


Final fantasy.

by Yolo0312



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Katsura/Takasugi, Implied Sougo/Kagura, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo0312/pseuds/Yolo0312
Summary: They always say kids shouldn't do drugs, yet it are adult that make them. Hijikata is unfortunate enough to get a taste of how scary drugs can be, though it gets even worse when he runs into him, of all people.





	1. In the end, humans are still beasts.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing Gintama, so I hope I got the characters somewhat right. Of course, they're going to be out of character, since I don't own Gintama!  
> I do hope you like it through!

“It’s the shinsengumi! You’re under arrest!” was heard half a second before a door flew through the room, crashing into the wall on the opposite side. The people inside the room jumped up in surprise, reaching for their swords next to them as black-clad men ran into the room with heavy footsteps and drawn swords. The people inside the room barely had the time to unsheathe their swords before they were assaulted, the sound of clashing blades loud in the room.

“Squad 2, left room! Squad 3, right room! Squad 4, with me!” Hijikata called out his orders, turning to run further inside the hallway of the factory that was supposed to be abandoned. Of course, it wasn’t. Otherwise, there wouldn’t be any need for the shinsengumi to be there. Yet here they were, chasing after the idiots who though they could run away from the demon vice-commander. But then again, everyone in their right mind ran away from him, and with good reason at that. There was a violent glim in his eyes as he unsheathed his sword, passing by the two slowest gang-members to leave them for the others as he went straight for the head of the snake leading the retreat. The gang wasn’t as well-known as the Dobunezumi Group nor as large, yet the leader knew how to use a sword, blocking Hijikata’s downwards swing.

“Hooh~. Seems like you’ve still got some fight left in you, huh” the vice-commander said in a lazy sing-song voice as he looked down at the patriot holding back his sword. Deciding to test his opponent, the raven put more force behind his sword, seeing the gang-leader’s arms tremble under the pressure, threatening to give in as they folded at the elbow before finally tumbling back. Hijikata was on him in an instant, seeing him jump away from the swing of his sword with wide.

“What’s wrong?! Where’s all that resistance gone, huh?! Is running away all you can do?!” the raven challenged as he continued to chase the cowardly gang-leader who ducked away from the man’s swings as if his life depended on it. It did. Hijikata had to commend the man for his skills in avoiding, though it was seriously getting on his nerves. This guy was like a freaking eel.

“Hiiee!” the gang-leader cried as he rolled underneath the vice-commander’s swing, the blade slicing through one of the pipes of the machines filling the factory. A bright blue gas escaped the large iron pipe, forming a thick cloud around the vice-commander. The raven startled slightly at the unexpectedness of the sudden obstruction of his vision as the smoke continued to leak from the cut pipe, filling the room and thinning at the edges the further it spread.

“Vice-commander!” the shinsengumi samurai exclaimed as the gang-leader had the gall to laugh. A stupid thing to do. He should have taken the opportunity to run away, now that he had the chance. Well, his loss, Hijikata’s gain. The laughter stopped abruptly as a sword pieced through the man’s shoulder, turning into a pained scream as the vice-commander stepped out of the smoke cloud, pushing his sword deeper into the gang-leader’s shoulder. Placing his foot on the man chest, Hijikata pushed him away, withdrawing his bloody katana from the man’s shoulder. The vice-commander fished his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, shaking one out of the pack to place between his lips, listening to the gang-leader crying out as he held his shoulder. Lighting the cancer stick, Hijikata replaced the smoke in his lungs with nicotine, exhaling the white smoke around the filter of his cigarettes as he looked down at the man at his feet.

“You should have just given up” he said dryly, flicking the blood of his katana before sheathing it, turning away from the black-clad samurai forcing the gang-leader onto his stomach to apprehend him.

“We’re moving out” he said as he pushed his hands into his pockets, feeling very unsatisfied. He had expected so much more when the gang-leader had taken a stand against him.

“Haah~, stupid waste of energy” Hijikata complained as he made his way back to the hallway they had come from. Maybe he should ask Sougo for a spar when they returned to the compound. On second thought, better not. If the blonde wasn’t feeling restless either, there was no way he would fight him seriously and Hijikata wasn’t jumping to find out what other assassination plans the sadist had up his sleeves. One of these days, one of ‘em might actually work and the raven didn’t feel like testing if today was that day. He’d just cram in some extra training before going to sleep and hope it was enough to take the edge off.

“How’re things here?” the vice-commander asked and Harada looked up at him, automatically saluting.

“Sir. We’ve apprehended everyone inside the rooms. Some tried to escape, but our squads outside managed to capture them before they could run off” he informed and Hijikata gave a hum, reaching up to take his cigarettes from between his lips.

“Alright, get them outside to the bus. They’ll take ‘em to the police station and then our job here is done” he said before continuing on his way outside. He stifled a cough into his hand, seeing a bright blue wisp of smoke caress the skin of his hand that he frowned at before shrugging it off as his imagination. He placed his cigarette back between his lips, inhaling a lung-full of nicotine before exhaling it again, swallowing down the excessive saliva gathering in his mouth. By the time he was outside, he had swallowed for what felt like fifty time.

“Toshi!” Kondo called for his attention before the raven could ponder further on it. The vice-commander looked up at his superior, walking towards the grim looking man.

“How was it in there?” the commander asked as Hijikata stopped in front of him, reaching up for his cigarette again. As he flicked the ashes off with his thumb, he could feel how wet the tip was, much to his annoyance. He absolutely loathed it when someone drooled on the tip and now he was doing it himself.

“They’ll be bringing them outside soon” he said as he looked at the bus that was being loaded with the gang members that had tried to run only to be caught by Sougo.

“Looks like we managed to capture every one of these shitheads” he added and Kondo crossed his arms across his chest, looking in the same direction as Hijikata did.

“That’s good. Anyone injured?” he asked and the raven shook his head.

“Not on our side. The leader will need medical attention, tho. I went easy on him, but he’ll still need to get his shoulder patched up” he answered and Kondo turned his attention to him with a somewhat surprised expression.

“Only his shoulder? You really went easy on him” he said before looking back at the entrance of the factory when he caught movement.

“Looks like they’re coming outside” he announced and Hijikata looked at the direction the commander was looking at, blinking away the odd sway to his vision. It wasn’t exactly dizziness, but it was close. Was the nicotine getting to his head? Impossible, he wasn’t a noob. He had been smoking for much too long to even feel the effects of it. Ignoring the weird feeling in his head, he started counting the gang members as they were brought outside, making sure they hadn’t missed anyone.

“They’re all arrested” Hijikata said, seeing the last one come outside as he raised his cigarette to his lips for a drag.

“If we’re to believe our source” Kondo added and the vice-commander scoffed as he pulled on his cravat to loosen it from around his neck, relieved at the cold air that touched his skin.

“Like we can ever believe our source” he said sarcastic and lowered his hand again as soon as his top-buttons were undone, baring his suprasternal notch and collarbones.

“But that’s fine. If there are any escaped rats, they’ll come out of hiding soon. They’ll need the drugs that they’ve been cooking up in order to survive as mobs” he said and Kondo hummed in agreement.

“We’ll leave behind a few of our men to keep an eye on the place” he said and Hijikata looked at his commander, exhaling through his nose as he pretended his vision wasn’t starting to waver.

“They’ll come back sooner that normal. I cut through a pipe and spilled a bit of the drugs. If they want to salvage anything, they’ll have to be quick about it” he informed and Kondo nodded in understanding before he realized something.

“You inhaled the drugs?” he asked worried and Hijikata looked at him before giving a reluctant nod, unable to lie to his superior.

“A bit” he admitted, though it wasn’t exactly the truth. He had inhaled quite a bit considering her had been surrounded by the cloud. It wasn’t like he could have done anything but inhale it.

“But I’m not feeling any effects” Hijikata added before Kondo could worry, which was another lie. His head was starting to spin in earnest now and he could no longer write it off to the effects of nicotine.

“Let me at least know when you start feeling something. Even the smallest thing” Kondo requested and the vice-commander looked at him before nodding, turning his attention to Sougo as he approached them.

“We’ve got everyone on the bus and we’re ready to go” he informed the older duo and Kondo gave a nod, a smile finally spreading on his face to sooth the tense atmosphere that had hung around them because of the seriousness of the situation.

“Alright, send them off to the station with Takeda. We’ll remain here to investigate the factory” he said and Sougo nodded before turning his attention to the vice-commander. Almost instantly, his expression turned from serious to distaste. Already used to the change, Hijikata merely waited to see what the blonde would say this time.

“Close your shirt, Hijikata-san, it’s not summer. Have a little shame, you look like a bitch going into heat” the division captain said before turning away with a grimace.

“You smell like one too. Didn’t you take your suppressants, Hijikata, you bastard?” he asked without expecting an answer, walking away as Hijikata stared at his back, his usual comeback stuck in his throat as it seemed to constrict. It wasn’t the first time Sougo jabbed at his secondary gender and it certainly wouldn’t be the last one either. However, this time, the vice-commander couldn’t find it in himself to snap back at the blonde, feeling a flag raise in the back of his head. But that was impossible, he was sure he had taken his suppressants that morning, like he did every day. He was too used to taking them to skip a day and he wasn’t nearly as stupid as to forget to take it when he knew they would be having a raid in the evening.

“He’s right. Your scent is changing” Kondo said, leaning closer to the raven’s neck as he sniffed. Hijikata clicked with his tongue as he shoved his commander’s face away, feeling triggered by someone scenting him. No surprise there, considering how he disliked it to be scented. It was way too invading on his personal space, even for someone he respected like Kondo.

“It’s just your imagination” the vice-commander said but feared that it wasn’t. Not when he could feel a familiar heat crawling underneath his skin, slowly but surely settling in his lower abdomen in a way he knew all too well but loathed from the bottom of his heart. Had it been the gas he had inhaled? Their informant had said that they had been cooking up a drug for humans on the orders of a human-trafficking amanto. Because it had been several drugs with different effects, the informant hadn’t been able to name them all specifically. But to think Hijikata would hit the tank with the aphrodisiac out of all the tanks that had filled the factory, was too much of a coincidence to be true. It almost seemed like one of Sougo’s jokes, if he had to be honest. But it wasn’t a joke, that much he could tell.

Hijikata separated himself from his commander and the rest of his men, knowing that if his scent was already changing, he needed to get away as quickly as possible, before it changed entirely. As an omega, his scent was designed to enthral both beta and alpha, letting them know that he was fertile and ready to carry an offspring. The only ones who knew about his true secondary gender were Kondo, Sougo and the late Mitsuba. Everyone else was sure he was an alpha or a beta at the very least, when in reality, he was an omega.

Kondo, like most of the human populace, was a beta. While they could be tempted by an omega in heat, they didn’t have to deal with it themselves. They didn’t have a rut like an alpha either, like Sougo had. The blonde was one of the few alphas in the shinsengumi, tied to a propagation cycle by his instincts. But while his instincts were to dominate, to knot and to impregnate, the instincts of an omega were to submit, to be knotted and to bear children, even the men. They were basically on opposite sides of the spectrum, though that was only in the textbooks that were taught to children. In reality, there were more than a few exceptions to the rule. Hijikata was the perfect example of that, having a dominant personality despite being a submissive. Still, a dominant personality wasn’t going to change his instinctual heat-cycle. That was what suppressants were for.

Hijikata leaned back against the wall of a house that formed a small but dark alley that was perfect to hide him, his breathing falling past his lips in soft pants that he tried to even out. Sweat was gathering in the back of his neck and forehead, causing a few strands of his hair to stick to his skin. The drug was more potent than he had expected it to be, not to mention that it worked fast once it kicked in. The only consolation Hijikata had was that he was only in pre-heat. He still had the time to take a dose of suppressants to counter the heat-inducing drugs he had inhaled. He reached into his pocket for the orange container he always carried with him, the pills rattling against the plastic walls noisily as his hand shook. The vice-commander clicked with his tongue, screwing the top off the container, holding it between his thumb and pointer as he turned his hand with the palm facing upwards. He attempted to shake out one of the few remaining pills inside, gasping soft at the feeling of his hip-joints loosening in their sockets.

It was an odd but familiar feeling that was hard to describe, yet that was exactly what it felt like. It had been a while since Hijikata had experienced a heat and he had forgotten how unnerving the feeling was. He looked down on his hand to see the container empty and not a single pill in his palm, scattered on the ground at his feet. The vice-commander clicked with his tongue, uttering a curse as he crouched down, intent on picking up the pills. The three-second rule chanced into the who-the-fuck-cares-just-dust-it-off rule when the raven was this close to his heat. Only, even he had to draw the line somewhere.

“Fuck! Which piece of shit had to take a piss right fucking here?!” he growled, placing his hand against the wall in front of him to keep his balance.

“Fucking seppuku. No, I’ll kill them myself. Shit” he continued to curse, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen grow hotter, crawling under his skin as it spread through his veins. He made an annoyed, disgusted sound as he felt himself harden in his trousers, much against his will. He moved away from where his suppressants were soaking up someone’s urine, moving away only a few steps before he was forced to crouch down again. It was weird to walk when it felt like his hips would dislocate at any second. Fuck, it had been too long since he had allowed his heat to come through and he hadn’t even recognized the symptoms when they had shown up. If he had, he would have just taken his suppressants right then and there, before the drugs could kick in. Now here he was, quite literally panting like a bitch in heat in some kind of dirty alley. His phone in his pocket felt heavy, knowing he could use it to call Kondo. However, he didn’t want to trouble his superior to ask him to bring the extra pills he kept in his desk drawer.

No, he would just stay where he was and sweat out the first wave. When the first wave of his heat had passed, he would make his way back to the barracks during an interlude. At the barracks, he could take his suppressants, maybe a double dose, and wait for his heat to disappear again. Until then, he would have to grit his teeth and hope that no-one would catch his scent and believe it to be a good idea to look for the source. Yes, he had his katana on him, but he wasn’t sure that he would be able to continue using it to defend himself. It was known that an omega in heat longed to be mounted and Hijikata loathed to admit that he was no different. Because it was such a long time since he had had his heat, he might even be willing to spread his legs for whoever passed by. In his sane mind, he would never allow anyone to even suggest it, but he knew that his heat seemed to melt away his sanity, reducing him to nothing more than a cock-hungry slut.

Hijikata flinched as he heard the ground crunch underneath shoes, a signal that someone was approaching him. The vice-commander instantly reached for the hilt of his katana as an almost subtle scent reached his nose, which in and of itself was strange. During his heat, his sense of smell was much stronger, trying to find a scent that would make him want to mate. As soon as people scented an omega in heat, their own scents rose in response, yet whoever approached him seemed unaffected. However, the vice-commander wasn’t exactly unaffected by the scent that seemed to get stronger ever so slightly. The most prominent scent Hijikata could distinguish was tamahagane, casting an image of a sword being forged. The second thing he smelled was without a doubt alphan pheromones, putting the raven on edge despite how his body reacted to the scent.

“Oi, oi, you’ve got to be kidding me” a deep, lazy voice said, making the vice-commander tense as he recognized to who it belonged to. Hijikata looked up from the ground in front of him, seeing black boots and a white yukata with a familiar blue wave print on the hem.

“Just when I thought I’d get to help a beautiful omega in need, all I got was prince nicotine lost on his way to mayonnaise-planet” the voice continued as Hijikata met a red gaze that was directed at him, the dead-fish look in half-lidded eyes unchanging even in the face of an omega in heat. There was no way the vice-commander wouldn’t recognize the albino as he stood stood in front of him, looking the same as always with his arm resting inside his yukata and a disinterest expression on his face that pissed Hijikata off more than finding his pack of cigarettes empty. Off all people he could have run into on this unfortunate time, it had to be him.

“Yorozuya” the raven panted, his fingers digging into the ground in front of him as he fell forward from his crouch onto his knees.

“Go away” he hissed and the albino regarded him calmly in a way that totally unnerved the omega, even more so when he looked away. Did this guy not get affected at all?! Any other alpha would have gone straight into rut at the first whiff of the pheromones of an omega in heat, not to mention an unclaimed one. Yet Gintoki was standing in front of him, his scent only thickening slightly while keeping a blank face. The fact that he was still so put together while Hijikata was falling apart at the mercy of his own instincts, was infuriating. Yet for some reason, the omega was glad that it was Gintoki in front of him and not someone else. At the very least, the perm-head wasn’t an enemy, though that didn’t make it any easier for Hijikata who felt mortified at being seen in the pitiful state he was in.

“Can you walk?” the albino asked and gun-metal blue eyes looked up at him with a grimace.

“Just fucking go away” he growled and red eyes narrowed at him before Gintoki sighed resigned with a shake of his head.

“Think about where you are, you stubborn bastard. We’re getting out of here” the neet samurai said as he grabbed Hijikata’s arm, pulling the omega up to his feet.

“Fuck, no!” the vice-commander hissed as he sought his balance against the wall behind him instead of the heat he could feel radiate from the body in front of him. His instincts were begging him to nuzzle into that heat, but Hijikata resisted. His sanity was slipping, but he wasn’t that far gone yet.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you sleazebag” the vice-commander said Gintoki clicked with his tongue, seemingly getting on his nerves as well.

“I’m not trying to get in your pants, Oogushi-kun. We’re in Joui territory, remember? You either come with me or you can get raped here by people who would just love to use your weakness against you and your beloved commander” the perm-head pointed out and Hijikata fisted his hands against the wall, gritting his teeth. He knew that him being an omega was his biggest weakness and that if anyone found out, it would be used not only against him, but also against Kondo. He didn’t need Gintoki to rub it in his face. He startled slightly when the albino samurai started to undress, removing his bokken from his belt to pull his yukata off his shoulders. Hijikata frowned at him, ready to ask what the fuck he was doing, when the cloth was thrown over his shoulders and head. The vice-commander instantly noticed how strong the perm-head’s smell had soaked into the cloth, surrounding him with the scent of strawberry and alcohol mixed with alphan musk and steel. A strange combination that seemed like oil on the fire in the raven’s lower abdomen, coaxing an involuntary sigh from him.

“That’s good enough, right? You won’t be recognized as long as you keep that over your head” the perm-head said before coaxing the raven away from the wall, wrapping his arm around the vice-commander’s waist to support him. Hijikata felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact, stomping down the urge to lean into the neet samurai’s side as he grimaced.

“Do you have to do it like this?” he asked, using one of his hands to clutch the front of the yukata together, keeping his head down effortlessly as they exited the alley.

“What, you want me to carry you like a princess instead?” Gintoki asked and Hijikata grimaced, clicking with his tongue.

“Id’ kill you before you could lift me. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?” he asked, feeling much too affected by the scent coming from the man next to him and the yukata that covered his head. The fact that the yorozuya wasn’t affect just pissed him off. Why did he need to be the only one who lost his head because of his instincts?

“That’s what I’d like to know. Where are your suppressants anyway? You have them, right?” Gintoki asked, ignoring the looks they were receiving from the people still out on the street. Half of them were carrying a sword while the other half were nearly too drunk to stand on their feet. Yet none of them gave them more than a curious glance before returning their attention back to their own business. Hijikata suspected that one of the reason they did this was because Gintoki’s yukata was hiding not only the raven’s face and uniform, but also masking his scent slightly. The second reason was because Gintoki was allow his scent to spread, warning anyone who would otherwise show interest that the omega in heat was taken. It would grate on the raven’s nerves immensely, if his eyes hadn’t rolled back, his trousers dampening with his slick that started producing.

“Ah, shit. You’re slicking up now? Really? You have to do it now?” the albino asked bothered and the vice-commander let his head hang, his eyelids fluttering until they remained half-lidded.

“It’s not like I can help it, asshole. Your scent just” he started and hummed through his clenched jaw as he felt a trail of slick be expelled from his insides.

“It was a joke, Oogushi-kun. Just trying to keep you sane” the albino said and the raven’s lips parted. Staying sane was incredibly hard with an alpha’s scent surrounding him.

“Then stop calling me fucking Oogushi-kun” he answered, though it sounded breathless and whiny instead of sharp like he had intended to, his lips remaining parted to get more air in his lungs.

“We’re almost there. Grit your teeth” the neet samurai said and Hijikata swallowed thickly as he looked up through his bangs, seeing only the entrance of a love-hotel underneath the collar of the yukata covering his head.

“Oi, you sugar-freak” Hijikata growled but couldn’t help the spike of arousal at the idea of what was going on inside those rooms.

“I’m not fucking you, vice-commander-san, I’m just getting you off the street and into a room that gives you privacy. In here, you’ll just be another voice on the other side of the wall” Gintoki assured him and for some weird reason, Hijikata was indeed reassured. Likely because Gintoki wasn’t losing control and trying to rape him, but instead helping him. His instincts were disagreeing when he heard that the albino wouldn’t be sleeping with him, but his sane mind appreciated the samurai’s self-control. Something he no longer seemed to have. He was mortified to admit that he leaned into the albino’s side, just to get closer to his scent as they walked towards the counter.

“A room?” the woman behind the counter asked in a bored tone, already reaching out for a key.

“No, a time-machine. Of course, a room” the alpha said sharply as Hijikata could feel his trousers soak up his slick where it was starting to trickle down his thigs. He bit on his lip, his legs trembling as most of his weight was supported by the alpha holding him up by his waist while accepting the key that was held out to them. They moved towards the elevator where the albino pressed on the button, leaning forward in front of the omega who instinctively leaned forward as well, his nose brushing the side of the samurai’s neck who tensed up at the contact, no matter how featherlight it was.

“Oi, Oogushi-kun, that’s not an invitation you should be extending in that state of mind” the alpha said but still allowed Hijikata to scent him, sampling the man’s oddly combined scent straight from the source.

“S’fine” Hijikata answered mindlessly as the albino stepped inside the elevator cab, dragging the vice-commander with him.

“That’s not fine. Try to stay sane for a little longer. We’re almost at the room” the albino samurai said and the raven hummed as he closed his eyes.

“S’fine” he repeated, his hand tentatively touching the alpha’s thigh, disappointed when he pulled his leg away.

“That especially is not fine” the alpha said, grabbing Hijikata’s wrist when the omega tried to touch him again.

“God, I’m never doing this again. You’re a freaking handful, mayora” he said and Hijikata unconsciously started rocking his hips into the empty air, searching for the least bit of friction.

“S’fine” the omega repeated again and the alpha rolled with his eyes, dragging him out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

“I should charge the gorilla for this” he said and Hijikata wrapped his arm around the albino’s shoulder.

“S’fine” the raven once again repeated and the other samurai scoffed without looking at him.

“Oi, oi, are you sure you should be saying this? I’ll really charge him, you know. I’ll empty your wallets. I’ve still got three months of rent I need to pay” he warned as he stopped at the door of the room they had been appointed.

“S’fine” Hijikata panted and the albino grimaced as he pulled the raven into the room with him.

“You’re sounding like Aoba in Koujaku’s route. Get it together, Vice-commander-san” he grumbled and the omega hummed as he wrapped both arms around the alpha’s neck when the other man stopped walking.

“S’fine. Alpha, fu-”

“No thanks” the alpha cut the raven off with a hand on the omega’s chin, pushing his head up and back from where he had been leaning in to kiss the man. Losing both his balance and grip, Hijikata fell back on the bed behind him as the alpha turned around to leave the room. The omega whined at being left alone, turning onto his side to curl up. His hand reached in between his leg to palm his erection through the fabric of his trousers, moaning through his clenched jaw at the friction that wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him, yet he continued to move his hand regardless.

The omega was much too hot, reached up for his waistcoat to undo the hooks that held it together, throwing it away from the bed as he kicked off his shoes. His shirt had to go as well, the buttons coming off instead of coming undone as he pulled on the fabric in annoyance when his trembling hands were unable to push the tiny buttons through the hole. Luckily, his pants didn’t rip as easily, though the raven wished it did, struggling with kicking the two last garments off his ankles. When they were finally off, leaving only one sock on his feet, the omega rolled onto his back, satisfied with the cold air that hit his overheated skin. He raised his knees, placing his feet onto the edge of the bed as he reached in between his legs again. He hissed at the sensation of his calloused hand on his erection, his fingers curling around the shaft to pull on it, arching his back off the mattress with a gasp.

From the rooms next to him he could hear moans of pleasure and the bed hitting the wall, drowning out his own moans as he continued to bring himself to completion. It didn’t take long before his thighs tensed, starting to twitch as his breathing got stuck in his throat. His back arched off the mattress even when nothing came out, leaving him incredibly unsatisfied. With a whine, he reached his other hand further down his legs as he pulled his knees towards his chest, his fingers playing in the slick that dripped from his hole and stained his thighs. The omega bit on his lip with a moan as the pads of his fingers circled the rim of muscles before pushing past it. Despite that it had been a while since he had played with himself like this, his finger sank in easily, all the way down to his knuckle. Impatient as he was, he added a second digit from the second the first one was no longer enough.

His voice bounced off the walls as he pushed his fingers inside of him each time he pulled them out, trying to reach as deep as possible. The walls around his digits was hot and slick, producing squelching sound each time his fingers sank deep inside his tunnel. It felt good and he couldn’t help but voice it, hoping to tempt the alpha he knew stood outside the door. He could smell him standing there, as if his senses were locked on his presence. Hazy dark-blue eyes found the blue-decorated white yukata next to him, reaching out for it with one hand. He held it against his nose, inhaling the heady scent of the alpha that was saturated into the fabric.

“Good… feels good” the omega moaned in appreciation as he scissored his fingers but still felt that it wasn’t good enough, burying the fabric deeper in his nose as he inhaled. He added a third digit, his back arching as he curled his finger into his prostate, sending a jolt up his spine. But it wasn’t enough. Not even three fingers were enough. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed the alpha outside his door.

“Alpha” he whined as pulled his fingers out of his hole, slowly moving to sit up. He got to his feet, stumbling towards the door while holding on to the yukata in his hand. The door rattled in the lock as the omega pulled on the door-knob, unable to get the door open. He continued to try before giving up, placing his hand on the wood as he sank though his knees. The scent on the other side of the door thickened as the omega took himself in hand again, quickly setting up a rhythm. His forehead leaned against the door as he brought his other hand back, arching his spine as three digits penetrated the tight rim of muscle. Wet, obscene sounds filled the room as the raven’s eyes remained closed, saliva dripping off his parted lips as he panted. A small puddle of slick started to form on the floor underneath him.

“Alpha, ‘m close” the omega informed the alpha outside his door, hearing not even the slightest response. Yet honestly, at this point, he didn’t care. He was so close. So close for that knot in his lower abdomen to snap before it got painful. If he couldn’t get the alpha, he’d damned well get the climax. His body jerked and spasmed as his orgasm washed over him, the evidence of his pleasure landing on the white yukata under his knee, mixing his own smell with the one that was already on the cloth. The omega panted with closed eyes, trying to regain his breath as his body shuddered from the after-shocks of his orgasm. Feeling his body grow cold, the raven pulled the yukata from underneath his knee, putting his arms through the sleeves. He practically crawled back to the bed where he curled up again, burying his nose into the collar of the garment dressing his form. Instinctively, he knew he had to sleep, now that he had the chance. He would need the energy for when the next wave of heat would control his body.

Like he knew would happen, the second wave hit him much harder than the first one. He woke up from the heat in his abdomen that only remained pleasurable for a while before it turned painful. He felt insatiable, his body continuing to scream to be penetrated and knotted. One of them, he was capable doing by himself, however, the last one was impossible. The only one who could satisfy that hunger was outside his door and not reacting to any of his invitations. The alpha was starting to seem like a fabrication of the omega’s imagination, conjured up from the scent on the yukata out of desperation not to be alone.

Hijikata was mortified, to say the least, when his sanity returned at the end of his fifth day of his heat. He laid on his back, his body heavy with a deep weariness that made it nearly impossible to move, feeling like his entire frame was a muscle he had overused. He let his head fall sideways, his eyes searching for his katana to make sure he hadn’t lost it when his priority had shifted from defence to procreation. He was relieved to see the sword lean against the night-stand next to the bed, well within arm’s reach if necessary.

As he reached out for the weapon, his eyes fell on the blue wave-printed sleeve of the yukata he had yet to take off, adding to his mortification and anger. It only got worse when he caught sight of the note on the door on his way out of the room after finally getting dressed. The note telling him to escape through the window and that the bill was paid for but a repayment was expected, told Hijikata that the albino had stood outside of his room the entire four days. That he had heard every single one of the vice-commander’s pleas and moans as he had tried to invite the alpha inside. Not wanting to think about it, he crumbled the paper into his hand, stuffing it into his pocket as he turned towards the window instead. He took his phone out of his pocket, dialling Kondo’s number.

[Toshi! Finally!]

“Sorry for not contacting you sooner, Kondo-san” Hijikata immediately apologized as he looked at the yukata lying on the messy bed.

[No, that’s okay! We received a message that you secluded yourself because you went in heat. It was that gas you inhaled, wasn’t it? When we got the results from the tests, we found that it were heat inducers. But we’ll talk about that when you get back. Tell me where you are and I’ll tell Zaki to come pick you up.]

“The cleaners” the vice-commander said, begrudgingly picking up the soiled yukata, hiding it underneath his uniform before climbing out of the window like some kind of burglar.


	2. Okay, maybe you’re not as bad as I thought, but that doesn’t piss me off any less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tailling Gintoki like his life depended on it, Hijikata can’t handle it anymore and has to confront the samurai, even if it meant getting his wallet emptied on enough sugar to give an entire country diabetes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Hijikata’s life was over. Or at least it would be as soon as that idiot perm-head would announce to the world that the demonic vice-commander of the shinsengumi was an omega. Now that the albino had a hold of his weakness, there was no way that he wouldn’t use it against him. Yorozuya was a sadist, as much as Sougo was. However, Sougo knew how much Hijikata suffered from his heat and it was the one thing he never used against the raven. It was an odd form of respect that existed between them that didn’t between him and Gintoki. The albino had nothing to prevent him from spilling the beans about the raven.

However, that won’t happen if Hijikata killed the neet samurai before he could talk.

The vice-commander wasn’t stalking the sugar-freak. He wasn’t, honestly! He was just keeping an eye on the albino to see if he would talk while looking for the perfect opportunity to assassinate the other man. If he had to be completely honest, Hijikata doubted he would be able to win a one-on-one fight with the perm-head. It wasn’t that he was weak, not in the slightest. It was just that when he was training at Kondo’s dojo, known as Baragaki Toshi, Gintoki had been on the front-lines of war, fighting the amanto under the moniker Shiroyasha. The vice-commander wasn’t downplaying his own skills, but he was being realistic. Still, just because he had the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to win from the albino in a real fight, that didn’t stop him from wanting to fight the samurai. However, now that the perm-head had found out about his secret, it wouldn’t be a fight but an assassination.

Hijikata looked up from where he was lighting up his cigarette when he heard a small commotion, accompanied by a deceptively high-pitched bark from the exceptionally large dog. The vice-commander saw the sugar-addict hold what seemed to be an ice-cream package high over his head, out of china’s reach as she tried to jump to take the package out of the albino’s hand. They looked like they were arguing while four-eyes tried to calm them down, the overgrown dog prancing around them excitedly. The package was snatched out of the samurai’s hand by the bespectacled straight man, though he handed it back to Gintoki almost automatically. Kagura and Shinpachi continued to argue while the albino opened the package, cracking the ice-cream apart to give a popsicle to each of the children. Hijikata saw how the perm-head leaned down to take a bite from the redhead’s popsicle, much to the girl’s alarm, though it was only half-hearted as glasses shared the last bite of his own popsicle with the older man.

The vice-commander got a weird feeling from seeing the scene, as if he was intruding on a familial moment. However, if he had looked away, he would have missed how the leader of the yorozuya separated himself from his two kids. As stealthy as possible, Hijikata followed after the albino, entering the side-streets he had seen the samurai take, leaving the main-street behind as he caught sight of the back of a familiar blue swirl patterned yukata as it turned around the corner. Not wanting to lose his trail, the vice-commander picked up his pace, turning around the corner right as his target rounded around one. Was that guy running or something? And even so, since when was Edo such a maze?! Weren’t the streets supposed to be longer?

“Looks like stalking is something infectious, ne, vice-commander-san?” a well-known voice asked just as Hijikata was rounding the corner, seeing the perm-head he had been following lean against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The raven froze in place, his eyes wide in surprise even when he shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have been able to recognize shake-off tactics.

“Seems like the shinsengumi has a lot of free-time on their hands, to be able to stalk a civilian like this” Gintoki said and Hijikata grimaced as he pushed his hand in his pocket below here his katana was strapped to his waist.

“I wasn’t stalking you, you sugar-freak” he said and the perm-head raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Then what would you call it?” he asked and the vice-commander looked away.

“I was following you” he corrected and the albino uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest as he pushed off from the wall.

“That’s the same, isn’t it! You’ve been _following_ me for the past week! That makes it stalking, doesn’t it?!” he retorted and Hijikata inwardly clicked with his tongue as he took his cigarette from between his lips.

“But good timing. We need to talk” he said, bypassing the albino’s accusation as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs, dropping his cigarette butt on the ground to step on it.

“If it’s about this stalker-habit of yours that seems to be an infection with tax robbers, I’d be better if you looked for professional help” Gintoki suggested and Hijikata’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Not about that, you fucker!” he hissed and the albino regarded him before sighing.

“Alright, but I need my dose of sugar if I’m going to put up with you. I’m not going to survive looking at your face otherwise” he said as he turned away, expecting the vice-commander to follow him. He had to, if he wanted to talk like he had said he did. Gritting his teeth as it felt as if he was following the alpha’s orders, Hijikata sucked it up and stepped up next to the man, lighting a new cigarette to sooth his irritation. By the time they had reached a family restaurant, two more sticks had been inhaled into the vice-commander’s lungs, partly because he felt like it and partly because he needed it to suppress his nerves. He knew he needed to confront the perm-head about what had happened, but that didn’t make him feel any more comfortable with talking about it.

“Good afternoon. What can I get you two?” the waiter asked as he stopped at the table they had taken place at. Hijikata pulled the ashtray closer towards him as the albino lowered the menu card.

“I want a strawberry sundae, a chocolate parfait, a slice of strawberry shortcake and a strawberry-peach smoothie” Gintoki said, each item he summed up making Hijikata’s wallet feel lighter.

“Coffee” the vice-commander said, pulling back his anger at the alpha’s shamelessness. Any normal person would show some restraint when someone else was paying, but the yorozuya was the complete opposite. Then again, he had expected nothing else. He lit up another cigarette despite how rough his throat was feeling from the continued abuse of the smoke he inhaled as they waited for the waiter to return with their order. The silence was one-sidedly tense on the omega’s part, looking up though his bangs at the albino as he dug into the diabetic inducing dessert in front of him.

“So, you wanted to talk” Gintoki said once he was satisfied with sampling his overly sweet food, grimacing slightly at the amount of mayonnaise Hijikata dumped on top of his coffee.

“Aa, and you know about what” the omega responded and the neet samurai looked at him.

“Is this about the porn-magazines I placed in front of your barracks? If it is, mine weren’t the only ones that stood there and I can’t exactly put them with me considering the kids-”

“That were yours?! I found the trash-collectors bend over them for hours, you asshole! Everybody now thinks that the shinsengumi has fetishes!” Hijikata cut the other man off with a glare and the perm-head waved his spoon in the air.

“That’s exactly why I can’t put them next to my house! That stalker kunoichi leaves them around my room! I’m not even interested in BDSM!” he responded and heard the area around them fell silent, looking at them. Hijikata ducked his head with flushed cheeks as the perm-head cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Either way, it’s not about the porn-mags, though if I see them at our barracks again, I will cut you down” the raven said before sipping from his creamy coffee, looking back up at the samurai in front of him as he put the cup back onto the saucer.

“It’s about my secondary gender” he said and Gintoki looked confused, pulling his spoon from between his lips.

“Secondary gender? Why do you need to talk to me about that?” he asked and Hijikata exhaled the smoke he had drawn into his lungs.

“What do you plan to do now that you know?” he asked and the albino raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean, what do I plan to do?” he asked and the vice-commander was starting to get annoyed. Was he playing dumb?

“Don’t fuck around, yorozuya. There’s no way you won’t use my weakness against me” he said with a glare, yet the alpha’s confusion wasn’t going away.

“Weakness? You think being an omega is a weakness?” he asked and this time, it was Hijikata’s turn to be confused, frowning at the man across from him.

“Oogushi-kun, I don’t know what you think of me, but clearly it’s not good” Gintoki said as he switched his empty sundae glass for the chocolate parfait that had already started to melt.

“Was I surprised to find out you are an omega? Yeah, who wouldn’t be? But I don’t see that as a weakness. A secondary gender doesn’t define you” he said and Hijikata was surprised by the alpha’s words, leaning back in the red bench he was sitting on.

“Besides, you’re not the first omega I met and I’ve learned a long time ago not to underestimate them just because their instincts are different than mine” Gintoki continued before looking up at the raven across from him.

“You don’t have to be scared that I’ll tell anyone. It’s not my place to talk about” he said and Hijikata tapped his ashes off into the ashtray. Part of him wanted to distrust the alpha’s words, but it was hard to do when he had the feeling Gintoki really wouldn’t tell. It annoyed him how easily he was assured by the samurai’s words.

“I’m not scared” he said and Gintoki hummed.

“Then you are treating me out of the goodness of your heart and not because you want to bribe me into silence?” he asked sarcastic and Hijikata huffed as he looked away, directing his gaze into the restaurant.

“There’s something else?” Gintoki guessed and the omega glanced at him before picking up his cup. He had hoped the perm-head wouldn’t have noticed that there was something else Hijikata was troubled by. It was something he didn’t want to do, but knew he had to clear up. He didn’t want any misunderstandings, especially not with the yorozuya. The sadist might not use his secondary gender against him, but he wouldn’t pass up the misunderstandings.

“Well… about that… There’s something... I… Last time… I was kinda weird” the vice-commander started, feeling incredibly reluctant to do this.

“I just… IwantedtoapologizeforthetroubleIcaused” he said, mumbling everything under his breath as quickly as he could, hoping the perm-head wouldn’t have understood it. But at the same time, he wished the other had because then he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. Gintoki moved his head forward in confusion, pushing aside his empty parfait glass to exchange it for his cake, all without looking away from the raven.

“Trouble?” he asked and Hijikata was grateful that he wasn’t making a drama about his apology. Probably because of all the sugar he was getting from the vice-commander.

“During my heat, I did things and said things that I usually don’t” he said and the albino made an oh sound as he leaned back in his seat.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I know from experience that during heat, omegas tend to do and say everything to get an alpha in their pants. You don’t mean anything with it, I know” he said and Hijikata looked up at him.

“Really? You’ve been with a lot of omegas?” he asked before he could stop himself. He was still curious about how it had been possible for Gintoki to have remained sane when any other alpha would have lost his mind around an omega in heat.

“I haven’t been with an omega, but I’ve been around a couple of them, one in particular. I used to do the same for him each heat for years, as I did for you” the albino explained and Hijikata looked at his cup of coffee, lifting it to his lips as he killed his cigarette in the ashtray.

“So you grew used to it? Pheromones, I mean” the omega asked and Gintoki shrugged.

“I’ve always had a freakishly good resistance against pheromones” he answered and the vice-commander leaned back in his seat, twisting the cup in between his fingers.

“Though I didn’t pick you as someone who’d forget to take his suppressants” the alpha said and Hijikata glanced up at him.

“I didn’t. I had my suppressants on me but I accidentally dropped them into the piss of one fucker or the other. The feeling of your hips loosening is really weird” he said and Gintoki grimaced.

“Yeah, TMI, Oogushi-kun” he said, spooning a bite of strawberry shortcake into his mouth before putting the back of his hand in front of his lips.

“But if you didn’t forget to take your suppressants, how come you went into heat in joui territory?” he asked and the raven shrugged.

“We were having a raid and I accidentally inhaled the heat inducers they were cooking up when I was arresting the gang-leader” he explained and Gintoki gave a hum.

“I heard about them. They delivered their drugs to an amanto merchant who was a human trafficker, right?” he asked and Hijikata regarded him before nodding in confirmation. Somehow, he was unsurprised that the yorozuya knew all about the gang and what they were in prison for. He wasn’t even going to ask questions anymore. He knew that he wouldn’t be getting any answers anyway.

“Yeah. They admitted to their crimes and are in prison now, but we still haven’t been able to catch the amanto they worked with. Space isn’t exactly our jurisdiction” he answered and the albino hummed.

“You’ll get him eventually. Those types of guys can’t stay away from earth” he said and Hijikata grimaced in agreement.

“They get too much satisfaction from watching humans suffer, fucking bastards” he muttered and Gintoki gave him a somewhat amused smirk.

“Oi, oi, is that really something a tax robber like you should say?” he asked and the omega huffed as he put his empty cup down on the saucer in front of him.

“What? We’re supposed to take care of terrorists, not amanto” he said with a smirk and moved to stand up, putting down a few bills on the table. He was about to walk away when he remembered something, turning back to the alpha.

“I, uhm, washed your yukata. Do I send it to your house or?” he asked unsure and Gintoki looked up at him as he pulled his milkshake towards him.

“Give it to Sougo. I get the feeling he’ll show up at our place today anyway” he said and Hijikata frowned confused, his fingertips resting on the table.

“Our Sougo?” he asked and the perm-head nodded with the straw between his lips.

“He’s already passed by twice this month. The first time to look for shelter from the rain while the second time was because he wanted to find information on Zura” he said, catching Hijikata off guard. They all knew Gintoki had ties with Katsura, but none of them had ever even thought about going to him for information on the joui leader. They knew Gintoki wouldn’t spill and Sougo was aware of this as well, meaning that there must have been something else behind his visit to the yorozuya.

“I’m sorry you have to put up with his slacking ass” the vice-commander said and Gintoki waved it off.

“Don’t sweat it. He brought strawberry-milk as bribe, so it’s fine. Though, I’m shocked you guys haven’t found Zura yet. He’s literally everywhere” he said and Hijikata huffed as he turned away, reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re working on it” he said shook a cigarette out of his pack.

“Good luck~” the alpha said in a lazy sing-song voice, as if a song had been slowed down to a creepy level. Hijikata grimaced as he flipped the perm-head off, looking over his shoulder to meet his dead-fish eyes that were holding a glim of amusement. But then again, it could have been his imagination.

“Be glad I’m not busting your ass while I’m at, yorozuya” he said as he started walking away, leaving the albino alone at the table as he made his way out of the restaurant. He paused right outside the door, just long enough for him to light his cigarette before he started walking again. Not one glance was cast back at the yorozuya as he pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He felt different than he did that morning, though he was still annoyed. However, this time he wasn’t annoyed because he didn’t know what Gintoki would do, but because he believed the man whole-heartedly when he said he wasn’t going to tell anyone. He was annoyed because he was grateful for the alpha for not judging him by his secondary gender.

Part of him felt that it would be better to distrust the alpha. To keep on guard for whatever he had planned. That maybe, he was lying and would tell the vice-commander’s enemies about his weakness. He was a sadist, after all, not to mention that the shinsengumi were trying to capture one of his war-buddies. However, Hijikata couldn’t bring himself to do so. There was something about the albino, the words and tone he had used, that assured the raven. It annoyed him, because in his line of work, he had to distrust everyone around him. Everyone except those he was closest to. Hell, he didn’t even trust some of his subordinates because he didn’t know them good enough like the others who had been under his command for years. And yet, Hijikata trusted Gintoki.

He trusted the man to turn his back to him in battle, to take command and to do whatever he had to do to protect the people around him. Hell, if necessary, he would even follow the perm-head if he gave orders in battle. Of course, he would argue, but if necessary, he would carry out the orders he was given by the albino. There must be something wrong with him for thinking this. He, the demonic vice-commander of the shinsengumi, trusting the word of a former-joui. One of the four heavenly kings, at that. If someone told him he would be like this a few years ago, he’d have them commit seppuku for even thinking about it. Yet here he was, walking away from having spend his lunch-break with one of the biggest patriots. Honestly, he had to be out of his fucking mind. He didn’t know what was worse, longing for the alpha’s cock when he was high on his instincts during his heat, or trusting the man to keep his secret.

“Welcome back, vice-commander! How were your rounds?” Harada asked as soon as Hijikata entered the compound, barely giving him the time to take off his shoes.

“Calm, for a change. Have Tetsu bring me my paperwork and tell Sougo to come to my room. There’s something I need to give him before he leaves” the raven answered before giving an order as he walked further into the building, knowing the bald samurai was saluting to him. He walked to his room, pulling on his cravat as he slid open his door. Entering the room, he removed his uniform-blazer, placing it on the ground next to him as he sat down behind his low wooden table. Out of habit, he placed his cellphone, lighter and pack of cigarettes on the table underneath his ashtray that was placed on the opposite top corner of the table, a position that was occupied by his writing set. He shook a cigarette out of his pack before lighting it up, opening his eyes to see smoke swirl up from the end of his cancer stick. He had expected Tetsu to reach him before Sougo did. Yet when the door slid open without knocking, he knew it was the opposite. Tetsu would never enter his room without alerting the vice-commander first.

“You call, Hijikata-san” Sougo said lazily, as if it costed effort to just be in the raven’s presence. Hijikata looked up before taking his cigarette from between his lips.

“If you’re going to yorozuya, take something with you to drop off there” the raven said as he stood up, walking over to his closet as Sougo crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back against the door-frame.

“Who says I’m going to yorozuya?” the blonde asked as the vice-commander opened his closet, reaching into it to take a white piece of clothing from the shelf.

“Yorozuya” Hijikata answered as he closed his closet, turning around to see Sougo narrow his eyes at him.

“You’re going to tell me to stop going” he guessed and the omega scoffed.

“As if. Get as much information out of him as possible and then report back. Maybe if you annoy him enough, he’ll let something slip” he said as he walked over to the young alpha, holding out the garment in his hand. Sougo smirked at him before he accepted the cloth, his smirk making place for a confused from.

“Isn’t this danna’s yukata?” he asked and Hijikata looked away, moving back to his table to pick up his cigarette, keeping his head somewhat down.

“Yeah, so?” he asked as he tapped his ashes off the tip before putting the stick back between his lips to take a drag as Sougo eyed him.

“How did you get this?” he asked and the vice-commander picked up his ink stone to prepare the ink he would need for his paperwork.

“Does that matter?” he asked and Sougo narrowed his eyes again.

“Suspicious. Answering a question with another question is suspicious, Hijikata-san. Did you steal danna’s yukata?” he asked and the omega looked up with a grimace.

“Why the hell would I steal that bum’s yukata?” he asked snappy and clicked with his tongue as he looked away again.

“Are you going to stand there all day or what?” he asked, trying to get the sadist to go away before he started prying. He knew that Sougo was too sharp for his own good, especially when it came to getting dirt on the raven. It wouldn’t take long before the captain made the connection between Hijikata’s five-day disappearance after inhaling heat inducers and him having yorozuya’s yukata in his possession. The vice-commander wanted to postpone this for as long as he possibly could because once he found out, there was no way Sougo would let him live it down. Fortunately, the young alpha decided he had better things to do than to annoy the vice-commander, turned away to leave the room.

“So long, Hijikata you bastard” he said lazily as he closed the door behind him. The raven looked down when he felt something come to a stop against his thigh, seeing a grenade lay next to him, ready to explode. Sucking in a breath, he grabbed a hold of the explosive, scrambling up to get to his door leading to the courtyard. Desperate not to be blown up, he pulled open the door before throwing the grenade outside as far as he could. The grenade had barely made it into the air above the courtyard before it exploded, startling the shinsengumi officers that were training underneath the explosion. However, even before the black cloud had dispersed, they went back to their business without even questioning it, proof of how used they were to this kind of thing. Hijikata had the feeling there wasn’t something wrong with him alone.

“Vice-commander?” a familiar voice asked from outside the omega’s room, a careful knock on the wooden frame resounding. The raven looked up at the door before moving back to his table, straightening his waistcoat as he closed his eyes.

“Come in, Tetsu” he said and the door slid open, allowing the vice-commander assistant to enter the room.

“I heard an explosion. Is everything alright?” the c-boy asked and Hijikata waved off his worries.

“Yeah, yeah. Just one of Sougo’s antics. What about the paperwork?” he asked instead and looked up when the short young man placed a large stack of papers next to the omega’s table. It was more than Hijikata had expected, frowning at the stack that seemed to be double of what he had in mind.

“What’s with this amount?” he asked as he picked up the first paper on top of the stack, giving the contents a quick scan.

“Captain Okita told me you requested his paperwork to be brought to you as well because you wanted to be sure that it was done perfectly” Tetsunosuke said and Hijikata clicked with his tongue as he laid down the paper on his table. A little too hard, but who cared.

“That slacking brat” he grumbled around his cigarette but started on the paperwork none the less. While the young alpha had shoved his paperwork onto him, he did have a point. If he did it himself, he knew it would be done on time and the way he wanted it to be done. If he had to wait on Sougo to do it, he would be waiting until the last moment and that really got on his nerves. He had the feeling the blonde did it on purpose, just to piss him off. It wouldn’t surprise him if Sougo actually finished his paperwork on time, but just waited with handing it in until the last second to see the raven stress out about it.

“Should I bring you some tea, sir?” Tetsu asked and Hijikata nodded, dismissing his assistant to get him something to drink as he rolled up his sleeves, not wanting to get ink on them. He picked up his brush, dipping it into the ink to get started on his paperwork that he would be doing until the evening. Tetsu passed by to drop off the promised cup of tea before he was send out again to buy Hjikata a new pack of cigarettes. Like hell the omega was going to be stuck doing paperwork without cigarettes or mayonnaise.

“Toshi, you in there?” Hijikata heard Kondo’s voice outside his door, making him look away from his paperwork as the door opened.

“Yeah, I’m almost done” he answered and tanned samurai gave a hum with a fond smile.

“It’s almost time for dinner to be served. If you’re not coming to the canteen, I’ll have Tetsu bring you your portion” he said and the omega shook with his head.

“No, that’s fine. I’ll just finish up here and I’ll meet you there” he said and the commander gave a nod.

“I’ll save you a seat” he said and Hijikata couldn’t help but grimace at how weird it sounded. It wasn’t like they were at high school or anything, though their canteen sometimes made it feel like it was. As expected, like usual, the canteen was one big chaos until the vice-commander stepped inside, quieting the loud arguments and yelled conversations to a civilized volume. The raven made his way to the food bar, grabbing himself a plateau before moving on to place a bowl of rice on top of it. A plate with grilled fish, a bowl of miso soup and pickled vegetables followed before he moved to the space Kondo had reserved next to him. Sougo and Saitou were sitting across from them as Hijikata put down his tray next to their local gorilla. Automatically, Kondou placed the bottle of mayonnaise in front of the vice-commander, knowing he’d ask for it anyway.

“Are you finished with the paperwork?” the commander asked and Hijikata shook his head as he emptied at least half a bottle of the white sauce on top of his rice.

“Not yet. I still have some to do after my rounds later” he said and the tanned samurai’s smile fell at his words, making the raven frown confused.

“What? Am I too late with turning it in?” he asked and Kondo shook his head negative as he looked down at the food in front of him.

“This afternoon, a few hours ago, we got news of another victim” he informed and Hijikata lowered his chopsticks, his gaze shooting shortly at the blonde across from the commander.

“Another citizen kidnapped?” he asked and Kondo nodded as he stirred his rice in his bowl mindlessly.

“A twelve-year-old girl, plucked away from the play-garden while she was playing kick the can with her friends. Two of her friends tried to stoop the man that took her, but they were beaten up. They’re in the hospital now. One has two cracked ribs and a broken wrist while the other had his eye-socket broken and his knee dislocated. Sougo found them a couple of hours ago” he told the vice-commander who turned his attention to the mentioned captain.

“It was quite a sight, seeing those two kids lie there with a crowd gathered around them, yet not one person lifting a finger to do something other than taking pictures of the brats” Sougo said and Hijikata narrowed his eyes displeased.

“And why wasn’t I informed of this earlier?” he asked and the sadist shrugged, an annoyed glim in his red eyes, regardless of how much he tried to hide it. This had gotten to him more than he wanted to admit.

“Because the local police took over, of course. They believe that they are the best people to take care of this situation. Cause they’ve done such a marvellous job of it until now” he said sarcastic, stabbing into his fish a little harder than needed. Nobody blamed him for being irritated.

“How many does this make now?” the omega asked and Kondo looked up at the wall over Sougo’s shoulder.

“Fourteen” he answered and Hijikata gritted his teeth, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth as he hated his next words even before they had left his lips.

“And how many of them have we found back?” he asked and Sougo looked up at him, a cold look in his eyes.

“Eight, all of them dead” he said and the omega fisted his hands, clicking with his tongue. Numbers like this killed his appetite.

“How the fuck is this handling it? How many more people have to die before they realize they’re dealing with something bigger than they can handle” he said and Kondo looked at him again, trying to calm him down by laying his hand on top of the raven’s shoulder.

“Maah, Toshi, if they aren’t giving us the case yet, it means that they don’t have enough proof of who is behind this” he said and Sougo scoffed.

“Pretty words to say that the cops aren’t doing their job properly” he said and the commander turned to him.

“I know, but that is only for now. If the police doesn’t hand over the case, we’ll just have to make them. If we can find enough information about who is behind the kidnappings, we can force them to give us the case” he said before picking up his chopsticks again.

“I’ve already put Zaki on the investigation of the merchant, but until we receive word from him, we’ll have to keep doing our rounds like usual and try to prevent any new kidnappings” he said and Sougo huffed softly.

“Meanwhile, the citizens we’re supposed to protect are getting killed after being put through god knows what and we’re waiting to find their bodies because we’re not allow to try and find them while they’re still alive” he said and the two older men looked at him.

“We’ll do our evening rounds like usual, Sougo. And if we so happen to stumble upon the crime-scene, that’s not our fault” Hijikata said, his gaze connecting with the blonde’s, earning a knowing look. It might not be their case yet, but that didn’t mean that had to sit still. Who was going to say something if they accidentally stumbled upon evidence on a crime-scene, and who was going to stop them from doing what they were paid for? If the police did try to stop them from doing their rounds, they would be able to pull their rank and put pressure on the police to hand over the case. The only reason why they weren’t put in charge of the case yet, was because the police kept purposely overlooking the signs that foreign matters are involved with the corpses that show up. Hijikata suspected it to be partly pride, considering that if they handed over the case, they would be admitting that they weren’t up to the task. The citizens of Edo had to suffer for the pride of one stupid police-chief who wanted to earn all the credits of solving a case.

However, if he had to be honest, there was one positive thing about this shitty situation, in Hijikata’s opinion. By focussing on the case, he didn’t have enough time to think about the odd trust he had in the yorozuya boss. In fact, he wanted to forget about it as soon as possible, because it only reminded him of the way he had acted, high on heat. For fuck’s sake, he had been scenting the albino and had nearly jumped him in the elevator! He really had to stop thinking about it before his brain melted and this case was the perfect distraction. Considering the severity of the situation, it was obvious that it would get priority over whatever odd connection he had with Gintoki. Just thinking about that man aggravated him, but not as much as this case did, which was exactly what he needed to take his mind off the perm-head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. There are unexpected events and some that are not so unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Gintoki's point of view, secondary genders were irrelevant when judging a person. However, that didn't change the fact that he too had instincts like any other human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki POV! I hope you like it! =D  
> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the strory and the OCs!

Gintoki had always been told he was weird, unlike other alphas. At this point, he was starting to think they might be right.

He had never really cared about all this secondary gender shit. A person’s strength wasn’t based on how they were born, but how they lived their life. Secondary genders had nothing to do with it, as he knew from experience. Society had an idea about how each rung should be and how they should behave, without diverging from it. They put people in boxes based on the secondary gender they were born with and expected them to behave according to the way they were labelled. Some people judged omegas to be weak, yet Gintoki knew that if he ever dared to call someone weak because their secondary gender happened to be omega, he would get his ass handed to him by Takasugi. He had learned that lesson a long time ago.

He knew better than to think of betas as average joes who would never be as successful as alphas or as loved as omegas. He knew better than to believe alphas were all-powerful humans created to dominate and bring prosperity to the world. Omegas weren’t brood mares either, regardless of how much the alphas of the government tried to make them so. Yes, omegas were capable of carrying offspring, regardless of their gender, and their instincts drove them to procreate. But that didn’t mean that popping out babies was the only thing they were good for. Besides, who cared if they went into heat once every three months? Alphas changed into single-minded beasts during their rut as well, how was that any different?

An alpha’s rut affected omegas and betas in the same way as an omega’s heat did, yet they weren’t sneered at for going out when they were at the peak of their cycle. If an omega was raped, it was their own fault for tempting the other person, yet when an alpha went out during the peak of their cycle and raped someone, it was the victim’s fault for getting too close to an alpha who was obviously in rut. As if an omega choses to go into heat while an alpha couldn’t help it when he listened to his instincts during a rut.

It was bullshit in Gintoki’s opinion.

He knew two other alphas, both who would never act like a mindless savage during their rut. Otose hadn’t had a single rut ever since her husband had died and Katsura’s self-control was rock-solid because of the same poise that had earned him the moniker ‘the rampaging noble’. The long-haired joui leader had given in to his rut only a few times that Gintoki knew of and only with explicit permission from Takasugi. During the war, when suppressants were none-existent, the dark-purple-haired samurai hadn’t had any other option but to seclude himself every three months. Luckily for him, his heat only lasted for three days and the stress of the war helped curb in the instincts to procreate. However, being in heat in such a situation, made the omega more volatile to protect himself.

Gintoki and Katsura had been the only people who he tolerated around him during his heat, regardless of the fact that they were both alphas. He trusted them to look out for him when he was at his weakest and allowed Katsura to console him for half of the heats he went through because he could sense the long-haired samurai’s rut. The white-haired samurai had always stood outside the omega’s tent or cabin during his heat, to stop anyone from entering and Takasugi from leaving. He had never once budged, regardless of how much Takasugi asked him to. He hadn’t been as affected as Katsura had been, even during his ruts. While it made other alphas and omegas uncomfortable, Takasugi couldn’t have been more grateful for the albino’s freakish self-control.

Yet, if his self-control was that good, why had he responded to the Mayora’s pheromones?

He had been surprised to find out about Hijikata’s secondary gender, but he didn’t think less of the man because of it. The vice-commander was strong as hell and denying that because he was an omega would result in death of whoever underestimated the man. However, not many people would see it this way. They would judge the raven by his secondary gender and not by his accomplishments. Gintoki knew better, but that didn’t change his instincts as an alpha. It didn’t happen often, but seeing the omega crouched in a back-alley with flushed cheeks, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips and a dazed look in his eyes, had stirred his instincts. It didn’t happen often, but it had back then and Gintoki still couldn’t figure out why. He had been around Takasugi and other omegas in heat enough to keep both his hands and his thoughts to himself. Yet with Hijikata, he had nearly opened the door of the room he had locked himself.

“Gin-chan, are you still there?” Kagura’s voice shook the albino out of his thoughts, drawing his attention to her with an inquiring hum.

“It’s your turn” the redhead said, making a jerky movement with her hands to remind the yorozuya boss about the game of cat’s cradle they were playing.

“Ah, right” Gintoki said before reaching out, his fingertips brushing the red cord as something connected with the side of his head, hard enough to knock him to the ground.

“‘Ah, right’ my ass!” Shinpachi exclaimed as Kagura and Gintoki looked up at him to see him bust a blood-vessel.

“Why the hell are you two leaving me to do all the freaking work! Get off your ass and help, dammit” the bespectacled raven demanded and Gintoki sighed as he brushed the flowers out of the mess he called hair.

“Listen up, Shinpachi-kun, we’re doing this for your own good” he said as he moved to sit up, or at least support his weight with his elbows.

“That’s right, that’s right” Kagura said with an agreeing nod of her head, remaining silent to let the samurai elaborate his statement.

“We both know how unpopular you are and that you need help in that department. This is your chance to show them your skills in decorating. Women go gaga over a man with good taste, you know” he explained and the yato looked up at Shinpachi.

“Work hard, Shinpachi-kun. You might be able to find someone willing to pop your cherry. This might be your only chance” she added and the bespectacled samurai clenched his fists.

“Stop making up plausible excuses for slacking off! And stop talking about my cherry, dammit! I’ll have it popped when I want it” he responded and Kagura shoved her little finger up her nose in a display that ticked the straight-man off even more.

“By that time, it’ll be rotten, aru” the redhead said and Gintoki placed his hand on top of her head.

“Alright, let’s leave it at that before his cherry turns sour. If he does all the work, he gets the largest share of money and aren’t you going shopping with that gorilla tomorrow?” the samurai asked and Kagura huffed.

“You’re right, I can’t let Patsuan do all the work on his own. Besides, this venue needs a feminine touch” the vermilion-haired yorozuya member said as she stood up from the bench they had been sitting on. The trio had been hired to decorate the venue for a wedding and had been doing so since early that morning. The only reason it was taking this long was because they wanted to enjoy the free food for as long as they possibly could. Their clients should really have thought about it before they offered the trio free food and drinks for as long as it took them to ready the venue. Between the void that was Kagura’s stomach and Shinpachi’s motherly habit of stocking up on food whenever he could, the cooks of the venue were working even more than they were. Still, the yorozuya managed to finish their work before the bride and groom arrived, passing their client’s inspection. However, that didn’t change the fact that the cooks were running behind on the catering that they were supposed to do for the party. The yorozuya trio was smart enough to get the hell out of their before the client demanded their money back after seeing how much they had eaten.

“So, how much did we make?” Shinpachi asked as they walked back to Kabikucho, looking at the albino who counted the money inside the envelope they had received.

“A bit more than I expected. I guess they must have really been pleased with the result” he said and Kagura stuck her nose in the air with a smug huff, her hand buried in Sadaharu’s fur next to her.

“Of course. It was all about that feminine touch, aru” she said and Gintoki started separating the money into three parts, the extra money they had received added into two of them.

“Yes, Pachie-boy did good work with that” Gintoki agreed as he held out the money, feeling a knee connect with his thigh, making him hiss as the bills were snatched out of his hands.

“What are you saying, aru?! I was the one who put in all the hard work to make it beautiful and cute for the bride” she exclaimed as the silver-haired samurai held his assaulted limb, knowing that there would no doubt be a bruise the next morning.

“Beautiful and cute, coming from the gorilla who wanted to arrange the flowers in the shape of a shit” he retorted and Kagura scoffed as she looked up at him.

“You don’t understand modern style at all, Gin-chan” she said and Gintoki grimaced.

“If it’s created by you, I don’t want to understand it either” he said and Kagura narrowed her eyes. Of course, it turned into a bickering match that Shinpachi was left to break up, or at least attempt to. He did his best to pull Kagura off the albino’s neck while Sadaharu was jumping excitedly around them, but there was only so much the bespectacled teenager could do. Clearly, pulling a yato with outer-worldly strength away from the older samurai was not included in his capabilities. Not that he was trying very hard because Gintoki didn’t mind it all that much either, regardless of how much he complained. Fortunatly, before he could go bald, Kagura caught sight of a familiar figure.

“Anego!” the vermilion-haired yato called out as she jumped off Gintoki’s shoulders, running up to the oldest Shimura sibling with Sadaharu racing after her. Gintoki huffed fondly as he and Shinpachi followed after the two, though on a slower pace while Kagura greeted Otae with a hug.

“You’re finished with work already, Aneue?” the bespectacled teen asked when they entered the brunette’s hearing range, earning her attention.

“Yes, there weren’t many costumers this evening, so they let me of a little earlier” she answered and smiled.

“I figured I’d watch that movie I’ve wanted to see for a while now” she said and Kagura perked up.

“Oh! You mean lover without fear?! The one with the yakuza protecting his princess lover? Can I watch it too?” she asked and Otae smiled at her.

“Of course. If that’s okay with Gin-san” she said and the two women looked at the mentioned samurai who regarded them with one arm resting in the fold of his yukata, the weight of the limb supported by his sash.

“Gin-chan! Can I go over to Anego’s tonight? I really want to watch that movie and you won’t watch it with me” she said and Gintoki gave a hum.

“S’fine with me, but it’ll be late when the movie is finished” he said and turned to the brunette.

“Can you put up with her for tonight, or call me when the movie is finished?” he suggested and Kagura pouted as she looked at him.

“I can take care of myself, Gin-chan. It’s the perverts you should be worried about, aru” she said and Gintoki turned his attention to her again. She had a point, but that didn’t stop the perm-head from worrying.

“It’s okay, Kagura-chan. It’s dangerous out at night, especially for cute girls like you” Otae said, using the perfect words to pacify the yato before turning to her guardian.

“She can stay with me for tonight. In fact, that would make it easier to go shopping tomorrow” she said and Gintoki gave a hum with an agreeing nod, hearing Kagura give a soft cheer as she jumped in the air with a fist-pump.

“Alright, just remember to behave, okay? Don’t do anything I would do” he said as he calmed her down with a hand on top of her head as Ginpachi gave him a slightly troubled look.

“Shouldn’t it be ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’?” he asked and Otae gave the sugar-addicted samurai a sharp look.

“There’s not a whole lot that sleazebag wouldn’t do” she answered before Gintoki could and Shinpachi hummed in agreement.

“That’s not it! I was just confused by which one it was!” the perm-head defended himself but like always, nobody listened as they looked at him with judging eyes. He knew it was fake, but it was extremely well acted.

“Argh, just go, before the DVD store closes and you can’t rent the movie anymore” he said and watched the Shimura siblings walk off with an excited Kagura and Sadaharu. He stood still for a little while, until their backs were swallowed up by the crowd that was still out and about despite the dark sky overhead. As soon as he had lost sight of them, he turned into the opposite direction to go home, moving through the crowd with the smoothness of a snake. His clothing didn’t as much brush against the people around him as he made his way to the yorozuya office. The last thing he expected to see as he walked up the stairs, was a black and gold clad figure lean against the wall next to his door.

“Yo, danna” the shinsengumi brat said and Gintoki gave the blonde a dry look.

“Souichirou-kun. If you’re here for Kagura, she’s with that gorilla” the alpha said as he walked towards the door while Sougo pushed himself off from the wall.

“It’s Sougo. And I’m not here for China, I’m here for you. I even brought something to drink” he said, holding up a bottle of sake in the hand that wasn’t in his pocket.

“I nabbed it from Hijikata-san’s secret stash” the younger alpha said and Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

“A bribe for information on Zura again?” he asked as he pulled open the door, allowing the blonde to enter none the less.

“No, not for that” Sougo answered as he closed the doo behind him, stepping on the back of his shoes to take them off and place them next to the perm-head’s boots.

“Not for that, huh” Gintoki said as he walked further into the house after placing his bokken against the wall. He let himself fall down in one of the sofas, spreading his arms on top of the back-leaning as Sougo placed the bottle down on top of the table.

“You can take glasses from the kitchen. You should know where they are by now” the perm-head said as he let his head fall back with his eyes closed.

“Don’t make it sound as if I’m here every day” Sougo responded, accompanied by the rustling of clothing, likely from his uniform blazer as he removed it to drape it over the back of the sofa opposite of the silver-haired samurai.

“Aren’t you here, like, once a week, though?” the older man asked as he opened one eye to look at the blonde as he passed him towards the kitchen. Sougo didn’t deny but didn’t confirm either. Lately, he had indeed been over once a week. Sometimes, he’d stop by on a Saturday and then on Thursday the following week. It depended on the mood he was in or the free time he had that day, but he didn’t fail to show up at least once a week. Gintoki knew there was something behind it, an ulterior motive besides getting information on Katsura, but he wasn’t pushing the blonde to talk about it. He knew for a fact that Sougo would talk once he was ready and no sooner than that. The kid was stubborn like that and Gintoki couldn’t say he hated that trait of the blonde. He would be a hypocrite if he did.

“When’s China coming home?” Sougo asked as he returned with two cups, placing one on the table in front of the silver-haired samurai while keeping the other in hand as he sat don across from the older man.

“Tomorrow. She’s watching a movie with Otae and she’s staying there for the night” Gintoki said, shifting to sit forward as Sougo uncorked the bottle.

“Are you worried?” the albino asked and the blonde paused before directing his attention back to pouring the older man’s cup.

“It’s been pretty dangerous lately, even for someone like her. Besides, it’s rather not find corpses first thing in the morning” he said and Gintoki hummed as he reached out to sip from the cup while Sougo placed the bottle down when he finished pouring his own cup. The alcohol burned as it went don his throat, but the flavour was much better than the stuff he usually consumed. He couldn’t help but savour the taste for a little while before turning his attention back to the young shinsengumi captain.

“You’ve been doing that enough already” he said and the blonde’s eyes didn’t rise from the cup in his hand.

“More than I like, yes” he answered and Gintoki leaned back in his seat.

“How many are it now? Eleven? And seven of them still missing” he said before looking up at the ceiling overhead.

“What are the police doing, honestly? Shouldn’t this have been handed over to you already?” he asked rhetorical and felt the young captain’s eyes on him.

“It doesn’t surprise me that you already know this much, danna. As expected from one of the four devas, I guess” Sougo said and Gintoki made an annoyed sound as he brought his gaze to the blonde.

“Ey, I never accepted the position” he said and the young alpha raised an eyebrow at him.

“But you didn’t refuse it either, did you?” he pointed out and the perm-head grimaced as he averted his eyes.

“No, but serious, this case is getting on all of our nerves. It’s even getting to Kondo-san and it takes a while before that happens. You don’t even want to know how high-strung that mayora bastard is” Sougo said and Gintoki returned his attention to him, seeing him knock back his cup instead of calmly sipping from it. Honestly, no matter how much the albino told the younger man to slow his intake, he barely ever listened. His alcohol tolerance had gotten better over the years, but Sougo was still a light-weight.

“You look pretty high-strung yourself. Need some stress relief?” the older alpha guessed and Sougo scoffed.

“I need the freaking police to get over themselves and to hand over the case to us. How many more people have to be kidnapped and turn up dead for them to realize that it’s above their capabilities” he said and looked up at the man across from him.

“Don’t you have any information?” he asked and Gintoki hummed.

“Can’t say that I have. I’m pretty sure everything I know is the same as what you know, considering you guys are doing your own investigation to put pressure on the cops” he said and Sougo raised an eyebrow again.

“I thought you weren’t investigating?” he said and Gintoki waved his hand negative with a lazy look on his face.

“No, no, I’m not. Jimmy passed by to see if I had information” he said and Sougo sighed as he poured his cup full again.

“So I’m second, huh” he said and the albino gave a somewhat disinterested hum as he held out his cup when the blonde moved the bottle in suggestion.

“At least you brought sake” he said before bringing his cup to his lips.

“It’s Hijikata’s, though” Sougo reminded him and Gintoki smirked at him.

“That makes it taste even better” he said and the blonde scoffed amused, holding up his cup.

“I’ll drink to that” he said and the older samurai scoffed.

“Yeah, but don’t drink too much. I’m not going to hold your hair when you’re kissing the bowl” he said and the blonde scoffed as he leaned back in his seat.

“No, I don’t plan on drinking that much. Just enough to give me courage” he said and Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

“So there is another reason for this bribe?” he asked, though he already knew the answer as Sougo looked at the table in between them.

“Yeah, but it has nothing to do with this case. It’s something personal” he said and the albino sipped from his cup as he regarded the blonde, waiting for him to gather enough courage to talk.

“Actually, it’s something I need to ask you” Sougo said and Gintoki hummed as he rested his cup on his knee.

“I thought so. You’re not nearly drunk enough to talk about something personal” he said and the blonde scoffed as he glanced up shortly before looking back down. He threw back his cup again, savouring the taste in his mouth and drawing out the moment he would ask what he came to the yorozuya office for. The albino’s eyes widened in surprise when the young captain placed down his cup on the table before putting his hands on his spread knees and bowing his head.

“Danna, I’m here to ask for permission and your blessing to court Kagura” he said and Gintoki remained silent, shocked yet not shocked at all. He had seen this coming, but he hadn’t expected Sougo to actually ask him for permission. He’d always just thought he’d walk in with Kagura one day to announce their relationship.

“No” Gintoki said calmly, seeing the blonde’s head shoot up in surprise, his eyes wide and lips parted without a word of shock passing them.

“If I said that, would it matter?” the silver-haired samurai asked and tilted his head slightly back, watching the young alpha blink at him, clearly trying to order his thoughts.

“You’re already looking at her every move like a guard-dog and if looks could kill, I believe half of the male teen populace of Edo would be dead” he added and Sougo averted his eyes without denying his words, his hands clasping together in between his knees.

“If you really don’t want me to pursue Kagura with that in mind, I won’t do it” he answered and Gintoki raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue because he could sense that the blonde wasn’t finished yet.

“You’re one of the few people I respect and after everything you’ve done for me, I find it only proper to ask you for permission, seeing as how you’re her earth-dad” he said and Gintoki scoffed as he sat forward to reach for the bottle of alcohol to refill his cup.

“I haven’t done that much for you” he said, but maybe he had. Or at least he had in Sougo’s eyes. The only thing Gintoki had done was allow him to drink and listen to his worries. Both about his sister dying and about the rough nights when he showed up at the albino’s door, smelling like blood and battle. The first time had been on his sister’s death anniversary, when he just had to get away from the compound because everyone was expecting him to break down, treating him like he was a porcelain vase on the edge of a table, threatening to tip over and crash on the floor in a million irreparable pieces. In Sougo’s eyes Hijikata and Kondo worrying about him was the same as looking down on him, thinking he was weak. At that moment, Gintoki’s silent, unjudging ear and offered alcohol had been all that Sougo had needed to show the cracks in his heart.

Gintoki had done nothing but listen as the blonde had showed him the weakness he would never ever show his two superiors in fear that they would look at him like he was less than he was. The former-joui understood the young captain’s feelings painfully well. He had people counting on him, who relied on him as their life-line in battle. If he showed weakness, the people behind him were the ones who would suffer more, possibly even die. Sougo hadn’t wanted to give Hijikata and Kondo any reason to believe that he might not be strong enough for his position, even if it was only for a second. Gintoki could never turn him away, even when the blonde showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, smelling like blood and battle.

“Danna, I know I’m not a good person. I’m drenched in blood that I’ll continue to keep spilling until someone is quick enough to drive a sword through my heart, because that’s the only thing I’m good at. I’m a sadist with a weak mind and a hell of a lot of enemies. My intentions towards Kagura are anything but pure and the main reason I’m asking this now is because I can’t stand the idea of seeing her with someone else” Sougo said and grimaced as he reached up to ruffle up his hair roughly.

“I hate the fact that this makes me respect Hijikata even more because he could do it with my sister” he said and Gintoki frowned at him.

“You should stop thinking that, Sougo. Your situation with Kagura is different than Hijikata’s situation with your sister. Kagura is not Mitsuba and you are not Hijikata. It’s okay to make different decisions than him. It doesn’t make you any weaker or stronger than Hijikata because as much strength as it takes to let the one you love go, it takes just as much to pursue them, knowing that it will take a lot of work and energy” he said and the blonde looked up at him again.

“But I might not be able to make her happy” he pointed out and Gintoki huffed as he lowered his cup away from his lips, leaned back in in his sofa again.

“So? The fact that you went as far as to ask me for permission to court her means that you’re serious about this and that you’re prepared to do everything in your power to try and make her happy. Isn’t that more than enough?” he asked and Sougo tightened his grip on his own hands to prevent himself from wringing them nervously.

“I don’t know. Is it?” he responded with a question of his own and Gintoki pulled his shoulders up.

“That’s not up for me to decide, but her. She’s the one who’s going to have to put up with you if she accepts you, not me” he said and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Besides, are you sure about this?” he asked and Sougo scoffed as he averted his gaze down, reaching out for his cup now that he felt the worst part of the conversation had passed.

“No. But despite everything I tried, all roads just seem to lead back to her. My eyes keep seeking her out in a crowd and they remain on her until she’s long out of view. I’m not even trying to look for her” he said and Gintoki gave a soft chuckle.

“You’ve got it bad, huh. I thought she was just a little girl to you” he said and Sougo shook his head.

“Ever since our first fight, I’ve never thought of her as a little girl, but she doesn’t need to know that. It’ll get to her head” he said and the albino raised an eyebrow.

“That long, huh?” he asked and the blonde was quick to shake his head, a serious expression on his face.

“No, no, no! I’m not a lolicon or a paedophile. I know I’m skimming the border at this point, but I wasn’t looking at her with those intention back then. I just couldn’t think of someone who could match my strength as a little girl” he said and looked away as a light flush landed on his cheeks, one that wasn’t because of the alcohol he was consuming though Gintoki had the feeling it wouldn’t take long before that one appeared as well.

“I don’t know when I started to look at her in that way. I just figured it out when I-” the young alpha said and the older samurai held up his hand.

“Alright, stop there. No details, please. I can imagine what process you went through to figure out your feelings and I don’t want to know” he said and Sougo kept his gaze averted.

“As long as you respect her wishes and don’t do anything she doesn’t like or isn’t ready for yet, you won’t have to face four demons” Gintoki added, getting the blonde’s attention.

“Four?” he asked and the older alpha hummed.

“First of, you’ll have to face Kagura herself and then her father when she writes him a letter. The news will somehow get to that idiot brother of hers, who will come visit you for a little chat as well. I’ll wait until you’re recovered so you can at least try to explain yourself before I decide to beat you up as well or not” he said and Sougo gave a somewhat troubled smile.

“It’s comforting to know you’ll at least give me the time to recover and defend myself” he said and Gintoki smirked at him.

“Well, that’s Gin-chan’s kindness. Besides, it wouldn’t be any fun to beat you up if you can’t fight back” he said and Sougo returned the smirk.

“Indeed. Last time we fought, it turned into quite a mess” he said and the former-joui grimaced.

“I shoved a sword up my own ass and you pulled it out of my ass. ‘Quite a mess’ doesn’t even begin to describe that arc” he said and the shinsengumi captain shrugged.

“I don’t know, I found it quite amusing. It’s harder than expected, to pull a katana from someone’s ass” he said and Gintoki looked at him.

“I wouldn’t know, I was on the other side, thinking about how much it fucking hurt to have something sharp pulled out of my ass” he said and they continued to talk a little longer about which object hurt the most to shove up one’s ass. It had already gotten quite late when Sougo decided to call it a night, having emptied the bottle together with the older alpha.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright? You don’t look too firm on your feet” Gintoki said as he saw the blonde off at the door, leaning against the wall as he watched the young captain pull on his shoes, sitting down to do so.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I didn’t drink that much” Sougo said and Gintoki had half a mind to point out the alcohol flush on the blonde’s cheekbones.

“You can always crash here, you know” he said instead and the young alpha waved it off.

“No, I can’t. I’m supposed to go to the police station with Hijikata tomorrow morning. Kondo is sending us to see how far they are with the case. They can’t refuse us face-to-face, especially not considering how short Hijikata’s fuse is at the moment” he said and Gintoki crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling a pinch of worry as he saw the blonde sway when he stood up. He was tempted to ask how Hijikata was doing but resisted the urge to do so. Sougo had already told him how stressed the vice-commander was, and that should be all. Yet there was part of him that wondered how the raven was doing. He was pretty sure there was a personal grudge involved on the vice-commander’s part considering he had been drugged by the same heat inducers that were used to kidnap the omegas.

“Souichirou-kun” the older alpha said as he pushed off from the wall, getting the blonde’s attention with a hum.

“I’ll walk you back” he said, pulling on his boots as Sougo put his sword behind his belt.

“I’m not a child, danna” he said and Gintoki gave a hum as he reached out for his bokken.

“No, but you are drunk. Because I allowed you to drink, it’s only natural I’d take responsibility” he said as he put his wooden sword behind his belt.

“That’s pretty responsible of you, danna” Sougo said and Gintoki huffed as he rested his arm in the fold of his yukata.

“Hey, I’m still an adult” he said and stepped outside with the young alpha, locking the door behind him.

“Besides, I was thinking of going to the pachinko parlour anyway. That sake was so good, I think it might have given me some luck. I feel like I might hit jackpot today” he said and Sougo scoffed at the Gintoki-like answer. The walk to the shinsengumi barracks was done in a comfortable silence, though the silver-haired samurai kept a careful eye on the blonde. While he had drank more than Sougo, his tolerance was better as well. By the time they reached the compound, the blonde would have smacked face-first into three utility poles, if it hadn’t been for Gintoki pulling him out of the way.

“Is this where I’m supposed to kiss you?” Sougo asked and Gintoki had half a mind to kick the sadist back into reality.

“Go to sleep, Sofa-kun, you’re drunk” he said instead, hearing the heavy wooden door fall closed behind the blonde as he walked away. His feet carried him through the dimly lit streets, the ground crunching underneath his boots as they ate up the distance to the location he had in mind. And while he had said he was going to play pachinko, that was not where he ended up. No parlour would ever get costumers if it was in an abandoned factory in an area that didn’t even have any street-lights around. Yet that was exactly where Gintoki was, using the moonlight as flashlight to make his way through the empty building. The rays of white light that fell through the bare windows helped him with finding his way to where the drug tanks were located.

“Not investigating, my ass” he muttered to himself as he looked around, seeing left-behind police rope around the room that fitted three different tanks inside. One tank had a considerably large gash in one of the pipes, no doubt where Hijikata had cut into. Gintoki let his fingertips trail over the sliced edge before moving to the largest part of the tank, inspecting the surface for any marks. It took a little while before he had examined the entire damaged tank, coming up with nothing but disappointment, the same thing happening with the other two tanks.

“What the fuck am I doing?” the former-joui asked himself with a sigh as he looked down. He had been about to give up and return home when his eyes fell on something on the bottom of the tank. Curiously, he crouched down and reached out to dust off the tag that showed the omega-symbol before the written out work. The same thing was found on the two other tanks, but with the two other rungs. However, there was one thing he doubted the shinsengumi or the police had noticed.

“That’s, the Yagi clan” the former-joui muttered to himself, seeing one particular curl to a kanji. It was a subtle difference he couldn’t blame anyone for overlooking, but he had seen it often enough to recognize it. The Yagi clan wasn’t exactly a big clan, but Tatsuma had had enough issues with them during the war, not because they were merchants themselves, but because they were very skilled as middle-person. Maybe that loud idiot knew a bit more? Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.


	4. When you know there are things you shouldn’t do, there is always something telling you it’s okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and that bastard was never a good combination. However, put a ‘free’ in front of that alcohol and Hijikata was less reluctant to go along with the sugar-freak. But why was it always so hard not to get dragged up into his pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

“No” Kondo said in a tone that spoke of finality, though that didn’t stop Hijikata from agreeing with him, trying to change his mind.

“But, Kondo-san” he started only to be cut off by the commander crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking away with his chin stuck up in the air.

“No is no! I’m telling you you’re taking a night off and that’s final” he said though the childish pout made him lose all credibility. Hijikata clicked with his tongue before turning to Sougo for help. They might not agree most of the time, but when it came to things like these, they were on the same wavelength. Though, at the moment, it seemed like the blonde was on a different wavelength all together, staring out in front of him with a blank stare.

“Oi, Sougo, you say something” the omega said, hitting the captain’s thigh with a swift punch. Usually, that was sure to earn himself an assassination attempt by either sword or bazooka, which was why it was surprising when the young alpha blinked before turning to him.

“What?” he asked, sounding somewhat like he was falling out of the sky as he looked at the two older men. Kondo and Hijikata frowned, knowing it was unlike him to space out like this.

“Is something going on, Sougo?” Kondo asked and the blonde turned to him with a confused expression that didn’t really suit his face.

“Uh? What do you mean?” he responded with a question and Hijikata reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes to shake one out of it.

“You’ve been spacing out and mumbling to yourself for a while now. If you don’t watch out, I can pronounce you insane and strip you from your position” he threatened, though it was an empty threat. While it was something he could do as vice-commander, he was never going to. Just like how Sougo was trying to kill him, though even that was starting to dwindle. It was part of the reason why he was starting to worry about the blonde. No masochist, tho.

“What’s on your mind, Sougo?” Kondo asked and the young alpha turned his attention to the commander before shaking his head slightly while the omega lit his cancer-stick.

“Nothing bad and it has nothing to do with this case. I’ll put it out of my mind for now, I promise” he said and Kondo shook his head.

“No, just tells us what’s on your mind. It looks like it’s good news and we can all use some good news” he said, urging the blonde to tell them what was on his mind and what had him in a less sadistic mood lately. While everyone’s mood had changed from the second the kidnapping case was in their hands that morning, Sougo’s had changed a short while ago.

“Danna allowed me to court China” the first division captain admitted and Hijikata couldn’t help but scoff, the sound leaving him before he could stop himself.

“And how’s that working out for you?” he asked and saw the twitch in the blonde’s eyebrow that told him the younger ale was two seconds away from drawing his bazooka.

“Slowly, but surely. We’re meeting up tomorrow to brainstorm about new ways to kill someone” he said and the omega grimaced, knowing fully well on who those would be tested out. While he was glad for Sougo that he had gotten the balls to pursue the yato with her guardian’s permission, he was starting to fear for his life. The blonde alone was already hard to handle, but those two teaming up would surely become his death. Kondo seemed to find it amusing, laughing full out from the bottom of his stomach.

“That’s good news, Sougo! If you ever need any advice, I’ll be glad to give you some” the beta said and the captain gave him a dry look.

“No, I don’t need any advice from a stalker. It’ll work the opposite way” he said and Kondo made a scandalized sound.

“I’m not a stalker, I’m persistent!” he corrected but Sougo waved it off carelessly.

“Same difference” he said before turning to Hijikata instead, making the raven tense up for what was about to come.

“Besides, that wasn’t what we were talking about right? I heard something about Hijikata-san taking the evening off?” he asked, bringing them back on subject, regardless of how Hijikata had tried to change it. The omega clicked with his tongue as Kondo perked up again, returning his attention to the vice-commander.

“Yes, but he’s being stubborn again” the gorilla said and Hijikata looked away as he reached into his other pocket to take out his portable ashtray.

“I’m not being stubborn, I’m being realistic. We finally got our hands on the kidnapping case, so we should work on it as soon as possible” he said as he killed his cigarette butt in the ashtray.

“That’s true, but as you are now, you’ll overlook details because you’re too tense” Kondo said and Hijikata felt a twinge of anger in his chest. He knew his superior was only worried, but he wasn’t that weak.

“I’m fine” he said and the beta huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again.

“You might pretend that you are, but I know you’re smoking a pack and a half a day because you’re that stressed” Kondo said and Hijikata grimaced as he kept his gaze averted from the older man.

“You need to unwind a little to recharge your batteries so you can focus your complete attention on the case. If you’re this worked up, you’ll want to rush it and you’ll overlook important details that don’t seem important on first glance” Kondo said and relaxed his shoulders a little as he saw the vice-commander draw up his own.

“I’m not saying this because I think you are weak, Toshi. I’m saying it because it happens to as much as it does to Sougo. Nobody likes to admit it because we know better” he said and her expression softened despite the grumble coming from the blonde.

“Unwind, Toshi. That’s an order” Kondo said, making it entirely impossible for Hijikata to refuse.

“Sougo, you’re taking tomorrow-evening off” the commander added and the blonde’s eyes widened at him.

“What? I don’t need to. I’m not as stressed as Hijikata-san and I swear I won’t be as distracted anymore” the captain said, trying to change the beta’s mind, without any luck.

“Give up. If I’m going ordered to take an evening off, so are you. Kondo-san will take an evening off after you” the vice-commander said and the tanned male nodded in agreement.

“We’ll give the men their time off as well. The new recruits that are in training will have their evening off today, the first division with Sougo, the second division the day after, the fourth division the day after and so on. Whichever division didn’t get their day off before we solve the case, get it immediately after” he said but the young alpha wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“If it’s like that, let the fifth division take their evening off tomorrow. They’ve been out of duty yesterday. They’re more tired than my division” he pointed out but Kondo was extremely stubborn, as they all knew from his stalking tendencies.

“No, you and your squad are taking off tomorrow. If it turns into a fight, we need the first division on the frontlines in the best possible condition” the commander said, instantly shutting the blonde up by showing how much he relied on the young alpha. Still, it changed nothing about the fact that despite finally having gotten the case in hand, both Hijikata and Sougo had been forced to take an evening off. However, that was not going to stop the omega from working. He lived and breathed his work, even when he was having a day off. The vice-commander knew that he would only be tempted to ask for work if he remained in the barracks, something Yamazaki would have been forbidden to give him from the commander, which would piss him off. Instead, he decided to go out. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d overhear some rumours. He exchanged his uniform for a yukata, placing his sword on the stand in his alcove before moving to his door.

“You’re going out, vice-commander?” Yamazaki asked where he was standing next to the omega’s door. Hijikata gave him a sideway look as he reached into his sleeve for his cigarettes.

“Yeah. Do you need me for something?” he asked and the spy shook his head.

“No, I heard the commander gave you an evening off and I thought you were going to call me for paperwork” the beta said and Hijikata bowed his head only enough for him to take his cancer stick in between his lips.

“As if you would give it to me” he said and Yamazaki gave a troubled chuckle.

“If I did that, I would be going in against Kondo-san’s orders” he admitted, confirming Hijikata’s suspicions.

“I’ll be back early” the omega said as he turned away from his room, lighting up his cigarette.

“Have fun” Yamazaki called after him, though they both knew Hjikata would use this opportunity to gather information from the streets. He was that kind of person, after all. He made his way out of the barracks, his arms crossed inside his sleeves as he walked towards Kabukicho, knowing that that was where most rumours started. That was also where the most people were, especially after the sun had gone down. Regrettably, it was also the place where a certain perm-head lived. One Hijikata didn’t want to run into. However, he was never that lucky.

“Ugh” the vice-commander exclaimed as he stopped in front of the one guy that got under his skin without fail. While he had a strange bond with the man that he couldn’t deny, his reaction upon seeing the albino’s face had become a habit. Especially when he was looked at with such a blank stare.

“Oi oi, Oogushi-kun, that’s no way to greet someone” Gintoki said and Hijikata glared at him.

“It’s not Oogushi-kun!” he reacted almost automatically before averting his gaze with a click of his tongue.

“Why do I have to run into you on my evening off” he grumbled, knowing that only trouble came from being around the silver-haired samurai. The guy was like a magnet for the worst of the worst without even trying. Not to mention that Hijikata had a hard time figuring out how to act around the man now that he knew about his secondary gender and had seen him during his heat. The sugar-freak didn’t seem to have that problem, a heavy weight settling over the raven’s shoulders.

“An evening off, huh. We need to celebrate this with a drink, Mayora” the yorozuya said as he started to walk into the direction Hijikata had been going, dragging the vice-commander with him. The omega clicked with his tongue as he shook off the arm but continued to walk anyway.

“A drink I’m supposed to pay for, I’m assuming” he guessed and Gintoki huffed as he kept his gaze in front of him.

“Of course. Does it look like I have money?” he asked and Hijikata grimaced as he looked in front of him as well.

“You would, if you didn’t spend it all on pachinko, you useless bum” he pointed out and Gintoki turned to look at him.

“Hey, I had a big win the other day, I’ll have you know” he said defensive and the raven raised an eyebrow at him.

“And then you wasted it in the gambling parlour” he took another guess, getting only a grimace in response. However, it was the only answer he needed to know he had hit the nail on the head. Honestly, how could one man be so overwhelmingly strong and have his life be an absolute mess. Hijikata would never understand. Yet at the same time, here he was, walking through the flashy lit streets of Kabukicho, looking for a bar to drink at with that same man. Preferably a cheap bar that was shady enough to attract people connected to equally shady businesses. Considering he was with the biggest trouble-magnet in Japan, he was already one step closer to finding information, be it about joui movement or the kidnaping case.

“Hey, you two young men over there” someone called out, making the samurai duo stop to look over at the young lady dressed in a somewhat skimpy outfit. Hijikata was pretty sure he could see suspender belts holding up the black thigh highs underneath a short pink yukata before he averted his eyes.

“Do you two fancy a free drink?” she asked with a jerk of her thumb at the bar behind her. Hijikata looked at the name, recognizing it from the talks of his men in the canteen. Apparently, it was a newly opened club more than a bar, one where shots were on the house as long as you performed the dare that came with it. However, both Hijikata and Gintoki were sold at the mention of free and drink in the same sentence. They entered the bar, finding themselves the only free table that was left somewhere at the front of the room that was barely lit. Hijikata slid into the booth, making sure to keep a distance between himself and the alpha. His eyes slid automatically through the room, looking for suspicious figures and ways out of the establishment in case of need.

“Hello there, gentlemen. What can I get you two to drink?” a waitress asked as she stopped at their table even before they had settled comfortably. Hijikata and Gintoki looked up at her, seeing the dye-blonde smile at them with her eyes closed and a notepad in her hand.

“I’ll take a beer to start” the albino said and the omega reached for his pack of cigarettes again when his eye landed on the ashtray on the table.

“I’ll take the same” he said and the young woman gave a nod before turning away from their table as Hijikata lit up his cigarette.

“They’re pros” Gintoki suddenly said and the vice-commander hummed inquiring, exhaling the smoke through his nose as he placed his lighter on top of his cigarette pack on the table in front of him.

“Pro perverts. Look at that absolute territory, highlighted with those garters. They sure know what they’re doing” the alpha said as Hijikata automatically followed his lazy red gaze to the waitress’s retreating back, seeing the yellow short yukata bottomed by stockings with a dark line running down the back of her leg. Automatically and without thinking, the omega’s foot shot out to connect with the albino’s shin, earning a hiss.

“You’re just as big of a pervert, sugar-freak” he said and Gintoki raised his hands in surrender.

“Hey, every man has his fantasy. I happen to have many of them” he said and Hijikata shook his head.

“That’s disgusting” he said and Gintoki scoffed as he looked at the omega, resting his chin on his raised hand, supported by his elbow on the table.

“Don’t kid yourself, Hijikata-kun. I’m sure you have some fantasies that weaken you at the knees as well. Thigh highs, lingerie, eyes that are tearing up in embarrassment, things that are usually covered that get exposed, the junction between nape and shoulder that you can see only when you sit next to someone” the silver-haired samurai summed up and the omega could feel his cheeks heat up at the last two mentions. Gintoki perked up with a smirk at the reaction.

“Bull’s eye, huh” he said and Hijikata was tempted to reach for his sword even though it wasn’t at his hip as he had hoped.

“Shut up” he hissed instead, knowing he’d have to settle with that for now, looking up as their drinks were brought.

“I heard you gave our Sougo permission to court that kid of yours” Hijikata said after taking a very needed gulp of his beer, tapping the ashes off his cigarette in the ashtray.

“Yup. I have to say, I didn’t expect him to actually ask me. It’ll be a hard road for him to win over our Kagura” Gintoki said and Hijikata couldn’t help but sigh.

“They’re seeing each other tomorrow to talk about new ways to kill a person. I get the feeling I should find my burial ground soon” he said and the alpha gave a soft chuckle that sounded like agreement even when he seemed to know that it was only half a joke. They were halfway their beer bottle when a small group of four people stepped up to their table.

“Excuse me, but are you two on a date?” the short-haired blonde in the front of the group asked, the front of his dark-brown yukata falling open to shamelessly expose part of his torso from neck too navel where the garment was very carelessly secured by a gold sash around his waist. Hijikata nearly shivered at the askew attire, feeling ashamed in the man’s place.

“No, not at all” Gintoki said, quick to respond before their situation could be misunderstood.

“Great! Then, do you mind if we join? The other tables are occupied” the blonde asked and the alpha glanced at the raven next to him. Hijikata felt his heart skip a beat at the alpha’s consideration, averting his gaze self-consciously by closing his eyes.

“Knock yourself out” the omega answered, hearing the two girls of the foursome give a little cheer. The shinsengumi samurai shuffled closer to the only person he knew as the unfamiliar youngsters slid into the booth on each side of them. It was strange, how Hijikata suddenly felt a lot more comfortable next to Gintoki, only because being around unfamiliar people made him nervous. As a man in his position with a million enemies, he was automatically weary of people he didn’t know. He expected the worst of them, even when they looked harmless like the group that had taken place at their table before ordering a round to thank them for allowing them to sit at their table. They introduced themselves as An-chan, Ban, Chii-chan and Didi. Hijikata was shocked to find out that they were nearly the same age, wondering if there was something wrong with them or with him. Gintoki on the other hand, seemed to have an easy time talking with the group, unlike him. In a strange way, it made the omega feel self-aware, especially when the attention was brought to him.

“You don’t say a lot, do you, Oogushi-kun?” An-chan next to the vice-commander said as she looked at him, tilting her head in a way that made her long brown ponytail fall over her shoulder.

“Who are you calling Oogushi-kun?” Hijikata retorted automatically and the brunette startled back slightly while Gintoki chortled into his fist as he turned away from the raven next to him. The demonic samurai was quick to strike out, hitting the yorozuya over the back of his head before turning to the brunet next to him.

“My name isn’t Oogushi-kun, it’s Toushirou” the omega answered, giving his first name instead of the last-name that everyone knew. He doubted the names the group had given ere their actual names, but he hated being called the name the albino had given him. It was one of the many nicknames that he had received from the former-joui and they all got on his nerves.

“And I don’t say much because this guy talks enough for the both of us” he said and the black-haired girls smiled at him.

“You two sure seem close” she said and both males in question grimaced.

“As if” Gintoki said and Hijikata crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Our relationship is comparable to goldfish shit” he said with his eyes closed.

“And I’m the goldfish” the duo said unison before looking at each other.

“Oi, so you’re calling me shit?” they said, once again synchronized, their eyebrows twitching as the group laughed at them.

“No, I’m the goldfish. You’re always the one running into me” the omega said and the albino scoffed sarcastically.

“In Kabukicho, where I live. Don’t kid yourself, Oogushi-kun. You can’t stand a day passing by without seeing my handsome, lovely face” the alpha said and the vice-commander grimaced.

“Who are you calling handsome and lovely? If you come outside on a hot day, your sweat will caramelize like a crème Brûlée” he retorted and Gintoki placed his hand on his chest.

“Is that your way of saying I’m delicious and that you want to have a taste of good, old Gin-chan?” he asked before dramatically shaking his head.

“I didn’t think you saw me like that, Oogushi-kun. I feel violated!” he added before the omega could even come up with a response, leaving him gaping at the alpha while the group laughed. The raven clicked with his tongue as he averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Oi! At least try to deny it!” Gintoki exclaimed, but how was the omega supposed to deny that when he did feel attracted to the alpha on an instinctual level. Not in the times where he was being a useless bum, but in the few times he had seen the other fight. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, the very idea that he might be attracted to the yorozuya somewhat disturbing him.

“Ah, shit, I’m not nearly drunk enough for this” Hijikata said as he looked away again, reaching out for his pack of cigarettes, tapping one out. Yori held out his lighter, somewhat startling the raven before he leaned forward to hold the tip of his cigarette in the flame.

“Then how about we order some shots?” Ban suggested and Gintoki was all for it, cheering together with the girls. Hijikata had the feeling the albino went out of his way to make the four others at their table feel comfortable, acting like a defroster for the omega’s personality. One of the waitresses stepped up to their table, carrying a large tray with several small glasses on top of it. A dozen, if Hijikata had counted right.

“Do you all know how the shots work?” the waitress asked as she placed the tray in the middle of the table, the foursome nodding in confirmation.

“Pay with a dare if you want to take a shot, right?” Gintoki asked and the waitress smiled at him.

“Yes” she and the silver-haired albino reached out for the bowl in the middle of the tray without hesitation. He pulled out a small piece of paper that seemed like those that were stuck inside a fortune cookie, folding it open to read what was written on it.

“Let the person on your left slap your butt” he read out loud before looking over to Chii-chan next to him with a troubled smirk.

“Go easy on Gin-san’s butt? I’m already old and I’m afraid I might break a hip” he said as he stood up, but the raven wasn’t going easy on him, making a large wind-up before letting her hand fall on the albino’s rear with a loud slap that jolted the man forward. It was so satisfying to see for Hijikata, who couldn’t help but snort as the alpha hopped up and down, rubbing his assaulted butt-cheek with a whine.

“Gimme that shot” he begged as he reached out for the glass holding a red liquid, throwing it back quickly before sitting down again. Chii-chan was the next one to take a dare before Ban did, going around the table clockwise. By the time it was Hijikata’s turn, he had already noticed that the dares weren’t exactly tame ones and he sort of feared what he might pull. He knew that if he didn’t want to do the dare, he could just pay cash for it, but he didn’t want to seem weaker than the alpha next to him. So he reached into the bowl, pulling out a piece of paper and hoping it wasn’t too extravagant.

“Take a shot off the person on your left” he read out loud before throwing the paper onto the table with a slap.

“Why the hell do I get that kind of dare?!” he exclaimed while the others ooh-ed in anticipation.

“Do it for the free shot, Toshi” Gintoki said as he stood up, reminding the omega to who was sitting on his left. For some reason, Hijikata was relieved that it was the yorozuya who was sitting next to him instead of one of the people he had just met that evening. But thinking about that, made the omega feel uncomfortable, especially when the perm-head removed the top of his yukata as he stood up. The vice-commander watched dreadfully as the alpha laid down on the table in front of him, zipping open his black red-rimmed shirt to bare his thickly muscled chest. While the others whistled, getting the attention of the other patrons, Hijikata couldn’t help but notice the scars that littered the albino’s chest. His fist clenched and unclenched as he watched the waitress prepare the samurai’s body, pouring a line of salt in the dip between the alpha’s abdominal muscles, going towards the shot-glass that was placed on top of his pectoral, standing dangerously wobbly while a slice of lime was put between his lips.

The omega cursed as the crowd cheered him on, goading him into standing up. Hijikata knew the basics of taking a body shot from the stories he overheard from his men, but this as the first time he was doing one himself. He leaned forward, his hands on the table next to the albino’s body as he hesitated, the coaxing of the crowd around him revibrating in his ears as he stopped inches above the alpha’s skin. With a grit of his teeth he closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up as he lowered his head further, his tongue coming out to lap up the line of salt in the dip of Gintoki’s abs, feeling the muscles underneath jump in surprise at the touch. Hijikata was overly aware of the eyes that were on him a she moved towards the shot-glass, hoping the alcohol would help drown the embarrassment he was feeling as he wrapped his lips around the glass before throwing it back, swallowing down the burning liquid.

He took the glass out of his mouth, shaking his head to dispel the effects of the alcohol as he upturned the glass onto the table before turning to the last part of the body shot. He saw red eyes looking at him in amusement, forcing him to avert his gaze as he hesitated before leaning down with his hands on each side of the alpha’s head. Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, he sank his teeth into the lime, suppressing a weird noise that threatened to escape him at the feeling of the albino’s breathing caressing his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut as he closed his lips around the slice, feeling them brush featherlight against Gintoki’s as he pulled away with the lime in his own mouth. As he straightened up, he sucked the juice out of slice, reaching up to take a hold of the skin while the crowd cheered. The silver-haired samurai straightened up onto his elbows, accepting the tissue to wipe the saliva off his stomach while Hijikata took the lime out of his mouth.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, Mayora” Gintoki said and it almost sounded like praise. Praise Hijikata wasn’t sure he wanted to receive as he sat down again, lighting up another cigarette.

“Free shots, right. And there better be more where that came from because I need to forget that this ever happened” he said as Gintoki got dressed again before sitting down. After the body shot, Hijikata loosened up a little, especially when the shots continued to come. He was glad that his second dare had nothing to do with the albino, though that was not the case when Gintoki drew another dare.

“Have the person on your right sit on your lap for the remainder of the night” he read out loud before looking at the raven next to him. After taking a body-shot of the man, sitting on his lap felt a lot less embarrassing to Hijikata, though the ‘remainder of the night’ part made him grimace.

“Come on, Oogushi-kun, I want that shot” Gintoki said, sounding a bit like an alcoholic as he pulled the vice-commander on his lap, grunting dramatically when the weight settled.

“God, that feels like a ton of mayonnaise on my lap” he said and the raven scoffed in amusement, glancing over his shoulder at the albino behind him.

“I hope you lose feeling in your legs before this night is over” he said as he held out the glass towards the man who accepted the shot.

“As if. I’m not that weak, Mayora” the silver-haired samurai said, accepting the challenge that had been hidden in the vice-commander’s words as he knocked back his drink. Hijikata was pretty sure they were both getting a quite drunk, enough for him to make himself comfortable on the alpha’s lap, crossing his ankles as he stretched out his legs, allowing his full weight to settle on the man’s thighs to cut off his circulation. However, for all Gintoki verbally complained, he didn’t ask the raven to shift as the shots continued to flow. Hijikata knew he was definitely drunk when he felt a twinge of disappointment when Gintoki wasn’t making any move to place his hands near him. His hands remained on the table next to the raven’s elbows or on the sofa next to his own thighs, unlike resting on the omega’s thigh or around his waist.

As soon as the thought popped into his head, he reached into the bowl, hoping the next shot would stop those kind of weird, instinctual thoughts from surfacing. It wasn’t that he wanted the alpha to touch him. In fact, he preferred that he didn’t. But there was part of him, the part that was undeniably omega, that wouldn’t mind it if the sugar-freak would put his arm around him. He knew it was useless, but he hoped that if he drank a little more, he would be too drunk to think those kind of things.

“Feed and get fed a whipped cream shot with the person sitting closest to you” he read out loud before dropping his head. Of course it had to be that kind of dare. With a shake of his head, he accepted the two shots that had been topped with whipped cream, wishing one of them had been mayonnaise as he shifted to sit sideways on the albino’s lap. He handed one of the glasses to the yorozuya while keeping one in his own hand.

“You first” Gintoki said as he lifted the shot to the raven’s lips who parted them automatically, tilting his head back slightly to let the liquid pour into his mouth, burning as he swallowed it down. He had to begrudgingly admit that the sugar freak was much more skilled at this than he was, seeing whipped cream stain the samurai’s top lip as a drop of the brown alcohol rolled down the man’s chin. His gaze mindlessly watched a pink tongue dart out to lick up the whipped cream before he averted his eyes self-consciously, reaching into the bowl again to pick out a piece of paper to put down in Gintoki’s outstretched palm.

“Did you have to bite that hard? I can still feel your teeth-marks” Hijikata complained as he trailed his fingers across the helix of his ear, feeling the indents in his skin.

“You nearly twisted my nipple off, you bastard. Gin-san will look weird with only one nipple, you know” Gintoki said, swaying more than a little as they walked away from the club, though stumbling was a better word for it. Hijikata was just as drunk as the yorozuya was, his stomach feeling full from alcohol he shouldn’t have mixed together and which he knew he would regret come morning. But for now, he revelled in the drunken weightlessness he felt. It was quite a while since he had indulged in liquor like this, and it was the first time he had done it with people his own age outside the shinsengumi.

“It’s weird” Hijikata said and Gintoki hummed as he looked at him, seeing him look up at the sky overhead.

“Even though we were nearly the same age, it was like they lived in an entirely different world” the omega said and the silver-haired samurai gave another hum, this time an agreeing one.

“We live in the world we live in, so that they can be free to live in theirs. That’s what you protect as police, isn’t it?” he said and the vice-commander scoffed sardonically.

“Yeah, that’s why so many people are getting kidnapped and turning up dead” he said and Gintoki looked at him again.

“Didn’t you finally take over the case, tho?” he asked and if he had been any more sober, the raven would have questioned how the hell he already knew about this when it had only happened that morning. However, as it was, he only sighed.

“Yeah, but too many have already died. The only thing we can do is find back the ones that are still alive before they get killed as well” he said and the albino closed his eyes, his sway worsening as he did.

“Isn’t that a good motivation to focus on?” he asked and Hjikata sighed as roughed up his hair in annoyance.

“I came out to see if I could get some more information from rumours and instead, I got piss-drunk with you” he said and Gintoki looked at him.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t pace yourself. Besides, even if you would have gathered any information today, the hangover you will have in the morning will make you forget it anyway” he pointed out and Hijikata sighed as he reached into his sleeve for his cigarettes. Gintoki had a point, but the raven wasn’t keen on admitting it. He didn’t need to inflate the albino’s ego even more than it already was.

“However, if you do remember in the morning, you might want to be weary of goats” the perm-head said before deviating from the omega with a lazy wave over his shoulder, leaving the raven behind in confusion.

“Goats?” he muttered before turning to start walking again, taking out his cellphone and sending a message to himself in a reminder, fearing that he might indeed forget. While he hated receiving help from the former-joui, he knew better than to shrug off what he said. Eighty-eight percent of what the man said made no sense at all, but the other two percent was usually incredibly important. Hijikata wasn’t stupid enough to ignore that, considering both Gintoki’s position in Edo and his connections with the joui that he couldn’t seem to shake off.

“You’re back late, vice-commander” Harada said as the omega stepped onto the porch, hoping to avoid any of his subordinated in the state he was in. Clearly, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Send Yamazaki to my room” the vice-commander said as he passed the uniform-clad samurai, wanting to tell the spy about the hint he had gotten before he passed out. The sooner Yamazaki could start investigating, the sooner they would be able to find the kidnapped citizens. He didn’t want his night off to be a waste of time that he had spent mostly in embarrassment. He just hoped Gintoki wouldn’t remember any of it.


	5. Who knew hunting could be so annoying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths cross and lead to the shinsengumi working together with the yorozuya. It wasn't like it had never happened before, but like always, it grated on the vice-commander's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!  
> Tried my hand at a little action, so it might suck, but please bear with me. The next chapter will be better, I promise

“Shinsengumi! You’re all under arrest, you bastards!” Hijikata announced as he kicked down the door, his voice trailing off at what he found inside the room. Instead of the small group he had believed he would find, there were only four people in the room, three of them very familiar to him. And let it be those three that were left standing up, forming a triangle around the fourth person Hijikata only knew by name. The man was strapped up from the ceiling by his feet, the rope tying his ankles together held in China’s hands as he hung upside down. Glasses was crouched next to the wooden basin that was filled with water, the same water that dripped from the man’s head. In front of the man stood the yorozuya boss, digging his finger into his nose as he looked at the omega with the same blank look as his kids.

“Why am I not surprise to find you three here?” Hijikata asked, deciding to go with that out of all the questions and accusations swarming around in his head. The shinsengumi samurai lowered their swords as their vice-commander sheathed his katana as he walked up to the yorozuya boss who pulled his finger from his nose to inspect it, both of them completely ignoring the strung up man’s pleas and begs.

“In case you’re wondering, we’re here for a job” Gintoki said and China nodded enthusiastically.

“A paid one” she added as the alpha wiped his booger off on the vice-commander’s sleeve.

“Finally” glasses chimed in as Hijikata’s fist shot out to punch the perm-head in the face, only to feel the knuckles off his fist brush past the man’s cheek as he tilted his head.

“My uniform is not a tissue, sugar-asshole!” the raven exclaimed before straightening up again with an annoyed click of his tongue. He directed his attention to the sanest yorozuya member as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. One he was desperately going to need if he was around the perm-head and his kids.

“So, what are you doing with our number one suspect?” he asked with a jerk of his skin at the man that was crying at this point, though it was hard to tell with all the water that continued to drip down his face.

“We’re interrogating him for the location of the kidnapped citizens. The daughter of our client is between them” Shinpachi explained and Hijikata had already suspected it was something like that. To be honest, it was a miracle they hadn’t been hired sooner. Hijikata had thought about doing so himself, but his pride hadn’t allowed him to file a request, even if it had been anonymous.

“Were there any others here?” the omega asked and Gintoki shook his head.

“No, just him” he answered and Hijikata hummed as he pushed his hands into his pocket, turning to the grossly sobbing man, begging him for help.

“Then, don’t mind us and continue” the omega said dryly as he regarded the red-faced man with a cold stare. Clearly, that was not at all what the man had expected the raven to say, struggling against the ropes that held him.

“What are you doing?! Aren’t you shinsengumi?! You have a duty to save me! I’m an bakufu official! I demand you to save me from these savages!” the man yelled, his face turning even redder at the oxygen the rant required. Hijikata walked closer to him, crouching in front of him so he was on eye-level with the man.

“So what if I’m shinsengumi? I serve the shogun. I don’t have a duty to save a guy who thinks it’s okay to sell the civilians of Edo as toys for the amanto to use as they like” he said and lifted his chin higher to look down on the man who gulped at the look in his eyes.

“If you think you can use humans that way, don’t complain if humans use you the same way” he added, his elbows resting on his spread knees.

“Dump him, China” he said and heard the yato click with her tongue at him.

“Don’t order me around, Mayora” she said but still loosened the ropes enough to turn the man’s scream into unintelligible gurgles as his head was sunburned into the water.

“The bakufu sure became corrupt, didn’t it?” Shinpachi asked no-one in particular as he pushed his glasses further up his nose while Hijikata straightened up.

“It’s always been corrupt” Gintoki answered as the vice-commander crossed his arms in front of his chest, closing his eyes in resignation.

“I’m afraid that’s true” he said as the man was pulled up from the water again, hacking and coughing to try and get the water out of both his lungs and his nose. The shinsengumi samurai opened his eyes again to look down at the so-called bakufu official, giving him a stare with a violent glim in his eye.

“However, that means we don’t have to hold back when interrogating them because it’s seppuku for them either way” the omega said and took his hands out of his pocket, holding them on front of his chest.

“Looks like I can relief a bit of stress” he said as he cracked his knuckles ominously, seeing the man’s eyes widen in shock as he started to figure out where Hijikata was taking this.

“China, dunk him whenever he looks like he’s about to pass out” he said and for once, the vermilion-haired yorozuya member didn’t complain as the vice-commander directed his attention back on the bakufu official, a smirk curling up the corner of his lips in a somewhat blood-thirsty way.

“At least let me enjoy this a little” he requested before pulling his fist back, landing it into the man’s side with a satisfying force that made the human punching bag fly back. Hijikata was pretty sure he heard some ribs crack, but he couldn’t be sure with the man’s scream ringing through the room, growing higher in pitch with each hit that landed. Each time he threatened to pass out, he was sunk back into the water to wake him up, sometimes accidentally smashing his face into the wall of the wooden basin that wobbled dangerously without tipping over. The vice-commander was pleased to see the man spitting blood after the third hit and was pretty sure it took only ten more hits for the bakufu to spill his guts, pleading for mercy.

“As expected, it didn’t take long for that pig to start squealing” Gintoki said as they started making their way out of the building, leaving the corrupt bakufu official in the capable hands of the shinsengumi samurai. Hijikata scoffed as he lit up a cigarette, ignoring the blood that stained the back of his hands.

“It took longer than I anticipated, but I had hoped it would take a much longer. I still got plenty of anger left to work out” he said and the albino gave a soft, barely audible huff.

“Save it for when we find those amanto” he said and the omega looked sideways to meet the alpha’s gaze. While the albino’s expression was bored, there was a glim in his eyes that his mask failed to hide in the same way Hijikata couldn’t prevent a small smirk to form on his lips. As they exited the building, they walked up to the police car at the front of the group parked before the building. Kondo was standing at the car with Sougo leaning back against the nose of the vehicle. However, the commander was the only one of the two to look surprised at the trio Hijikata brought along out of the building.

“Gin-san? And the rest of the yorozuya? What are you guys doing here?” Kondo asked as they approached the two black clad samurai standing at the vehicle.

“The same as what brings you here. A job” Gintoki answered as Sougo pushed off from the nose of the car, stepping up next to the gorilla with his hands in his pockets.

“Ah, right. I almost forgot that you actually got those” the blonde said and while Hijikata found the jab amusing, the yorozuya members clearly didn’t, though Kagura was the only one voicing it. The loudness of her foulmouthed opinion on the captain’s statement made it unnecessary for the two other members to voice theirs. While Shinpachi tried to limit the use of bleeps in Kagura’s rant, the three adults ignored the somewhat physical discussion for the situation at hand.

“So, since this is a job, does that mean we can count on your help?” Kondo asked and Gintoki rested his arm in the fold of his yukata, nodding at the commander.

“That’s what it looks like, yeah” he said and the tanned samurai grinned widely as he clapped the albino on his shoulder.

“That’s reassuring to know! It’d be troublesome if you were on the other side” he said and the yorozuya leaders scoffed.

“No matter how much money you pay me” he said, making it clear that he never once had any intention of helping the amanto kidnap humans. As someone who took any job coming his way, regardless of what it was, he must have had a couple of those as well. Those meaning the jobs that involve dirty business like assassinations, fights, money-extortion and beatings. Hijikata knew that with the kids around, Gintoki would never accept those kind of jobs. He wasn’t that kind of man, not to mention that he had looked somewhat uncomfortable when the two had been present at the interrogation before. Neither Shinpachi nor Kagura were children at this point, but that clearly didn’t stop the albino from feeling protective over them. It was a habit, Hijikata suspected, one that credited him in the eyes of the vice-commander.

Not liking where his thoughts were going, the raven shook his head slightly, wondering why he had been thinking those things quite often lately. During the few times he allowed his thoughts to wander, he found himself thinking of the perm-head. But it was only when he started to think of the samurai’s good points that he noticed who he was thinking about. The first time he had noticed it, he had been surprised and confused as fuck. However, at this point, he just got annoyed by it. Why the hell did he have to think about the sugar-freak? Was it because his omegan instincts had taken a liking to the alpha after spending a heat wrapped up in his scent? He hadn’t done that with anyone before, not even when Kondo had offered to give him something that smelled like him to help sooth his heat. And the mere idea of using something with Sougo’s scent on just felt wrong, even more wrong than it seemed to use something that belonged to Kondo. It would be the same as asking Gintoki to kiss one of his kids. And Hijikata was not going there, the image a little disturbing in his mind.

“Toshi, what did you find out?” Kondo asked and the vice-commander looked up at him, shaking out of his thoughts. He scolded himself inwardly for spacing out, especially on a job and certainly about the alpha standing next to him. The former-joui should be the last thing on his mind, but there was no denying that he was in the omega’s thoughts, though he pushed them to the back to report to his superior, telling the gorilla everything he had found out from the corrupt bakufu official. When he was finished reporting, Kondo hummed thoughtfully, looking at the ground in between them.

“So, what’s the plan?” Hijikata decided to ask in a casual tone as he brought a cigarette to his lips, followed by his lighter. The beta looked up again, meeting his gaze before letting it trail around the group of the first division captain and the troublesome trio.

“We’re splitting up in two groups, one group goes after the amanto and the other goes looking for the victims. From the information we got, we know that the victims are held in a shed with an attached cage in the middle of a field. They get released from the cage one-by-one, depending on who paid for what person. They are forced to run for their lives in the field while they are being hunted by the amanto that paid for them. So I say, why don’t we turn the roles around and hunt them instead” he said before turning his attention to Hijikata again.

“I want you and Sougo in the hunting group. You two go after the amanto, together with China and Gin-san. Shinpachi-kun and I will take one squad to look for the shed while the other squads surround the field so no amanto can escape” the commander said and looked at the others to judge their reaction.

“I don’t like taking orders from a gorilla, but it can’t be helped” Kagura said, flipping her umbrella up to rest it against her shoulder, reaching her free hand up to dig into her nose.

“Like I said! My uniform isn’t a tissue!” Hijikata exclaimed in annoyance as the vermilion-haired girl wiped her hand on the side of his blazer, much like Gintoki had done before.

“Calm down, Oogushi-kun. In desperate times, everything becomes a tissue” the albino said in a lazy tone that pissed the raven off who turned to him with a glare, reaching out to fist the collar of the man’s yukata, the fabric underneath his hand familiar.

“Then, how about I make your hair a tissue to soak up your blood when I cut you down?” he hissed and felt Kondo place a hand on his shoulder.

“Maah, maah, Toshi, calm down. We don’t have time for this and Gin-san is so friendly as to assist us” the commander said and Hijikata looked over his shoulder at his superior before releasing the yorozuya leader with a huff.

“Then, let’s get this over with so I don’t have to look at his face any longer than needed” the vice-commander grumbled, turning to the vehicles that waited for them. While the omega took place behind the steering wheel, Kondo sat down in the passenger’s seat, the albino and glasses taking place in the back of the car. Sougo and Kagura stepped into a different car, together with Yamazaki and Kamiyama. Neither Gintoki nor Shinpachi looked up from her decision to split up from them, talking in hushed voices in the backseat. Hijikata could hear only hints of their conversation and by piecing them together, he could guess it was about the payment they would be asking from the shinsengumi for their cooperation. Of course they wouldn’t do this for free and Hijikata hadn’t expecting them to do so either. However, he would find a way for the shinsengumi not to pay them, at least not with money. If they gave them a single yen, they would be plucked bald in no time. There was no way he could let that happen.

“This is it, huh” Shinpachi said as they looked at the large field just outside of Edo. It had already gotten dark by the time they had gotten to the location, which was only an advantage to them. The darkness that was lit up by only the moonlight would help mask their presence and their location, adding to the fear that came with being hunted. It was time to turn the tables on the amanto that thought it was fun to hunt human to do with them what they wanted. They had all seen the mangled bodies and read the reports on the abuse they had to go through before finding solace in eternal darkness. Abuse that was both physically as sexually in some cases, something Hijikata would never understand. He didn’t want to either. However, recalling every victim file he had read, edged him on and fuelled his movements as he ran through the field.

His form was ducked, hidden in the high grass that rustled around him. He could hear the rustling of the samurai around him, keeping up with him as they tried to find tracks. The corrupt bakufu official had assured them that a hunt was happening tonight by two amanto, so it was up to the shinsengumi to find them. It didn’t matter if they found the victim first, since they wouldn’t stop until they had the amanto in their hands as well. A curt but loud whistle alerted the troops who changed direction towards the sound, knowing that it meant someone had found something. Sougo pointed out the footprint that was definitely from a boot, not to mention a large one. Next to it, was a much smaller one, one of a bare human foot.

“Orge?” Sougo asked in a whisper as the four main characters of the hunter group gathered around him. Gintoki crouched down next to it, studying it from closer by.

“No, it’s not large enough for that. But they should still be big enough to come above the grass. It won’t be easy for them to hide” he said and Kagura huffed, looking over her shoulder as if she would be able to look over the top of the grass. Unfortunately, despite how she had grown taller as puberty hit her, the grass was a bit too tall. Maybe it was a bit unnatural for grass to have reached this height, but then again, they were sharing their planet with aliens. Aliens they were currently hunting for harming humans. Aliens they needed to find before they found the human they were chasing. Kagura was the one to first lay eyes on the amanto sticking out with head and shoulders over the grass, but nothing more. She alerted Gintoki, automatically signalling the two shinsengumi samurai as well. Sougo and Hijikata whistled shortly, silently ordering their subordinates behind them to spread out.

The small sounds and the rustling of the grass alerted the amanto who stopped in place, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. It was clear by the look on his face and the frown between his almost non-existent eyebrows that he felt the air around him change. However, he decided to ignore it, turning back to his own hunt. It wasn’t until he was airborne, that he realized he had been followed. There was a clear indent in the shape of an umbrella in his cheek as his head was clipped sideways. Sougo appeared above the amanto, as if he had discussed a strategy with Kagura to play some sort of sadistic ping-pong with the alien. Leaving that amanto to the two brats, Gintoki and Hijikata continued on, slowing to a jog to allow their breathing to smooth out. It wouldn’t do to reveal their position because they were out of breath.

God, the vice-commander really needed to stop smoking.

“Hijikata” Gintoki whispered, getting the raven’s attention. The albino pointed two fingers in the direction of the forest behind the grass meadow. The omega caught the back of a purple-skinned head of the second amanto they were looking for before it disappeared into the shadows the trees casted. Red met gun-metal blue, both pairs of orbs seemingly glowing in the moonlight as they came to a silent agreement, turning to the forest. As they reached the trees, Gintoki took to the branches while Hijikata stayed on the ground, remaining low to the ground, hidden behind the trees. They stalked the amanto who was searching the soil for human tracks. He paused to look up when he heard a branch snap, the samurai that followed him coming to a stop as well.

Brushing it off, the amanto turned to the foot-print he found, following the direction it was pointed at as he started walking again. Hijikata purposely stepped on a branch, letting it crack in the same way Gintoki up in the tree crown had. It was a subtle yet purposeful action with the intent of alerting the amanto to the presence of someone else. Someone other than himself and the human he was hunting.

“Kras?” the amanto asked yet was answered with nothing but silence. Hijikata glanced up at where he caught a hint of white, though barely visible through the foliage of the trees. Once again, the amanto shrugged it off, though he didn’t seem entirely comfortable. He could feel something was up, but he couldn’t pin-point what it was. That feeling was only strengthened by each snap of a branch underneath the vice-commander or Yorozuya’s feet. The amanto’s speed picked up as he started looking over his shoulders that tensed up with each crack as the two samurai easily kept up with him.

“Who’s there?!” the amanto demanded as he turned around with his shotgun in hand. Both Hijikata and Gintoki remained silent and in place without moving or taking their eyes off their prey. They were not nearly satisfied enough with riling up the amanto. They wanted to see him suffer a little more, make him feel like they made the children they kidnapped feel. The two samurai didn’t even need to communicate to agree on this opinion. The amanto huffed at his own ridiculousness before turning around again, muttering to himself that he was imagining things. However, he wasn’t, which became clear when he felt the sting of iron bite into the back of his thighs a little while later, when he was practically running. Hijikata jumped back with his blade unsheathed and dripping with blood as the amanto sank through her legs with a cry of pain.

“Who-?!” the amanto asked in a confused, demanding voice as he looked over his shoulder at the vice-commander. Hijikata didn’t response, loosening his grip on the hilt of his sword before tightening it again, finger before finger, causing the moonlight to create a glint on the blade.

“You bastard! How dare you?!” the purple-skinned amanto accused as he stood up with difficulty. He managed to take two stumbling steps towards the raven before he was struck by a flash of white, the sound of the bokken impacting with his back resounding nearly as loud as the second cry of paint hat rang out, brining him back to his knees. Gintoki rose up to his full height behind the amanto, looking down at the back of his head with a cold glim in his lazy red eyes as the alien turned to look over his shoulder.

“Were you having fun?” the alpha asked in a cool voice, the look in the former-joui’s eyes sending a shiver down Hijikata’s spine who was glad that the look wasn’t directed at him. The omega had no doubt that the albino was perfectly capable of killing the amanto in this very second, even with his bokken. But then again, Hijikata was feeling the same thing and god knew that the amanto deserved it. However, the alien wasn’t ready to give up yet. Then again, that was just what Hijikata had been hoping. Him resisting meant that they were allowed to use as much violence as they seemed fit.

“You bastard!” the alien cried as he turned around while moving to get up, trying to attack the albino. However, this action left his back open for the vice-commander to attack. His katana stabbed through the alien’s forearm while Gintoki’s bokken smacked the shotgun out of his purple-skinned hands, making it fly through the air while the amanto’s arm was pinned into the ground. Hijikata stepped down on the alien’s neck, forcing his face into the dirt.

“Motherfucking humans!” the amanto growled through his clenched jaw as he tried to get up, only to cry out when the silver-haired samurai’s bokken pierced through his leg, pinning it into the ground before he could try to get to his knees.

“Continue to struggle and my hand might accidentally slip and cause you to lose yours” Hijikata threatened, twisting his sword a little in warning and hearing the amanto yell.

“D-do you have any idea who I am?!” the alien stuttered and Gintoki dug his pinky finger into his nose.

“A sick pervert who gets off on hurting humans who can’t fight back” he responded and stood on top of the alien’s other leg as it shifted to kick out towards him.

“A stupid idiot who’s going to tell us where the Yagi clan is waiting to receive their payment if he wants to keep his leg and arm” Hijikata added his two cents, looking down at the amanto without lowering his cheeks, meeting the alien’s gaze that wavered at the look in the vice-commander’s eyes. Surprisingly, it took quite a serious beating for the amanto to talk, not that either Hijikata or Gintoki minded. Besides, they had received news from Kondo that they had found both the girl who had been hunted and the other children locked in the shed, allowing the two samurai to take their time interrogating the alien.

“Well, I guess this is where our job ends” Gintoki said as they walked up to the cars, seeing the shinsengumi medics check up on the missing children. Hijikata looked at him, ignoring Sougo and Kagura arguing about who had gotten in the most hits.

“We got to get that kid home” the albino said and the omega lit up the cigarette between his lips.

“Can we count on you to take those other kids home as well?” he asked and Gintoki looked at him, his arm resting in the fold of his yukata.

“What about the investigation?” he asked and Hijikata looked at the group of children huddled together, clearly still scared.

“They’ve gone through enough for now. Both them and their parents. We’ll note down their names and call up on them when we need them. We’ve still got to go after the Yagi clan, after all” he said and the alpha looked at him before turning his attention back to the children.

“We’re borrowing the bus” he said and the omega took his cigarette from between his lips.

“I want it back in driving condition” he said and watched the albino step forward, calling out to his kids that looked up at him, almost immediately stepping up to his side. Hijikata caught the disappointed look on Sougo’s face as he looked at the vermilion-haired yorozuya member when she jumped on Gintoki’s back.

“Have you always been this see-through?” the vice-commander asked as the blonde stepped up next to him, not even sparing the older man a glance.

“Shut up, Hijikata-san. Die, Hijikata-san” Sougo said in a lazy one, making the raven’s eyebrow twitch as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

“Let’s hurry up and go after this goat clan. I want to slack off again” he said and the omega’s grumbled as he reached for the hilt of his sword, watching Sougo walk towards their commander. However, despite the blonde’s jaded motives, he did have a point with wanting to close the case by arresting the Yagi clan. That way, the families of the victims, both passed away and alive, would be able to get closure, something they desperately needed in order to grieve and recover. Fortunately, the Yagi clan, regardless of how good they were as middle-man, were cowards that were easy to arrest and even easier to get to talk about their customers. It was the biggest success of the shinsengumi in months, which deserved a celebration in Kondo’s eyes.

To thank the Yorozuya for their help and for getting the children safely back to their parents, the commander had invited the trio as well. As if he celebration wasn’t rowdy enough. Yet unexpectedly, the two Hijikata expected to be noisiest, were currently the calmest. Sougo and China were sitting at a table more towards the corner of the room, playing a game of Othello. The omega had the feeling the young alpha might be trying a bit too hard to be friendly to Kagura and it seemed like the vermilion-haired brat was noticing it too. However, she didn’t seem to mind it all that much, though she never passed up the chance to provoke the captain. It seemed like they both had learned that they didn’t need to fight each time they saw the other’s face. Only half of the time. Hijikata couldn’t help but smile as he looked away from the duo, glad that Sougo had decided to do what he hadn’t. The vice-commander didn’t regret his decision to leave behind Mitsuba, but he would hate to see the blonde make the same decision, knowing fully well how painful it was to walk away from the person you loved. Sougo’s life as the youngest shinsengumi captain was already hard enough without that.

“A refill?” a deep voice spoke up before the vice-commander, making him look up as the albino sat down diagonally next to him, closer to the open sliding door leading to the courtyard. Gintoki shook the glass bottle of sake in his hand in invitation, making the raven lift his glass, allowing the alpha to pour it full again.

“The bakufu sure took quite a hit this time, didn’t they?” Gintoki asked as he placed the bottle down on the tatami in between them.

“You don’t have to tell me” Hijikata said before taking a sip from his drink, letting the liquid slide down his throat, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. He licked his lips to chase the last drops of alcohol before continuing.

“The shogun has called together all his advisors and all the higher ups to weed out the corrupt ones” he said and the albino hummed as he looked outside.

“A good idea, if you ask me” he said and Hijikata nodded in agreement.

“Indeed, but I think it’s impossible to weed out all the corrupt rats. In a position of power, corruption will always follow” he said and Gintoki regarded him thoughtfully.

“You never stop working, do you, vice-commander?” he said and the omega looked up. He was tempted to disagree, pointing out that he did stop working every once in a while. He had done so not even a long time ago, when he had gone drinking with the alpha. However, if he brought that up, he would be bringing up what had happened in that club as well. The fact that he had been comfortably seated on the albino’s lap for nearly an entire night, that he had fed the man a shot, that he had kissed the man’s cheek and done a few more other things he wasn’t exactly proud of. But none of that was as bad as taking a body shot off the former-joui’s scarred but well-sculptured body. Just thinking about how his tongue had dipped in between the lines of the samurai’s abdominal muscles, the skin jagged yet hot underneath his tongue, made him flush in a way he couldn’t blame on the alcohol. Not with the little amount he had consumed at that point.

Bringing up that night would mean admitting that he still thought about the events that had transpired, something he would rather die than admitting. Especially considering the man in front of him looked like he didn’t even care about it at all. Hijikata couldn’t help but wonder if the other even remembered anything of that night or if his hangover had wiped his mind. However, once again, asking that would meaning bringing up the evening out. The omega was annoyed at how unaffected the albino seemed to be by being around him when something like that had happened. But as soon as the feelings budded in his chest, Hijikata got even more annoyed at the fact that he did care. Somewhere deep down, he fucking cared and he didn’t even know why. If Gintoki didn’t care, why should he? No, really, he shouldn’t care about something like that, regardless if the alpha cared or not.

“As long as the joui exist, I will have work and the joui will continue to exist as long as the amanto are on earth” Hijikata answered as he looked down on his drink.

“And even if the amanto leave and the joui disband, a new threat will rise and you will have work again. What a vicious circle” Gintoki said and the omega scoffed almost sardonically.

“True that” he said before looking up at the perm-head with a smirk.

“But at least I’m sure I will have a stable income, unlike you” he said and Gintoki clicked affronted with his tongue.

“Hey, I get paid too, you know. This time, you tax robbers are paying me, remember” he said and Hijikata raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you think you are drinking now?” he asked and Gintoki looked down at the glass in his hand before looking back up.

“You’re joking, right” he said and Hijikata huffed as he looked away from the sugar-freak, towards the room where Sougo and China had finally given up on playing nice.

“As if we’d allow you to empty our wallets” he said, watching how the vermillion-haired teen had forced the young alpha on his back, straddling him with a hand-full of his hair held in her fist. Sougo’s fingers were up her nose while the other was holding her wrist to prevent the yato from pulling out his hair.

“Kagura! Shinpachi! Drink until you can’t stand, and then drink even more! We’re getting our money’s worth of alcohol!” Gintoki called out the fake-order, though the two kids took it seriously.

“Yay! Gin-chan is allow me to drink!” China exclaimed as she jumped up from Sougo’s waist, moving over him to pick up the bottle from the closest table, not hesitating to put her lips on the opening.

“Aa! That’s the best bottle!” Kondo cried in a panic as he tried to stop the vermilion-haired teen from throwing her head back, upturning the bottle to empty the contents in her mouth. Shinpachi was cheering her on instead of trying to stop her, proof that he was already plenty drunk.

“It’s worrying that she can throw it back like that. This isn’t the first time you let her drink, isn’t it?” Hijikata noticed and Gintoki glanced at him.

“When was the first time you drank alcohol?” he asked and he omega wasn’t sure if it was an actual question, asked out of curiosity, or if it was to shut the vice-commander up. Either way, the latter happened, considering Hijikata remembered getting drunk for the first time when he was about ten. Granted, it had been an accident, but he had been drunk none the less. He could still recall the look on his aunt’s face when he had puked his guts out on her feet. Tamegoro had laughed with it, his aunt, not so much.

“Relax, Oogushi-kun. I’m not letting her walk out of here drunk. And I don’t think Sougo will allow it either” Gintoki said, his voice suddenly soft as he watched the blonde take the bottle away from the yato, holding it above his head so the teen couldn’t reach it. Sougo was the smallest shinsengumi samurai, but he was still taller than China. Hijikata saw red eyes narrow fondly at the scene, mostly at his ward that struggled to get to the bottle.

“It’s kind of handy that he’s courting her, to be honest. It keeps her busy” Gintoki said and the omega looked away from him before he could be caught staring at the way the glass rested against the perm-head’s lips.

“I bet your damage compensations have dwindled a little” he said and the albino scoffed.

“You bet! There were three less this month! Do you know what that is to a poor man like me?” he asked and Hijikata reached out for the bottle in between them, moving it towards the perm-head’s glass to fill it back up.

“Maybe you should think about getting a steady job” he suggested and the sugar-freak looked at him.

“Nah, I’m quite pleased with my work as yorozuya. Thanks for the offer, though. It’s an honour to be invited to join the shinsengumi by the demonic vice-commander himself” he said and Hijikata felt a flush land on his cheeks as his head shot up at the other man.

“What?! I didn’t invite you, you sugar-freak! Who would allow a lousy shitstain like you to join the shinsengumi?!” he exclaimed and the albino chuckled amused before his attention was drawn to glasses as he cleared his throat.

“Ah, crap. He’s Otsuu-level drunk” Gintoki exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet, racing towards the straight-man member of the yorozuya together with Kagura. The alpha took the beta in a choke hold while the yato slapped her hand over the bespectacled guy’s mouth to prevent any sound from leaving his lips. The sudden somewhat violent action caused the conversations to quiet down a little, enough for Hijikata to hear the talk between Gintoki and mini-Gintoki. He got suspicious of it as the duo looked in his direction.

“Eww, that guy definitely likes me. How annoying” the albino said with an expression that could only be called an arrogant yet lazy smirk. However, it was the only thing Hijikata needed to hear for him to stand up and attack the perm-head, demanding him to take it back, only to be called noisy by Sougo and Kagura, of all people.


	6. Oh God, oh Buddha, oh Umibozu, save this poor, unfortunate soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki had hoped this day would never come, even when he knew it would. It was inev�itable, really. He could only beg god for a cold that would blow of his head or a meteor that would land right on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

What Gintoki believed to be a calm day of reading jump, was disrupted by the very loud entrance of his red-headed ward. For a second, the albino worried for his doors, wondering if they were broken from the way they had been slammed. However, as soon as Kagura stepped into view, his worry disappeared. He had expected her to be angry, maybe even pissed judging from the way she had thrown with the doors. However, he only saw confusion on her face and in her eyes as she sat down in the sofa across from him.

“Kagura-chan? Is something wrong?” Shinpachi asked and Kagura gave him a distracted look, following his hand as he placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

“What are secondary genders?” the vermillion-haired teen asked, making both males freeze. Of course, they had expected this question to come up sooner or later, but Kagura had never showed any interest in secondary genders. However, now that Sougo was courting her, she was bound to start questioning it. Unfortunately, neither Gintoki nor Shinpachi had any idea on how to go about this correctly.

“I, uhm, I, it’s getting late and my sister is waiting for me. Gin-san, I’m leaving this to you” Shinpachi said with a bright red face before rushing out of the office, not even taking the time to gather his stuff. Kagura looked surprised at his emergency escape while the yorozuya leader grimaced at his retreat.

“Traitor” he muttered under his breath before putting his jump aside as he sat up. Kagura had asked it out of genuine curiosity instead of a passing wonder, meaning that he couldn’t just brush it off even if he wanted to. Shinpachi had gotten the talk in school while Gintoki had never really needed it because of the circumstances he had grown up in. Considering his history, he was hardly the right person to give a lecture about secondary genders. He was tempted to send the yato to Otae and let her explain it, but Kagura was looking at him expectantly, making it nearly impossible for him to send her away. God, why did he have to have such a soft spot for his kids?

“What’s with the sudden question?” he asked, wanting to postpone the talk for as long as he possibly could, feeling like the sword of Damocles could come down on him any second. Probably by the hands of the teen’s bald father.

“I was with the sadist before and we were about to go to the movies to check out a horror movie for ideas to scare you and mayora with” Kagura said and Gintoki grimaced. Of course that was the kind of date Sougo would take her on.

“But then he suddenly turned away with his hand in front of his mouth. I thought he was getting sick, but he said he was going into rut before walking away. I couldn’t even stop him before he disappeared, aru” she said and Gintoki hummed in understanding.

“And now you want to know what a rut is?” he guessed and was glad that Kagura had asked about secondary gender instead of straight-out mentioning rut. Shinpachi would have short-circuited if she had.

“I know that it has to do with secondary genders, but I don’t understand any of it” she said and Gintoki slouched in his sofa, wondering where he was supposed to start with this. Probably at the beginning, but how was he going to explain it in a way that she could understand without losing her interest or using too much difficult words. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and ruffled up the white mop on top of his head that he called his hair, his fingers getting tangled up in the knots.

“Let’s start with this, what do you know about secondary genders?” he asked before looking up at his ward. Kagura was levelling him with a thoughtful look, her legs pulled up onto the bench and folded, allowing her to hold her ankles.

“I know that it’s something only humans have and that there are alphas, betas and omegas. But that’s all, aru” she said, clearly displeased with her own lack of knowledge about secondary genders. Having been living around humans for as long as she had, she should have found out a bit more than that, but Gintoki wasn’t blaming her. As a yato, it wasn’t expected of her to know about human things. However, now that a human was courting her, it was better for her to find out as much as she possibly could, which was no doubt why she had come to the albino, someone she trusted to be blunt and honest.

“Alright, so we’ll start from there” Gintoki said, resisting the urge to stand up and get himself a drink. Part of him wanted to escape this whole thing by drowning himself in alcohol, but the other part wanted to meet the expectations the vermillion-haired teen had of him.

“Humans have a secondary gender that they are born with. Most of them are beta, like Shinpachi, while others are alphas or omegas. Betas aren’t as controlled by their instincts as the other two rungs” he said and Kagura frowned.

“Controlled by their instincts?” she repeated and the former-joui looked at her.

“Think of it as something like your yato instincts. It’s a bit different, but not something we can separate from ourselves. These instincts differ for omegas and alphas, but they come down on the same thing” he said and spread his arms on the back-leaning of the bench he was slouched on.

“They say that alphas are dominant and omegas submissive, but that’s plain bullshit. Not every alpha is dominant and not ever omega is submissive” he said and couldn’t help remembering both omegas he knew. Neither Takasugi nor Hijikata were anything but dominant and it was hard to imagine them as the opposite, even when in heat.

“Submissive and dominant, as in SM play?” Kagura asked with a deep frown etched in her forehead and Gintoki snorted as he shook his head.

“Not everyone of the human population has that kink, Kagura, so no. Don’t immediately think about those things” he said before getting serious again.

“Though, you’re not very wrong when your thoughts go in that direction considering secondary genders are the base of the reproduction of humans” he said and the vermillion-haired teen scoffed amused.

“You can just say sex, you know, aru” she reminded him and he grimaced as he looked away.

“Anyone can have sex, but it’s not always done to reproduce. Omegas are called submissive because they can carry children, regardless of their gender” he said, increasing the yato’s confusion.

“So, men can get pregnant too?” she asked and Gintoki nodded in confirmation.

“Male omegas, yeah, but male betas and alphas can’t. So before you start to wonder, no, I can’t get pregnant and neither can Shinpachi” he said before she could get any ideas.

“Then, what about rut, aru?” Kagura asked and the albino sighed again, looking up at the ceiling in the hope a meteor would crash down near them, or maybe even on top of them. Anything to be relieved from this subject.

“You could compare heat and rut to your menstruation period. It’s a cycle in a human’s life that happens every three months. Depending on the person, it can last from one day to a week. During a heat, the omega’s body prepares to be knocked up while a rut is the alpha’s body gearing up to spread his genes. That’s why one of them is seen as submissive and the other as dominant” he said, resisting the urge to grimace. It was somewhat amazing, when he thought about it. It was so easy to talk about sex around Kagura when he wasn’t serious about it, dropping innuendos left and right, some that left little to the imagination. Yet as soon as it was in a serious situation, he wanted to run for his life in the opposite direction.

“So, one is on the receiving end and the other on the giving end?” Kagura asked and Gintoki nodded in confirmation.

“Pretty much. But that’s not always the case. Just because our bodies are programmed one way, doesn’t mean we have to feel that way. I know two omegas and neither one of them would roll over and spread their legs for just anyone. They’d sooner kill the person who tried. However, instincts are hard to fight, as you know. With our cycles, it’s nearly impossible” he said and the vermillion-haired teen blinked in surprise.

“So, right now, Sougo is in rut, which means that he’s looking for someone to fuck?” she asked in a strange tone and the perm-head shook his head resolutely.

“No” he said and beady blue eyes stared at him in wonder, as if she wanted to believe him.

“How can you be so sure about that?” she asked hopeful and Gintoki looked at her. He could see her emotions swirling in her eyes as if he was reading a book and could help but give a light but fond smile.

“Because he’s courting you” he said, once again adding to her confusion. It was as if with every question that was answered, another one popped up.

“Courting me?” she parroted and the sugar-addict looked away, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m not sure if he would like me telling you this, but you’ll know about it sooner or later anyway. Courting is pursuing someone with the intention of mating” he explained and didn’t even need his ward to speak up to know what she was about to ask.

“Mating is like a marriage, but on an instinctual level. Marriage is just a paper that can be ripped, but mating is forming an unbreakable bond. It’s on an instinctual level, so it’s incredibly hard to break. It’s a once in a lifetime decision, so to say” he said and Kagura blinked.

“So, that sadist is courting me?” she asked unsure and Gintoki nodded, keeping his eyes on the table in between them.

“He came to ask me first and he’s doing everything according to the book. He’s not going to push you and he’s going to take his time to win you over and make you see him as a possible match to spend your life with” he said and looked up with a frown at the noise that escaped her guard. He saw her cheeks flare red as her eyes stared wide at the table. Looking at her like that, Gintoki could feel his own cheeks flush in second-hand embarrassment as well.

“So, he likes me? That’s why he’s spending more time with me and such, aru?” she asked and samurai scoffed amused as he calmed his blush down with pure will-power.

“It’s a bit more than like, Kagura. He’s willing to spend his whole life with you. It’s the most important decision one can make in their life and he’s decided on you” he said and shook his head slightly.

“However, that also means that he reacts more to you than to anyone else. If he even reacts to anyone else in the first place. Considering he’s never showed any interest in anyone except you, I’m pretty sure he only reacts on you” he said and Kagura frowned again, looking as if she was feeling stuck on an emotional rollercoaster called confusion.

“What do you mean, react?” she asked and the albino raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t you remember what I said about rut before? It means that an alpha is at the peak of his cycle, that his instincts are demanding him to spread his genes. In his eyes, you’re the only one he wants. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be courting you. However, because he’s in his rut, it means that your scent is so much stronger to him” he said and Kagura lifted her arm to smell her armpit, making the older male laugh.

“Not that scent, idiot! I’m talking about the scent you give off to humans. Don’t worry, you smell good. Otherwise, Sougo wouldn’t be attracted to you and he wouldn’t have to turn away as soon as he felt his rut come up. By scent is how humans choose the person they are compatible with, so it’s different for everyone” he said and Kagura frowned.

“What do I smell like?” she asked and Gintoki hummed in thought as his brows furrowed together, his gaze raising to the ceiling as if the answer was written there.

“Let’s see, mostly like gunpowder, but with sweet undertones of lily of the valley. It’s a bit of a contradiction, but it works. Especially in Sougo’s opinion. It’s quite a powerful scent, but that doesn’t surprise me considering your heritage” he said and the vermilion-haired teen looked somewhat surprised but flattered as well.

“I always thought I’d smell like sukonbu, aru” she said and Gintoki couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s why I said it’s not your body odour” he said and Kagura gave a light giggle as she reached a hand up to rub her nape self-consciously.

“So, Sougo likes my scent?” she asked and the yorozuya boss smiled amused. She was pretty see-through when she let her guard down;

“Your scent drew his interest, but it was the rest of you that made him fall” he said and had the feeling the worst was over, but he wasn’t letting his guard down just yet. It was in moments like these that she asked the worst possible questions.

“What kind of scent draws your interest?” she asked after a silence, proving that Gintoki had done good in not letting his guard down by relaxing. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the question he was asked, but considering they were on the subject anyway and that she was just curious, he saw no problem in answering. However, he couldn’t do so while looking at the redhead, directing his gaze at the ceiling again.

“Molten iron, like in a sword forgery. Autumn, the thick, rich scent of moist soil and the crisp smell of fallen leaves. Smoke, as if something is burning, with undertones of roses, just strong enough to be noticed without overpowering” the albino explained the scent he could still recall perfectly, even when it wasn’t around. His eyes had closed on their own, as if he could imagine being surrounded with that same scent.

“It’s a strange combination and it doesn’t even work, but there’s something about it that intrigues me. Maybe because it’s so mismatched, I don’t know. I just know that I can pinpoint it almost instantly in a crowd” he said and heard a suspicious hum from the yato across from him, making him open his eyes. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that much. Judging from the smirk on his ward’s face, he had indeed said way too much.

“So detailed, which means that you’ve smelled it a lot before, right? That you’re interested in someone, aru” she said, choosing that exact time to be observant. Gintoki grimaced as he looked away, regretting not sending her to Otae.

“You are! Who is it, aru?! Is it someone I know?! It must be, considering you’ve been around it enough to know so many details!” Kagura exclaimed, leaning forward excitedly. The albino ruffled up his hair with a click of his tongue, looking away from the teen.

“Is it anego?” she guessed and the former-joui scoffed.

“As if. I’d die if I was interested in her” he said and redhead huffed.

“She’s not that bad” she said and the silver-haired samurai shook with his head.

“I know that she isn’t, but she’s like family. It’d be the same as being interested in you or Shinpachi. It feels wrong to even think about, and then I’m not even talking about how she’d maim me” he said and Kagura gave an understanding hum.

“Yeah, she probably would” she agreed but wasn’t letting go of the subject yet.

“So, who is it then? Tsukki, aru? Or Sa-chan?” she asked and Gintoki shook his head.

“I’m not attracted to stalkers and while she’s a good woman, it’s not Tsuyuko either” he said and felt relieved that Kagura stuck to the women she knew, naming all of them, even the ones that the silver-haired samurai didn’t know.

“Wait, smoke?” the vermillion-haired teen said, her thoughts coming almost visibly to a stop. The yorozuya boss could see the dots connect in her head and averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks threaten to heat up even before she said it.

“It’s mayora, isn’t it! That bakufu-dog!” she exclaimed and Gintoki averted his head, looking at the wall on his left.

“As if!” he denied, but his reaction pretty much said the opposite.

“It is!” Kagura said as she leaned forward onto the table, her eyes wide in amusement.

“You’re attracted to the mayora!” she said and the albino looked at her with a grimace.

“You’re attracted to that king of sadist, remember” he pointed out and she sat back in the sofa again, unable to get the grin off her face.

“I know, but I didn’t expect this, aru. Is Gin-chan so unpopular with women that he turned to men, or is it the opposite and is he so unpopular with women because he’s interested in men?” she asked no-one in particular and the alpha’s hand twitched with the need to whack her head.

“Like I said, it’s my instincts that are interested in him” he said but she wasn’t listening, too focused on her own thoughts and imagination.

“You said that it was the same with that sadist. That his instincts picked me out and that he then fell for me!” she reminded him and Gintoki clicked with his tongue again. Of all the times for her to use his own words against him.

“Gin-chan and Mayora, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Kagura sang in a loud voice the perm-head was sure would be heard down-stairs, which was no doubt her purpose. Before she could get any further, the was tackled by the older male, the couch tipping over with the force behind the action.

“Why, you little!” Gintoki grumbled as his hands found the yato’s waist, regardless of the damage they might have caused. Kagura’s laughter rang out as he started tickling her sides, trying to get away from him and his wiggling fingers.

“No, Gin-chan! Stop!” the vermillion-haired teen cried out between her laughter, her legs flailing as her hands tried to pry away his hands, managing to do so when her elbow lodged itself into his ribs. Using the opportunity to launch a counter-attacks, she grabbed on of his hands as she rolled towards his side, taking his arm in an arm-bar. Gintoki managed to wrestle his way out of the hold, remaining on his knees as he tried to find an opening to return the favour. He caught her leg in a lock but barely avoided the kick aimed at his head. Light, breathy chuckles left the two yorozuya members as they continued to grapple in the living area, getting more and more out of breath with each minute that passed. However, they were too stubborn to stop or tap out. At least not until there was harsh knocking on their front-door.

“Would you two cut it out! You’re noisy!” Catherine yelled annoyed, making the two inside the yorozuya office stop horsing around to look at the door, more than a little out of breath. Gintoki had succeeded in winning the match, holding Kagura’s head locked between his legs, but at the cost of a nose-bleed. However, it was a price he would gladly pay if it meant preventing the yato from bragging about winning from him. Still, now that their match has been interrupted, he released his hold, falling back on the floor with his arms spread out next to him.

“Ah, this is getting too much! Gin-san is getting old” he complained dramatically as he closed his eyes, feeling the teen lay down on her back next to him, making use of his arm as pillow.

“You’re over-reacting. You’re still in the prime of your life, aru” she said before they fell silent, allowing themselves to gather their breath again. The albino could feel his hand start to tingle but ignored it as Kagura spoke up again.

“So, you really like Hijikata-san, huh?” she asked and Gintoki turned his head towards her.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that” he admitted and the redhead turned her head to meet his gaze.

“How complicated can it be, aru? You either like him, or you don’t she said and the albino huffed.

“It’s that easy when you’re your age, but not at my age. I’m getting closer to thirty each year and I can’t just go around say that I like someone” he said before looking back up at the ceiling.

“Besides, there are various other reasons that complicate things” he said and Kagura rolled onto her side, directing her entire body towards him in a way that expressed her curiosity. Of course she was going to ask what those reasons were, but Gintoki didn’t want to burden her with those. Besides, they were his problems. She didn’t need to deal with them.

“All I’m going to tell you is that I’m not opposed to having him around” he said before she could ask anything. It was somewhat of an understatement, but not that much either. It was indeed more complicated than just liking Hijikata or not. He couldn’t deny that he was interested and that he wouldn’t mind if his relationship with the vice-commander grew a bit deeper, but there were so many things holding him back from seeing where his feelings could lead him. So many things that prevented him from even giving the idea a chance. He preferred not to think about it.

“How about you and Sougo? What are you going to do about that?” he asked, changing the subject away from him and whatever was budding towards the tabacco-addict. Kagura immediately pulled her shoulders up, averting her gaze self-consciously.

“What do you mean, what am I going to do? What can I do in this situation?” she asked and Gintoki shrugged.

“That’s up to you. Do you respond to his feelings or not yet?” he asked and the yato lowered her eyes even further, a flush rising to her cheeks again.

“I don’t know, aru” she answered and the albino scoffed amused.

“What’s so complicated about it? You either like him or you don’t” he repeated her earlier words, earning himself a half-hearted glare.

“Of all the times for you to use my words against me” he said and the alpha’s eyebrow rose shortly.

“You did the same with me before” he pointed out and she huffed as she rolled onto her back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Who do you think raised me, aru?” she asked and the silver-haired samurai shook his head fondly.

“For everything an answer” he muttered before poking her side.

“How long are you going to dodge my question for?” he asked and she sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

“I like him, yes, but I don’t know if I like him in the same way he likes me” she said and held up her hand to stop the albino from saying anything because she wasn’t finished yet.

“I know that it sounds ridiculously over-used. I know you told me he likes me and that he’s courting me, but I won’t be sure of it until he tells me himself. That doesn’t mean I don’t like him, because I do, aru. I just don’t know if I like him the same amount as he does” she said and lowered her hand again, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

“You said that courting is done with the intention of mating and that mating is for life. I’m not sure if I like him enough to tie myself to him for that long” she admitted and Gintoki hummed as he directed his attention to the ceiling as well.

“Isn’t that fine? You’re still young, both you and Sougo. There is no time-limit to courtship, you know. I’ve know couples that took a few weeks before exchanging the bite, and others that took nearly ten years before making the decision. The fact that you’re open for his advances and that you like him is enough for now. That guy won’t push you into making a decision either, so just take your time to let everything develop” he said and closed his eyes.

“If your feelings grow and you decide to accept his bite, that’s great for you and him. But if you notice that it’s not what you want, then that’s fine too. If that’s the case, you need to let him know as soon as possible so you don’t string him along” he warned and Kagura hummed.

“I know. I won’t do that” she said and the albino nodded pleased.

“That’s good. Just don’t feel like you need to force yourself to answer his feelings. He’ll hate that more than you not answering them at all” he said and the yato released a somewhat shaky sigh.

“It’s a bit scary, this change between us” she admitted and Gintoki looked at her.

“But not all change is bad” he said and she shook her head in agreement.

“It doesn’t feel bad either. I just never expected him to like me, aru. He never seemed to show any interest” she said and the samurai smiled.

“He’s the type that bullies the one they like” he said and she huffed with a smirk.

“I guess I’ll have to take revenge by letting him work for my affection. I want to make him nervous before he confesses” she said and the alpha chuckled amused.

“That’s how I raised you” he said before jerking his arm, mentioning her to sit up so he could do the same.

“Now, Shinpachi cooked for us. He said something about hamburger steak” he said, clenching and releasing his hand to regain sensation in the limb. At the mention of food, Kagura jumped up, racing towards the kitchen. Gintoki was quick to follow, knowing he had to if he wanted to have some food in his stomach that evening. Breakfast and lunch were war in the yorozuya household and dinner was no different.

“Hmm! Shinpachi outdid himself again” Kagura said as she swooned over the piece of hamburger she had stuffed in her mouth.

“To imagine his sister cooks like _that_ ” Gintoki agreed and the vermillion-haired teen shrugged.

“I’d eat anything that’s edible, but I prefer this” she said and scoffed.

“Shinpachi-kun really is our house-mother, isn’t he?” she joked and the albino snorted but couldn’t agree more. He wasn’t bad at cooking, but the bespectacled teen was just better than him.

“Ne, Kagura, the conversation from before, I’m counting on you to keep it between us, okay?” the alpha said after dinner when they were doing the dishes so Shinpachi didn’t have to. Kagura scoffed at him as she accepted the plate he held out for her to dry.

“Of course. Nobody needs to know I like that sadist, aru. It’ll ruin my whole plan of making him sweat” she said and gave the older man a side-way look.

“But you can’t expect me not to give you any smirks whenever we run into those bakufu dogs” she added and Gintoki met her gaze shortly.

“Yeah, I expected as much. There would be something wrong with you if you didn’t do at least that much” he said and received nothing more than a smirk as answer.

“Don’t act like you’re not going to do the same” she said and the samurai pulled up his shoulders.

“Of course I am. It’s my privilege” he said and she scoffed as she put away the dried off plate.

“Privilege, my ass” she muttered before they finished the rest of the dishes in silence before settling in front of the TV for the rest of the evening. Kagura called it a night after watching the late-night re-run of her favourite series, leaving Gintoki alone with his thoughts after wishing her a goodnight. He lowered the volume of the TV as not to disturb the yato’s rest, staring at the images on the screen without really seeing them. His thoughts were wandering, wondering when exactly he started seeing the vice-commander in a different light.

It was the truth when he said that he could pinpoint the omega in a crowd, just by his smell. It was a scent that was hard to forget, likely because of the way it was mismatched. Gintoki just couldn’t get it out of his head or nose, not to mention that it had only gotten worse after he had smelled the male during his heat, when the undertones of roses had drowned out the other elements of his scent. It hadn’t smelled bad, per se, but it had been overwhelming and not just a little bit. It wasn’t the former-joui’s taste, or at least he had thought so. There had to be a reason why he couldn’t get the vice-commander’s scent out of his mind. Some part of him wanted to smell it again, just to make sure it was the same as he remembered. Saying he wouldn’t be opposed to having the raven around had really been an understatement. Having around and having on his lap were two different things and Gintoki wouldn’t mind either.

The perm-head had never seen the vice-commander so relaxed as he had been that evening, especially considering he had been sitting on his lap for more than an hour. Gintoki’s legs had started tingling under the man’s weight, but it had been harder to resist the urge to wrap his arm around the raven’s waist. Part of it would have been done because it would have been an easy position for his arm, while the other part would have been to see how the omega would react to him outside of his heat. Usually, they bickered as soon as they saw each other, while during his heat, the vice-commander had clung to his yukata like a life-line. Gintoki wondered how Hijikata would have responded to him when he let his guard down. Still, he had refrained from doing so, preferring to see the man relax over testing the boundaries between them which could have ruined the mood. Both his and Hijikata’s.

Now, if only the alpha could get the feeling of the raven’s tongue on his abdomen out of his mind. Not to mention his lips that had ever so slightly brushed his own when taking the lime from his mouth. Why the hell had he been so flustered about that, anyway? He wasn’t a teenager anymore. Not that he had reacted like that when he had been that age either. He had never really cared for that kind of physical contact, so why was he starting to wonder about it now? Why was he still think about it now? Why was he disappointed that nothing more had happened? Why did he want something more to happen in the first place?

With a groan, Gintoki let his head fall back, rubbing his eyes almost roughly with the palms of his hands, hoping it would stop himself from imagining himself with Hijikata.

“I’m just tired” he said to himself, brushing his complicated feelings off on lack of sleep. It was easier to silence the questions in his mind when the kids were around him, or just anyone else. As soon as he was alone, the thoughts in his head that he was able to mute during the day, gained volume. Growing almost loud enough to feel like yells that ended up giving him a headache. He could feel one coming up right now, making him shake his head as he stood up. They were too poor to buy painkillers, so he would just sleep it off and hope the headache was gone in the morning.

Besides, if he slept, he didn’t have to be so over-conscious about his own thoughts.

Having changed into his sleepwear and brushed his teeth, the silver-haired samurai checked up on his ward as quietly as he could, seeing her asleep. It was only in sleep that she was this quiet and innocent, and inwardly, he wondered if Sougo realized what a lucky guy he would be if he managed to win her over. He had the feeling he would succeed, but Kagura wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Nothing about their relationship would be easy, considering she was yato and he was human. They wouldn’t be the first alien/human couple, but that wouldn’t make it any easier for them.  Still, he hoped their relationship would never be as complicated as his own would be. If he ever got a relationship to begin with. As he was now, there was no way that was going to happen.

He closed the closet door again, figuring he might want to think about making more space for her to get a room instead of getting depressive. She was outgrowing her closet, not to mention that she might want some privacy with the shinsengumi captain in the future. Maybe he could split up his bedroom in two? It was certainly big enough to do so and it would only require a wall to be placed in between them. It wouldn’t exactly be a thick one, but as long as she had her own space, she would have deal with that. It was bound to be more comfortable than the space she currently had. He would just need to save up some money for the wall. He was pretty sure he could place it himself, maybe when Kagura was with the Shimura siblings so it was a surprise when she returned. Would she be happier to find the room already decorated, or would she rather decorate it herself? He would have to ask Shinpachi to find out, since he wasn’t subtle enough to do so without seeming suspicious.

He looked around his room, already making some rough mental calculations of how he could divide his room into two in a way that would still give both areas enough space to be comfortable. With those thoughts relieving the pressure on his chest, he rolled onto his side, pulling the covers up to his chin while closing his eyes, feeling comfortable enough to try and sleep. He had grown used to the memories that terrorized his nights but couldn’t help but wonder if there might be a day he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night, feeling as if something was gripping his wrists or ankles. He scoffed at the idea, knowing it was too good to be true. Besides, he didn’t want these nightmares to stop if it meant forgetting everyone he hadn’t managed to save.

Still, there was a small voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he didn’t need to forget in order to move on. That the nightmares weren’t the right memories he had of his fallen comrades. That maybe, it was time to let go of the guilt. But that was something Gintoki would never be able to do. The guilt had become part of himself at this point and he wouldn’t live without it.


	7. Sometimes, you can’t tell if surprises are pleasant or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that something so annoying and troublesome could lead to something so unexpected? For once, Hijikata might not mind having his heat, not if it was spent this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

It was still early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise and the sky was only brightening, casting a pale glow on the empty streets of Kabukicho. This early on the day, not a single soul was walking through the streets, yet a single police car was parked in front of snack Otose. There were only two people in the car, one behind the steering-wheel and one in the back. Kondo looked over his shoulder in worry, his mouth and nose covered by a surgical mask in an attempt to keep the scent filling the car at bay as much as possible. Hijikata sat in the back-seat, slumped sideways against the door with his arms wrapped around his lower abdomen that were stirring.

Pre-heat, that was what this was.

It had been three months since his last heat and Hijikata had planned to skip this one by continuing to take his suppressants. However, it seemed like his body had other plans, having ignored his suppressants completely. He had gone into pre-heat that night and it had continued to grow stronger despite the double dose of suppressants he had taken to stop it. It wouldn’t be long now before his first wave of heat kicked in and that on the day they had decided to crack down on a jouishishi hide-out. This was the last thing that was supposed to happen and Hijikata hated this body of his for getting in the way of his work. In the condition he was in, there was no way he would be able to assist in the crack down without bringing himself and his men in severe danger, which was why he was here.

Kondo refused to leave him alone in the compound when he was in heat, knowing there was no way the vice-commander would be comfortable with that when neither he nor Sougo were there to keep their subordinates away from the shed he used to spend his heat in. If anyone approached the omega in that situation, he might kill them to protect himself, and they couldn’t lose any of their men. Besides, Hijikata would feel guilty if he killed any of them. Which was why Kondo had contacted the yorozuya to ask them if they could house the vice-commander, if only for the duration for the crack-down. It had been a suggestion from Sougo to which Kondo had agreed with before Hijikata could even begin to protest. The commander had called the albino immediately without listening to anything the vice-commander had to say.

To his surprise, Gintoki had agreed. He had even gone as far as to tell Kondo that Hijikata could stay for his entire heat, considering how dangerous it could be for the omega to be brought back to the compound in the middle of his heat. While he had a point, the vice-commander couldn’t help but feel like there was an ulterior motive behind the former-joui’s agreement, but then he remembered the alpha’s self-control. An ulterior motive, maybe, but then it would no doubt be one that had to do with the money Kondo had offered him because he certainly hadn’t shown any interest in Hijikata.

“Are you ready?” the gorilla asked and the omega was tempted to say no, but he knew he had no other option. Everyone would be busy with the crack down and the last thing they needed was to be distracted because their vice-commander couldn’t keep control of his pheromones. He couldn’t worry Kondo or Sougo by staying in the barracks when they needed their full focus. Regardless of how much the captain denied it, he would be worried as well and Hijikata knew it. He just preferred to ignore it, agreeing that Sougo was merely worried about how many men they would lose because they were stupid enough to approach the omega.

“As I’ll ever be” the vice-commander mumbled as he pushed off from where he had been slumped against the door in the hope the cool temperature of the window would lower his own. Regrettably but not unexpectedly, it hadn’t worked the way he had hoped it would. However, he had no choice but to deal with it, opening the door as he took his bag in hand and feeling the crisp morning air prickle his sensitive skin that was bared by the crossed collar of his dark yukata. He closed the door behind him again, his gaze trailing up the building to the door on the second floor.

“You coming, Toshi? Can you walk?” Kondo asked as he looked at the vice-commander who directed his attention back to his superior.

“Ah, yeah” he said somewhat distracted as he tightened his grip on his duffel bag, licking his dry lips as his mouth felt empty without the cigarette he desperately needed. The metal staircase was noise under his feet, making him cringe as he worried for the people that might wake up from the sound. Would they look out of the window and see him enter the yorozuya office? Would they start to gossip? He shook off the questions ghosting around in his head, scolding himself for being so paranoia. He was only going to spend his heat in a location away from the barracks with a guy who was paid to look after him. Nothing more, nothing less. He was reading too much into this.

“Gin-san? Are you up yet?” Kondo asked, minding his voice as he knocked on the door-frame as softly as possible. Hijikata looked away from the door, letting his gaze trail over the empty street to see if they were being followed or not. A tad bit too suspicious, but better than gnawing on his lip while waiting for that door to open.

“Yeah, the door’s open, just come in” the alpha’s voice resounded muffled from the inside of the building. Yet even in it’s muted state, the sound of the man’s voice send a tingle down Hijikata’s spine, settling in his lower abdomen. The beta opened the door, stepping inside first before looking back to make sure the omega was following. They stepped out of their shoes, leaving them in the genkan before continuing into the living area of the office. Much to the vice-commander’s surprise, Gintoki was sitting behind his desk, leafing through a few papers with a furrow between his brows. He lowered the papers in his hand as he directed his attention to them, the omega avoiding looking in the alpha’s lazy red eyes.

“Thank you for doing this, Gin-san, but are you sure it won’t be a problem? You do realize he’s going into heat, right?” Kondo asked, though instead of sounding worried, it was more as if there was a warning in his voice. One that didn’t go unnoticed by the albino.

“He’s not the first omega I’m doing this for and if I was really bothered by it, I wouldn’t have agreed” Gintoki answered and the beta seemed to be satisfied with that answer. However, if Hijikata thought the gorilla was finished with that, he was dead-wrong.

“Actually, you didn’t seem surprised to hear that Toshi is an omega and Sougo made it sound as if you already knew about it. How did that happen?” the commander asked and the raven tensed up at the question, looking up at his superior.

“Kondo-san, shouldn’t you be going now? The guys are waiting for you” he said, trying to change the subject away from the humiliating answer he had asked for. Kondo looked at him, dropping the question he had asked in favour of saying goodbye.

“You’re right, I should go. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” he asked and Hijikata nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m armed anyway” he said, though he doubted Gintoki would make a move on him. He hadn’t done so last time and god knew the vice-commander had given him more than enough openings to do so.

“Alright, then I’m going. Call me if something happens or if you need something” the commander said, though it took a little more urging to get him out of the door, leaving his oldest friend alone with the yorozuya boss.

“You can use my room while you’re here” Gintoki said after the gorilla had left, breaking the silence that had fallen over them like a stifling blanket. Hijikata looked at the alpha as the man moved to the side of the living area, pulling open one of the fusuma doors to reveal the bedroom behind it. Reluctantly but resigned, the omega followed after the albino, the skin in his neck prickling when his nostrils flared at the scent that attacked his senses. Like he had expected from the alpha’s nest, his scent was soaked into literally everything, making it inescapable for the poor omega who could already feel the knot in his lower abdomen tightening in response.

“The bathroom’s separated into the actual bathroom and the kitchen, but you’ll understand when you see it. Toilet’s next to the bathroom, but I’m pretty sure you’ll find it when you need it” Gintoki said, giving the worst tour of the house Hijikata had ever gotten.

“You can put your mayonnaise in the fridge, but I can’t guarantee that it won’t get poisoned. I’ll make sure you’re stocked up on water and tissues, but if you need something else, you’ll have to take it yourself. Just make yourself at home” the former-joui continued and the vice-commander turned his attention to him, pushing past the mortified embarrassment he felt at the tissue comment. It wasn’t something he could help, but it still made him self-conscious.

“Can I smoke?” he asked and tensed up slightly as the other man’s red gaze turned to him.

“Sure. There’s an ashtray underneath that tatami here. Just make sure that it’s cooled down before putting it back. That old hag won’t like it if this place burned down” he said, crouching down next to the tatami in the corner of the room to lift it up and take out the mentioned ashtray.

“Anything else you need to know?” Gintoki asked as he handed over the ashtray to the vice-commander.

“What about China and glasses?” Hijikata asked as he accepted the outstretched container, reaching into his sleeve for his pack of cigarettes with his other hand.

“They’ll stay at Otae’s for the week” the perm-head answered before looking at the other side of the room, past the raven.

“How long do you have before the first wave kicks in?” he asked and omega frowned at him.

“About half an hour, I hope” he answered, feeling incredibly uncomfortable to talk about his heat with the albino. To be honest, he felt uncomfortable with this entire situation, but the scent that surrounded him prevented him from tensing up, keeping his muscles relaxed against his will.

“Good, we can put up a wall in half an hour” the silver-haired samurai said and Hijikata blinked at him, feeling like he fell out of the sky.

“A wall?” he asked and Gintoki hummed in confirmation.

“I’m creating Kagura a room in case she needs privacy. I want to be finished by the time she returns” he said and the omega regarded him from the corner of his eyes before looking away again.

“Between the two of us, it won’t even take half an hour” he said and the sugar addict glanced at him before moving to the bedroom entrance.

“The sooner it stand, the sooner I’m out of your hair” he said as he left the room, no doubt to get the materials they needed to put up the wall he wanted. Regardless of the reason why he left, Hijikata was glad he did. As soon as he was gone far enough for his footsteps to resound muted, the omega hunched over slightly, his arms wrapped around his lower abdomen. Half an hour? Who was he kidding. This close to the alpha’s heady scent, it would take him twenty minutes max to be in full-blown heat. Regardless, he would clench his teeth and bite through it to put up the wall Gintoki wanted. Considering what the yorozuya was doing for him, it was the least he could do in return. Besides, the sooner the wall stood, the sooner Hijikata would be alone.

Like he had said, it took less than ten minutes for them to put up the wall, separating the room into two smaller ones. It looked somewhat awkward with the double fusuma doors that got turned into two separate single doors leading to each room, but neither of the man cared about it as long as it was functional. And like promised, as soon as the wall stood, Gintoki left the omega alone in the room after spreading out a futon to make the vice-commander more comfortable. It became clear that it wasn’t a spare futon but the futon the yorozuya boss used to sleep, the thick smell of the alpha drawing out the raven’s heat almost instantly. Shamelessly, the omega tumbled around on the sheets, removing his yukata because it was too hot but remaining on the futon because he couldn’t bare to separate from the scent saturated into it. With every break in between his heat waves, Hijikata felt mortified about the wet patches he could feel drying on the fabric underneath him, but he only kept adding new ones with each new wave. He felt like his heart would stop when he heard a knock on the fusuma door.

“I’m coming in” Gintoki said a few seconds before he opened the door, giving the vice-commander barely enough time to grab the soiled blanket and pull it across his lap to cover his groin. His chest was still heaving up and down in a somewhat rushed rhythm as the alpha walked inside, his white yukata draped over his shoulders without being tied securely around his waist. He was holding something in his hand, yet the omega had trouble focussing on it, the proximity of the alpha’s scent making him dizzy, the final traces of his heat clinging to that source. The silver haired samurai’s scent was stronger than the one that was soaked into the futon below the raven, pure and unadulterated instead of mixing with his own scent.

“What’re you doing?” Hijikata asked, his voice hoarse and sounding drained as he was unable to move for the moment, his body still pliant from the last orgasm that had turned his vision white. He was sure he would feel pissed about the samurai’s intrusion, not to mention guilty about what he had been doing on top of the man’s bed, if only he wasn’t hoping the silverette would finally act like an alpha and mount him. His hand that was holding on to the corner of the blanket slid lower as his knee shifted up slightly, moving mindlessly but with a purpose. His fingers slipped in the slick that was staining his thighs as he bit on his lip, but Gintoki didn’t even spare him a glance, lighting a small paper lantern before opening the window as far as it went, allowing the thick scent of his heat to be diluted by the cool outside air.

“I brought food and cigarettes. Any interest?” the former-joui asked as he sat down on the floor right next to the window, the cold air on his damp skin making Hijikata shiver, pleased at the difference of temperature against his heated skin. A light breeze finally made him take notice of the food that was presented to him, the smell of mayonnaise warming up growing thicker now that he had noticed it. With his interest roused, he slowly sat up, looking at the white glob on top of the plate Gintoki was holding up. Almost instantly, all thoughts of sex left the vice-commander’s mind as his stomach took control, growling angrily at him for having filled it with only small snacks and water.

“Will it kill me?” the raven asked as he reached out for his yukata next to him, pulling it over his shoulders to move his arms through the sleeves. Now that the last traces of his heat were disappearing, he could finally feel embarrassed about being naked on the man’s bed.

“In the long run? No doubt” Gintoki answered, waiting patiently for the omega to carelessly tie his sash around his waist, forming a bow instead of a decent knot.

“I’m not talking about the mayonnaise, idiot” the vice-commander said but his come-back lacked its usual bite as he moved to his knees, his legs still trembling a bit too hard to stand up. He crawled over to the window, thanking the cool air for helping to clear his mind a little as he settled across from the albino.

“It hasn’t killed Kagura or Shinpachi yet, but you can’t base yourself on that gorilla because I doubt she’ll drop dead even when someone would actually try to poison her” the perm-head said, holding the plate a little closer to the raven.

“You want to try your luck?” he asked and Hijikata looked from the plate up to the alpha’s face before accepting the food, picking up the spoon that was stuck underneath whatever was covered by the insane amount of mayonnaise. At least, if the food was inedible, there was still mayonnaise. Gintoki looked outside, resting his chin on his raised palm with his elbow on the windowsill as Hijikata took a daring first bite. A small surprised noise left his full mouth, earning himself a sideway look from the former-joui.

“Omurice?” the raven asked and Gintoki raised an eyebrow at him without turning his head away from the view in front of him.

“Inedible?” the alpha asked and the omega glanced up before turning his attention back down to his food.

“Passable” he lied and Gintoki merely hummed before his gaze turned back outside. To be honest, it was better than Hijikata expected. The perm-head looked like he wasn’t able to cook anything more than instant ramen, yet the food he was currently eating was on par with what the vice-commander was served in the barracks. Not to mention that he had gotten the amount of mayonnaise right. Something only one cook in the shinsengumi managed to do. But Hijikata wasn’t going to tell the albino this, not wanting to inflate his ego. In fact, nothing at all was said as the raven ate, the sugar-addict merely looking outside with a far-away gaze while the clinking of the spoon on the plate was the only sound that filled the room. When the omega was finished, he put the plate in between them, reaching for his pack of cigarettes in his sleeves to light one up before following the former-joui’s example by looking outside.

If there was one thing Hijikata had to admit, it was that he liked the view the room had. Unlike the walls he was forced to look at day and night, the yorozuya office had sight on Kabukicho as far as the eye stretched. It might not be the best view, but it had character. It showed the best of the area while keeping close to the ground so the people could be seen walking as well. The bustle on the streets of Kabukicho was like white noise, a TV that was turned on for the sake of filling the void, voices drifting up to the open window. Hijikata could make out several conversations, one that was definitely a fight and one that was causing the people to lose themselves in laughter. In the alley underneath the window stood a couple, making out against the wall and ignoring the older man that was puking his guts out on the opposite end of the alley.

Kabukicho at its best.

Hijikata felt the muted hustle and bustle around him lull him into an almost detached state of mind, watching everything from a distance. He could understand why the albino wore such a far-away look as he watched the world around him. It was calming, in a strange way, clearing his mind almost entirely. However, instead of staying empty, his head filled itself with questions he had forced into a small black box in the back of his mind. A box he hadn’t intent to open, ever. Yet it had opened before he could even remember that he had that box, the questions ghosting around in his otherwise empty head, his detached state of mind allowing him to look at them one by one. Half of the questions were his worries about the shinsengumi, while the other half were the thoughts he had forced to the bottom of the black box because he never wanted to think about them.

“You’re really not affected, are you?” the vice-commander asked, his voice traveling mindlessly through the space in a soft tone that seemed afraid to break the spell the silence had casted on the room. Gintoki hummed inquiring as he turned his head barely enough to look at the raven next to him.

“By my heat” Hijikata clarified and the albino looked back in front of him.

“Don’t take it personal. I’ve never really been affected by any omega in my life” he answered and Hijikata frowned as he turned his gaze to the former-joui instead.

“Did I sound like I’m taking it personal?” he asked and the alpha shrugged shortly.

“A bit” he admitted and Hijikata looked back at the houses outside, lit up by both the moonlight and the street-lights.

“So you’ve never been affected by anyone? Like, not even once, even in the past?” the raven asked after a short silence and the albino glanced at him.

“Don’t worry, Oogushi-kun, if you’re worried about my flower, I lost that over a decade ago” he said and Hijikata could feel his cheeks heat up.

“I wasn’t asking about that!” he hissed in an automatic reaction before killing his cigarette in the ashtray on the windowsill in between their elbows. The alpha chuckled short but light, his attention remaining on the raven as if he felt another question boiling beneath the surface, begging to be asked.

“Was it during the war?” the vice-commander found himself asking, though he wasn’t expecting an answer. It was an intrusive question, after all. One he had nothing to do with.

“Nah, it happened before that. I had to feed myself one way or the other” he said and that was by far one of the saddest things Hijikata had heard. He hadn’t exacted an answer to begin with, but this was the last thing he had image to hear. Especially from the perm-head. It just seemed like an impossible thing to picture, the silver haired samurai selling his body to survive.

“Are you interested?” Gintoki asked and Hijikata glanced at him, seeing the man looking at him without wavering. Being on the receiving end of that gaze made him pull up his shoulders self-consciously, keeping his eyes pointedly averted. What was he supposed to say at this point? If he admitted that he was indeed interested, the albino might shut him out again, right now that the raven had the feeling he would be willing to lift the veil on his past. It was something Hijikata had wanted to know about for a long time now, not as vice-commander of the shinsengumi, but as a person. He was intrigued by the secrets Gintoki desperately hid, the ones everyone knew he had but never dared to ask about because they knew it was a waste of breath. However, if he told the albino that there was no way he was interested, the samurai would shut up either way and Hijikata doubted he would ever get an opportunity like this. Besides, what did he have to lose?

“Just curious” he answered, sounding almost carelessly. Almost.

“Just curious, huh” Gintoki answered, the tone of his voice almost amused as the raven took another cigarette out of his pack.

“So, how did you get a resistance like this? Is it because of a trauma?” Hijikata dared himself to ask, once again not expecting an answer. However, the albino hummed thoughtfully.

“It might be a trauma, but I don’t remember. Rather, I prefer not to remember. On top of everything else, one more or less won’t change anything. I just know that I’ve always had this resistance” he said and reached out for the pack laying next to the ashtray, shaking a stick out of it to put between his lips. Hijikata watched somewhat surprised as the albino lit up the end that wasn’t in his mouth, inhaling the smoke before letting it escape through the gap in his lips as he placed the mayonnaise-bottle shaped lighted back on top of the pack.

“You smoke?” the vice-commander asked and the albino hummed again, removing the cigarette from between his lips.

“It helps to remove the bitter taste when sugar doesn’t do the trick. Why else do you think I’ve got an ashtray hidden?” he asked and Hijikata looked away, relating so much to the albino’s explanation it was painful.

“Must have been handy during the war. That resistance, I mean” the raven said before the conversation died. Now that the former-joui was finally talking, Hijikata didn’t want him to stop yet. Gintoki huffed amused, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“You have no idea. But I wasn’t the only one, though. Zura’s self-control was nothing to scoff at either, and that was just pure stubbornness. We were in charge of looking after the omegas when they went into heat” he said and the chain-smoker looked at him, giving the man his full interest.

“Omegas? They were fighting in the war?” he asked and Gintoki scoffed as he turned his head to the raven.

“The demonic vice-commander of the shinsengumi is surprised about omegas fighting in the war?” he asked and Hijikata grimaced as he looked away, noticing his mistake.

“There was one omega in particular that was troublesome to deal with. He didn’t tolerate anyone but me and Zura around when he was in heat. He killed about a dozen of our guys when they approached him during his first heat. Zura and I were barely on time to shove him into a shed and make sure he didn’t get out to kill the rest of them” the albino said, just when the vice-commander thought the man was going to let the conversation die.

“Only Zura was allowed to enter the shed, and that was solely when that guy gave a code-word we agreed upon and because Zura was in rut. But not even then did I move, to make sure that guy wasn’t killing Zura” he continued and Hijikata frowned slightly.

“You stood guard outside that shed for the omega’s entire heat, each time? Even listening to them going at it? What about your own rut? Do you even get those?” he asked and Gintoki scoffed amused.

“Of course I get ruts, but it just didn’t bother me. Neither the rut nor those guys going at it nor that guy’s heat. I had other things on my head since we were at war” he said and Hijikata looked at him.

“What about suppressants? Did you guys never think about that?” he asked in a curious tone instead of accusing and Gintoki let his chin slide down his palm, resting his head on top of it instead. The raven almost immediately felt trapped, unable to look away when his eyes locked with the albino’s red orbs.

“Back then, suppressants didn’t exist yet. They were created with the supplies of the amanto, remember?” he asked and the omega only gave an nod. It was something he had forgotten because he had grown used to taking the pills, so much that he stopped thinking about the time he had spent without them.

“But didn’t that mean a lot of pregnancies?” Hijikata asked and Gintoki hummed without looking away from the raven.

“Not really. I mean, yeah, it happened and some of them decided to keep the child and leave the war behind. But the ones who wanted to stay, we took care of them. Tatsuma had connections enough to buy the ingredients for abortion pills and he knew how to make the tincture” the albino said before lifting his head, remembering the cigarette in between his fingers.

“Thank god he did. Otherwise, Takasugi and Zura would have been in some deep shit and we really couldn’t lose one of our commanders. You’d think they’d learn after the first accident, right” he said as he tapped off the ashes on the edge of the ashtray.

“Takasugi is an omega?” Hijikata asked shocked and Gintoki hummed, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You didn’t know yet? I honestly thought you knew who I was talking about” he said and the omega shook his head.

“No, I didn’t know. We just assumed he was an alpha like you and Zu- Katsura” he said and Gintoki snorted before laughing shortly, the sound heating up the raven’s chest.

“You were going to say Zura” he said and Hijikata clicked with his tongue, giving the other samurai’s shoulder a shove to hide how much the man’s rare laughter had affected him.

“Shut up. It’s because you keep saying Zura, stupid sugar-freak” he said and Gintoki straightened up again, a soft smile remaining on his face that worked distracting for the omega who could feel tingles in his lower abdomen.

“So, Katsura and Takasugi are mated or something?” Hijikata asked and Gintoki shook his head.

“No, they’re not. They just fucked to get rid of tension and only when their cycles synched up. Nothing more, nothing less” he said and the raven was finally able to look away, directing his gaze outside. Something like that was the last thing he had expected to hear, ever. He couldn’t even imagine those two patriots doing it together. Hell, he had never even anticipated Takasugi to be an omega. Nothing about that crazy-ass bastard said ‘omega’. But then again, people said the same thing about him.

“Did you do it too?” Hijikata found himself asking before he could check the words leaving his mouth. The question made him flush, steadfastly avoiding the alpha’s gaze as the man looked at him, making his skin prickle. What the hell was he asking?! He almost sounded jealous! But he wasn’t correcting himself or taking his question back. He wasn’t expecting any response either, despite his curiosity.

“A couple of times. Whenever we went to the red-light district, which wasn’t often” he said and the omega’s head shot up, not having expected an honest answer. His widened gaze met Gintoki’s red orbs that couldn’t be called dead-fish anymore. There was something in the way he looked at the omega that send a chill down Hijikata’s spine, making him overly aware of the heat that was growing his lower abdomen, spreading through his body like a fire. He tilted his head, letting it fall off the palm it had been resting on as his gaze held the perm-head’s, his yukata finally giving up and sliding off his shoulder as the line of his shoulder shifted. The cold air touched the newly exposed skin, making him aware of how hot he was growing.

“You should probably leave now” Hijikata said and moved his leg towards to the albino, seeing his gaze shoot down to the advancing limb without stopping it, allowing it to settle on the floor next to his hip, across his Indian folded legs. Unlike what he had said, his actions spoke the opposite, bringing them closer together. His skin prickled, overly aware of the lazy red gaze that trailed up his body from his ankle up, sliding over the hints of bared skin with an intensity that almost felt like a touch. Hijikata wasn’t sure if he was imagining the look or not, his leg jolting when hot fingers closed around his ankle.

“I’ll be in the next room, in case you need something” Gintoki said, spreading his fingers around the limb. His grip loosened before he removed his hand, his fingertips sliding featherlight across the raven’s skin, earning a shiver.

“Anything you need to be washed, just throw out of the room” the albino said, throwing a glance at his messy futon next to the raven’s katana as he moved to stand up. He picked up the ashtray while closing the window again.

“I’ll leave this outside the room after cleaning it out for when you need it” the alpha said and Hijikata hummed, closing his eyes as he let his head fall down on top of his arm on the windowsill. He wanted to ask the window to remain open for the cool air, but he knew his pheromones would trouble the people outside so he remained silent. He could hear the silver haired samurai leave the room, his footsteps quieting the further he walked away. He was too far gone in his heat to hear his footsteps frown louder again, but he knew the alpha was on the other side of the wall from the man’s scent. He swore Gintoki’s scent grew stronger each day, especially when the omega asked for it, but Hijikata couldn’t be sure of it when he was high on his heat. Neither of them brought it up either, not even when the omega was helping the yorozuya boss with decorating the room next doors during each interval that wasn’t spend sleeping.

There was a lot that they didn’t talk about, but that was okay, since they had talked enough before. Hijikata didn’t ask about how Gintoki had gotten his hands on the report of the crack down and the albino didn’t ask about the state of his futon. The vice-commander didn’t ask who had shown up in the middle of the day that the albino had turned away with a loud voice that had sounded annoyed but fond, while the former-joui didn’t ask any questions when Hijikata requested a little less mayonnaise. The raven spoke not a single word about the time Gintoki decided to spend in the room with him whenever he had an interval while not even glancing back when his yukata was tugged off his shoulders when he left. The perm-head didn’t question why Hijikata was in heat despite being on suppressants while the omega didn’t mention the small touches that were starting to linger.

For a few seconds almost every day, Hijikata believed himself to be in a world that had only him and Gintoki in it. He wasn’t sure what to think about it and waved it off as ridiculous the second it popped up in his mind. Yet he couldn’t deny the fact that the thought had crossed his mind and that he was less opposed to it as he had expected. He had gotten to know the yorozuya leader in a different way and he was glad that he had, feeling grateful that the albino had allowed the vice-commander to get closer to him. To get to know him while shedding a glimpse of light on his past that he doubted Gintoki would tell just anyone. It meant that he trusted the omega, or at least that was what Hijikata wanted to believe. That he had earned the samurai’s trust enough for him to feel less reluctant to confide in him. Part of him wanted the other man to rely on him and to share things with him that he didn’t with other. However, as soon as he registered these feelings, his chest clenched in guilt.

Mitsuba.

It was starting to feel like what he had wanted her to do. Like he had wanted her to rely on him and confide in him. Like he had wanted her to trust him and how he had wanted to know about her in return. Was this why he had gone into heat? Because his instincts were trying to tell him something? Did he want to listen to them? Wasn’t he just reading too much into this because Gintoki was the alpha he was closest to that didn’t belong to the shinsengumi? Hijikata didn’t know and it annoyed him to no end. However, he was also a bit afraid to find out the answer. What would it mean if he got the answer he didn’t want to? What answer did he want to hear anyway? Fuck, he was thinking too much about this.

“Ah, Hijikata-san. You’re still alive?” Sougo asked as he walked up the stairs of the yorozuya building, Kagura running in front of him with her abnormally large pet.

“Don’t sound so disappointed, you little shit” Hijikata grumbled, barely on time to step outside as china flew around Gintoki’s neck behind him, crying about how lonely he must have been when she had been the one that was lonely.

“Let’s go back. I’m pretty damned sure you and the other guys have been slacking off in my absence and I wouldn’t be surprise if you dumped all of your paperwork on my desk” the raven said as he lit up a cigarette, walking away from the yorozuya duo. He glanced back only once, right before turning around the corner, meeting Gintoki’s gaze shortly before the door closed behind him after letting the large-ass dog inside. It was only a glance, but Hijikata could still feel his nape tingle at the realization that the perm-head was just as aware of him as he was of the man.


	8. True friendship is helping each other run away from the police.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki contemplates life over a bowl of ramen and sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Gintoki was well and truly fucked. He knew he was from the second he started seeing that damned mayora in his nightmares. Despite his best efforts not to, he had fallen. Maybe not in love, but it was damn close to that. Far too close for comfort, especially when he knew that feelings always grew before they took off again. Considering there was no way he would be able to avoid seeing the vice-commander, he could only hope that they would start to dwindle soon rather than later. He could really do without all the drama and trouble that came with these kind of romantic feelings.

“What’s with that stupid look on your face? I can practically hear you think” the joui next to the albino said, his voice overly familiar to Gintoki’s ears. Katsura met the silver-haired samurai’s deadpan gaze head-on while bringing the ramen noodles dripping with broth to his mouth, regardless of the tips of his hair that were submerged in the contents of his bowl. His brows furrowed together as Gintoki continued to stare at him, not saying a word and not even blinking.

“Hey, are you still in there? Have you finally gone to the parfait kingdom?” the joui leader asked as he waved his free hand in front of the former-joui to test his reactions.

“Did you ever regret your relationship with Takasugi?” the albino asked, making the raven raise an eyebrow.

“What closet did you pull that skeleton out of?” he asked as he turned back to his ramen, bringing his chopsticks back to his mouth. Gintoki waited patiently until the raven’s mouth was empty again, knowing that despite the out of the blue question, the other alpha was answer anyway.

“No, I never once regretted it nor would I change anything about it if I could go back in time” Katsura finally said, lowering his chopsticks on the table next to his bowl, lifting it to slurp up the broth.

“However, if I had known back then what I know now, I would have gone differently about it” he added as he placed his bowl back down.

“I don’t know about now, but back then, Takasugi was more affected by the abortions than he showed” he said and Gintoki gave a hum, remembering very well that smallest joui commander had been more vicious on the battlefield after those two occasions.

“I was part responsible for that because I couldn’t control my own instincts enough to remember the situation we were in. It was a mental strain neither he nor I had any use for” Katsura said and closed his eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret the abortions. That was not the time and place to be getting children, especially not considering the position we were in, constantly on the frontlines of the battlefield with people depending on us to be at full-strength at all times. We couldn’t miss Takasugi and the kiheitai he commanded. Too many lives would have been lost without him, including ours” he said and Gintoki rested his cheek on his palm, his other hand holding onto a small cup of sake, watching the liquid swirl around as he moved.

“Would you think of having kids now?” the silver-haired samurai asked and Katsura shook his head.

“No, not even now. Not when I still dye my hands in joui business” he said, his eyes trailing towards the blonde preparing a bowl of ramen for one of the costumers filling the establishment. No doubt, the action was unconscious, but Gintoki noticed it none the less.

“What? Did you get a girl pregnant, Gintoki? Is that why you’re brooding?” Katsura asked as he turned his attention back to the former-joui next to him. Gintoki scoffed as he shook his head, lowering one hand while bringing up the other, sipping from his sake.

“No, that’s not it. I don’t remember the last time I got some. I think it might have been Hasegawa back in that fucked up episode. I never remembered after that” he said and Katsura hummed thoughtfully.

“True, you never really were loose, despite what you look like” he said and Gintoki gave him a half-hearted glare.

“Oi, what’s that ‘despite what you look like’ supposed to mean?” he asked but didn’t expect an answer. He jus couldn’t pass up his usual comebacks before the raven thought something was really wrong.

“Then that means… Gintoki! Since when did you have a wife?! Why didn’t I, your oldest and best friend, know about it?! Why haven’t I been invited to the wedding?! I would have been your bride’s maid! And now you even gave her a child!” the alpha said, looking insulted at the albino while his loud voice drew the attention of the other patrons.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Who the hell should I have married and I didn’t knock anyone up. Didn’t you hear what I just said? How the hell am I supposed to knock someone up without sleeping with them?” Gintoki asked, his voice softening towards the end as the raven calmed down, mulling over his words.

“Oh, right. I apologize. My thoughts immediately went to the wedding” he said before turning to the albino.

“You will make me your bride’s maid when you marry, right?” he asked and Gintoki clicked with his tongue as he reached out for the bottle of sake.

“Are you stupid? I’d be the groom, so you wouldn’t be able to be the bride’s maid” he pointed out and Katsura huffed, not ready to give up yet.

“The, groom’s maid. Why says the groom can’t have a maid of honour, anyway?” he asked rhetorical and Gintoki scoffed as he lifted his newly filled cup.

“The groom himself when the maid in question has the same thing between his legs” he answered and shook his head slightly.

“Besides, I won’t marry anyone, ever” he said, his voice turning serious once more in the same way the raven next to him did.

“So, you didn’t meet anyone?” he asked and then looked out in front of him, continuing before the white-haired alpha could answer.

“No, you did. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be thinking about these things” he said with closed eyes while Gintoki didn’t raise his from his sake, hoping to find the answer to all his questions in the clear liquid. However, his silence was all the answer Katsura needed to confirm his theory.

“Was it the omega that was at your place when I passed by to recruit you?” the black-haired raven asked and Gintoki glanced up before looking back down, not with a sigh or denial, but with a nod. A curt one, but enough for Katsura to have the answer to his guess.

“It’s getting hard to resist” Gintoki finally said and the joui leader scoffed smugly.

“Hah, feel the trouble all the other alphas have all the time” he said and let his hand come down on the albino’s shoulder in a supportive gesture that felt more mocking than anything.

“It will get worse the deeper you fall. Trust me” the run-away noble said and Gintoki grimaced as he turned to his oldest friend.

“Is that supposed to comfort me?!” he asked and Katsura shook his head as he straightened up again.

“You’re being dramatic, Gintoki” he said and the albino clicked with his tongue again.

“I don’t want to hear that from the guy who can single-handedly out-drama the entire Kardashian family” the former-joui said and Katsura gasped insulted.

“You’re just as dramatic as I am. You’re looking like the world is ending because you realized you have feelings form someone” he said Gintoki huffed as he lowered his cup, once again in need of a refill.

“You’re acting the same way, aren’t you?” he pointed out and the joui leader flipped his hair over his shoulder.

“That’s why I said you’re just as dramatic as I am. At least listen to people when they’re talking to you” he said and the albino huffed as he reached out for the sake bottle again, intent on refilling his cup but changing his mind before his fingers could touch the white ceramic. He would not find his answers in alcohol, regardless of how much he drank of it. It could help him forget, yes, but only for a short while. Afterwards, he would only feel worse, on top of having a hang-over and puking out his guts because he always thought one more would be fine despite knowing it wouldn’t. Still, at some moments, that was exactly what he needed. This wasn’t one of those, so he only refilled his cup without touching the liquor.

“I feel lost” he said even when knowing that he didn’t need to. Judging by the pained look in the joui rebel’s eyes, Katsura could relate to his feelings even without him voicing them. It was visible in the way he looked at Ikumatsu’s back whenever it was turned to him that he felt the exact same way as Gintoki. The silver-haired samurai wondered in the back of his mind if he looked at Hijikata’s back in the same way. He hoped not.

“You and me both” Katsura responded even when his answer was visible in his eyes for all to see. Well, maybe not for all, but for those who were observant enough. For those who were close to him, like Gintoki, the raven was like an open book.

“Why haven’t you made a move yet? From what I can see, I don’t think she dislikes you” the albino said and Katsura looked away from the ramen shop owner’s back, closing his eyes as he lowered his head slightly.

“Dislike me, she might not. However, that doesn’t change the fact that there is only one man in her heart and in her eyes” he said and then smiled. It was a genuine smile, contrary to the somewhat distant look in his eyes as he gazed at the counter in front of him.

“But it’s fine like that. I cannot dream to compare to that man even if I tried, nor do I wish to” he said and Gintoki related to his words painfully well, remembering Mitsuba. The first division captain’s sister and the only woman Hijikata had ever loved. The only person he would ever love. From manga, Gintoki had learned that this sort of thing usually created jealousy and envy, yet he felt none of those feelings. Not even hints of them. Instead, he felt respect, for both of them. Hijikata for being able to make that decision and for carrying it out to the very last second, and Mitsuba for being able to let him go without requesting that which she wanted most of all even to her final breath. Both of them must have been filled with regret, something the silver-haired samurai knew very well.

“So? Are you going to tell me who it is or am I going to have to guess?” Katsura asked, no doubt wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

“You almost sound like Kagura” Gintoki said, recalling his ward asking him the same thing with the same level of enthusiasm. God, they were both such fishwives, starved for new gossip.

“Leader knows who it is? Before I do?! Gintoki, you wound me! I thought I meant more to you!” the raven-haired alpha said with a hand on his chest, earning a grimace from the albino.

“I had to have _the talk_ with her, alright? Don’t tell me you need it too, because I know for a fact that you don’t” he said and the joui leader grimaced.

“Please, spare me. You’re the last person I want to have the talk from. Just tell me if I know them or not” he said and the albino scoffed amused.

“Yeah, you know him” he confirmed and Katsura looked at him, intrigued by the sudden amusement.

“Oho, so it’s a him. Is it a bakufu dog like the one courting leader? If so, it’s their demon vice-commander, right?” he asked and Gintoki stared at him in suspicion, narrowing his eyes.

“You knew already” he accused and Katsura scoffed as he lifted his sake cup to his lips.

“How long do you think I’ve known you for, Gintoki. I know your type better than you do yourself” he said and the albino frowned.

“I don’t have a type” he said and the long-haired alpha shook his head.

“No, you have a type. Remember that oiran you an Takasugi argued about? Black hair, blue eyes, boyish features. It doesn’t surprise me that you’d fall for Hijikata-san” he said and Gintoki wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think about that. To be honest, he had forgotten about the oiran’s face entirely, only remembering that the incident had happened because both Sakamoto and Katsura just loved to remind him of it.

“Besides, from a subjective point of view, the vice-commander isn’t bad-looking at all. He’s got a small fan-club even with the joui” Katsura continued and Gintoki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Like I said, subjectively speaking” the long-haired alpha stressed and looked at the albino next to him.

“But, like surrogate-father, like surrogate-daughter, I guess. Both falling for bakufu dogs” he said and then looked up as Gintoki grimaced.

“However, I never suspected this of you. A joui in all but name and the demonic vice-commander, huh” the raven said and the silver-haired samurai scoffed with a shake of his head.

“I’m not planning on pursuing him, Zura, so put it out of your mind” he said, though he wasn’t denying the first statement. Despite everything he claimed, Gintoki was a joui in heart and soul. He had been since the war and he would always be to protect the people close to him. He might have discarded the name of the joui but he had already proven that he wouldn’t hesitate to fight the entire country if he had to.

“Seems like we’re in a similar situation” Katsura said and Gintoki hummed, knowing the raven didn’t need any other explanation to know why the albino wouldn’t be doing anything. The former-joui exhaled a long breath through his nose, reaching out for his cup only to grab empty air. He frowned, directing his gaze down to where his cup was supposed to be, seeing nothing where it should be standing. He remembered Katsura drinking sake when he hadn’t ordered anything, his gaze shooting up to the raven next to him, looking at him innocently with the small cup in his fingers. He even had the gall to hum inquiring.

“Get your own damned sake, you idiot!” Gintoki exploded, though it was drowned out by the door crashing into the restaurant, shocking the patrons inside. Katsura, Ikumatsu and Gintoki looked over at the destroyed door, seeing familiar black-clad samurai file inside the establishment, hidden by a cloud of smoke.

“Take the back-door” Ikumatsu said as Katsura stepped off the barstool, clapping Gintoki on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you at your place” he said before jumping over the counter as a loud voice rang out to announce the arrival of the shinsengumi.

“Oi, wait, what?! Where the hell do you think-” Gintoki said, looking at the retreating alpha’s back as the dust-cloud was dispelled with the swing of a sword.

“When will you guys learn how to use a door instead of kicking it down?” Ikumatsu asked, standing in front of the silver-haired samurai who had turned back to the front.

“Honestly, that’s what we’re supposed to call cops? First, they rob us of our hard-earned money, and then they hunt away your livelihood while destroying your house” Gintoki said and felt the cold temperature of a blade close to his neck, prickling his skin without touching it.

“You helped him escape, didn’t you” the owner of the voice said and the albino didn’t even need to look over his shoulder to recognize the sword wielder’s voice. How typical for Hijikata to show up right at that moment, as if he had timed it.

“Helped who escape?” Gintoki asked without looking up, keeping his eyes on his sake instead.

“Vice-commander! Katsura escaped towards Kabukicho! We’re pursuing now!” one of the vice-commander’s subordinated informed and Gintoki looked down at the blade that was tilted close to his neck, catching the light overhead.

“I should arrest you for this” Hijikata said and yet, the albino felt the katana be removed from his neck, hearing it being sheathed again. The use of should made it clear that the vice-commander had no intention of actually arresting the perm-head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Gintoki continued and the raven sighed, as if he hadn’t expected anything else. He probably hadn’t. By now, he should know the yorozuya boss enough to know he would never rat out his friends.

“You’re seriously one of the most annoying people I know” Hijikata said without hesitation and Gintoki finally looked up at the man behind him, seeing him reach for his pack of cigarettes inside his pocket.

“That hurt, Oogushi-kun. Is it really okay for police officers to insults civilians like this?” he asked and the omega huffed as he placed a cigarette between his lips, lifting his lighter to bring the flame to the other end.

“If these so-called civilians are former joui big-fish, then yeah” he responded, smoke falling from his lips as he spoke.

“You’re still going on about that?” Gintoki asked as he turned around to face the raven who scoffed at the mere idea of letting go, placing one of his hands on his hips.

“Of course I am. That’s not something I can just ignore” the vice-commander said and the perm-head raised an eyebrow.

“Yet you’re doing it now, aren’t you?” he pointed out and Hijikata took his cigarette out of his mouth, his gun-metal blue gaze holding onto the albino’s.

“What? If you want me to arrest you, you only have to say so” he said dryly, the handcuffs rattling in his hand as he pulled them from behind his lower back.

“No, I’m cool. I’ve been to prison and the free food is not what I expected of it. I much prefer Shinpachi’s food” Gintoki was quick to say and the raven put the cuffs away again.

“Go back to drinking, perm-head. Some of us have actual work to do” he said and the albino gasped insulted.

“Hey, I had a job today, I’ll have you know” he defended himself before leaning back on the counter as if he was tired.

“Aah, it was so hard, you won’t believe it” the former-joui complained and the vice-commander gave him a disbelieving, sideway look with a raised eyebrow.

“The zoo lost one of his hyenas, didn’t you hear? Ah, you probably didn’t because we caught it so quickly and efficiently” Gintoki said almost smugly and Hijikata scoffed, a smirk curling up the corner of his lips.

“Efficiently? You learned that word just today, didn’t you?” he asked amused and Gintoki’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, only because the omega had hit the nail on the head. Not that he needed to know that. To be honest, it wasn’t the first time he had heard the word being used, but it was only today that he found out what exactly it meant because Shinpachi had explained it.

“I didn’t! I’ve known this word for a long time but never used it because I was afraid you might not understand it” Gintoki said and Hijikata scoffed, both of his hands shoved into his pockets.

“Don’t kid yourself. I’ve known that word for far longer than you have” he said and Gintoki closed his eyes.

“No! I’ve known it for waaay longer than you have” he said and the raven shook his head.

“No, I’ve known it for much longer than you” he claimed the opposite and the albino’s eyebrow twitched as he pointed at the raven, opening his eyes again to narrow them at the omega.

“What hour of what day of what year?” he asked and Hijikata leaned towards him with a grimace, biting down on his cigarette as he prepared to respond to the alpha’s childishness. Both males startled when a hand smacked onto the counter behind the perm-head before the vice-commander could even open his mouth to speak.

“If you two are going to bicker, take it outside. And put that door back how it was while you’re at it” Ikumatsu said with a sharp look at the duo.

“I’ll be charging the shinsengumi for _another_ new door and I’ll put the ramen on your tab, Gintoki. No get out of my shop, you two over-grown kids” she said, throwing the two adults out of his restaurant.

“We got scolded” the sugar-addict said as he helped the raven put the door back in place, feeling obliged to do so after getting chewed out by the owner. He also felt a little bit of pity for the shinsengumi for always being one step behind Katsura, but he wasn’t going to mention that. Hijikata might actually castrate him considering he was part of the reason why Katsura got away from them. Not all the time, but like 1/3rd of each escape.

“It’s your fault. Do you always have to be so childish?” Hijikata asked in a mumble and Gintoki straightened up, moving his arm to rest inside the fold of his yukata.

“You’re responding each time. That must really say something about your mental age, Oogushi-kun” he said and the raven glared at him.

“Don’t put me on your level, stupid. And don’t freaking call me Oogushi-kun, as I keep saying. I’ve got a name and you know it” he said as they turned away from the ramen shop.

“Yeah, and I might even use it if I’m sure you wouldn’t disembowel me for doing so” he said and Hijikata looked away from him, pushing his hands a little deeper into his pockets.

“I won’t do that” he said, his voice on the somewhat softer side despite sounding grumpy. Gintoki had the feeling he had heard the raven correctly, but he wanted to make sure, giving an inquiring hum as he watched the tips of the vice-commander’s ears flush.

“I said, I won’t do that. I have never done it before, have I?” he hissed, repeating himself a little louder but sharper as well. His head, however, remained averted so the albino couldn’t see the expression that was on his face.

“So you want me to call you Hijikata or Toushirou?” Gintoki asked, the sadist inside of him unable not to push the raven’s buttons when he seemed to out of his element. The albino’s lip threatened to twitch upwards as Hijikata glared at him, the flush on his ears pulled through to his cheekbones.

“Don’t get too familiar, bastard” he warned though it wasn’t much of a threat with the blush on his face.

“No, no, no. That’s not how this works, Mayora. If I’m calling you by your name, you have to do the same. No more insults” Gintoki said and Hijikata grimaced, his flush already dimming down again.

“What? You want me to call you Sakata or Gintoki?” he asked, trying to get back at the albino, without much success.

“How about Gintoki-sama. You can call me that if you want to, I won’t mind” the former-joui said as he looked at the raven. He was a sadist, it took a lot more than just calling his name to embarrass him.

“Like hell I will! Which mentally retarded person would actually think of calling you that?! Not even that weirdo stalker of yours would call you that!” Hijikata exploded and Gintoki hummed, raising his hand to let it land on top of the raven’s hand.

“Calm down, Hijikata-kun. You don’t have to be so jealous of Gin-san’s popularity” he said and felt a sting in his hand as it was slapped away.

“Who would be jealous of a bum like you?!” the omega hissed as he kicked the albino in his lower back with just enough force to send the alpha stumbling forward without actually throwing him off balance. Gintoki looked back over his shoulder with a smirk, seemingly not affected by the kick at all. The assaulted place was throbbing, but not enough to hurt.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you to your work. Gin-san is getting old and his bed is calling for him” the albino said and Hijikata huffed.

“Then get going and don’t disturb my work” he said as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes.

“You still got long to go?” Gintoki asked and Hijikata looked on his cellphone to check the time.

“Quite. My shift ends at 2” he answered and the albino regarded him before humming.

“Well, you rather than me” he said, looking out in front of him, moving both of his hands behind his head.

“Just don’t overwork yourself. I heard Sougo took Kagura on a date to a horror movie to look for new ways of assassinating people” he said and Hijikata looked up at him after lighting his cigarette.

“A horror? I heard it was an action movie” he said and Gintoki met his gaze before grimacing slightly.

“Somehow, I’m beginning to think their courting might costs us years of our lives” he said and the raven scoffed.

“Years? It will cost me my entire life if I’m not careful. The last thing that sadist needs is new ways to kill me” he said and the albino smirked amused.

“Best not let him catch you off guard, then” he said and Hijikata gave him a sideway look, taking his cigarette from between his lips.

“You don’t have to tell me” he said and Gintoki send him a short smile before turning, walking away with a wave over his shoulder and feeling the vice-commander’s gaze on his retreating back. He made his way home, resisting the luring lights and sounds of the pachinko parlour in favour for the call of his bed. He was feeling quite tired and he wasn’t in the mood for pachinko anyway, strangely enough. However, he hadn’t expected to come home to a somewhat familiar pair of shoes at the door and the sounds of the TV playing. It sounded like a movie, but the lights were turned off, the hues of whatever images were on the TV screen lighting up the living area behind the rice-paper doors as Gintoki pulled off his shoes. He continued further into the house, expecting to see the two youngsters on the sofa, but not in the way that he saw when he opened the shoji doors.

His eyes widened slightly as he paused mid-movement, staring at the duo on the sofa. Instead of sitting up, they were laying down and not in a simple way either. They had made themselves comfortable in what seemed to be the aftermath of an impromptu grappling match on the couch. One that had ended with Sougo on his back and Kagura laying on her stomach on top of him. The yato’s legs were entangled with the captain’s, one of the man’s knees sightly raised. Their heads were resting next to each other with Kagura’s arm loosely draped around the blonde’s neck while Sougo was using his hand as a make-shift pillow underneath his head. His other arm was wrapped around the vermillion-haired teen’s waist, not only holding her close, but also touching her skin, having pushed up her red shirt to rest on her bare hip, the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of her white sleeping pants.

The fact that neither of them reacted to his entrance or to his presence made it obvious that they were fast asleep, pretty deep as well. Seeing this, Gintoki scoffed softly in amusement, moving to the closet to retrieve a blanket that he draped over them. Not even then did they stir, allowing both of his hands to sink in each of their mops of hair.

“Is this why I make you a room?” he said soft, barely audible to his own ears as he gave their heads of fond ruffle before turning the TV off on his way to his room. He expected them to wake up as he readied himself for bed, but none of the sorts happened. If it wasn’t for Kagura’s soft snoring and Sougo turning his head closer towards her, Gintoki might have suspected them to be dead. Still, he was glad to see that they were comfortable around each other to fall this deep asleep. God knew how hard it was to do something like that when all you were used to was fighting. It had taken Gintoki years to fall asleep with someone in the same house after the war, let alone in the room next to his own. While everything was fine now, or at least as fine as possible considering the circumstances, Gintoki couldn’t help but wonder if he would be able to sleep next to another person.

One person in particular.

While the former-joui had told Katsura he had no intention of pursuing, which was the truth, there were still times where he let his thoughts run free. In times like these, the perm-head imagined what it would be like if he did choose to pursue. If he chose to accept the invitations Hijikata extended him during his heat. Would he be loud, or would he be struggling to hold his voice down? Would he try to hold himself back or would he give over to his instincts and cling to the albino? Would he be shy or would he show off how his hard muscles bulged and shifted with the littlest movement? Would he want to cuddle afterwards, or did he dislike physical contact when damp with sweat? Did he like physical contact outside the bedroom or did he have an aversion of PDA? What about if it was just the two of them?

Would they bicker when they passed each other on the streets but still walk home together after stopping at the combini for food? Would they continue bickering even when the albino cooked them dinner, in case Shinpachi hadn’t done it? Would Hijikata rant to him about his work and how troublesome it was as they ate dinner, after which they would sit bundled up in the sofa, looking at the TV without seeing it while discussing if the vice-commander would stay over or go back to the barracks? Of course, Gintoki wasn’t making himself any illusions. There was no way Hijikata would ever be like that in real life. He’d sooner stab the albino than to even think of doing anything with the alpha outside of his heat. At least, that was what the perm-head used to believe. After Hijikata had spend his heat at the yorozuya office, the albino was starting to wonder about it. He couldn’t put his finger on how or why, but Gintoki could tell something was different about the raven and his attitude towards him.

The vice-commander had always been civil towards him, at the very least, but he never hung around for longer than needed. Ever since Gintoki had found out about the raven’s secondary gender, it seemed like he had started to let his guard down. Not by a lot, but he was starting to open up to the albino while wanting to know more about him in return. The former-joui didn’t know how he was supposed to explain it without sounding stupid, but that was what it felt like. He couldn’t say that he hated it, not in the slightest. However, it did make him a little uncomfortable. Not because the raven wanted to know about him, but because he himself wasn’t seeing any problem with sharing. If there was anyone who would be able to understand what he could be going through or how he could be feeling without actually being connected to his past, it was Hijikata. For that reason, Gintoki had found himself talking about his past when the raven had asked about it.

He could still remember the look on Hijikata’s face when he had responded to his curiosity as honestly as he could. How shocked the raven had looked to learn how Gintoki had used his body to survive before he had figured out it was easier to rob corpses of their rations. How astonished he had been each time Gintoki had given him something to eat, looking almost embarrassed when he told the alpha to ease up on the mayonnaise. How okay he had seemed with sitting on Gintoki’s lap and putting his tongue on the albino’s body, while telling the perm-head to call him by his name and actually hearing the man say his full name made him blush like a high school girl in front of his crush. How serious he looked during his job with cigarette dangling from his lips, while during his heat, he had been using Gintoki’s futon to get off on, replacing the alpha’s scent with his own.

The yorozuya boss shook with his head to prevent himself from thinking any further. What good would it do to think back at how Hijikata had writhed on top of the very futon he was lying on. What good would it do to think about something that would never be? There was no use in thinking about what kind of relationship he could have with the vice-commander, because there was no way it would ever happen anyway. Hijikata didn’t see him in that way and Gintoki was not the kind of person to belong to one person only. He was too broken for that, too jaded. He couldn’t give his heart to one person, because it was too incomplete to do so. He couldn’t offer the raven anything but scraps of the person he deserved. Regardless of his own feeling that had been shifting for quite a while, he was not in a position to love someone. After everything he had done, after the seas of blood he had spilled, after all the people he had hurt trying to do the right thing, he didn’t deserve to tie someone to him. Or the opposite. Nobody deserved to be tied to him.

Nobody needed to deal with the sins and the guilt he carried with him, something he would continue to do for the rest of his life.

Hijikata wasn’t guilt-free either and Gintoki wasn’t pretending he was. The alpha knew the vice-commander had spilled blood and had killed, for the same reasons as the alpha had. However, Hijikata had known true love. A love so all-consuming it had allowed him to make the hardest decision in his life, because it had been the best for the person he loved. Never once had he stopped loving her and he wasn’t going to do so in the future either. Gintoki had known such a love, though it had been a different type. He had loved Shouyou like a father, and to protect his own life and the life of his two closest friends, he had killed that same man with his own two hands. Someone like that didn’t have the right to love anyone.

Still, despite the decision he had made not to pursue Hijikata, he still felt lost.


	9. Poking a sleeping bear in the face with a chair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That stupid prince once agian lost one of his pets and the yorozuya and the shinsengumi work together to capture it before it can cause any more damage. However, the tension between Hijikata and Gintoki is just as volitale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Somebody had to forbid that stupid prince from ever getting another pet.

“What’s the description this time?” Sougo asked as the vice-commander walked into the meeting-room, already guessing why the raven was sporting a scowl deeper than normal. There were a couple of papers in his hand and a half-smoked cigarette in between his lips, the next one already in his hand.

“Problematic, like always” Hijikata said as he walked to the front of the room that was filled by a bit more than a hand-full of shinsengumi samurai.

“However, this time, it’s a monster with acidic saliva and spitting tendencies” he added before sitting down, sharing the grimace with his subordinates.

“Don’t tell me it looks like a lama” the blonde captain and Hijikata sighed.

“I wish. Try imagining a zombie lama attached to an even bigger monster that looks like a giant black blobfish on legs, twelve of them” he said and Takeda frowned.

“Legs?” he asked and the vice-commander gave him a suffering look.

“Monsters” he corrected and Sougo regarded him with a blank gaze, his eyes seemingly dead.

“So misleading, Hijikata-san. You should have put a punctuation mark there instead of a comma. People will misunderstand, you know” he said lazily and the raven’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Shut up, Sougo, and get that mask off your head before I cut it off. Your head, I mean. In case you misunderstood” he said and the blonde huffed.

“You’re welcome to try, Hijikata-san. I wonder who is faster” he said even though he pulled his sleeping-mask off his head to push it into his pocket.

“Either way, we’re going to divide the squads into groups of four and send them through the city. We need to track these monsters down and capture them before they injure any more civilians. It’s Halloween today, so children and young adults will be attracted by the zombie lama and some of them have already gotten the acid on them. It doesn’t look pretty, I tell you. Besides, the shogun decided he wants to join the Halloween parade as civilian, together with his sister. We absolutely can’t let any of these monsters close to the shogun and his family” he said and Sugihara, 4th division captain perked up, making it clear that he wanted to say something.

“What if we can’t capture them? Doesn’t acid burn through out nets?” he asked and Hijikata used his cigarette butt to light his new cancer stick, proving why he was the poster-boy of chain smokers in Edo.

“If you can’t capture them, kill them. You don’t have to put much effort in trying. Maybe that stupid prince will finally learn to keep his pets locked up” he said and Sougo hummed.

“Is that really something you should be saying as vice-commander, Hijikata-san?” he asked and the omega looked up at the younger samurai.

“As if you were planning to search for them in the first place” he pointed out and the blonde looked up at the ceiling.

“I might. The acid might be useful if I can store it in a container” he said, talking more to himself than to the vice-commander. Hijikata immediately felt a red flag raisin in the back of his mind, starting to fear for his life. Well, maybe not his life, but some years of it at the very least.

“Sougo, you take sector A. Nagakura, sector B. Saitou, sector C. Sugihara, sector D. Takeda, sector E. Inoue, sector F. Oka, sector G. Todo, sector H. Niki, sector I and Harada, sector J. Kondo and I will stay with the Shogun and his sister for the entire walk. As soon as one group has found one of the monsters, contact the others. I doubt four will be enough to take down one of them on their own” the vice-commander said and Harada frowned.

“Weren’t we supposed to capture them?” he asked and Hijikata sighed as he looked down on the papers in his hand.

“Capture them, kill them, who cares, as long as we get rid of them” he said dryly before looking back up.

“Any more questions?” he asked and saw Sougo’s hand raise, but steadfastly ignored it. He knew it had something to do with the assassination attempt the captain was planning and he really didn’t want to know. He was already annoyed enough without the blonde’s sadistic antics.

“Alright, all divisions, move out” he said as he moved to stand back up, the other samurai doing the same. They had a job to do. Two of them, to be specific. One part of it required them to ‘capture’ prince Hata’s pets, while the other part was to escort and protect the shogun on his trip through Edo as he and his sister participated in the Halloween tour. The tour was like a Halloween festival where a parade travelled through town to be scared at certain moments. It was as simple as that. Or at least it should have been, until that stupid prince had to bring his pets into the equation. As if their job wasn’t difficult enough already with just keeping the joui from attacking the shogun, they had to deal with the alien’s inability to keep his pets locked up as well. Not to mention that Hijikata was already pretty irritated without this entire situation.

If he believed he had been thinking about Gintoki a lot before, it hadn’t been nearly as much as he did now. Hell, he was thinking about the perm-head as much as he thought about Mitsuba. It filled him with guilt to realize this, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. Not for lack of trying, really. The alpha just continued to weasel his way into the raven’s thoughts. It was pretty clear, even to Hijikata, about what this meant. It was impossible to mistake the direction his thoughts took when the albino was starring in them, but that didn’t stop him from feeing confused about it. He loved Mitsuba, he was sure of this. He had never once stopped loving her and he knew that he never would. But he couldn’t deny that he felt more towards Gintoki than something platonic. Otherwise, there was no way he would be spending this much time thinking about the perm-head to the point Kondo had caught him multiple times, staring out in front of him without focus, sighing ruefully because there was still another undeniable thing that troubled him besides his unwanted feelings.

Gintoki was not affected by him in the slightest.

That should have been his answer, right? The fact that the albino never even twitched despite being around the omega during his heat, should be enough proof that it was completely one-sided on Hijikata’s part. Yet there were moments in which the raven started to doubt. Part of it was in the little things he only noticed when he closely observed the albino. Moments in which, when he was walking away from running into the yorozuya on the street, he found the alpha already looking at him when he looked back. Or when he caught the alpha reaching out for him when he turned away during a bickering-match, seeing his fingers close in on his sleeve from both the corner of his eyes as well as the shadows their forms casted on the ground. However, the touch never came, his fingers only twitching before they withdrew again, the silver-haired samurai acting like nothing had happened.

But it wasn’t Hijikata’s imagination, and neither was the way he would sometimes catch the albino’s gaze shift to his lips when he touched them or put a cigarette between them. However, the one thing that really made the vice-commander doubt about Gintoki’s so-called un-affected attitude towards him, was the fact that the former-joui was so open towards him about his past. It made Hijikata feel special, and he wasn’t sure how he should feel about that. It made him happy, yes, but it was exactly because it made him happy that he was confused and guilty.

He had already let one person he loved down. What the hell was he doing, falling for someone else?

“Hello? Hijikata-kun? Can you hear me from all the way up there in the clouds? Are you coming down to earth any time soon, oi?” an annoying yet familiar lazy voice shook the vice-commander out of his daze, making him blink at the dead-fish red eyes that were directed at him, much closer than he had anticipated. Not to mention from lower than he remembered. Then again, that was to be expected when the albino was leaning forward with his head tilted to look straight at the omega’s down-tilted face. A thick, musky scent rose up to the raven’s nose, the scent of tamahagane stronger than it usually was, as if a newly forged katana was held directly under his nose. Hijikata clicked with his tongue, shoving his hand in the perm-head’s face to push him away.

“You’re too close” he grumbled around his cigarette, unsurprised to see the yorozuya in front of him, but curious as to why. Not to mention the scent that was thicker than he remembered, making the back of his head tingle as he inhaled, trying to distinguish the undertone he couldn’t put his finger on.

“The hell are you doing here anyway? This is the castle” the raven said as he reached his hand up to take his cigarette from between his lips as Gintoki rubbed his nose that saw a little red from the hit it had received. It was obvious that the perm-head was over-reacting, but that was to be expected from him, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. However, it was somewhat odd for him to be in front of the imperial castle walls.

“Kagura was invited to come by Soyo. She’s inside now and Shinpachi is with her to act as her brakes. I will never have enough money in my entire life to pay even a single rooftile of that place” the yorozuya leader explained with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder towards the castle gates before turning back to the vice-commander standing in front of him.

“What about you? Playing body-guard again?” he guessed and Hijikata killed his cigarette in his portable ashtray.

“Yeah, but it’s gotten a bit troublesome” he said before putting his ashtray back in his pocket.

“That stupid prince lost his pets again” he added and the albino groaned, repeating the exact same reaction Hijikata had upon hearing the news.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. What is it this time?” Gintoki asked and the vice-commander’s eyebrows rose shortly as he looked at the single squad of shinsengumi samurai that was waiting in front of the gates, the rest of their forces spread out to search for the monsters on the loose.

“Twelve blobfishes on legs that can spit acid at the people they draw in with the zombie lama that’s attached to them” Hijikata explained, receiving a deadpan look.

“Somehow, I really don’t want to imagine that” he said, once again saying the vice-commander’s thoughts out loud. Regrettably, he had already seen a picture, something he couldn’t un-see.

“But twelve of them? Is it really such a good idea to let the shogun go out at a moment like this, not to mention with such a small squad?” he asked and Hijikata closed his eyes with a hum.

“All our men are searching for those monsters with each division covering an area. With our men hunting for the monsters, just us will be enough” he said and felt a heavy weight settle over his shoulders.

“Not to mention that it’s comforting to know that someone as strong as you and your two kids will be with us as well, ne Tosshi?” Kondo said as he turned to the vice-commander who felt his cheeks flush at hearing the thoughts he was trying to suppress being said out loud.

“Bak-” Hijikata started as he looked sideways at his superior, not wanting Gintoki to hear those words. It would definitely get to his head.

“Hooh? So, Hijikata-kun feels at ease in Gin-san’s presence, huh” the albino said, proving the omega’s suspicions. With a grimace, Hijikata turned towards the alpha. He tensed up, having expected to see a smug look directed at him, only to see those red orbs focussed on the arm that was draped around the raven’s shoulders.

“Don’t misunderstand” Hijikata said, instinctively and mindlessly shaking off the arm around his shoulders, pretending it was because he was reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes.

“This just means that I have a shield to use in case I get acid spit on me” he said, not looking up at Kondo’s slightly confused look and Gintoki’s gaze that refocussed on the vice-commander’s face.

“That’s harsh, Hijikata-kun. Would you really want this beautiful specimen of a man to be burned away by acid?” the former-joui asked and the raven refused to meet the man’s gaze.

“Ugh, I just threw up in my mouth a little” he answered and looked up when he saw a sheet jog up to them. Like, literally a sheet with two eye-holes cut out. Kondo and Gintoki followed his gaze as the sheet stopped next to them, close enough for the vice-commander to notice the bright blue orbs peeking through the cut-out holes.

“Yo, mayora, gorilla. Are you going to join us too, aru?” a very familiar voice said, coming from underneath the sheet.

“We’re working, kid. Some of us have to” Hijikata answered, suspecting that that was not really what Kagura wanted to ask. It was just a means to open the conversation without immediately getting to the point. Still, he went along with it, having a good guess as to what she really wanted to know and wondering how long it would take for her to actually ask it.

“Don’t look down on us yorozuya, tax robber. We’re getting jobs as well, I’ll have you know” the disguised red-head said and Kondo smiled at them.

“Maah, maah, you two, this is not the time to be fighting about jobs. It’s Halloween, isn’t it? Shouldn’t we just enjoy getting scared with our friends? The shisengumi commander said, trying to pacify the yato who had already lost interest, looking around instead.

“Where’s Sou- Sadist? Isn’t he always with you?” she asked, finally getting to the point she had approached them for. The sudden change of how she had referred to the blonde captain hadn’t gone unnoticed by the adults either, making them share a look.

“He’s working in area A, but I’m sure you’ll run into him soon enough” Kondo said and kagura hummed lazily in the same way Hijikata often heard her guardian hum.

“Are you sure he isn’t slacking off somewhere, aru?” she asked and the vice-commander scoffed as he brought his cigarette up to his lips to take a drag, filling his lungs with smoke.

“He better not be” he answered and the redhead looked away when she heard her name being called by the princess standing next to her older brother. Soyo had decided to cosplay as Kagura herself, clearly borrowing one of the yato’s outfits together with her hair-ornaments. It was odd to see the princess in a red qipao, but not nearly as weird as it was to see the shogun dressed as Katsura.

“You guys better do your job” china said as she moved to walk back to her friend.

“Remember to keep on that sheet” Gintoki called after her, seeing her wave dismissingly over her shoulder, her hand not even peeking out from underneath the sheet as she ran back to her friend.

“What’s with the sheet anyway?” Hijikata asked, watching the yato’s retreating back, seeing flashes of black high heels underneath the hem.

“A poor-man’s Halloween costume. But trust me, it’ll save Sougo a heart-attack” Gintoki answered lazily, using his little finger to dig into his nose while letting his other arm rest inside the fold of his yukata. Kondo gave him a pitying, somewhat troubled chuckle, clearly wondering what could be bad enough for Gintoki to force Kagura to cover herself entirely with a sheet.

“We should probably leave now, before it gets too late to complete the tour” the vice-commander said and Kondo nodded in agreement, all three of the adults turning towards the group waiting for them in front of the castle gates. As they walked, Hijikata couldn’t help but cast a glance at the perm-head, wondering if he should read something into the earlier pointed look the man had given Kondo’s arm. Were it just his thoughts imagining something he unconsciously wanted or had it meant what the omega thought it did? Could it be possible that the yorozuya boss felt more than he was admitting or had Hijikata finally gone crazy? The vice-commander was betting his money on the latter.

When he felt eyes on him, the chain-smoker looked up, seeing a red gaze directed at him. The focussed glim in the albino’s eyes send a tingle down Hijikata’s spine, who was not used to seeing that look in the former-joui’s eyes. In fact, he hadn’t even seen it often enough to recognize what the look meant. It was different from the way his eyes shone when he was fighting. It was quite the opposite. While his eyes during a fight were cold and ruthless, the current look in his eyes was warmer, almost hot. However, before Hijikata could question the look, Gintoki was forced to look away, directing his attention to the two teens running up to him.

“Gin-chan! Banzai!” the sheet-wearing teen called out and Gintoki frowned confused by lifted his arms none the less. A weird noise left his mouth when the two teens jumped forward, catching a hold of his biceps to hang from them, laughing loudly as the yorozuya boss stumbled a step back at the sudden added weight and speed.

“Ack! Oi! Gin-san is not a jungle-gym, you know!” the former-joui said but wasn’t making a move to dislodge either of the girls, keeping their weight lifted off the ground by his arms. He had difficulty walking forward, not because of their weight, but because their legs were forming a cage around him, making it hard for him to lift his knees.

“Gin-san is really good with kids, isn’t he?” Kondo said, looking not at the albino but at the vice-commander next to him, giving the smaller man a smile. Hijikata hummed before looking away, from both Kondo and Gintoki, directing his attention to the street around them.

“It’s in moments like these that you forget he’s one of the four heavenly kings” the omega said and Kondo laughed, not even a single ounce of it sounding troubled. It should worry Hijikata about how little effort the commander was putting in capturing one of the biggest joui patriots when they were right in front of him. But then again, the vice-commander was no better. In fact, he was even worse.

“Isn’t he one of the Kabukicho devas as well?” the beta asked and Hijikata glanced back at the albino in question who was now carrying two laughing teens on one bicep and the shogun on his other.

“People say he is but he denies it, which probably means that he is” the raven said before upping his pace, intent to catch up with the perm-head walking in front of them.

“Oi, what the hell are you doing with the shogun, you sugar-freak!” the vice-commander hissed and Gintoki looked over his shoulder, veins popping on cheek as he gnashed his teeth, no doubt suffering under the weight of three people. Yet, despite that, his arms weren’t lowering even a little bit.

“Open your eyes, Mayora. Who looks like he is suffering most in this situation?” the albino gritted out but wasn’t making a move to ask the trio to let go of him. Hijikata decided to have pity on him, clapping in his hands.

“Alright, everyone let go, before that useless old man breaks his back” the vice-commander said, speaking as if he was talking to toddlers instead of to teens and the freaking shogun. Gintoki breathed a sigh of relief, his arms falling slack at his sides now that the weight was gone.

“You know, I’ve been wondering this for a while, but how the hell is he so buff when he’s sheltered like a rare bird inside a golden cage?” the albino asked and Hijikata pushed his hands into his pockets.

“He’s the shogun, idiot, even if he’s sheltered” he answered the rhetorical question, seeing Gintoki make a difficult face.

“And you’re back to calling me names again. I thought you were the one who wanted me to call you by your real name, but then you really have to do the same, Oogushi-kun” he said and the raven clicked with his tongue.

“I got it, I got it. Don’t start with the Oogushi-kun again. Pisses me off” he said and the albino glanced at him before turning his attention back to his ward walking in front of them, chatting excitedly with the princess. The poor shogun was walking next to them, looking somewhat flustered from whatever the teens were talking about. For once, Hijikata wasn’t going to save the shogun from the situation, feeling that he didn’t want to hear whatever the two girls were talking about. But luckily, rescue came soon enough, seeing the sheet-wearing yato perk up as her eyes caught something before the vice-commander’s did.

“Oh! Look at that lama! It’s so well done, aru!” she said and, pointing at the lama coming out of an alley, patches of rotting flesh peeling off his body and one eye falling out of the socket.

“Did the tour begin already?” Soyo asked while the three adults reached for their weapons.

“Oi, Hijikata-kun, what did you say those monsters looked like again?” the alpha asked as they shifted in front of the unarmed trio.

“You’re looking at it now” the vice-commander said while the shinsengumi commander reached for his walkie talkie attached to his belt, intent to call over reinforcements. However, he didn’t need to. Hell, neither of them even had the time to unsheathe draw their weapons before a spray of what could only be called blood despite its purple colour erupted from behind the lama. The odd scream prevent any of them from thinking it might have been acid.

“Huh, what happened, aru?” Kagura asked as she peeked out from behind her guardian, though her question was answered by the blonde stepping out of the shadows from the shady alley, flicking the purple blood off his katana before he looked up.

“Oh, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, I didn’t know you’d be here already. Danna and Shinpachi are here too” Sougo said lazily as he walked up to them while sheathing his sword.

“Ue-sama, Hime-sama, I hope you are enjoying yourself” he said with a light bow at the Tokugawa siblings while Kondo called over a clean-up team to get rid of the alien corpse.

“Oi! Are you ignoring me, you sadist?!” Kagura exclaimed annoyed, stepping up in front of him. Sougo scoffed with a light smile, reaching up a hand.

“Of course not. It’s hard to overlook such a shitty Halloween costume. What’s with that sheet anyway?” he asked, pulling the mentioned sheet off the yato’s head.

“Ack, no! Gin-chan told me he’d buy me sukonbu if I kept it on” Kagura said, trying to reach for the sheet, not noticing how Sougo’s eyes widened as he froze in shock. Not that Hijikata could blame him. He could guess how the blonde must feel, seeing the girl he liked stand half-naked in front of him, wearing only scraps of clothing as she cosplayed as Bishamonten. Now he understood why Gintoki had forced the yato to wear the sheet.

“Hey! You dropped it in shit, you asshole! I’m going to freeze now!” Kagura exclaimed and Sougo clicked with his tongue, immediately shrugging off his blazer despite the cold.

“Of course you are! Wear even less, why don’t you? I can see your ******* through your bra” the captain said as he draped his blazer over the teen’s shoulders, roughly closing the hooks to keep the garment closed, barely even giving the teen the time to put her arms through the sleeves.

“Can you not be so blunt, aru?!” china demanded yet she allowed the blonde to continue to cover her skin.

“Then wear a little more. You’re asking for it” he said sharply and Kagura huffed as she looked away. Hijikata noticed the smirk on her lips before she hid it behind her sleeve-covered hand.

“I don’t know if I should feel proud or guilty for raising her this way” Gintoki said, clearly conflicted about his ward’s slyness.

“She wore all that on purpose? You knew about it?” Hijikata asked as he looked at the albino next to him as they started walking again.

“I had a feeling it was something like this, to be honest. I just knew that Sougo might really get a heart-attack if he knew she had walked around Edo like that. That was going a bit too far with tempting him” he said and the omega regarded him before turning to the courting couple, seeing Sougo give a passer-by a deadpan look when the old man stared a little too long at the redhead next to him. Tempting, huh? True, if done correctly, Sougo would fall for it hook, line and sinker, each and every time. Sadists were weak like that. But something like that won’t work on Gintoki when the man was already unaffected by the omega’s heat. Hijikata knew he smelled weird, he heard it often enough, so he couldn’t blame the albino when he didn’t react to his normal scent. But to not react to his heat pheromones was a complete rejection, wasn’t it? Hijikata should be glad for that. Hell, he shouldn’t even care in the first place. But he did, quite a lot if he had to be honest.

“Oi, is something wrong?” the perm-head asked and Hijikata looked up at him with an inquiring hum, removing his hand from his neck where his scent-glands were located behind his ear.

“What could be wrong?” he asked and Gintoki regarded him before looking away.

“If nothing’s wrong, then that’s fine” he said, a furrow between his brows that usually wasn’t there. Hijikata was about to question it when he heard a loud, frightened scream. Automatically, his fingers curled around the hilt of his katana, the thumb of his other hand pressed on the tsuba to push it out of the saya as he looked at the source of the scream.

“You guys are going to go crazy if you’re going to be like this with every scream. It’s a test of courage tour, remember” Gintoki said dryly, looking at the three shinsengumi samurai who had had the same reaction at the princess’s scream. Hijikata’s stance relaxed as he looked sideway at the alpha.

“Just keep your eyes open. That will be enough” the perm-head said and the vice-commander released his grip on his katana after hearing it click back into the saya.

“I thought you were bad with this kind of thing” he said and Gintoki looked at him with a scoff.

“You too” he said while holding the raven’s gaze, making his spine tense at the unfamiliar glint that was not only still present in his red orbs, but stronger as well. If it hadn’t been for his walkie talkie crackling to life, Hijikata was sure he would have continued to stare, trying to figure out what exactly the look meant. Gratefully, he reached for his communication device in the inside pocket of his blazer, hearing the voice of one of his subordinates travel through the speaker.

[Vice-commander, we found one of the monsters in area C.]

[We’ve got one in area H as well.]

“Then take them out, I don’t care how. We’re almost out of area A” the raven said before releasing the button on the side, practically hearing the samurai on the other side of the connection salute.

“Three down, nine more to go” the vice-commander said with a sigh and the albino next to him looked up at the dark sky overhead.

“I’d say good work, but it’s actually your subordinates doing all the work” he said and Hijikata gave him a sharp look.

“You’re being awfully snappy today, aren’t you? What crawled up your ass and died?” he asked and the alpha closed his eyes as he lowered his chin again, shaking his head without actually answering with more than a sigh. It only made Hijikata more curious, but he wasn’t going to ask. He had the feeling the albino wouldn’t answer after dismissing his question anyway. At the edge of area A, Sougo stopped, parting from them with the excuse that he still had work to do. Kagura didn’t look disappointed, but Hijikata caught the way their hands entwined for a short squeeze before they parted, Sougo telling the redhead she would get beaten up if she took out his blazer. Hijikata would never understand the way they flirted. Then again, he would never understand flirting to begin with. After Mitsuba, he had never once looked at someone like that. Until he recognized his inescapable feelings towards the alpha next to him, that was.

Well, it wasn’t like he wanted to flirt with the perm-head. Or maybe he did? He didn’t know anymore. It had been such a long time since he had felt something like this and then it was laced in guilt because the last person he felt this way about had been Mitsuba. He had promised himself not to fall for anyone ever again, but it wasn’t like he could control his feelings. That didn’t stop him from feeling like he was doing something wrong, though. His feelings for Gintoki were so complicated, but then again, the only thing that wasn’t complicated with the sugar-freak was fighting.

“Alright, that’s enough” the former-joui said as he came to a stop half-way through the tour. Almost automatically, the raven came to a stop as well, turning to the perm-head with a confused frown at the sudden outburst. More specifically, at the glare he was receiving.

“What?” he asked, wondering what he had done to be on the receiving end of that look. He didn’t recall doing anything to annoy the albino but that didn’t mean that it worked any less infectious.

“If you’ve ingested some drugs again, just admit it. You won’t seem any weaker because of it” Gintoki said and Hijikata’s frown deepened, turning into a scowl as he turned towards the albino.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest.

“Ever since we left, you’ve been letting out your scent before pulling it back. Letting it out and pulling it back, letting it out and pulling it back again” the former-joui said and Hijikata’s eyebrow twitched. He was unaware of doing what the alpha said, but he didn’t like the accusing tone he had used.

“So what? What’s it to you anyway? You’re not even affected” the vice-commander said, feeling like he might have crossed a line when the albino’s eyes narrowed at him. He jumped when calloused fingers curled tightly around his wrist, dragging him towards the conveniently located alley.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Hijikata asked somewhat demanding but wasn’t receiving an answer. Instead, he was practically thrown against the wall, flinching upon impact. Hands rested on the wall next to his head in a stereotypical kabe-don, yet the cliché-ness of it was the least of the vice-commander’s worries.

“Not affected?” Gintoki asked, his voice deep and low in a way that made Hijikata’s hairs stand on edge as the yorozuya boss looked up. He felt frozen in place, pinned against the wall not by the former-joui’s hands, but by the intense look in his red eyes as they were directed at him, making the omega self-conscious as his fingers twitched against the wall behind his back.

“Right now, it’s taking everything in me not to fuck you up against this wall” he said and Hijikata felt heat rise to his cheeks at the same time it settled in his lower abdomen.

“Di-didn’t you say that you weren’t affected by me? Or by any omega?” he asked, hating himself for stuttering. Both his words and his heart.

“I don’t get it either. Takasugi smelled so much better than you, unpolluted by suppressants” Gintoki said and Hijikata averted his eyes, turning his head while covering his mouth with the back of his hand, though he removed it again as soon as he noticed. While it should have felt like a jab, the look in the albino’s eyes made the vice-commander overly self-conscious. The alpha’s gaze was too intense, the feeling of it on his skin almost like a physical touch. For the first time ever since he had met the perm-head, Hijikata was intimidated by Gintoki. But part of him was excited by it as well. A seriously fucked up part that made his heartbeat race in anticipation, jumping slightly when the yorozuya leader leaned forward towards his exposed neck.

“And yet, I find it so much harder to resist you” Gintoki said, his voice lowering another octave, sending a shiver down Hijikata’s spine as he unconsciously let out his scent in response to the alpha scenting him. Having the man this close, the omega could not only see the albino’s jaw work as it tightened, but also smell the former-joui’s scent from this close. It was his first time doing so without being under the influence of his heat. This close, he could recognize the thickness of his scent as the alpha’s rut and arousal, drawing him closer. Gintoki tilted his head slightly, the raven’s nose nearly brushing his skin as Hijikata tried to recognize the undertone in the perm-head’s scent that was on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t name what the scent was, but rain came pretty close. It was what the vice-commander imagined a cloud to smell like.

Hijikata leaned forward to chase the alpha’s scent as Gintoki straightened up, the omega’s grip on his yukata falling away as he moved back. Without saying another word, the yorozuya-boss turned away, keeping his jaw clenched and face averted as he walked briskly out of the alley. As soon as the street-light hit him, Hijikata could see the redness of his ears sticking out against his white hair. The vice-commander pushed off from the wall, his voice stuck in his throat as he chased after the alpha with wide eyes. Had he been blushing? All the way up to his ears?! More importantly, had he really been affected? By Hijikata?

“Shinpachi, we’re going hunting” Gintoki called out, his shoulders tense and his step fast enough to be called a powerwalk.

“Huh? Gin-san?” the bespectacled raven asked confused as the albino brushed past him without looking back.

“We’ll be expecting payment for this, Gorilla” the perm-head called back over his shoulder as his oldest kid jogged after him while the youngest gave his retreating back a dry look.

“Hmm? What suddenly happened to him?” Kondo asked as Hijikata stepped up next to him, his fingers trembling slightly as he raised a new cigarette up to his lips.

“And what happened to you? Your face is all red” the commander said and the omega lit up his cigarette, exhaling the inhaled smoke.

“It’s your imagination” the chain-smoker answered, feeling a gaze directed at him as he reached up to rub his tingling scentglands. He met bright blue orbs, his spine tensing at the smirk that was send his way, as if china knew something he didn’t. She probably did, judging by the thumb-up she was giving him, much to the raven’s confusion.

 


	10. Melt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki should have know this would happen. He shouldn't have picked up the phone when it rang. However, he was already in too deep. This wasn't a job anymore, nor a request of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

It was a slow day at the yorozuya office, time seemingly crawling forward as the TV playing in the background as white noise, accompanied by the rhythmic ticking of small wooden plates landing on the wooden board. Shinpachi was reading a cooking magazine while Kagura was asleep, using one of Gintoki’s thighs as a pillow. Gintoki was focussed on a game of shogi with Katsura sitting on the opposite side of the board, staring at it while holding his chin, his other hand in the fold of his elbow. Elizabeth was leaning back comfortably against Sadaharu who was sleeping in the corner of the room. A rather typical day at the office, though Katsura only came by once a week.

No, to be correct, he passed by almost every day to recruit Gintoki for his cause, but only once a week did he actually stick around after getting the door slammed in his face. Or he would just hide away from the police while raiding the yorozuya’s always half-empty fridge. Gintoki suspected today to be the latter. That, or he just had too much free time on his hands. How was he supposed to know anyway? He was a former-joui, he didn’t know how the jouishishi of this generation worked. How he wished he could say that that wasn’t a lie. Because of the unwanted but unbreakable connection he had with the jouishishi, he just couldn’t let go of it at all. Part of it was thanks to Katsura, who felt like he needed to inform Gintoki about everything that was going on. As if the albino didn’t pick up on it on the streets.

“You know, I caught wind of a rumour a little while ago” Katsura said, opening a conversation after nearly an hour of silence. Gintoki hummed inquiring yet lazily without taking his eyes off the board in front of them, watching the raven place down one of his pieces.

“Is that so?” he asked, his gaze scanning the board as he weighed his option of which move would be best to make. A game of shogi was never easy with Katsura considering they didn’t really look at it as a game.

“Apparently, a group of space-pirates are working on a new drug” the joui leader said, watching the albino move one of his pieces.

“Another one?” Shinpachi asked as he looked up from his magazine and long-haired alpha hummed.

“It’s still in their creation phase, so it doesn’t even have a name yet and the effects aren’t clear either” he said and Gintoki let one hand come down on top of Kagura’s head.

“Then why are you telling us this?” he asked and Katsura looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

“I was just wondering if you found out more” he said and the perm-head lowered his gaze to the board again.

“You don’t have to ask me that. Ask that idiot up in space. He’s bound to have more information than I have” he answered and the long-haired samurai scoffed, reaching out for one of his pieces.

“Which one? Last I heard, Takasugi was travelling on the milky way as well” he said and Gintoki rested his chin on top of his palm.

“Both. Takasugi might have a hand in it and if it’s drugs that’s being trafficked, that con-man is not going to ignore it” he said and Katsura gave the board a sober look.

“Sakamoto is one thing, but I’m not sure on which side Takasugi is on” he said and Gintoki reached forward with the hand on top of Kagura’s head to move one of his pieces.

“Takasugi will always be on the side he thinks it right. It doesn’t matter if it is the same side as us or not. That’s just who he is. But that has nothing to do with asking what he knows about the drugs” he said and Katsura glanced up before looking back at the board between them, reaching out for his almost cold cup of tea.

“He might not tell me about it” he said and the silver-haired samurai scoffed as he gave the alpha across from him an amused look.

“Are we talking about the same Takasugi here? That short stack who loves to hear himself talk about his oh-so-clever plans, especially to his old pals that he can’t wait to show up? You know him as well as I do, so try telling me I’m wrong” he said and Katsura regarded him before looked down again.

“You’re right, he’ll gladly talk if I ask right” he said and the tree males looked up at the sound of the phone ringing. Because the two older males were playing a game, Shinpachi stood up to pick up the phone while the joui leader finally made his move.

“Gin-san, it’s for you. It’s Kondo-san” the bespectacled beta said, holding the horn out towards the albino before changing his mind, carrying the entire device as close to the sofa as possible, seeing as how Gintoki couldn’t move without waking Kagura. The former-joui accepted the telephone horn, holding it against his ear while picking up a piece between his pointer and middle finger.

“Yorozuya’s Gin-san, what can I do for you?” the albino greeted almost lazily as he placed the piece back down, making Katsura click with his tongue.

“You’ve been waiting for that, haven’t you?” he muttered, only earning himself a smirk.

[Gin-san! I’m glad you picked up. We’re in a bit of trouble.]

“I can hear that. It’s pretty loud there” Gintoki said as he leaned back in his seat, hearing quite a lot of chaos on the other side of the line.

[Yeah, it’s Tosshi.]

“Hm? What about him?” the former-joui asked, perking up when the vice-commander was mentioned.

[You see, like usual, he went into heat in our shed but one of our new recruits thought he would be cold. He got too close and started reacting to Tosshi’s scent.]

“Oi, I know I do odd jobs as long as I get paid, but I’m not going to get rid of a body for less than half a million yen” he said and heard a scoff that didn’t sound amused in the slightest.

[That’s pretty cheap, oi. Besides, we don’t have a corpse. Sougo and I managed to stop him from getting to the shed. The problem is that Tosshi’s heat seems stronger than usual. Our new recruits aren’t used to it and our men that should be somewhat used to it already are having trouble too.]

“And what does that have to do with me?” Gintoki asked, wondering where Kondo was going with this as he watched Katsura move one of his pieces.

[Because you are the only one who can resist him. I hate to admit this, but even Sougo and I are having difficulties. Tosshi trusts you enough to spend his heat at your place without worry.]

“You can’t bring him here, you know. It’s too dangerous for him to travel in that state” the albino said, ignoring the look both Katsura and Shinpachi were sending him, reaching out for the board to take his turn without putting much thought in it.

[I know that, I’m not stupid. Tosshi seems more volatile than usual too, so we’re sending our men out on patrol to get them away from the barracks. But I don’t want to leave Tosshi alone in this state. Since you can resist his pheromones and he trusts you, I though that maybe he’d allow you to get close enough to keep an eye out for him without attacking you. Of course, you’ll get paid, like last time you guarded him.]

“So I’ll just have to guard him, huh” Gintoki said, resisting the urge to scoff sardonically. That guy sure made it sound easy. It used to be easy too, which was the problem. He used to be able to withstand heat pheromones, regardless of what situation he was in. Yet as soon as he caught a whiff of Hijikata’s pheromones when he stepped through the gates of the shinsengumi barracks, he could feel his skin tingle as the hairs in the back of his neck rose.

“Ah, Gin-san, glad you could make it” Kondo said as he and Sougo walked up to him, both of them with their noses and mouths covered by a mouth-mask.

“Well, I am getting paid, so” the former-joui said and glanced around as the duo stopped in front of him.

“You’re the last ones here?” he guessed and Sougo hummed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Yup, but now you are. Have fun, danna” the blonde said, all but chasing the gorilla from the perimeter. The commander looked over his shoulder, shouting at the albino that the kitchen was open in case he needed anything, only to try and correct himself when he remembered what kind of a person Gintoki was. The yorozuya boss pretended to not have heard the last bit because of the door that closed behind the two black-clad samurai, turning to the building in front of him. He had visited the shinsengumi grounds often enough to know where the shed was, walking with a purpose. The scent of the omega in heat got stronger with each step he took, the heat slowly spreading through his veins proof of how much his resistance had dwindled.

Still, despite his reducing tolerance, the alpha leaned back against the wall of the shed next to the door, sighing at himself. This was a bad idea and he had known it from the second Kondo had asked him to come over. He knew his resistance was disappearing because of his growing feelings for the vice-commander and he had told himself he wasn’t going to pursue the raven. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t leave the omega alone. He hadn’t been able to do so from the beginning, which was why he was here despite knowing that he was affected by Hijikata’s scent, even when he wasn’t in heat.

“Gin-san” the alpha heard the raven’s voice through the door, tilting his head towards it. It didn’t surprise Gintoki that the vice-commander knew he was there. After all, their senses were sharpened during the peaks of their cycle. However, the thing that did surprise him was the click of a lock he could hear, straightening up almost instantly. Was the lock on the inside of the shed? Why was the lock on the inside? And why the hell did Hijikata have the key? No, never mind that, Gintoki couldn’t let the omega out of the shed. It’d be dangerous, for both of them. With a click of his tongue, he grabbed the doorknob, pulling on it at the same time Hijikata did.

“No, no, no, Hijikata-kun. That’s a bad idea. This door needs to stay closed” Gintoki said, trying to sound light-hearted only to hear a soft whine on the other side of the door that totally didn’t fit the demonic vice-commander of the shinsengumi.

“Then you come inside” the raven said and the alpha swallowed, a tingle running down his spine.

“I’ve told you before, you shouldn’t make mindless invitations like this. Someone might accept it” the albino said and felt a pull on the door again.

“It’s not mindless” he could hear Hijikata say, his grip slacking in surprise. Against better judgement, he allowed the raven to open the door a little, barely enough to reveal half of his face as the omega leaned heavily against the doorframe. Gintoki swallowed thickly at the waft of pheromones that clouded his mind as soon as it entered his nose. Holy fuck, he hadn’t expected this.

“S’ not mindless, Gin-san” the omega said, managing to pull the door open a little wider, far enough to reach out for the white yukata. Gintoki couldn’t find it in himself to be angry for letting his guard down, allowing the omega to pull him inside the shed that was filled with his scent, overwhelming the former-joui.

“Hijikata, you really should think more about this” the alpha said, swallowing thickly as he felt his back fall against the wall next to the door as it closed. The omega pushed up against him, leaning his head down to the albino’s scent-glands that opened in response to the scenting. Despite what he said, Gintoki’s chin tilted up, his hand coming up to land in the omega’s bare side, earning a hiss from the raven upon contact.

“Shut up” the vice-commander grumbled out under his breath, pulling his head away from the albino’s neck. Gintoki was given no more chance to speak, his lips preoccupied by the ones pressing against them. The albino’s hand twitched in Hijikata’s side before he pushed the man away. Or at least that’s what he should have done. This was just the same as taking advantage of the omega when he was at his weakest. However, his lips were moving hungrily against the raven’s, meeting the vice-commander’s craving with his own. Every push and every pull was like a battle and Gintoki hated to lose. Hijikata’s skin was hot and rough under his palms as he moved them across the raven’s body. The hand that had been resting on a surprisingly slim hip curled around the omega’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together, while his other hand found purchase in the straight black locks.

The vice-commander’s hands weren’t idle either, pulling on the alpha’s clothes without hesitation, quickly and efficiently removing the white yukata. A soft sigh left the raven’s lips as Gintoki’s tongue trespassed into his mouth, tangling with his own as his fingers curled around the open collar of the alpha’s black shirt. The silver-haired samurai knew he should be angry about his shirt as it ripped, but he got strangely exited from it, his hand flattening on the raven’s lower back as he forced his knee in between the omega’s legs. A groan vibrated against his lips as Gintoki’s thigh grinded up into the vice-commander’s arousal.

Slick soaked into the fabric of his pants as Hijikata rolled his hips down, trying to get as much friction as possible while his hands trailed down the albino’s neck to his torso. Gintoki shivered at the feeling of rough fingertips moving down to his pecs, trailing over his scars. He nipped at the omega’s lower lip, pulling his hips closer towards his own to grind their erections together, the idea of pushing the other man away long forgotten. Gintoki was feeling much to hot, removing his hands from the raven to reach for his belts, removing them both at the same time. The sound of his bokken falling on the floor was drowned out by the wet sound of their lips meeting and separating, combined with soft but needy noises coming from both the men. Hijikata grabbed a hold of the albino’s shirt, using his grip to pull the alpha away from the wall, stumbling backwards to the futon that was placed next to the wall.

Gintoki was pulled down to the ground, his knee hitting the ground rather hard in a way that made him question what Hijikata’s ass must have felt. However, the raven wasn’t showing any signs of having hurt himself, eagerly pushing the albino’s shirt off his shoulder as he lied down the futon, refusing to detach their lips. The former-joui tossed away his shirt, not caring about where to, before he placed his hands on each side of the raven’s head, hovering over him while caging him in. Long, muscled legs were quick to wrap around his waist, keeping their pelvises connected as deft fingers made short work of the button holding together the albino’s trousers.

“Hurry” Hijikata panted, pushing the waistband down pale hips, urging he alpha to shimmy out of his pants, kicking off his boots while he was at it. It was awkward to do so when the vice-commander refused to part from the perm-head, but it mattered nothing to the duo who longed for skin to skin contact. Still, the raven wasn’t satisfied yet, tightening his legs around the alpha’s waist while grinding his hips up. Gintoki grunted in response, answering the action by rolling his hips down, his hand moving to the omega’s thigh, gripping the flesh. He pulled his head back, separating their lips that were still connected by a thin string of saliva. Feverish red eyes looked down into hazy gunmetal blue eyes, both orbs existing nearly entirely of pupil.

“Shit” Gintoki cursed before leaning back down, capturing the omega’s lower lips hungrily, once, twice, trice, before moving to the raven’s neck. Hijikata tilted his chin up to bare his skin for the albino, his lips parted to get in as much air as possible, his breathing quickened. The alpha groaned at the thick scent of pure roses that assaulted his senses when his nose was buried directly into the vice-commander’s scent-glands. His lips mouthed at the skin as he moved down, nipping and sucking as he created a path down to protruding collarbones. He dipped his tongue into the suprasternal notch, swirling it around into the gap as he heard Hijikata’s jagged breathing combine with the wet sounds. Gintoki continued to move lower, making his way down the raven’s sternum before going sideways. He brushed over the scars underneath his lips before they closed around the omega’s erect nipple, earning a shaky breath that changed into a hum when the alpha’s tongue flicked over the nub, his finger giving the same treatment on the raven’s other nipple.

Hijikata rocked his hips up in tandem with the sucking and pulling on his chest, rubbing his erection into the albino’s abdominal muscles. His fingers were digging into Gintoki’s biceps while his spine arched, moving his chest up into the perm-head’s mouth as he switched sides. The yorozuya boss blew cold air on the wet nipples, feeling the vice-commander shiver under him in response before he moved lower again. His tongue dipped into the crevices of the omega’s abs, the muscles hard against his tongue in a way that drove the alpha mad. His eyes unconsciously rolled back as he pushed his nose into the patch of dark curls pillowing the vice-commander’s manhood, the scent of his slick and his seed soaked into it. The rod in his hand was soft compared to every other part of the omega’s body, the temperature burning in his palm. His half-lidded eyes trailed up the omega’s damp body as he rubbed the erection against his cheek as he slowly moved his head up. Hijikata inhaled shakily at the sensation so Gintoki repeated it, turning his head to brush his lips parted against the length in his hands without taking his eyes off the omega’s expression.

A shaky sound left the raven’s parted lips, a mix between a loud breath and a moan that changed into a deep ragged gasp as Gintoki wrapped his mouth around the dripping tip, the omega’s pre-cum tasting salty on the albino’s tongue. His thumb and pointer were wrapped around the base as the alpha closed his eyes, sliding the erection deeper into his mouth while pressing his tongue against the underside of the vice-commander’s cock.

“F-fuck! Gin-san” Hijikata panted, his ragged breath growing louder as the former-joui sucked while moving his head up, hollowing in his cheeks. He purposely made as much noise as he could, liking how Hijikata’s voice got louder because of it as well. He hummed appreciating when the chain-smoker’s fingers moved to find purchase in the mess he called hair, stoking it back as far as he could before getting tangled up in the knots. The light pull on his hair felt oddly good, better than the tip of the omega’s cock sliding into his throat as Hijikata bucked his hips up, making the alpha gag around the rod. However, despite not being used to the feeling of deep-throating, Gintoki kept his head still, allowing the omega to used his mouth as he wanted, egged on the sounds it drew from the raven.

“Oh, yeah! Fuck, ah, I- I’m gonna!” Hijikata panted as his hips stuttered, his warning coming a little too late as he held down the albino’s head with both his hands and his thighs, climaxing directly into the former-joui’s throat. Instinctively and automatically, Gintoki swallowed before he could choke. Aftershocks wrecked the omega’s body as it went slack, his fingers remaining in the alpha’s hair as his thighs fell open again, allowing the former-joui to raise his head. He didn’t need to use his saliva to lubricate his fingers, wetting them in the omega’s slick.

“W-Wait, I just came” the vice-commander panted and Gintoki looked up at him, circling the raven’s butthole with his slick covered fingers.

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn” the alpha said, his voice sounding unsurprisingly broken because of the rough treatment on his throat. The sound made Hijikata shiver, or maybe it was the digit that easily sank into his depths, the rim of muscles easily opening up to allow entrance.

“Have you been playing with yourself, Hijikata?” Gintoki asked, kissing the inside of the raven’s thigh as it twitched.

“S-so what?” the raven panted, not even trying to deny it. The alpha huffed with a smirk, nipping at the skin underneath his lips.

“Makes it easier for me” he responded, adding a second digit before scissoring his fingers. Hijikata continued to breath hard as the albino prodded his fingers around in search for something, rewarded with a loud gasp and an arched back when he found it. Of course, he made use of the sensitive button underneath his fingertips, the raven’s oversensitive body shivering almost uncontrollably.

“S-shit! J-just, ah, come. Fi-fingers aren’t e-enough” the chain-smoker said, his breathless voice managing to sound commanding. However, it was a command Gintoki would gladly follow, withdrawing his fingers to sit up on his knees. Hijikata bit on his lip, using one the back of one hand to cover the gesture while hooking the other underneath his knee, pulling it towards his chest to give the alpha as much access as he could. He exhaled shakily against the back of his hand as he watched Gintoki stick his fingers into his mouth, grunting around the three digits as the flavour of the omega’s slick melted on his tongue.

“Fuck. No wonder Zura was so crazy about this” the alpha said, receiving a kick against his thigh from the heel of Hijikata’s foot.

“Don’t talk about other men, idiot” he said as he looked at the albino with narrowed eyes, still burning with hunger despite the glare. His scent rose, trying to ensnare the alpha and demanding his attention completely. Gintoki was relieved to see that there was still parts of the raven he recognized even in his heat, smirking down at the man as he took himself in hand.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to pour all my attention in you” he said and Hijikata shifted restlessly as the alpha leaned forward, placing his free hand next to the raven’s head.

“Don’t worry. I could never think about anyone but you when you’re in front of me like this” he said, his voice cracking as it lowered. Hijikata averted his eyes, inhaling sharply as the albino rubbed his engorged cock in the cleft of the vice-commander’s ass, slicking up his length. The omega pressed his lips together tightly as Gintoki’s lined himself up, starting to push forward as slowly as he could. Which, surprisingly, wasn’t as slow as he had wanted. He used to take his self-control for granted, every ounce of it seemingly lost on him the second the raven’s heat closed around the tip of his manhood, the walls around him hot and slick, the temperature burning until the rest of his body felt cold. He cursed roughly, practically slamming into the omega’s tunnel, earning a choked gasp.

“Shit! ‘M sorry” Gintoki cursed but he wasn’t making any move to pull out. He didn’t think he was able to. However, judging by the way Hijikata clamped down on him without trying to push him away, drawing him closer instead, the former-joui didn’t think the vice-commander wanted him to do so.

“’S fine, move. Hurry” the omega panted and Gintoki didn’t need to be urged any more than that. With a curse, the albino pulled his hips back before plunging back in, drawing a loud breath from the samurai underneath him, his grip tightening on the man’s thigh to pull it up against his hip. Hijikata reached up to put his hands on the alpha’s back, crossing his ankles behind Gintoki’s lower back. The silver-haired samurai gritted his teeth, feeling Hijikata’s walls tighten around him, greedily sucking him back inside whenever he pulled out even a little bit. Their sweat-damp bodies slid together, moving against each other as the raven dug his nails into the alpha’s back.

They were loud, shamelessly and desperately, drowning in pleasure and in each other. The slap of skin against skin was loud inside the shed, but no louder than the wet squelch originating from the place their bodes joined together. And yet that, in turn, was drowned out by the noises falling from their lips, growing louder and louder. Hijikata had lost his shame quickly, letting out his voice and allowing it to bounce off the walls, making it undeniable of how much he was enjoying what they were doing, making it unnecessary for Gintoki to ask how he was feeling. In turn, the alpha’s hoarse grunts and curses told Hijikata just how much he was losing himself in the vice-commander in return. They were melting, no longer knowing where one of them ended and the other started, the air around so hot it was burned going down their throats.

“Gi-Gin, I’m gonna” the raven warned and Gintoki raised his head to look at the omega underneath him, his sweat dripping from his forehead, down his nose and onto the vice-commander’s cheek.

“Yea? Good, me, ngh, too” he said and didn’t allow his pace to falter, thrusting in harder instead. Hijikata continued to cling to his back, his walls fluttering around the albino’s cock as he came with a somewhat muted cry. Gintoki followed soon after, his knot swelling and catching on the rim of the omega’s hole. His head turned blank for a second, his body pinching up and jerking as his climax washed over his like a tidal wave, starting from his gut, to his lower back and up his spine. His arm trembled to hold up his weight as his breath passed his lips raggedly, gasping to fill his lungs with air again, hearing Hijikata do the same underneath him. Gintoki tried to calm down, but how the hell was he supposed to do that when all he was inhaling were the omega’s pheromones and the thick smell of sex. He reached the hand resting on Hijikata’s thigh up to his head, opening his eyes halfway as he pushed his bangs back, the damp strands sticking to his forehead.

“Can’t get enough” the former-joui said, his voice beyond rough as he looked at the omega regarding him with the same look in his eyes, as if he wasn’t nearly satisfied yet. He shivered at the words leaving the alpha’s mouth, his body over-sensitive and his walls trembling around the albino’s cock. Gintoki moved the raven’s legs up, hooking the man’s knees over his elbows before getting a decent grip on the already lightly bruised thighs. Hijikata scrambled to get a hold of the perm-head’s neck, his back hoisted off the ground with a gasp as Gintoki laid down, pulling the omega with him. He hissed at both the pull of his knot on the omega’s asshole and the sting of the scratches on his back yet neither were unpleasant.

“W-wait” Hijikata said, trying to find his balance with his hands on the albino’s abdomen, straddling Gintoki’s lap.

“I just came” he said, though he didn’t sound nearly as annoyed as he tried to. The yorozuya boss brushed his hands up the raven’s thighs to his to his hips, watching the path his hands were taking with rapt attention.

“You say that, but you’re not showing any signs of going limp. My knot’s almost deflating, so how about round two? Unless you’re not up for it” Gintoki said and Hijikata scoffed as he reached a hand up, doing the same as the alpha had done before, smirking while pushing his hands back. The former-joui instantly understood while the vice-commander had shivered, feeling extremely provoked by the action and especially by the words that followed.

“I’ll make you moan, until you can do nothing more than call out my name” the chain-smoker said and Gintoki grunted, his manhood twitching in interest, making the omega’s eyelids flutter in response.

“Do your worst, Hijikata” the alpha said and his hands twitched on the vice-commander’s hips as the man rolled them, biting on his lower lip as he did so, rousing the yorozuya boss even further.

“Will do” the vice-commander said, keeping on hand on the albino’s stomach as he lifted his hips as soon as the knot had deflated enough. He braced himself before sinking back down, making Gintoki groan through his clenched teeth as his length was once again enveloped by the tunnel that fitted around him like a glove. Hijikata smirked at him and the alpha scoffed, tightening his grip on the raven’s thighs before pushing his hips up, thrusting into the omega and provoking a surprised gasp from his lips.

“That wasn’t me screaming your name yet” he said and the vice-commander smirked, clenching around the alpha’s erection.

“You will” he promised before grinding down, circling his hips to coax another hum from the former-joui, the same sound leaving his own closed lips. Hijikata was ruthless, riding the yorozuya boss with a quick pace that was bound to make his thighs burn. He was bringing Gintoki swiftly to a second climax before slowing down, stopping almost entirely save for the seductive roll of his hips as he grinded down onto Gintoki’s lap. He only had to do it once to have the alpha call his name, but he wasn’t satisfied with just that. Clearly, he wanted to hear the former-joui call out his name in the same volume he had called the alpha’s name before. Gintoki was conflicted between wanting to cum and wanting to enjoy the view in front of him. After all, how often would he be able to see the demonic vice-commander riding him wantonly with abandon, leaning back on the albino’s knees behind him with his spine arched and his head thrown back, a light trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his lips.

After the third time of being prevented from climaxing, Gintoki had enough, mentally commending Hijikata for his stamina, even with the full force of his heat demanding him to cum.

“Fuck! Nghah, Hijikata!” the perm-head called out in a broken voice, partly in annoyance and partly in desperation, making the omega fall forward again, catching himself with a hand on the man’s stomach.

“Fucking, hah, finally!” the raven panted and Gintoki wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling him into his sweaty chest while placing his feet flat on the ground. Hijikata bit on his lip to muffle the whine in the back of his throat as the alpha thrust upwards.

“God, yeah! Faster, ah” the omega demanded and Gintoki was all too happy to oblige, moving one hand to the raven’s lower back to hold it in place.

“Gin-toki!” Hijikata called out unevenly, the only warning the albino needed to know that the vice-commander was at his limit too. Gintoki grunted at hearing the man call his full name, knowing that it was the first time he had ever done so, maybe even the last.

“Hijikata” the albino breathed into the omega’s neck, his grip tightening slightly as he stilled his hips against the raven’s red ass-cheeks, grinding up into him while the raven pushed his hips down. Hijikata hummed right next to his ear as he lowered his head, shivering as another orgasm painted their stomachs. Gintoki couldn’t help but grunt as his body convulsed with each twitch of his manhood, as if all of his nerves were connected to that point of his body. His breathing stuttered as his body finally relaxed, letting his head fall back as gasped breaths fell off his lips. He closed his eyes, wet strand of black hair sticking to his cheek as one of his hands rested on the raven’s thigh, the other on his ribs.

“You’re heavy” Gintoki said, breaking the silence after they finally had caught their breaths, hearing a weak scoff.

“’S not like I can move, idiot. You’re sweaty as fuck” Hijikata jabbed back and the albino huffed tiredly.

“Shut up. You’re just as sweaty” he pointed out and the omega sighed, his exhale brushing the silver-haired samurai’s neck.

“Let me sleep” he muttered and Gintoki hummed, knowing he could use some sleep as well. He remembered that Hijikata had five days of heat and that while his intervals were rather long, his periods of heat were lengthy as well. They could both use the rest because Gintoki knew that when the omega’s next wave hit, they would be going at it again. What else would they do in a situation like this when they were still knotted together? If the previous two rounds were anything to go by, they would need all the energy they could spare.

Having sex with Hijikata was the last thing Gintoki had expected to happen when Kondo had called him. He had known it was a bad idea to accept the commander’s request. Hell, he should have taken his distance from the second he noticed his feelings and his crumbling resistance. But he hadn’t. It was rather impossible to take your distance from someone you met on the streets every single day, multiple times when you didn’t want to. Gintoki couldn’t stay away from the vice-commander who always managed to throw a kink in the albino’s plans. Plans he had for both his work and his life. After all, he had sworn himself without using words that he wouldn’t never fall for anyone, and look at him now.

There was no way Gintoki was going to accept payment for this. How could he when he had done what he wanted and not what had been asked of him. He was supposed to guard the omega, not jump him with the first invitation he got. Honestly, he could curse the gorilla for being stupid enough to give Hijikata the key to the lock all he wanted, but the fault ultimately laid with him because his self-control hadn’t lived up to everyone’s expectations, including his own. He should have known this would happened considering how he had pinned the omega against the wall when he had been in rut. He couldn’t deny that part of him had wanted this to happen, having had too much dreams of this exact situation for him to even try. However, the other part of him had just been glad that the vice-commander trusted him enough to have him around during his heat when he had reacted volatile towards everyone else, including his beloved commander.

It made Gintoki feel even guiltier about accepting the omega’s invitation when he was delirious with heat.

But clearly, not even that guilt could stop him from anticipating the next round eagerly, inhaling the chain-smoker’s rose-filled scent with every breath he took, the naked body on top of his acting like a heavy heat blanket that continued to grow hotter as the scent thickened. The way Hijikata roused from his sleep was far from cute, but part of that could have something to do with the fact that he hadn’t been able to have a smoke. Not to mention that there was nothing cute about a man rubbing his ass over a half-mast cock before his eyes were even completely open.

It was sexy as fuck, though. But that was coming from the man who got aroused from the feeling of calloused palms on hard muscles covered by scarred skin. It didn’t matter if it were Hijikata’s hands on his skin or his hands on the omega’s body, it got to him the exact same way, hitting him just as hard as the vice-commander’s scent and roll of his hips that slowly but surely grew more demanding. Dominating, exactly like his personality and Gintoki drowned again, forcing the omega onto his stomach. Hijikata automatically raised his ass in the air, spreading his knees as the alpha covered his back with his chest.

“Can’t get enough” the former-joui exhaled roughly into the raven’s ear, feeling the man push his hips back into his pelvis, wiggling impatiently.

“Then hurry” he responded, folding his hands nonchalantly over the top of his head as he tilted it to look up at the alpha mounting him, his fingers mindlessly playing with the white strands of the perm that contrasted with his own green-tinted black hair. Gintoki didn’t care anymore. The demonic vice-commander was too seductive for the alpha’s heart to handle. He’d deal with the problems afterwards.


	11. Regret always comes later, but what if it doesn’t?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strange way, maybe this could work. He wanted it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Hijikata awoke with a gasp, clutching at both his futon and the fabric of his yukata above his heart. His brow was sweaty, shreds of his dream still playing in his mind, making his body throb in a way that was familiar but uncalled for at the moment he opened his eyes to greet a new day. Hell, the sun wasn’t even starting to rise, a dim yellow glow behind his shoji doors betraying that the street-lights were still lit. Yet here he was, his body shaking with the aftershocks of an orgasm that soiled his underwear.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” the vice-commander uttered with a groan, lifting one hand to cover his eyes with the crook of his elbow, the muscles in his body jerking as his cock throbbed in its contains, his asshole twitching as if to tighten around something that wasn’t there but had been before. Something that had seemed so real even in his dream, causing a strange sense of emptiness in his ass.

“Fuck” Hijikata cursed before biting on his lip, trying to ignore the signals of his needy body. It had taken nearly two days after his heat for him to stop feeling as if there was still something stuck inside of him, making him uncomfortable as if his ass had yet to close up. Luckily, he had returned to normal soon after, or at least how normal he could be. For the past nights, the lack of that feeling caused an odd, unwanted sort of loneliness to weight down on his chest. At first, he had mistaken it as guilt, but he knew that feeling all too well. He had expected it to come crushing down on him, but it hadn’t. Instead, he couldn’t stop thinking about his time in the shed with the yorozuya boss, having the memories play in his dreams like a movie when he pretended they weren’t there, leading him to his current position. Denial had never done him any good, but the last thing he anticipated to happen was wet dreams.

He was almost thirty, for god’s sake! Wasn’t there an age limit for shit like this?

Apparently, not.

With a growl, he threw the covers off his body, sitting up in a fluent motion while pointedly ignoring the wet patch staining his underwear. He refused to act out the typical scene of a teenager washing his underwear in the sink, desperately hoping his parents wouldn’t catch him in such a mortifying situation, so he collected every dark piece of clothing he owned. He opened his futon to air it out before collecting the pile of clothing, stepping out of his room. He made his way to the laundry room next to the bathing area, dropping almost everything in his arms in a laundry machine, making sure to keep only his spare uniform aside. He added both his underwear and his yukata before grabbing two freshly washed towels, wrapping one of them around his waist before moving to the bathing area with his uniform in hand, dropping it into one of the baskets upon entering the changing room.

He made quick work of washing himself, scrubbing every nook and cranny of his body until he was sure no residue of his wet dream remained. At least not on his body. His mind was a completely different matter. If it really had been a dream, he wouldn’t have remembered it when he had opened his eyes. But considering it were memories that replayed over and over again, it was impossible for him to forget. Especially when he didn’t want to forget them. If it hadn’t been for the soreness of his body in the days after his heat, he might have believed everything to have been a dream, including the time they had spend relaxing together during his intervals that made their awkward as hell goodbye seem like a joke.

Hijikata could remember everything about the albino from the days they had spend in the shed. Every harsh breath, the sound of his broken voice as it called his name or praises, the feel of his calloused hands on his skin. The heat and weight of his body as it had pressed down on him, the scent of his sweat mixing with the scent pouring from his scent-glands, combining with the scent of the omega’s heat. The slick slide of their damp bodies together, electrifying the air that surrounded them. The feverish, desperate look in his half-lidded eyes, the red almost completely swallowed up by his desire as he had looked down at him. The bulging of his bicep underneath his hands with the slightest movement and the shifting of the albino’s back-muscles as he had dragged his nails down the man’s skin.

He could still feel the ghost of the yorozuya boss’s lips on his own, the heat of his mouth as their tongues tangled. The burn of his muscles as they stretched around the alpha’s cock tightly, feeling every inch of the rod as it had penetrated him, filling him up in a way he had never expected to feel that good. The tightness of the former-joui’s throat as he had thrust into it, his fingers tangled deep into the surprisingly soft curls on top of the samurai’s head. His normally dead-pan expression replaced by one pinched in pain as Hijikata rode him, controlling his orgasm until he had called out his name. He recalled every possessive words that had fallen from his own lips and how the samurai’s grip on him had tightened in response. He remembered the look in his red eyes as he had lost himself in the omega, pounding into him as if his actions had been controlled by the raven.

However, for the life of him, Hijikata couldn’t recall the look in the man’s eyes when he had paused before leaving the shed. All because he hadn’t had the guts to meet the albino’s gaze.

Hijikata didn’t want to think about his cowardice, deciding that since he was awake and getting ready for the day anyway, he might as well start his rounds. It was early as hell, but that mattered not to him. He needed some cold air to clear his mind. Besides, judging from the light that was shining dimly from Sougo’s room next to Hijikata’s, the vice-commander wasn’t the only one awake at this early hour. Maybe Sougo was having a restless night as well. It wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe he would appreciate some cold morning air too, knocking on the wooden frame of the door, barely enough to be heard.

“Oi, Sougo, you want to go for-” Hijikata started as he opened the captain’s door, looking up lazily until his eye caught sight of a flash of red that didn’t belong in the young alpha’s room. The shock of seeing Gintoki’s ward leaning back with Sougo leaning towards her, his hand placed on the ground next to her hips, blanked the vice-commander’s mind. He didn’t need to ask what they were doing, he could see that perfectly well for himself. There was no mistaking their actions when he saw their lips separate upon his entrance. Well, interruption was a better word for it. Judging by their wide eyes, they hadn’t heard him knock.

“Hijikata-san, you’re up?” Sougo asked, sitting back on his heels as he moved away from the redhead in pyjamas. Not Sougo’s, but her own. It was all the proof Hijikata needed to realize this wasn’t the first time Kagura had spend the night in the barracks.

“Yes, and apparently, so are you two. For now, I’m not in the mood to deal with this and I won’t tell Kondo-san about it, but you better have a decent explanation for this. You know women aren’t allowed on the compound unless it’s for a visit” the vice-commander said and before turning away slightly.

“Just make sure she’s no longer here when the others wake up” he said, giving the duo a sideway look before closing the door, allowing them their privacy. He wondered if Gintoki was aware of his surrogate daughter spending the night in Sougo’s room, but then remembered that that was probably the reason why the yorozuya boss had build her her own room. God, how caught up in his own thoughts had he been to not notice what was going on around him? Sougo’s room was next to his, for fuck’s sake. How could he not have noticed any of it?

Clicking with his tongue at himself and his own carelessness, he pulled on his uniform coat before adding a muffler, knowing that it was getting cold outside, especially in the early mornings. Still, his dislike of the cold wasn’t going to stop him from going outside, knowing that he needed the icy morning air to clear his mind, now more than ever. Usually, he was on top of everything that went on in the shinsengumi compound. He knew who read which magazine and who ate what in the canteen. He knew when they slacked off and he knew which of his men were prone to cram in extra training. If there was a rumour going around, he was the first to know, putting a stop to it if necessary. However, lately, he had been too caught up in himself to notice any of these things.

The only thing he noticed were joui movements and how a certain perm-headed bastard was trying his very best to avoid him. At first, Hijikata had been relieved that he didn’t run in to the yorozuya boss on the streets like they usually did. But after a few days, it was starting to get ridiculous. The only times he when they didn’t run into each other for an extended period of time was when the former-joui was getting himself in trouble again, which usually meant a lot of work for Hijikata. He had still been waiting for shit to hit the fan when he caught a glimpse of white curly hair for the first time in nearly two weeks. The albino had been talking to some unfamiliar men who he had separated from the minute his eyes met the vice-commander’s. Hijikata hadn’t even been able to take more than three steps towards the alpha before he had disappeared in the crowd. It couldn’t get any more obvious.

The first few times it happened, Hijikata had just been surprised and confused, but hadn’t thought more of it. However, after a while, it really started to piss him the hell off. He had tried chasing after the yorozuya boss, even going as far as to run, only to lose track of him as if he disappeared into thin air. Of course, his competitive nature didn’t allow him to take this defeat, leading to him actively searching for the albino. Regrettably, Gintoki was impossible to find when he didn’t want to be. It had been days since Hijikata had last caught a glimpse of the yorozuya boss, even when he had passed by their office.

At this point, Hijikata wasn’t trying to catch the albino to get an explanation anymore, but just to prove that he could.

It seemed that luck was smiling down at him for a change when he caught sight of a flash of white and black, his body tensing up from the second it entered his field of vision. The perm-head was leaning against the wall next to a club that was only now closing its doors, some drunk people stumbling outside and ignoring the albino. On purpose or because they were too drunk to notice the man, Hijikata wasn’t sure. He didn’t care either, since he had finally sighted the yorozuya boss again. Unfortunately, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one to have noticed the other’s presence. When Gintoki pushed off from the wall to leave, Hijikata moved. There was no way he was going to let the former-joui get away this time, even if that meant pinning the perm-head to the wall of the club with his sword.

“Have you gone mad?!” Gintoki yelled at him as he looked over his shoulder at where the vice-commander’s katana was swaying dangerously, sticking through the back of his yukata and into the wall.

“What would you have done if that had hit me?!” the yorozuya boss exclaimed as he glared at the omega approaching him.

“I would have made sure you had the best funeral 300 yen could buy” Hijikata said as he grabbed a hold of the hilt of his katana without making a move to remove it from the wall.

“At least make it 500, oi. You can afford it with all the taxes you’re steeling from the poor civilians you and your men are terrorising” the perm-head said and Hijikata didn’t even bother looking at him, keeping his eyes on his sword as a silence fell.

“Uhm, are you going to pull it out or what?” Gintoki asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable. They both knew that the alpha could just rip his yukata if he really wanted to get away, but neither of them were mentioning it.

“Are you going to run away again?” Hijikata shot back a question of his own and the albino looked away, reaching up to scratch his cheek.

“What are you talking about? Gin-san is too old to run unless necessary” he said and the raven glared at him from the corner of his eyes, seeing the albino refuse to meet his gaze.

“I’ll free you if you won’t run away. We need to talk and you know it. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be running in the first place” he said and Gintoki sighed, closing his eyes.

“Only if you pay for breakfast” he said and Hijikata regarded him before agreeing. Not with words, but by pulling his katana out of the wall and sheathing it again.

“There’s a starfucks around the corner and I’m in need for a shitload amount of sugar” the yorozuya boss said and Hijikata grimaced as he turned away. Of course the silver-haired samurai would suggested a place like that. The vice-commander swore he could feel himself develop diabetes by just stepping inside that place.

“They better have some half-way decent coffee” he warned and Gintoki rested his arm inside the fold of his yukata, ignoring the hole that had been created in the back.

“What are you going to do otherwise? It’s not like you can arrest them” the albino said as he stepped up next to the raven.

“I might. Attempted poisoning of a bakufu official” he said and the yorozuya boss scoffed.

“You’re almost as dramatic as Zura” he said, talking with the vice-commander as if the whole period of running away like his life depended on it hadn’t happened. As if Hijikata had imagined it. He knew he hadn’t, though. But that didn’t mean that he was going to call the albino out on it. They had more important things to talk about. Something they needed to do if Hijikata ever wanted to be at full-focus again. Even if that meant entering a place he usually avoided with a large bow. He heard Gintoki order something that sounded like it would turn him into a three-year-old toddler on the sugar-rush of his life. He took his own coffee to one of the tables, expecting the former-joui to follow as he sat down. Hijikata had no idea how to open the conversation, but luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Alright, before you start interrogating me, I don’t know much yet either” Gintoki said and the vice-commander frowned, looking up from his coffee at the man across from him.

“What?” he asked and the yorozuya boss mimicked his confused frown.

“Oh, you’re not talking about- Then, what do you want to talk about?” he asked and Hijikata’s frowned deepened. Gintoki was working on something he expected to be interrogated about?

“I was talking about the fact that we… you know. But what the hell do I need to interrogate you about?” he asked and the albino leaned back in his seat.

“I thought you wanted to forget about having sex with me as quickly as possible” he said, focussing on one part of the subject, being just blunt enough in the hope to make Hijikata do the same. Regrettably, it worked, but only because the vice-commander would find out what Gintoki was doing even without asking. Sooner or later, things would go pear-shaped and he needed to get his head straight by the time that happened, because he didn’t doubt for a second that it would be a pain in the ass. It always was when the shiroyasha was involved. Hijikata closed his fingers around the bottle of mayonnaise in the inside pocket of his coat, pulling it out to dump at least a quarter of the contents on top of his coffee.

“Why are you avoiding me?” the omega asked, preferring to ask a question of his own rather than to respond to the albino’s statement. It was clear that he couldn’t forget about spending his heat with Gintoki, even if he wanted to.

“Well, I suspected that you would maim me as soon as you laid eyes on me and I would like to remain alive for a little while longer” the yorozuya boss answered before taking the straw of his sugary beverage between his lips, making Hijikata’s gaze lock onto the action. His mind had no problem conjuring up the memory of those lips wrapped around his manhood, moist with saliva and bruised red from kissing. The vice-commander pushed down the obscene images, scolding himself for thinking about these things in public.

“I won’t maim you” Hijikata said as he casted his eyes down at the table in between them, looking at the cup between his fingers.

“It wasn’t like you raped me. I would have killed you if you had tried anything I didn’t want” he added and glanced up to meet the albino’s gaze. A surprised glim entered his red eyes before it disappeared again.

“You’re being surprisingly accepting of what happened” Gintoki said, sounding somewhat suspicious as he glanced outside wearily.

“Is it because you planned a space-cannon to beam me down in three seconds?” he asked and Hijikata clicked with his tongue.

“Don’t be ridiculous” he said reaching for his pack of cigarettes to shake one out of it, placing the orange tip between his lips.

“Even I can’t get away from that destruction in three seconds, especially not with civilians this close by” he pointed out and lit up the end of his cigarette.

“Like I said before, it’s not like you raped me, so why wouldn’t I accept what happened?” he asked rhetorical but Gintoki had an answer for him anyway.

“Because I figured you’d see it as me taking advantage of you because you were in your heat” he said and Hijikata regarded him before exhaling his smoke through his nose in a long sigh. In investigations, heat was a sensitive and complicated subject when it involved rape because it was hard to estimate consent in that situation. Clearly, it was just as sensitive for Gintoki as it was for Hijikata, which wasn’t all that surprising considering the albino was considerate and kind-hearted to a fault underneath those dead-fish eyes. The vice-commander expected it had something to do with the fact that the alpha hadn’t been able to hold back as he had expected as well.

“I can’t speak for other cases, but in mine, you didn’t take advantage. I was the one who seduced you when I could have attacked you” he said and took his cigarette from between his lips to tap his ashes off into his portable ashtray, not seeing one on the table.

“You know me well enough to know that that was me giving you consent” he added and Gintoki regarded him before looking down at the large plastic cup in his hands.

“Besides, do you know any person who’d chase after their rapist to talk about what happened? I can’t see that happen” the omega said and the alpha scoffed.

“It happens, but it’s not something I see you doing” he answered and Hijikata looked at him, remembering that Gintoki had been in a situation that could be called similar to rape. The thought still filled the vice-commander with sadness, at both the fact that a child had to use his body to survive and the fact that that child had been Gintoki.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” the yorozuya boss asked, getting the conversation going again. Hijikata looked up at him before looking down again, feeling as if the albino had read what he had been thinking about.

“About what do to from now on. What else?” he asked, sounding sarcastic in self-defence against the alpha’s gaze that had a knowing glint to it that unnerved him.

“About what do to do? I thought you’d pay me to keep my mouth shut about it before paying me even more to never appear in your sight again, maybe pay me even enough to leave edo” the perm-head said and Hijikata couldn’t help but scoff.

“So you’d do everything I ask as long as I pay you enough, huh” he muttered before glancing up through his lashes at the man across from him.

“If it really comes down to money, why didn’t you accept Kondo’s payment” he asked and Gintoki reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

“It didn’t feel right in that situation. I was hired to guard you and I didn’t. I slept with you because I wanted to, not because I was paid to” he said and Hijikata looked at him.

“What if I did pay you to sleep with me? Would you do it?” he asked, feeling embarrassed only after the question had left his lips. Hijikata thanked whatever god was up there that his embarrassment was only inwardly, not visible on his face as Gintoki looked up at him, meeting his gaze unwavering. Until it did and he averted his eyes sideways.

“I wouldn’t” he said and the raven felt something chill inside his chest.

“I respect you too much to do something like that” he said before a full-body shiver wrecked his frame.

“God, don’t ever make me say something like that again” he said and Hijikata agreed. He wasn’t sure if he should feel flattered or disgusted, so he was both.

“Why would you even ask something like that?” Gintoki asked and the vice-commander resisted the urge to shrug, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette to distract himself somewhat.

“Because I’m trying to say that I wouldn’t mind it if… you know” the omega started before averting his reddening face from the alpha.

“If we do it more” he added and Gintoki blinked at him, an almost blank look on his face.

“Eh? I can’t follow. Do what exactly?” he asked confused and Hijikata didn’t blame him. However, that didn’t stop him from grimacing. In this situation, what else could he mean? Why couldn’t the sugar-freak just get a clue?

“Don’t act stupid, you know what I’m talking about” the vice-commander said, grimacing outside without looking at anything in particular. The yorozuya boss stared at him as he leaned back in his seat, clearly out of his depth. In any other situation, Hijikata would have enjoyed seeing him like this, if he wouldn’t have been feeling the same thing.

“I’m not sure if I’m getting this right. Are you… Are you asking me to sleep with you when you have your heat?” the albino asked and just hearing the words being spoken out loud made the flush on Hijikata’s cheeks deepen into a genuine blush.

“O-only if you want to” the raven answered, his voice barely audible as he refused to look at the samurai across from him. Seconds of silence ticked by, making Hijikata’s stomach turn in nausea until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Would you just say something? I feel like throwing up by just suggesting it” he snapped as he send the albino a glare that had little to no effect because of the redness of his cheeks. Gintoki blinked at him before looking down at the table between them.

“How the hell do you expect me to respond to that?” he asked somewhat defensively and Hijikata drew his shoulders up.

“A simple yes or no would be fine. Just say so if you didn’t like what we did” he answered and Gintoki shook his head.

“Of course, I liked it. I think I made that pretty clear” he said and Hijikata could remember every vivid detail of the alpha’s rough, hoarse voice as it had whispered brokenly in his ear that he couldn’t get enough. Even just remembering it made a shiver run down the omega’s spine.

“It doesn’t have to be during my heat only, you know” he said before he could think over what he was suggesting. However, as soon as the words had left his lips, he didn’t want to take them back. Not even when he saw the startled look on the albino’s face, knowing that the suggestion had shocked him more than he showed.

“Oi, Hijikata-kun, it sounds like you’re asking me if I want to date you” Gintoki said, his eyes still having to shrink back to their normal half-lidded state.

“Ugh, I just threw up into my mouth a little bit. Could you not call it that” Hijikata said though he wasn’t denying the albino’s statement. It was what he was suggesting, after all.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hijikata” the yorozuya boss said, his voice softer than the raven had ever heard, making him look up to see the alpha’s gaze directed at the table with a far-away look.

“And why not? Because you don’t feel that way about me?” the shinsengumi samurai asked and Gintoki shook his head.

“No, that’s not it” he said, not denying that he felt that way about the omega, which gave Hijikata more confidence.

“Then, is it because I still love Mitsuba and can’t put you first?” he asked and Gintoki looked up at him, meeting his gaze. It was something the vice-commander had struggled a lot with when he had first realized his growing feelings for the former-joui. He still struggled with it, but mostly because he felt less guilty about having feelings for someone other than Sougo’s older sister.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know you still love Mitsuba and that you will never stop loving her, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. I don’t mind being third or even fourth place because I can’t promise to put you first either” Gintoki said and Hijikata felt his chest tighten, not sure if that was a good sign or not. He wanted to believe that it was.

“Then, is it because you’re still stuck in the joui war?” the chain-smoker asked bluntly and saw the yorozuya boss tense up before casting his eyes down.

“I’m not even close to being dating material, Hijikata. I’m broken beyond repair” he said, not denying nor confirming being stuck in the past. Hijikata could understand why he was, even when he didn’t know the full story of what happened during the war. He didn’t need to know either, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t listen if Gintoki ever wanted to talk about it. However, that had nothing to do with the current situation and the conversation they were having.

“And? I’m not exactly without scars and traumas either” the vice-commander responded before looking up at the former-joui across from him.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re broken into a million piece. I’ll just learn to like all those pieces separately” he added, letting a pause fall before both of them turned away from each other, looking somewhat green in the face.

“Ugh, that was too much” Hijikata groaned with his hand in front of his mouth, not looking at the albino who shivered in disgust.

“Hijikata-kun, mind warning me before you say something gross like that? I almost flooded this entire café with my vomit” Gintoki said and the vice-commander grimaced against his palm.

“Don’t ever expect me to say something like that again” he responded, though it no doubt sounded reassuring to the albino. It took a few second before they were able to straighten up again, though they still refused to meet each other’s eyes. Gintoki was the one to break the tense silence between them, clearing his throat to get the raven’s attention, resting his chin on his raised hand while looking outside.

“You’re pretty serious about this, aren’t you?” he asked and Hijikata managed to glance up at him before looking down again.

“Surprisingly” he admitted as he reached out to shake a cigarette from his pack, feeling the need for nicotine in his lungs. Gintoki turned his head in the opposite direction to look into the restaurant, scratching the back of his head. Hijikata almost jumped when he felt a foot connect with his own underneath the table, sliding far enough so their ankles crossed.

“Then, I guess we can, I don’t know, try and see where this goes” the perm-head said, sounding almost nervous and unsure. Hijikata regarded him, letting the yorozuya boss’s response sink in as he saw the man’s cheeks and ears colour with a blush. He couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips before they curled around the tip of his cigarette.

“When you blush, you really go bright red, don’t you? Almost like the lighthouse in a children’s drawing” he said and swore he saw a petulant pout on the albino’s lips as he send a half-hearted glare his way.

“Shut up” he grumbled before straightening up, getting to his feet.

“I should get home. Shinpachi is coming over at lunch for a job and I want to cram in as much sleep as possible before then” he said and Hijikata hummed as he emptied his cup before standing up as well.

“I got to get back to my rounds too” he said, noticing that Gintoki was waiting for him to gather his stuff from the table. It was a bit odd, but strangely not unpleasant. They left the establishment at the same time, walking side by side on an unrushed pace in a silence. Hijikata couldn’t deny that it was slightly awkward, but that couldn’t really be helped either. When he had gone out that morning, he hadn’t expected to run into the albino and he certainly hadn’t expected to actually be able to sit down with the man to talk. He hadn’t had any intention of telling the former-joui about how he felt towards him, let alone ask the albino if he wanted to start dating. Because that was what they were doing, right? Well, they hadn’t really gone on a date yet, but Gintoki had agreed to give it a chance, hadn’t he? Did that mean that they were an item? Something exclusive? Could he take it as that or was he going too fast? In the first place, what did it mean to go out with someone?

Hijikata was such a noob in relationships that he had no idea what to do or how to take it. Hell, he had just gone with the flow of the conversation without really thinking about what he was saying. He didn’t regret anything that had left his lips, but because he was so inexperienced in what to do in situations like these, he also had no idea what Gintoki was expecting or what he was thinking. He had all but admitted that he had feelings for the vice-commander, but did he see them as in a relationship or where did they stand in his eyes? He said that he was willing to try and see where it could go, did that mean that he was willing to let Hijikata court him? Could an omega court an alpha instead of the other way around? Never mind that, was Hijikata ready to think about spending the rest of his life with someone?

“I can hear you think and it’s starting to hurt even my head” Gintoki said, shaking the raven out of his spiralling thoughts that were making him somewhat dizzy.

“Just spit it out if you want to say something” the albino said and Hijikata looked up at him, meeting his gaze before gathering his courage.

“What exactly are we now?” the vice-commander asked, his grimace mirroring the former-joui’s expression. Why was it so hard for them to mention anything about their feelings or the relationship between them? Gintoki clicked with his tongue as he looked around, his fingers curling around the omega’s wrist to pull him towards the closest alley. Hijikata cut back his questions as he followed after the albino, allowing him to withdraw them from the eye of the civilians walking down the dimly lit streets.

“Look, I don’t think we have to label our relationship right now. I never expected to have a relationship with anyone in the first place, so I need a little while to wrap my head around this and I’m pretty sure you do too” Gintoki said and Hijikata hummed in agreement before looking away from the street next to them at the man standing in front of him.

“Whatever we are is fine with me. I don’t plan on doing anything with anyone” the former-joui said before his gaze trailed down at his grip that shifted to the raven’s hand.

“Well, anyone except you” he corrected himself and looked back up to meet the omega’s gaze again.

“I don’t even need to ask to know that you feel the same way, so I’d say that this is pretty exclusive, if that’s what you were wondering” he said and Hijikata regarded him, feeling almost instantly calmer after hearing the albino’s answer.

“Let’s stop talking about feelings right now before we get a trauma” the perm-head suggested and the vice-commander agreed whole-heartedly. He had talked more about his feelings in that one conversation than he had done in his entire life. There was a limit of how much he could talk about these things without feeling physically sick. The vice-commander startled inwardly as a shadow fell over his face, seeing Gintoki lean closer almost hesitantly. The silver-haired samurai paused before his lips could touch Hijikata’s, as if he was silently asking for permission. The omega’s gaze shifted lower, tilting his head in the opposite side while leaning forward, bridging the distance that separated their lips. His lips parted just far enough to capture the alpha’s upper-lip, feeling the man’s lips close around his own bottom one. As he expected, the kiss tasted like sugar and not just a little bit of it. The vice-commander felt like he would get a sugar-rush just by connecting their mouths, yet he still pressed further into the kiss, keeping their lips connected for a few heart-beats before separating again.

“I’ll see you around” Gintoki said as he straightened up and Hijikata hummed, hoping his expression was as unfazed as the former-joui’s.

“Even if you don’t want to” he added and the albino exhaled a breath through his nose in an amused fashion, the start of a smile curling the corners of his lips. Hijikata watched his back as the man left, easily going up in the crowd even when there was barely anyone outside. It was a skill the yorozuya boss had that the chain-smoker would never understand. How could anyone look past someone like Gintoki was beyond him. His hair, for one, was something that could stab out eyes. Yet that same white mess was so soft underneath his fingers when the vice-commander had buried his hands into the strands.

His boyfriend.

Hijikata nearly gagged at the thought that sounded like it came from a ten-year-old girl having her first crush accept her confession, his face caught between paling and flushing. If Sougo ever heard about this, there was no way he was going to let him live it down. In fact, the omega wondered what the captain would feel about him seeing Gintoki after leaving Mitsuba behind. Hijikata didn’t feel guilty for asking the former-joui to date, but he was weary of how others would respond to it. Others meaning Kondo and Sougo. Still, he needed to let the change sink in for a while before he even thought about telling those two.


	12. It’s not a double date, it’s chaperoning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo had an amazing idea but Gintoki doesn't think the same. Of course, he drags Hijikata along with him. He always did when he got into trouble. But to be honest, Hijikata didn't mind it as much as he pretended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Hijikata looked at the ryokan in front of him, wondering what the hell he was doing there for the dozenth time that trip. To be honest, everything had been a bit rushed, so even after getting an explanation, he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Then again, the explanation he had gotten wasn’t even close to being sufficient. Gintoki had just shown up at the barracks that morning, by-passing Hijikata to his closet to pack a bag with the statement that they were leaving and only returning the next day, nothing more. Despite the vice-commander’s shock, Kondo had immediately agreed with the albino and had clapped the raven on the shoulder.

“A trip will be good for you, Toshi!” the commander had said, forcing the omega to take two days off from work. But as Hijikata looked at the trio in front of him, he was sure that this trip would cost him his life.

“If you dare to show me that disgusting crotch of yours even once, I swear I’ll rip it off, aru” Kagura warned as she send a distrustful look at the blonde alpha next to her, implying that they had yet to go that far despite sleeping in the same room. Hijikata wasn’t sure how much of that implication was true, but he didn’t want to know either. It was none of his business.

“What if I clean it?” Sougo asked, earning himself a kick in the thigh from the yato, though he didn’t look half as affected, proving that the redhead hadn’t even used half of her strength. If she had used her full strength, the captain’s leg would have been broken. Maybe even worse. Gintoki stepped forward, laying his hand on top of her head, both to calm her down and to wipe the booger he had dug up from his nose onto her hair.

“Alright, alright, kids. There will be no crotch-showing in any way, shape or form. This is supposed to be a relaxing trip, not one that gets you excited. Umibozu will kill me if I don’t at least try to stop any fornication from happening before he has tracked down a chastity belt that can withstand yato strength” the yorozuya boss said and the younger couple looked up at him, clearly hearing how he had used the word ‘trying’. Gintoki turned to look over his shoulder, his lazy red gaze meeting with Hijikata’s.

“Are you coming or do we leave you out here to see if a mayo tree grows from the roots you’re shooting?” he asked and the vice-commander clicked with his tongue as he stepped forward despite better judgement.

“Mayo trees don’t grow from people, idiot” he responded and Gintoki scoffed.

“They don’t grow from empty mayonnaise bottles either” he said, waiting until the raven had stepped up next to him to turn towards the entrance Sougo and Kagura had walked through. They were greeted by a young woman in kimono, bowing their heads at her as she welcomed the foursome to their humble ryokan. The ryokan wasn’t exactly humble considering the vice-commander had stayed in worse places, but it wasn’t big either. In fact, it reminded Hijikata of the bath-houses in Bushuu. It was quite nostalgic as they were lead to the rooms they would be staying at that night, effectively being shown a tour of the place as well.

“Wow, this place even has a private bath and it’s ghost-free!” Gintoki said as he walked back into living-area where Hijikata was seated at the table, smoking a much-needed cigarette. The vice-commander frowned at the albino, wondering why the hell that second part seemed much more important than the first one.

“Last time I was in an inn, it was run by freaking ghosts and I couldn’t get away. Trust me, there was nothing fun or relaxing about that” the yorozuya boss explained and Hijikata scoffed softly at him.

“The weirdest things always happen to you” he said and Gintoki hummed, not even denying the raven’s statement.

“That tends to happen when you do anything for money” he responded, clearly aware of the reason why he only received weird-ass jobs.

“Are you sure it’s okay for those two to spend the night in the same room like that?” Hijikata asked and Gintoki looked up from studying the futons with a lazy hum. He knew immediately what the raven was talking about, turning back to the futon he was kneeling on.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s not like I can stop them if they want to have sex. Kagura knows better than anyone else when she’s ready to have her first time, so I can’t decide that for her” he said, proving that the chaperone excuse was just that, an excuse. One he had used to justify dragging the vice-commander away from his work, leaving the commander alone with their men for an entire night until noon the next day. Hijikata knew he could have stayed behind and refused to come if he had wanted to, but part of him had gone with the flow for a change. It had been a few weeks since he had seen Gintoki after their last conversation, one that had ended up with the two of them going out.

It was almost like their first date.

“Since we’re here already, let’s get as much out of it as possible” the former-joui said, throwing the ryokan’s yukata into the raven’s face, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Let’s go for a soak” the silver-haired samurai suggested and Hijikata looked up at him before looking down with a huff that the albino took as agreement. Hijikata grimaced at the ryokan’s yukata but changed into it anyway. When he was finished, he turned to the albino behind him, blinking in surprise to see the man tie the dark-blue obi around his waist. It wasn’t so much the action that had him stare, but the sight of him dressed in the yukata. The light pink garment, printed with a white bamboo-leaf pattern, suited the albino surprisingly well. Better than Hijikata had expected. To be honest, it wasn’t even funny how good the colour suited the former-joui, but that didn’t stop the raven from laughing at him, his snort getting the man’s attention.

“That really is your colour, Gintoki” Hijikata said with an amused smirk and Gintoki scoffed, flipping his invisible hair over his shoulder in a smug manner.

“You’re just jealous that it suits me better than you” he said before picking up the long dark-brown haori from the ground.

“I don’t want it to suit me” Hijikata said, killing his cigarette in the ashtray that was on the table.

“Don’t worry, Hijikata-kun, it looks good on you too” Gintoki said and the raven looked up with a grimace, startling slightly at the alpha’s sudden proximity. The retort he was about to say was stuck in his throat, his eyes widening slightly as his breathing hitched. His chest tightened in anticipation, seeing hesitation in the albino’s eyes as they stared at each other. Hijikata expected him to do something, anything, but it never came. The vice-commander could tell it wouldn’t either in the way Gintoki leaned back again. Disappointment made the chain-smoker take action, moving forward to connect their lips in a short peck.

“That doesn’t make me happy” he grumbled as he turned away in embarrassment, afraid he might have done something wrong. Considering they were dating now, kissing was okay, right? But maybe Gintoki didn’t want to kiss him and that was why he had moved away when he had the chance to do so. Hijikata didn’t know. How was he supposed to know when this was his first relationship? Up until now, it had pretty much always been Gintoki taking the lead and the vice-commander following along because the albino seemed to know what he was doing. But wasn’t this the yorozuya’s first relationship as well? Hijikata had never heard him say anything about having dated before and to be honest, it was hard to imagine anyone dating during the war. Afterwards, maybe, but Gintoki had never once mentioned anything about it.

Then again, it wasn’t as if they really talked much about it. Like he had mentioned before, this was the first time after getting together that they saw each other for longer than merely crossing paths with just exchanging an acknowledging nod. It was also an awkward subject to bring up. Back then, everything had seemed easy compared to now. While they had been grossed out for part of the conversation, they had parted without much difficulty. The kiss they had shared back then had come surprisingly natural to them, without much awkwardness. So why was it so hard all of a sudden? What was so different from then?

“Danna, you look surprisingly good in pink. You must really be used to it” Sougo said, announcing his presence as Hijikata and Gintoki entered the men’s changing room. The albino scoffed as he took his arms out of his sleeves where he had crossed them in front of his chest, turning to one of the baskets.

“You heard it from Kagura, didn’t you?” the alpha asked as he started to remove the brown haori. Hijikata stepped up next to him, giving the two next to him a confused frown.

“Heard what?” he asked and Sougo looked past the yorozuya boss at his superior, giving him a blank look.

“You didn’t know yet, Hijikata-san? Danna used to work in mademoiselle Saigou’s establishment as Paako-chan” the captain said and Hijikata’s eyes widened before they turned to the yorozuya boss next to him in an unasked question.

“I’m not sure why or how, but Paako-chan is surprisingly popular” Gintoki said, confirming instead of denying the blonde’s words, a smug smile on his lips as he placed his folded yukata into the basket he had picked out.

“I honestly never want to see that” the omega said and the albino snorted in amusement.

“That’s the exact same advice I was about to give you. I will never be able to understand how some people get aroused by seeing buff men dressed up as ugly women shake with their hips” he responded before moving his hands to the obi holding together his yukata.

“Then don’t sound so proud about it. Is something wrong with your head? Never mind, we all know there is” Hijikata said, not even the least bit curious. He had the feeling he’d never survive the trauma if he ever laid eyes on the albino in drag. He might even gauge his eyes out to make sure he never did. For some stupid reason, Gintoki found it necessary to argue with the vice-commander about the insult to his intelligence, bickering with him the entire time it took for them to wash their bodies before they entered the onsen area.

“Gin-chan!” Kagura called out as she walked up to her guardian with a light hop in her step, a towel wrapped around her body. Her voice had alerted the other people already enjoying the steaming water of the bath, drawing their attention to the three half-naked men with cut muscles placed on display, all three sporting their own array of scars that piqued the fantasy of women.

“Can you tie my hair, aru. It’s not working when I try it” the teen said with an annoyed pout. Gintoki gave a hum as answer, holding his hand out for the hair-elastic the redhead held out, allowing the young yato to turn around in front of him. Hijikata and Sougo stood next to them, the latter teasing the teen about how she failed as a woman for being unable to tie up her own hair. Of course, this earned him a soft punch in his stomach, making the yorozuya boss grumble to her about standing still as he tied her hair up in a high bun. All four of them were oblivious to the attention that was on them as they made their way to a free area in the bath, the two youngsters walking in front of the monochrome-haired pair. Kagura sank into the water first, hissing at the temperature while Sougo sat down next to her with Hijikata on his other side. Gintoki sank into the water last, taking place on Kagura’s right, folding his towel on the edge of the bath behind him.

The milky-coloured water hid the submerged part of their bodies as the albino slouched, resting his head back on his towel with his eyes closed. Kagura copied him, though she still had her towel wrapped around her, even underneath the water. Sougo cupped the hot water in his hand, bringing it up to rub his neck and shoulders, the parts of his body that weren’t submerged. Hijikata’s attention was mostly on the nature that surrounded them, though part of him longed for a cigarette for complete relaxation. The omega didn’t know how long it took before the yorozuya boss opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at the redhead next to him.

“Oi, Kagura, you better get out of the water. It’s too hot, isn’t it?” he said, his voice low in laziness. The redhead hummed tiredly but without opening her eyes.

“No, I’m fine. I can handle this much, aru” she answered, but none of the men were inclined to believe her. Not with the way her red cheeks seemed to radiate as much heat as the bathwater.

“I’ve got her” Sougo said, ignoring the yato’s weak arguments as he reached for the towel on top of his head. He tied it around his waist while standing up before turning to the redhead. Kagura protested only vocally as she was hauled to her feet by her arm that was swung over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Come on, China. Work with me a little, would you” the captain grumbled as he all but dragged the redhead out of the water. Half-way out of the bath-area, the young alpha had enough of dragging a dead-weight with him and bended down to hook his arm behind the pale teen’s knees, lifting her up instead. A few squeals were heard in the bath a little distance away from Hijikata and Gintoki, who raised an eyebrow at the two young women clutching their hands together.

“Who knew that sadist had single gentleman-y bone in his body” the former-joui said as he tilted his head back again. Hijikata snorted in response, tilting his head down as he rested his hand on one of his spread thighs.

“One hell of a tiny bone, if you ask me” he said and Gintoki scoffed but didn’t disagree. They remained in the water for a little longer until the albino started to complain about his pruny fingertips and Hijikata had enough of his whining, practically kicking him out of the water. The duo looked up in the middle of pulling on their yukata’s when they heard something explode, yet it was a comforting sound, at least to the yorozuya boss it was. It meant that his ward had recovered from the heat again, at least enough to play ping pong with the shinsengumi captain. To Hijikata, the sound felt like it emptied his wallet, thinking of the repairs he would need to pay. Of course, Sougo could pay for them as well, but the little shit would no doubt use the vice-commander’s money to do so, just because he could. It wasn’t like the raven didn’t try to stop him, but no matter how hard he tried to hide his wallet, the young alpha always ended up finding it.

“Fuck, I ate too much” Hijikata said and Gintoki looked up from the jump he was reading, laying on his stomach on the other side of the table.

“You’re still going on about that?” he asked and the vice-commander couldn’t really say anything back to that exasperated tone. It had been a while since their dinner had been cleared from their room, though it had been mostly empty plates.

“Shut up. I get the feeling my money will be used to pay for this trip so I’m making the best of it” he said and the albino hummed as he looked back at his comic book on the tatami in front of him.

“Apparently, those two are thinking the same thing. I heard Kagura say something about going for a massage” he said and Hijikata’s eyes widened as he looked at the yorozuya boss.

“A massage? Seriously?! Do they have any idea how expensive that is? Can’t they just massage each other?” he asked and looked in confusion as the alpha closed his jump, raising himself onto his knees.

“I’m going for a soak outside, wanna join me?” he asked out of the blue, throwing the raven off guard with a stupid noise that sounded somewhat questioningly. Hijikata hesitated, watching him walk towards the doors leading to the balcony, pausing there to look over his shoulder.

“Weren’t you going to make the most of it? Are you coming or do I have to throw in a massage after a soak” he asked and the omega blinked before getting to his feet.

“I don’t need a massage if you’re going to break my back” he said and Gintoki scoffed.

“I’m not going to break your back. Trust me a bit more, would you” he said and Hijikata huffed amused as he followed the albino outside.

“The day I trust a sadist is the day I die” he said and the albino glanced back at him but didn’t respond, instead reaching for to untie the obi around his waist. He didn’t bother with folding the garment this time, letting it fall in a heap on the ground as he moved to the shower against the wall. Now Hijikata realised why he had unconsciously hesitated to go in on the alpha’s suggestion, averting his eyes from the samurai’s naked and scarred back, but not before noticing what a flat, square but the man had.

No wonder he wore only loose boxer shorts with an obnoxiously hideous print.

Gintoki stepped aside while lathering his body with soap, allowing the vice-commander to step underneath the spray of water to do the same. After washing their bodies again, they sank into the high, round tub filled with clear, hot water that stung their skin. The limited space of the tub forced them to sit closer, their knees slotted together as they sat on each side of the tub. In between them floated a round, wooden plateau on top of the water-surface, supporting a bottle of sake, two cups and an ashtray. Despite how overly aware the raven was about the albino’s proximity, he lit up a cigarette, placing his lighter on top of his pack next to the ashtray while Gintoki poured the two cups. Hijikata eagerly threw back one of the cups, the liquid burning as it slid down his throat, allowing him to hope that the alcohol would allow him to relax. It was in the moments when he was alone with that alpha that he felt most self-conscious. Of himself, of the former-joui and of their relationship, whatever name it had. It made it hard for him to look at the silver-haired samurai, feeling that the man wasn’t looking at him either. Frankly, it was annoying how Hijikata felt like a completely different person when he was alone with Gintoki.

It became even more annoying when it seemed as if the albino wasn’t half as affected by him as the other way around. Why did he have to be the only one to be so self-conscious? And above all, what the hell was going on between them? Why was it so awkward between them?

“Why are we making it so hard?” Hijikata wondered out loud and Gintoki glanced up at him before looking away, turning his gaze to the forest behind their balcony, separated by a flimsy wooden fence.

“I don’t know” he answered, admitting that he was out of depth just as much as the omega was, even though he didn’t show it. Hijikata looked up at him, surprised to have received an answer to a question he hadn’t meant to ask. But there was no way he would mind it if he could clear up some of the confusion that bothered him.

“It’s hard to recognize where the line is between what’s allowed and what not” the albino added and the vice-commander regarded him.

“Is that why you don’t kiss me when you have the chance?” he asked and Gintoki’s gaze turned back to him, the look in his eyes somewhat questioning.

“Do you even want me to kiss you or do I risk getting skewered on your beloved katana for just thinking about it?” he asked and Hijikata scoffed.

“How unlike you, to be so careful” he responded and the former-joui huffed as he slouched a little further into the water.

“This whole thing is unlike me. In case you didn’t notice, this is my first relationship. I don’t know what to do either” he said and the raven regarded him before deciding to follow his impulses. It was comforting to know that he wasn’t the only one struggling with the change in their dynamics, making him a little braver as he shuffled forward on the bench that was build in on the inside of the tub. The movement caused the yorozuya boss to look up at him again, their knees brushing past each other as the omega shifted.

“I’m not too big on PDA, but I don’t mind kissing if we’re alone” the vice-commander said, feeling a light flush land on his cheeks as the statement left his mouth in a suggestive tone. Gintoki regarded him in silence, as if he doubted the meaning behind the raven’s words before he moved. Slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal ready to attack, the albino sat up, sliding forward on the bench in the same way Hijikata had done. He leaned towards the omega, his gaze fluttering down to the vice-commanders mouth before going back up, closing the distance between them. Hijikata’s lips parted, only far enough to capture the perm-head’s lower lip as his eyes slipped closed. He tilted his head slightly to the side, feeling the albino’s lips close around his upper-lip in response. The feeling was a bit awkward on the raven’s side, releasing the silver-haired samurai’s lower lip in favour of his upper one, breathing out a sigh through his nose. Gintoki’s lips tasted like sake, capturing and releasing languidly and unrushed.

The sound of the water sloshing around was noisy in both their ears as Hijikata brought up his hands, sliding them through the former-joui’s perm, earning a pleased hum that vibrated against his lips. Gintoki’s hands settled on the sides of the vice-commander’s knees, his fingers angled towards his thighs and his palms the same temperature as the water. The contact send a chill up the omega’s spine, his fingers twitching in the soft strands they were tangled in. Their lips parted, brushing passed each other in the same way their noses did as they switched their angle before reconnecting almost lazily. Hijikata could hear his heart beat in his ears as he shifted his grip to the albino’s nape, letting one hand lowered further to the rest his palm of the man’s collarbone as they separated.

The vice-commander stared at the yorozuya boss, unconsciously licking his lips to chase the taste of sake that lingered on it. Not a word was exchanged as both of them leaned back again, though not completely breaking the connection they had. Gintoki’s hands remained on Hijikata’s knees while the raven lowered one of his hands on top of the albino’s. Their gazes had yet to avert and the omega strangely didn’t feel the need to do so. By keeping eye-contact, Hijikata could tell that Gintoki had been speaking the truth when he said that he too was uneasy about their changed relationship, seeing more feelings swirl in the depths of those dark red orbs than he ever had seen. In a strange, selfish way, it comforted the omega and allowed him to relax, his doubts and questions disappearing from his mind like the steam rising from the water. The lack of anxiety made place for different feelings that included courage. The courage to make a move on the alpha without being in heat.

Gintoki’s chin tilted up as the raven rose to his feet, reaching out for one of the towels folded on the small side-table next to the tub, wrapping it around his waist as he got out of the water. The yorozuya boss made not a single move or sound as he watched the vice-commander dry himself off before moving to pick up his yukata. As he moved the garment on his shoulders, he looked back at the perm-head who seemed unsure of what was happening as he tied his obi loosely in place.

“That massage you promised before, does it have a happy end?” the omega asked, seeing the albino’s jaw drop at the blunt suggestion. Hijikata turned away before the former-joui could see the light flush that rose to his cheeks at the out of character suggestion he had made, moving towards the door leading inside. His hand had barely touched the handle of the door when he heard Gintoki climb out of the tub, though it sounded a lot more than falling out of it. The vice-commander pulled open the door, stepping inside the living area with every intention of making his way to the sleeping area where two futons were spread out. He had barely opened one of the fusuma doors when he felt a hand on top of his shoulder, halting him from taking another step, making him turn around instead.

“How about we get to that happy ending right now and I’ll give you that massage later” Gintoki suggested, his hair still damp and his yukata sticking to his wet skin, clearly not having bothered with drying himself off. Hijikata’s eyes trailed down hungrily, taking in the man’s askew yukata that bared his torso from collarbones to navel and one of his leg from ankle to thigh in a way that was too sinful for a jump protagonist. However, it was impossible for the vice-commander to resist, feeling smug at how the albino had fallen for his attempt at seduction.

“That’s what I had in mind” Hijikata said, feeling the perm-head’s hand slide up his neck to fist into the black stands above his nape, using it as leverage to pull the vice-commander in. Their lips clashed painfully, bruising almost, but neither of them cared as the omega stumbled back into the bedroom, dragging Gintoki with him by the collar of his yukata even when he stepped forward willingly. The chain-smoker’s heel got caught behind the edge of one of the futons, tripping backwards while pulling the albino off balance with him. Their bodies collapsed onto the futon with a hard thud, but Hijikata only felt relieved that they had been smart enough to separate their mouths. He was pretty sure his teeth would have been in the back of his throat if that reflex hadn’t kicked in. However, not a word was exchanged about it, their lips caught up in a prior engagement.

Hijikata’s hands found purchase in the yorozuya’s hair, his fingers getting caught in the knots of his soft perm as the albino supported his weight on his fore-arm next to the raven’s head and his knee in between the omega’s legs. The vice-commander hiked his knee up against the alpha’s thigh, his yukata splitting to allow his leg to hook around the albino’s. Their lips connected hungrily, parting wide enough for their tongues to meet. Hijikata could feel his body heat up under the former-joui’s hand as it moved underneath his yukata, pushing the collar aside to gain full access to the raven’s chest. The feeling of his hand groping his pectoral wasn’t exactly unpleasant but made his eyebrow twitch none the less, separating from the perm-head’s dominant mouth.

“I’m not a woman, idiot. I don’t have boobs” the vice-commander said and Gintoki scoffed somewhat amused but sounding too low to be joking.

“I know. I had your dick down my throat, remember?” he asked, scraping his nail over the top of the raven’s nipple, earning a shiver that was partly because of the sensation and partly because of the memories the albino’s words brought up. Gintoki leaned down next to the vice-commander’s ear, nibbling on the lobe before brushing his lips against the shell.

“Want me to do it again?” he asked and Hijikata glanced sideways at the other samurai, meeting the man’s questioning gaze. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but nodded none the less, reaching in between their bodies to grope the alpha’s manhood that was already erect, to his surprise. Then again, he wasn’t in a much better state.

“I wanna do you too” he said and Gintoki’s eyes widened, his erection throbbing into the omega’s hand as the man groaned, lowered his forehead onto the futon next to the raven’s head, mumbling something about illegal mayoras before turning his mouth to the omega’s ear.

“I never would have expected you to suggest a soixant neuf” he said and Hijikata glanced at him without turning his head. He wasn’t entirely sure what the albino meant, but he had already gotten used to the man spouting bullshit so he brushed it off.

“You don’t want to?” he asked and Gintoki huffed, sliding his hand underneath the raven’s ribs to pull the black-haired samurai on top of him as he rolled onto his back.

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if I’d pass up an invitation like this. Turn around” he said as tapped the vice-commander’s thigh in a silent signal. His urging couldn’t be misinterpreted, the image it casted in the vice-commander’s mind impossible to misunderstand. It wasn’t what the raven had had in mind when he had told the albino that he wanted to return the favour, but he wasn’t going to refuse when a jolt of arousal ran up his spine at the mere idea of it. Hijikata bit on the inside of his cheek in embarrassment as sat up on his knees, turning around to shuffle backwards. His lower half had barely settled above the albino’s face when his yukata was flipped up, baring everything for the man to see.

“Oi!” Hijikata hissed, feeling calloused hands caress his thighs in an action that was supposed to be soothing but really wasn’t when his cock was dangling above the yorozuya’s face.

“It’s alright. Lower your hips a bit more” Gintoki said, barely taking his eyes off the view in front of him to throw a glance at the raven’s red face. The omega hesitated before spreading his knees a bit more, lowering his hips as requested while ducking his head, directing his attention back to the groin in front of him. Tapping the albino’s thigh, he urged the alpha to spread his legs a little more as well, pulling on the pink fabric to bare the perm-head’s manhood. Hijikata’s breathing hitched as he felt rough fingers curl firmly but gently around his length, a hot breath blow across the tip of his erection.

Urged on by the former-joui’s head-start, the vice-commander took the man’s cock in hand, the length hard and heavy in his palm as he curled his fingers around it. He gave a tentative pull on the member, the loose skin sliding over the firm rod, earning a soft hum from the man below him.

“Tighten your grip more. I’m not going to break” Gintoki said and Hijikata did just that, taking the albino’s advice in a situation he was out of place in. The alpha knew his body best and the harsher grip immediately had effect, provoking a pleasured hiss from the former-joui. The omega’s smugness didn’t last long, his head shooting up with a gasp when the tip of his erection sank into the heat of the albino’s mouth. Unsurprisingly, it turned into a competition, silently agreed upon by the both of them that the one coming first would lose, and there was no way Hijikata was going down without putting up a fight. He wrapped his lips around the tip of the alpha’s manhood before pulling off with a pop, gathering as much saliva in his mouth as possible to let it drip down onto the length in his hand. While the vice-commander had no idea what he was supposed to do, he figured he must be doing something right by the hitched breath he could hear from the albino. Spurred on by the sound, the raven started bobbing his head up and down, mindful of his teeth while wrapping his fingers around the part he couldn’t cover with his mouth, the thick musky scent of the man’s private parts right below his nose making his head swim.

Hijikata was pretty sure his movements were sloppy and his techniques none-existent, not to mention that he was no doubt using way too much saliva, but Gintoki never once made any inclination of disliking anything he was doing. He allowed the vice-commander to discover for himself what the albino preferred, judging by the noises that he was earning. However, it didn’t take long for the raven to find the albino’s buttons, closing his eyes as he pushed the head of the man’s erection into his cheek. He moaned shamefully loud around the girth in his mouth as the perm-head swallowed around him, his throat stuffed with the raven’s cock. Hijikata wasn’t going to try copying the former-joui, knowing that he would only choke if he did. He pulled off the albino’s cock, his saliva sticky and white as it connected the wet tip to his tongue and lips that parted in ragged breathing when the alpha removed the raven’s erection from his mouth only to push the omega’s hips lower.

The way he pulled apart the omega’s ass-cheeks could not be misunderstood even in Hijikata’s muddled brain, a surprised keen leaving his clenched jaw as Gintoki’s tongue lapped at the rim of muscles that winked at him. It was foul play, but not a single part of the vice-commander could mind it when the sensations threatened to tip him over the edge. The wet sounds were loud in the chain-smoker’s ears, but no louder than the noises that were drawn from his lips. His body shivered as he rested his forehead on the albino’s thigh, desperately holding himself back from coming as the man’s tongue circled his anus before flicking back and forward quickly. His grip tightened on the rod in his hand, provoking a hiss from the alpha and serving to remind him that he still had something to do. It wasn’t as if he had grown to like giving Gintoki a blowjob, because he had the feeling he would never get used to the salty taste of pre-cum. But the control he had and the noises he could draw from the lazy man aroused him more than anything.

Then again, the sounds Gintoki provoked from him weren’t quiet either, especially not when he felt a finger sink into him, breaching past the drenched rim of muscles. His spine arched automatically, making him gasp before he wrapped his lips around the albino’s cock to silence himself. A single digit changed into two that were used to pull the hole open, allowing Gintoki’s tongue to penetrate him more easily. He tried to focus on the task at hand, meaning the weeping erection weighing down heavily on his tongue, but that was getting considerably harder as the alpha continued his ministrations, even going as far as to spit into the gaping butthole. He was tempted to tell the former-joui to stop with his tongue because it wasn’t reaching deep enough, but that feeling disappeared as three fingers sank into him, stretching him open. Feeling the knot tighten in his lower abdomen as his body trembled, the omega looked with half-lidded eyes at the albino’s manhood, sinking as deep as he could comfortably go, the head of the man’s cock nearly hitting the back of his throat before he sucked strongly, feeling Gintoki groan against his asshole.

Hijikata was surprised when fluid leaked onto his tongue, filling his mouth with an extremely salty taste that filled him with a sense of accomplishment and smugness. He hesitated between swallowing and spitting before his automatic responses kicked in, making the decision for him. He gulped down the sticky fluid audibly, rubbing his hand up and down the length to milk the last of the alpha’s climax from him now that his ministrations had halted enough for Hijikata to focus on winning their silent battle. It had been close, but he had managed to hold back his orgasm for barely long enough. Gintoki was just about to continue pleasuring the omega when the raven slapped his hands away, moving towards the alpha’s feet while reaching back with both hands, pulling his ass open invitingly while resting his cheek against the tatami.

“Forget about that and hurry the fuck up, Gintoki” he said, his voice sounding just as wrecked as he must no doubt look, but the sugar-addict didn’t hesitate to get to his knees with a light sway, stopping himself from going limp by giving his manhood a few jerks. The saliva coating both their private parts made penetration almost as easy as it was during the omega’s heat, and just as pleasurable even though Hijikata muffled himself by biting on his lip. His wrists were seized by the alpha, pulled back to help Gintoki to thrust in harder. It took no more than three thrusts for the vice-commander to come with a mangled moan of the former-joui’s name, but the perm-head had no intention of stopping, his pelvis hitting the omega’s ass with enough force to bruise, reddening the skin until both of them orgasmed for a second time.

“Shit, did you have to do it that hard?” Hijikata complained, leaning on the front counter with one hand on his lower back as they waited for Kagura and Sougo to join them. Gintoki had the decency to look a little guilty, standing next to him with his arm resting in the fold of his yukata as he looked at the grumbling omega whose back was obviously hurting from the night before.

“You were the one who riled me up. We share the blame” he said, making the raven glare at him, ready to threatened him with sepukku until their attention was draw by a commotion in the staff-room behind the counter. Hijikata straightened up as he caught snippets of the argument happening on the other side of the door, loud enough to hear someone talk about drugs and the son of the owner that was in the hospital because of it. He frowned in confusion, glancing sideways at the albino next to him to see the samurai look at the door as if he had been waiting for this exact thing to happen. His frown turned suspicious but before he could ask what the meaning was behind that look, footsteps approached them from behind.

“What’s wrong, Hijikata-san?” Sougo asked and the raven looked over his shoulder at the captain before shaking his head.

“Nothing. Let’s go” he said, turning away from both the counter and trio. Even if he asked Gintoki about it, the only way he would be getting an answer was when he investigated it for himself. He knew his lover too well to think he might get a non-cryptic answer.


	13. Even a dog sometimes looks for comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki ends up owing Sougo something, but in return, he gets to see something rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

“Do you have everything?” Shinpachi asked as he looked at the youngest yorozuya packing her bags. The yato had been requested for a job that would take her out of edo for more than a few days. It was pretty obvious that the redhead was looking forward to it, her excitement seemingly radiating from her as she moved around the house to pack her bag. It wasn’t a big bag, but she was continuously putting things inside, changing her mind and taking them back out to replacing them with something else. Gintoki saw a few of the teen’s good sets of underwear disappear into the bottom of her bag, but he wasn’t going to mention it in case Shinpachi freaked out because of it. The virgin still had to lose his first kiss, regardless of how much he held on that the one with pandemonium-san counted.

It really didn’t.

“I think I do” Kagura answered as she straightened up, looking at her bag with her hands on her hips.

“Three T-shirts? Three trousers? A dress or two? Two pairs of shoes? Underwear enough?” the bespectacled raven asked and the redhead gave a confirming nod to all of them.

“What about food? Do you have snacks? Fruit? Cup ramen?” Shinpachi asked and Kagura nodded again.

“I got a kilo of apples, a kilo bananas, three boxes of chocolate, five boxes of sukonbu and a 25 cups of instant ramen, aru” she summed up, earning herself a dry look from the two men. Of course the redhead’s bag would be filled most with food. How else was she supposed to tame the void that was her stomach?

“Drinks?” Shinpachi asked and the yato looked at him.

“10 bottles of water, 5 bottles of pocari, 5 bottles of Koronamin C and two cantons of strawberry milk” she said and Gintoki looked up from his jump with a frown.

“Put one of those cartons back, you little shit. What the hell is Gin-san supposed to drink if you take both of them, oi? In fact, put both of them back” he said and the redhead gave him a dry look.

“I can always take the bottle of expensive sake you nabbed from that okama bar that you’re keeping in the tatami floor next to your ashtray” she suggested and Gintoki regarded her before looking down at his jump in his hands again.

“One carton. Put the other back” he said and Shinpachi gave their youngest a disappointed look.

“Kagura-chan, you really shouldn’t have picked up on that useless old man’s chantage-tricks” he said, though he was usually the worst of them. How else would he be able to get the other two to do their chores? There was a knock on the front door before it slid open, drawing the attention of the yorozuya members to their guest.

“Sorry to disturb” Sougo’s voice rang out lazily in a sing-song tone as he pulled off his shoes in the genkan.

“I hope you’re packed already. I don’t feel like waiting hours until you’re ready, China” the blonde alpha said as he stepped into the living area, complete in uniform with his katana on his hip. Kagura huffed as she crouched in front of her bag, pulling on the drawstring to close it.

“Of course I’m packed, aru. Who do you think I was waiting for, sadist” she lied but nobody called her out on it even though it was obvious. As she stood up with her bag strapped on her shoulder, double her width, Gintoki put his jump aside.

“Ah, right! Before I forget, Kagura-chan, I prepared a bento for today” Shinpachi said as he perked up.

“Say something like that sooner, you useless glasses! I thought I was going to have to start surviving on cup ramen starting today already, aru” the redhead grumbled as the raven walked into the kitchen.

“If you’re going to call me useless, I can just give this bento to Hasegawa-san, you know” Shinpachi called from the kitchen, instantly irking the yato while Sougo bowed his head in greeting at the albino as he approached them.

“Don’t you know that as soon as you start feeding strays, they’ll become clingy?” Kagura asked as the bespectacled beta exited the kitchen again.

“Yeah, we know” the two male yorozuya members said simultaneously, looking at their youngest with a look that couldn’t be misunderstood.

“What the hell is with that look?! Do you want to be beaten up, aru?!” the teen threatened and Gintoki looked away while Shinpachi’s eyes closed as he smiled, holding up a five tier bento box that no doubt held enough food to feed three families.

“Be sure to leave enough for Okita-san as well, alright? I made sure to make enough for both of you” he said and Kagura looked disappointed, looking at the raven with a petulant pout.

“Do I have to?” she asked and the bespectacled male turned to the youngest alpha instead.

“I don’t know what you like most, so I put in enough of everything. I do advice you to be quick if you want to eat some of it, though” he said and the shinsengumi samurai hummed in understanding.

“I’m aware of it. It’s not the first time I’m eating with her. Thank you for keeping me in mind as well” Sougo responded in a somewhat blank but not unfriendly tone. Kagura snatched the bento box out of Shinpachi’s hands, holding it by the knot of the wrap holding the layers together as she brushed past the two males. Sougo looked over his shoulder at her while the beta followed after her to try and convince her not to wolf down the entire bento.

“Is it really okay to let her go on a job like this with me, danna? Don’t you need her here?” the blonde alpha asked as Gintoki stepped up next to him in the door-opening, both of them watching the two younger people arguing in the genkan where Kagura was pulling on her boots.

“Nah, Shinpachi and I can handle it here. Besides, it’s not like the jobs are coming in all that much” the former-joui said and Sougo turned his attention to the older alpha.

“Really? How odd. The shinsengumi is swamped with work and that guy is overworking himself to the point he looks like he was born from the womb of a panda. That usually only happens when you are involved” he said and Gintoki looked sideways at him before looking in front of him again.

“Is that so?” he said in a dawdling voice, feeling the blonde’s eyes still on the side of his face, no doubt trying to figure out what he was thinking and how he was reacting to the titbit of information he had gotten. Sougo was too sharp for his own good, but Gintoki expected no less from the shinsengumi brat. He held the position of captain for a reason, one that wasn’t only his skill with a sword. However, Gintoki didn’t know if the sadist knew that the former-joui was in a relationship with the shinsengumi vice-commander. There were two ways the captain could react on it and he had done neither of them yet. There was no gossip going around yet and the blonde didn’t look betrayed either. He did look suspicious, though.

“Well then, Kagura-chan, be sure to behave. And be careful not to destroy too much. Here in edo, we can repair them by ourselves, but somewhere else will be impossible. Please try to keep our empty wallet in mind” Shinapachi said as they saw the duo off at the front door, the teen rolling with her eyes at the raven’s mother-henning.

“I’ll be fine, mom. Stop worrying” she said in an exasperated tone, adjusting the overly large backpack on her back. Shinpachi’s eyebrow twitched as she turned away, not wanting to be held up any longer by the raven’s nagging.

“Sofa-kun, wait up” Gintoki spoke up as the courting duo stopped at the police car that was parked illegally in front of the bar downstairs. The albino withdrew a rectangular thin carton box from his yukata sleeve, tossing at the male on the driver’s side of the car. Sougo’s reflexes kicked in, catching the plastic wrapped box before it could hit his face. The blonde studied the box in confusion before his eyes lit up in recognition, the box quickly finding its way into his pocket.

“Thanks, danna. I’ll be sure to use them” he said and Gintoki scoffed.

“You better” he responded right before his head was knocked forward by Shinpachi’s fist, his forehead slamming into the wooden railing of the balcony.

“Did you just give him condoms?” the bespectacled beta hissed indignant as Kagura looked in confusion at Sougo and the duo on the second floor, having returned from putting her bag in the trunk of the car.

“What? You want her to return with the news that she’s pregnant?” the albino asked as he straightened up, rubbing his red forehead.

“Don’t worry, Shinpachi-kun. I’ll do the same for you when you finally find yourself a woman to bone. Given that I’m still alive, that is” the yorozuya boss said, receiving a harsh kick against his thigh. Maybe he should file a complaint with the police for domestic violence. Shinpachi was getting as violent as his sister and if Gintoki didn’t do anything about it soon, it would be his death. Honestly, why was everyone around him so violent? Otose and that cat-eared monster beat him up because he didn’t pay the rent, the Shimura siblings beat him up for every reason they deemed good enough. His ward beat him within an inch of his life, but she had been violent since the start. Katsura always dragged him into joui shit that usually blew up in his face, quite literally, while Takasugi… Well, Takasugi was a special case. A basket-case, to be specific.

Thinking about it like that, Gintoki really needed new friends.

“Gin-san, now that Kagura-chan is gone, we should clean the house from to-” Shinpachi started, making the perm-head rush for the window behind his desk, opening the sliding door to jump outside.

“Get back here, you shitty old man!” the raven called after him in an angry voice as the sugar-addict ran out of the alley below his window, escaping before the beta could pin him down and force him to clean his house. He didn’t mind cleaning his house, but not with Shinpachi hovering over him like the queen of all mother-in-laws. Levi Ackerman had nothing on him when it came to cleaning, which was why Gintoki ran as fast as his feet could carry him when the raven brought it up. He knew the bespectacled beta would scold him as soon as he was home, but the former-joui hoped that he had earned enough with pachinko by then. If he earned enough, he might be able to hire a maid to do the chores for them. Preferable a cute one. Maybe, if they bonded over cleaning, Shinpachi might find someone to accept his V-card as well and then Gintoki would be freer to do what was really important.

Gambling.

“Wow, the security really sucks. No wonder Zura was able to infiltrate here so easily” the albino muttered to himself as he easily walked through the gates unnoticed. This was supposed to be the shinsengumi barracks, but not a single uniformed samurai seemed to be around. Oh well, this made it easier for Gintoki to sneak in, making his way across the courtyard to the building standing in the middle of the walls that surrounded the perimeter. He walked around the building, trying to remember where the room he needed was located. He had been there before, but only once or twice, no more. He pulled off his boots at the porch before stepping onto the wooden raised floor in front of the room he guessed to be the right one. Unsurprising, he was wrong, finding an empty room instead.

“I was sure it was around here” Gintoki muttered to himself as he moved to the room next to the empty one, sliding open the door without knocking. Part of him had already expected the room to be empty, thus making him paused when it wasn’t. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he rested his hand on the doorframe, seeing a black and white clad form draped across a low wooden table. The albino walked inside as quietly as possible, closing the door silently behind him before approaching the raven as he removed his bokken from his belt.

“Oi, Hijikata-kun, are you still alive?” the former-joui sang in a soft voice, crouching next to the table. The answer to his question was visible in the rise and fall of the vice-commander’s shoulders and back. Gintoki rested his chin on top of his raised palm, his elbow supported by his knee as he tilted his head, watching the omega in front of him. When Sougo had mentioned that Hijikata was overworking himself, he hadn’t been kidding. The furrow between his brows still haunted his face and the bags underneath his eyes were almost black, looking like they were part of his uniform. His cheek was squished against the table-top, saliva dripping from the corner of his parted lips onto the paper crumpled underneath it. Gintoki couldn’t resist the urge to reach out with his free hand, poking in the raven’s up-facing cheek, partly to test how squishy the skin was and partly to see how deep the omega was sleeping.

Judging by the fact that he only mumbled, he would say it was pretty deep.

“Come on, Hijikata, your back will curse you until eternity if you continue to sleep here” the alpha said, using the back of his fingers to brush the onyx locks behind the chain-smoker’s ear. Hijikata’s nose twitched as Gintoki’s hand flattened against his cheek, his lips closing as his brows furrowed, turning his head towards the albino’s hand ever so slightly with a sleepy hum. The albino felt creeped out by his own thoughts as they made a dry comment about how cute the action was, but he didn’t remove his hand. He saw how the furrow between two dark brows smoothed out a little. Not much, but a little.

“Alright, come on. At least lay back if you’re not going to move” Gintoki said, placing his hands onto the raven’s shoulders to sit him up. The vice-commander groaned displeased but was too deep asleep to struggle, practically falling back as soon as his centre of gravity changed. With a click of his tongue, the albino managed to lay the omega down without knocking his head on the floor, breathing out a huff as he looked at the vice-commander who was miraculously still asleep. How long had it been since he had slept?

“You’re such an idiot” the yorozuya boss muttered as he sat back on his ass, folding his legs facing the raven’s face. He had barely settled before Hijikata shifted, rolling onto his side. Gintoki tensed up as he raised his hands in surprise, watching with wide eyes as the omega curled up around him, almost like a cat. His head found a pillow in the albino’s thigh while his arm wrapped itself around his yukata-clad waist, clutching onto the white fabric almost childishly. His legs bended at the knees before being pulled up, almost knocking against the table. The sound drew Gintoki’s attention towards the table, his reflexes kicking in to catch the papers that fell off the top. He had been too late to save some of the papers from getting ink spilled on them.

God, he was going to make such a crisis about those.

The perm-head looked at the papers in his hands, his attention drawn by the steak of black that was made in the middle of a sentence, something which must have happened when the vice-commander had fallen asleep. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the contents, his free hand landing on his unoccupied thigh.

“So that’s what you’re so worked up about, huh” the former-joui said, his fingers unconsciously finding the straight mop of black hair, playing with the strands between his thumb and pointer. He was unsurprised by what was written on the paper, figuring that by now, the police and the Shinsengumi had gotten wind of the new drugs as well. Of course they had. How couldn’t there when more victims were showing up in hospitals with signs of an overdose. The tip-off Katsura had given him a while ago had become more troublesome sooner than he had though. It took quite a long time for a drug to be developed so Gintoki had hoped it would have taken a little longer before it appeared on the market. Then again, the fact that so many people were brought in to the hospital with symptoms of an overdose was proof that the drugs wasn’t completely developed yet. It was highly likely that the creators were using the money of the sold test-phase drug, to complete their product. Looking at the reports in his hand, that was the same conclusion the vice-commander had gotten to.

Gintoki looked down at the omega sleeping in his lap as he placed the papers back onto the table before leaning back onto one of his hands. The raven’s breathing was heating up the albino’s skin underneath the fabric of his trousers, no doubt growing damp with drool. Yet, looking at how his eyelashes seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness of the bags under his eyes, the yorozuya-boss found it impossible to be angry at him for ruining one of his trousers. He knew Hijikata had the tendency to over-work himself with whatever case he got in his hands, but this was the first time he saw the raven with his guard down like this while still looking troubled. His hero-complex really kicked in at the weirdest of times.

“So troublesome” the former-joui mumbled as he reached sideways to move the desk. Hijikata made an annoyed sound at nearly being squished between the albino’s thigh and abdomen, making the alpha straighten up as soon as possible again, looking down to check if the raven was still asleep. He breathed a soft sigh of relief to find the samurai’s eyes still closed, though there was a furrow in his brows again. Gintoki wasn’t apologizing out loud, instead brushing his hands through the raven’s hair. He knew he loved it when Hijikata did the same to him. Judging by how the furrow smoothed out again, the omega wasn’t against the gesture either.

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want to get beaten up when you take your anger out on me when you wake up” the albino said before turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. His eyes landed on the ink-tainted papers that had become completely unreadable. He grimaced at it, wondering what he was supposed to do with it before deciding to just crumple it up and toss it. It was useless now anyway. Besides, from what little kanji he could decipher, everything that was written on it was information he already knew. Though it might not be in the same sentences, he might be able to copy everything from the destroyed documents. He set out to prepare the ink again, adding a little bit of water into the inkstone before grinding the stick into it, quickly and efficiently producing a black-coloured liquid that was pushed into the ink-pond. He looked around the table in search for the brush, only to find it rolled onto the tatami mat, reaching out to pick it up.

Honestly, if you had told him a couple months ago that he would be sitting in the shinsengumi barracks, doing their paperwork for them with the demonic vice-commander curled up in his lap, he’d have laughed so hard, he’d have gotten stitches in his side. Yet here he was, doing exactly that. It was strange, how life took its course. One moment, he believed it impossible for himself to ever hold more than platonic love for someone, and the next, his lover was asleep on his thigh and he couldn’t keep his hands out of the man’s silky black hair. A former jouishishi commander was doing the police’s work for them, only because he was worried about the extent of the bags underneath the samurai’s eyes. It was incredibly how much his life had changed in a short period of time. He had developed feelings he had thought impossible to have and had started dating someone who he bickered with like old friends from the second they laid eyes on each other.

To this same day, Gintoki was still struggling with his feelings for Hijikata. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t dislike what he and the vice-commander had, but that was the problem. After everything he had seen and done, it was hard to think of himself as someone worthy of loving someone else and holding them. He didn’t regret entering the war and if put in the same situation again, he wouldn’t hesitate to make the same decision. However, one of his decisions during the war had been the wrong one, which still hunts his nightmares. The resistance his sword had met when it had stumbled upon bone, the dull thud of a head as it rolled away from its body, the look in Takasugi and Katsura’s eyes as he dared himself a glance over his shoulder. It were things he would never forget for the rest of his life. Things he didn’t think he’d be able to move on from. Things he would never be able to forgive himself for, even when he didn’t regret doing it.

Just like how he didn’t regret agreeing to go out with Hijikata. He just didn’t find himself worthy of doing so.

Besides, what did the omega even see in him? What did he even see in the omega? Was it even necessary to see something in someone in order to love them? Wasn’t it possible to love someone for the things you didn’t see? Does the reason why you fell for someone even matter? In Gintoki’s opinion, it didn’t. Not really, anyway. He didn’t know why or when he had fallen for the mayonnaise-addicted bakufu-dog, he just knew he had. That was all that mattered to him. Hijikata had his good point and his bad points, just like he had. How could he fall for the good points and not for the bad ones? How could he fall for the things he could see and not for the ones he couldn’t see? Gintoki didn’t understand what it was like to love someone romantically, never really had. However, his opinion of love was accepting someone for everything they were and didn’t were. They didn’t see each other every day and they didn’t talk every day either. They didn’t exchange love confessions or even sweet words. However, neither of them were that kind of person. Hell, they’d gag just at the idea of it.

They didn’t need to see each other all the time or communicate verbally to confirm their feelings. In Gintoki’s case, he knew these feelings wouldn’t just disappear because he hadn’t talked to Hijikata for a month. He knew his feelings wouldn’t change because he didn’t see the raven for longer than it took to pass each other on the street. He could tell it was the same for vice-commander, which was why being sappy about their relationship was unnecessary for both of them. They both knew they weren’t each other’s number one, but they didn’t have to be either. Gintoki was happy being the place Hijikata came back to when he needed rest. He was fine with just being that.

Even a dog needs a place to rest and recharge his batteries.

“Vice-commander? I brought the reports you-” a familiar voice spoke up on the other side of the door on the inside of the building, sliding it open. Gintoki looked up at Yamazaki as he cut himself off mid-sentence, meeting the yorozuya boss’s gaze with wide, shocked eyes. The albino placed his finger against his lips, silently signalling the beta to quiet himself as much as possible, his eyes lowering at the sleeping form of his superior he could only see partly, hearing snores coming from the alpha’s lap. The shinsengumi spy didn’t need any more prompting to know he was intruding on something he wasn’t supposed to see, his face still shocked as he slowly closed the door, wood meeting wood with the softest of clicks. Gintoki looked down at his lover, relieved that he was still deep asleep, undisturbed by his subordinate’s entrance, his expression still slack in sleep. It was a rather ugly look, but it would be nothing compared to what his own face would look like if Hijikata ever found out they had been seen in this position. Not even recovering his ruined documents would forgive this kind of exposure. But it wasn’t like the former-joui could do something about it. He could only find something to pacify the violent omega with when he woke up and hope that Yamazaki would keep his mouth shut.

At least for long enough so Gintoki could make his escape.

“I guess that should do it” the yorozuya boss muttered to himself as he laid down the brush next to the ink-stone, looking at the papers in front of him, satisfied by the work he had done. While it was obvious that some of the documents were written by him, his hand-writing completely different from the vice-commanders, this should at least pacify Hijikata. The former-joui know that the omega would be irritated with himself for falling asleep like this, but at least his destroyed documents were fixed.

“I should ask compensation for the work I put into this” the alpha said as he turned his attention to the raven still asleep in his lap, barely even having shifted in the time that had passed. Gintoki combed his fingers through the chain-smoker’s onyx locks, brushing them behind his ear, continuing the action when a couple of wayward strands refused to budge. With a huff, the albino gave up, following Hijikata’s jawbone with the back of his fingers. The omega hadn’t even had enough free-time to shave, stubbles prickling against the alpha’s digits. The action must feel odd to the raven as he frowned, his nose crinkling as he started to rouse from his sleep with a confused hum.

“And so the sleeping beauty awakens” Gintoki said, leaning back on both hands as he watched his lover roll onto his back, his head still on the albino’s thigh as he raised a hand to rub his eyes with the back of his fist.

“Gin  -toki?” Hijikata asked, his voice cracking and his uncovered eye half-closed with sleep.

“What’re you-?” he started, his thoughts muddled with sleep and his blue eyes drowsy even when he forced them open, his hand shifting to his forehead.

“How should I know? This is your dream” the former joui said and Hijikata regarded him almost blankly, the gears in his head crackling as they turned to try and make sense of what the albino had said. He clicked with his tongue, his eyes closing again as his fist shot out, weakly hitting the yorozuya boss in the chest.

“Stop shitting around, idiot” he rumbled and groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm, a grimace pulling down the corners of his lips. He took a few more seconds before slowly moving to sit up, clearly still in the middle of waking up.

“Seriously, what’re you doing here?” he asked, dragging his hand through his hair to rough it up. Gintoki hummed as he moved to stand up, pushing up onto his knees before getting to his feet with his bokken in hand.

“I came by to see if I could get some cash from my boyfriend” the albino lied and Hijikata huffed annoyed.

“Fuck that. I’m not a walking wallet. Besides, mine is empty. I spend the last bill on cigarettes” he grumbled as the alpha placed his wooden sword back behind his belt, looking at the raven.

“I know. I checked” the yorozuya boss lied again and the omega turned his head to glare at him, ready to no doubt curse the alpha to hell and back. Gintoki smiled at him, bending at the waist to press his lips against his lover’s, his hands remaining on his hips. Out of depth as he was, Hijikata pressed back against the albino’s lips, responding to the drawn-out kiss before the former-joui pulled back again.

“I got to get back to work” Gintoki said as he straightened up, turning to the door through which he had entered the room. He sat down on the edge of the engawa to pull on his boots when he heard footsteps approach him from behind, hearing the familiar click of a lighter.

“Back to the pachinko parlour, you mean” Hijikata corrected as he leaned against his door-frame, crossing his arm in front of his chest by hooking his hand in the crook of his elbow. Gintoki glanced over his shoulder before huffing a smile.

“Something like that, yeah” he said and the vice-commander scoffed as he pulled his cigarette from his lips, exhaling a plum of smoke from his lungs as he rested his arm over his other.

“You’re a useless bum, you know that, right?” he said and the albino stood up.

“So everyone keeps telling me” he said, looking over his shoulder at the raven.

“Get out of here before someone sees you, idiot” Hijikata said and Gintoki was tempted to tell him that was already too late, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to keep it shut forever yet.

“You should do something about your security. This makes two joui big-shots that snuck in easily without anyone noticing” the yorozuya boss couldn’t help but point out, earning a glare from the vice-commander.

“Get your ass out of here before I make you commit seppuku for that” he warned and Gintoki turned away with a scoff, resting his arm in the fold of his yukata. He allowed Hijikata to have the last word as he walked away, making his way out of the shinsengumi barracks as quietly as possible with the vice-commander’s eyes on his back until it disappeared out of sight. Looking up at the sky, Gintoki guessed it to be around lunch already, meaning that he had spend longer than he had expected at the police compound. Maybe he should go get Shinpachi to go out for lunch now that their void wasn’t with them. Maybe the would be allowed back into the sushi restaurant they had been banned from because Kagura had cleaned their fridges from every crumb they had owned before running out, leaving Gintoki and Shinpachi to pay for everything.

The yorozuya boss really wondered who taught that kid how to dine and dash.

“I’m cool with trying to go back there, but do we even have that kind of money?” Shinpachi asked as they walked away from the yorozuya office that was strangely silent without the yato with them, Sadaharu walking dejectedly behind them. At the beta’s question, Gintoki scoffed, reaching for his wallet in his back-pocket.

“Don’t worry, Shinpachi-kun,… I have a tab running with Ikumatsu” the albino said, his heart hurting at the sight of his empty wallet. He had forgotten he had spend his last yen on the pachinko machines the evening before. He had even told himself he needed to go to the bank!

“Then let’s go there. But be sure to pay your tab before the end of the week, alright? You can’t keep adding things to it because it’s easy. If you’re forced to pay everything in one go, the gap in your bank-account will be huge” the bespectacled raven said and Gintoki put his wallet back in his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah” he said but knew that the younger male was right. He usually was when he started to nag, but that didn’t mean the albino had to admit that. It would get too his head and then his glasses wouldn’t fit anymore. And that would be a big problem.

“Oh, there’re more costumers than usual” Shinpachi noticed as they stepped inside the ramen restaurant, looking at most of the tables that were filled.

“Maybe because it’s lunch” Gintoki answered as he caught sight of a costumer with familiar long black hair sitting at the bar. Of course that idiot would be there, like the albino had expected. The yorozuya duo made their way to the bar, taking a seat next to the raven-haired alpha who glanced up at them from where he was bend over a large bowl of oden.

“Gintoki, Shinpachi-kun” Katsura greeted them, making both males grimace.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, idiot” Gintoki said sharply and the long-haired joui leader was quick to swallow down whatever was left in his mouth while the yorozuya duo turned to the blonde in front of them when she spoke up.

“What can I get’cha?” Ikumatsu asked and the albino regarded her.

“Let’s of money” he said and Shinpachi grimaced as the corner of the blonde’s lips twitched, threatening to turn up into a smile.

“Oh please, don’t start with the dad-jokes” the bespectacled beta complained and Gintoki huffed.

“I’ll take a shoyu ramen” the former-joui said and Ikumatsu turned to the younger male next to him.

“Miso ramen, please” the bespectacled beta requested and the blonde gave a confirming nod before turning to her stove to prepare their orders.

“It’s rather odd to see you outside without a disguise during the day, Katsura-san. Are you sure it’s okay?” Shinpachi asked as he looked past the albino at the terrorist who hummed as he lowered his chopsticks slightly to answer.

“The police aren’t too focussed on me at the moment” he answered and Gintoki frowned at his oldest friend.

“That’s because they’re busy with tracking this new drug. And fuck, I’m getting seriously annoyed by your hair! Keep it out of your food, for fuck’s sake” the albino said, raising his voice as he reached out both hands, pulling back Katsura’s hair, the end dripping with ramen broth.

“Ack, Gintoki! Don’t pull on my hair like that! You’re going to pull it out! Don’t pluck me bald just because you’re jealous, you perm-headed bastard” the joui complained in a voice loud enough to draw the attention of the other costumers, making the former-joui click with his tongue.

“I’m not even pulling that hard, blockhead! And don’t bring my perm into it! Who would be jealous of a wig like yours?!” Gintoki said as he used the elastic on his wrist to tie the long strands together in the back of Katsura’s neck. Living together with a teenaged girl had taught the albino to always keep a hair-elastic on his wrist. It came in handy on several occasions which was not only during a hair crisis. The raven was about to retort back when he was cut off by two large bowls slamming onto the counter, spilling broth over the edge.

“If you’re going to fight, take it outside” Ikumatsu warned and the two joui big-shots immediately separated, keeping their mouth shut as they turned to their food. At least until the blonde had turned her attention to her other costumers.

“So, Zura, any news from that loud-mouth up in space?” Gintoki asked and Katsura’s eyebrow twitched.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. And I’m surprised you haven’t heard him yet. He’s loud enough for that” he said and Shinpachi gave him a dry look.

“No, not even Sakamoto-san can have a conversation between earth and space, no matter how loud he is” he said and Katsura ignored the rational voice in the background.

“I’ve got a name, but I need you to do something for me in return” he said and Gintoki looked at him from the corner of his eyes as the raven lifted his chopsticks to his mouth.

“I’m not joining your faction” he warned and Katsura shook his head, emptying his mouth again.

“No, just a bit of information I’d like you to collect” he said and the albino regarded him as he chewed slowly before giving a hum, silently telling the long-haired alpha to continue.


	14. The morning after always causes a headache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins with drugs and it ends with drugs, but it doesn't stop rumours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

“Squad one in position. Report” Hijikata said into his walkie talkie, hoping he had remembered to turn the volume down to the lowest. He was relieved when it cracked to life barely audible, before a voice was transmitted through the device.

-Squad 2 in position, Hijikata, you bastard.-

-Squad 3 in position.-

-Squad 4 in position and visual on target.-

“Roger” the vice-commander said, expecting that to be it when the device in his hand crackled for attention again.

-But, uhm, sir.-

“What is it, Yamazaki?” the omega asked impatiently, biting down on the cigarette in between his lips. His nerves were already on edge. He didn’t need Yamazaki’s request for badminton practice on top of that.

-Well, uhm.-

“Spit it out” Hijikata hissed and clenched his fist in the pocket of his trousers to rein in his temper before he could attempt to see if it was possible to beat someone up through a walkie talkie.

-Yorozuya’s danna is here too. Down there with the target, I mean.-

A silence fell on both sides of the line as Hijikata stared out in front of him. For some reason, he wasn’t even surprised at this point. Of course, Gintoki would be there. Where else would that lazy-ass bastard be but at the middle of trouble? He was pretty sure the yorozuya boss had known about the drugs before he had. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to copy Hijikata’s nearly completely ruined reports _and_ leave behind a few cryptic hints. Besides, this was Gintoki they were talking about. Of course he would be involved in everything troublesome that went on in Edo. Especially if it was right next to Kabukicho. Maybe the vice-commander should have kept that in mind when they had created their plan.

-What should we do, Hijikata-san? Wait to see what danna will do?-

“No, we’re moving in. Arrest that guy as well” the vice-commander said, hearing Yamazaki mutter under a deep sigh.

-Saying that as if it’s easy.-

“Just do you work, you little shit. Everyone in position?” Hijikata said and looked over his shoulder for confirmation. They were all ready to crack down on the drug-dealers that had created their own drugs in the hope of becoming king pins in Edo’s underground scene. Because of that, countless victims had been brought into the hospital with symptoms of an overdose. The victims of the incomplete drug hadn’t dwindled yet, meaning that the group had yet to perfect their drugs. Becoming a drug-lord in edo was a hard thing to do with the harusame dealing everywhere they pleased, but if they created rumours enough, they would be known even before they perfected their drugs. Junkies would start to look forward about it and sooner or later, the harusame would get wind of it as well. When they did, it could go both ways. They could destroy the gang trying to rise up in the ranks, or they could make the group merge with them.

Hijikata wasn’t going to allow that. He wasn’t going to wait for either of those to happen when the second possibility could make everything increasingly more troublesome. He would arrest the entire gang before they could grow any bigger and before they could really draw the attention of the harusame. The vice-commander hated how that made him sound like a coward, as if he didn’t even want to try take on the space pirates. Like hell he was a coward, it had nothing to do with that. It was just impossible to touch the harusame without pissing off the higher-ups they were connected to. People who provided them with the money that allowed the shinsengumi to exist. Kondo wanted to protect the citizens of edo and to do that, the shinsengumi needed to exist. Despite how all of them wanted to hunt down the entire harusame, which would take years and years, they couldn’t do so without the shinsengumi. Hunting down the harusame without the tittle of police would make them jouishishi.

They might as well join Katsura’s faction and like hell Hijikata was going to listen to that block-headed idiot as commander.

“Move in” the vice-commander said as he stepped forward, the samurai behind him doing the same as they reached for the hilt of the katanas. The raven did the same, putting away his walkie talkie at his belt to unsheathe his blade. He knew the other squads would surround the hide-out of the gang which couldn’t be any more cliché than a few stacked containers at the harbour. While they believed that it was the perfect place to hide from the civilian eye while having the best escape routes possible, the shinsengumi dealt with terrorists in these kind of locations often enough to know which escape-routes they would likely use. All they had to do was block them off and the gang-members would be caught like rats in a trap.

His lover would be one of those rats.

Good. Maybe then, Hijikata could hold him long enough to scold him for getting involved in police business. Again. The albino always put his nose in things that had nothing to do with him and always made things more troublesome for them. The vice-commander could deal with that. But what he detested most of all was the fact that Gintoki had known more than them, sooner than them. If he did, why didn’t he just co-operate with the shinsengumi? Why couldn’t he just work together with them like they had last time? Did that idiotic protagonist really have to do everything on his own?

“Stupid, hero-complexed perm-head” Hijikata gritted out, tightening his grip on his katana as he approached the location of the hide-out, bursting on the scene from the front.

“It’s the shinsengumi! You’re all under arrest!” the vice-commander yelled as he pointed his katana at the small group in the middle of the area in between the different containers. Three pairs of eyes looked up at him with the same lazy look while the drug-dealers panicked at the sight of the black-clad samurai surrounding them quickly and efficiently.

“Even you three” Hijikata added as he could see gang-members run out of one of the containers, the large door swinging open to reveal the drug-laboratory inside. After seeing the proof for himself, they wouldn’t be able to bluff their way out of their charge. Hell, they wouldn’t even be able to exercise their right of silence because it was useless even if they did. Everyone had seen them escape their laboratory so they didn’t even need to be questioned to know that they were guilty.

“Oi, Oi, Hijikata-kun, do you really have to arrest us as well? Thanks to our exchange, you caught these guys red-handed” Gintoki said as Hijikata walked up to him while sheathing his sword again.

“You’re not undercover-police or connected to us, meaning that you’re just their costumers. Nothing more nothing less. I’m nabbing you three on drug-charges” the raven said, reaching to the back of his waistband to retrieve his handcuffs. His eyes widened as he felt the wind replace itself right next to his ear, a flash of light brown in the corner of his eyes as Gintoki’s face was suddenly right in front of him.

“Do it later” the albino said, meeting his gaze head-on as the two minions next to him moved forward.

“Looks like the big-fish has arrived” Kagura said as Hijikata looked shocked over his shoulder at the sound of three loud crashes. Three clouds of kicked up dust originating from the container on his left, his right and behind him, was a sign that there had been enemies behind him that he hadn’t noticed. Enemies who had no doubt belonged to the small group of amanto behind him, disembarking the UFO hovering in the air above the containers. The same UFO the gang-members were running towards. A strange figure stood on top of the container underneath the flying plate, looking like trout on legs, dressed in a space pirate uniform.

“No, serious, a big fish. What the hell is with that guy? Why the fuck are all amanto so freaking weird?” Shinpachi exclaimed, his voice normal despite his bokken connected with the jaw of an amanto, swatting them away like they were a fly, regardless of the fact the alien was twice his size. While Hijikata found himself agreeing with the yorozuya’s straight man, he didn’t have time to think about it, unsheathing his katana to meet their enemies head-on. He hadn’t expected the gang to have outer-space connections that would come to their aid when they were in trouble. Regardless, he would think about it later, after he had taken out the foolish bunch that dared to attack the shinsengumi.

Fighting along-side Gintoki was always strange for Hijikata. It was exhilarating, how they knew what the other would do without even saying a word. Hell, they didn’t even have to look at each other to know that the other would have their back. In battle, the only people the raven trusted like that were Sougo and Kondo, and even with them did he have to communicate sometimes. However, with Gintoki, fighting together was as mindless as breathing. The albino was known as the shiroyasha, a samurai feared by both enemy and ally with the strength of a one-man-army. Hijikata, as vice-commander of the shinsengumi, shouldn’t trust the man. Yet he did. He did more than that, but trust was what mattered most between two people on the same side of a fight. It didn’t matter how good a person was at fighting if you couldn’t trust him not to stab you in the back when he got the opening to. To be honest, compared to someone like that, Hijikata even preferred someone who was too weak to handle an opponent but had a reliable heart. He wouldn’t count on them to have his back, but he would trust them.

Gintoki, however, was both strong and dependable in a fight. Hijikata didn’t even need to think about watching his own back.

He lifted his sword to hold back a cleaver sword above his head, sparks flying off his blade as steel met steel. His arms trembled under the weight the large orge-like amanto was putting on his sword, yet it was his blade that cracked first. Hijikata didn’t hesitate to push back instead of support, breaking through the amanto’s sword before changing his angle, pointing the end of his hilt to the opposite side before swinging down his sword. Blood sprayed from the slash running diagonally down the amanto’s chest, going deep enough to be lethal.

The loud yell at his side drew his attention, yet he made no move to raise his sword, a flash of white passing by him from the bottom corner of his eye as the yorozuya boss skidded past the amanto, the sword in his hand cutting through the turtle’s legs, just above the knee. Hijikata moved forward again, falling in step next to the albino as they ran forward, both holding a katana dripping in blood, through Gintoki was quick to throw his away, hitting the lizard-like amanto in aiming a bazooka at them in the throat. The vice-commander allowed Gintoki to take the right half of the troops in front of them while he took the left half, knowing that from now on, they’d be watching their own backs for most of the time. Yet both of them dove into the fight without hesitation, twisting and turning their bodies, cutting down an enemy with nearly every move they made. With a glance, Hijikata could see that Sougo had finally joined them, having chased the attempted escapees towards the centre of the hide-out.

Great, so he could leave the ground troops to the captain’s squad.

Hijikata turned away from the troops surrounding him, turning his attention to the trout leader. Instead of wasting his time with cutting every amanto around him down, he focussed on only the ones getting in his way, taking off only arms and legs without finishing them off because it would keep him up. He trusted Sougo to clean up the mess he left behind as his eyes searched for a way up. A sword suddenly embedded itself into one of the containers, swaying dangerously in an angle that pointed upwards. Hijikata allowed himself a glance up, knowing he’d see Gintoki there even when he had no idea how he had gotten there in the first place, taking care of two flying-type amanto.

The mystical powers of a protagonist or whatever, the timing was perfect and the action just what the vice-commander needed.

The omega used the hilt of the sword as both a step up and a trampoline, the blade breaking as soon as it had launched him into the air. He reached for the edge of the container, pulling himself high enough to place his foot on it before pushing off towards the walking trout. Hijikata had expected him to fight back, thus he was not surprised when the amanto whipped out his weapon of choice. The range of the weapon did startled the vice-commander but for no longer than a heart-beat before he was lifting his sword to block the spear-point that was aiming to gauge his eye out. He deflected it with a downwards swing of his sword, hoping the point would penetrate the container and get stuck there, but no such luck. However, nothing was lost since Hijikata hadn’t stopped moving towards the amanto despite the attack, nearly bridging the entire distance between them. The trout moved back, but it was a glimmer of moonlight on metal that drew the vice-commander’s attention, lifting his katana up to stop the bladed segment from taking off his head as the spear separated, curling around his neck. His distraction allowed the spear-user to jump back, far enough so the raven was in the most favourable place inside his range as his spear clicked back into one piece.

It wasn’t Hijikata’s first time fighting a spear user, but he was somewhat disappointed as he dodged the strikes of the trout, trying to see his level of skill. As a space pirate, the vice-commander had hoped the amanto would have been stronger and would have had a better knowledge of his weapon. If he had, he might have been able to make more efficient use of it and he might have succeeded in landing more than a mere scratch. As it was now, Hijikata had no problem with dealing with the spear. He thrusted his katana forward, the tip connecting with the point of the spear before breaking through it. The head of the spear shattered before the raven’s sword continued further, breaking apart the wooden staff before his blade pierced the amanto’s shoulder. The space pirate stumbled back before tripping, unintentionally allowing the vice-commander to pin him against the top of the container while standing over him.

“You’re under arrest for drug-dealing, you piece of shit” Hijikata said, the adrenaline of a fight pumping through his body, unsatisfied with how the fight had ended and crying out for more. His whole being was itching for a strong opponent that could replace the trout, someone who would be able to tire him out. However, unless it was an enemy, he didn’t have the time for another fight. The vice-commander had no mercy for the space pirate, kicking him down the containers once his hands were cuffed behind this back. He trusted his men down on the ground to take him off his hands while he searched for a different way down, one that wouldn’t mean possibly breaking his legs. As soon as he was on solid ground, he made his way to the un-uniformed trio that had no actual business being at the scene.

“Alright, now you three, start talking” Hijikata said as he lit up a cigarette, stopping in front of the yorozuya trio who proceeded to do just that. Shinpachi started ranting about his beloved Otsuu’s new album, Kagura about the benefits of sukonbu and Gintoki about how much he longed for a chocolate parfait after a work-out. It was a chaos of voices and words that made the raven’s eyebrow twitch, a head-ache threatening to set in behind his eyes. He really should have known they’d pull something like this. By now, he knew them well enough to have expected it. It was stupid of him to even think they would be normal people for once.

“Shut up! I wasn’t talking about that and you- ghuh” the omega started but was cut off by a choking sound as his cravat tightened around his neck when someone pulled on it from the back, cutting off his breathing before the knot finally loosened. The vice-commander coughed roughly before glaring over his shoulder to see who had tried to kill him. Of course it would be Sougo, using the piece of white fabric to wipe the blood off his face.

“What the hell are you using that for?! Use your own, for fuck’s sake!” he exclaimed, feeling a vein pop on his temple in anger as Sougo levelled him with a blank look.

“I can’t do that, Hijikata-san. The kyokuchuu hatto prevents me from using my uniform as rag because we need to treat it with respect. Looks like it’s sepukku for you, vice-commander” the first division captain said and Hijikata snatched his cravat from the young alpha’s hands.

“Go clean up the bodies, you freaking sadist” he said but knew Sougo would remain there as he stuffed his red-soiled cravat into his pocket.

“So what are you doing here, danna? I thought you would be at the pachinko parlour again” Sougo said as he turned to the yorozuya boss while stepping up next to the vice-commander.

“That was supposed to be the plan, but then I was drawn over here because they promised me a discount” Gintoki answered and his two minions nodded.

“It was the same for us” they said and Hijikata’s eyebrow twitched. Why couldn’t they just answer when he asked the questions?!

“A discount on what?” he asked and knew that he might snap if they made fun of him again. They were acting ridiculous like always, but the omega could see the tenseness in their shoulders and the adrenaline in their eyes. As unaffected by the fight as they pretended to be, their body-language betrayed that they weren’t. The fact that they couldn’t even be serious at this moment, ticked the chain-smoker off.

“Parfait/Sukonbu/Otsuu CDs” the trio answered in unison and the raven reached for the hilt of his sword.

“That’s it. I’m gonna cut you down for obstructing a police investigation, you bastards” he gritted out as he took a step forward. Kagura and Shinpachi jumped behind their leader as shield while Gintoki raised his hands to pacify the riled omega.

“We’re telling the truth, Hijikata-kun, so calm down” the alpha said and Hijikata fisted the collar of his black shirt, pulling him closer to glare at him.

“Don’t give me that shit. All three of you here can’t be a coincidence. And don’t try to weasel your way out of it. You left hints on my desk and you had no problem copying a detailed report” the omega said and then narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“And don’t try to convince me that you’ve got a photographic memory and that you saw it in a flash, because we both know that the only thing you have under that brainpan of yours is fucking sugar” the samurai threatened and Gintoki looked away with a troubled smile.

“W-well, we were hired for a job, you see” he said and Hijikata narrowed his eyes even more, almost looking like he had closed them.

“I hope for you it’s not dealing” he said and Gintoki shook his head as Sougo, Kagura and Shinpachi separated from them, talking among themselves.

“Of course not. I might be yorozuya, but I don’t do dirty jobs like that” the albino said and then looked away.

“I was just supposed to gather information about the gang and then use them to draw out the space pirates who were going to have a big deal with them. I thought I would be able to take care of them before you arrived” he said and Hijikata released his shirt but didn’t take a step back yet.

“Who hired you?” he asked and Gintoki looked away again, reaching up to pick his nose with his pinky.

“I don’t give out the name of a client” he said and Hijikata scoffed. That would be a first.

“Meaning that it was Katsura or one of your other old war-buddies” the vice-commander said and the grimace he received was enough answer.

“What? Were they in the way of Katsura’s faction? Or was it one of the other two?” he asked and Gintoki huffed as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

“Does that matter? Both gangs are dealt with, right? I’m sure you’ll find something interesting inside that ship” he said and Hijikata frowned at him.

“Like what?” he asked and the albino looked at the mentioned space ship with a somewhat blank expression, though the look in his eyes was anything but.

“Like drugs to control humans with. Those guys are collectors. They collect as much drugs as possible, from all over the universe. This drugs works as an amplifier for other drugs, so they have to be taken in combination of another drug, which was why so many people landed in the hospital with overdoses” Gintoki said, explaining what Hijikata already knew. However, the raven remained silent, knowing his lover wasn’t finished yet.

“On board that ship are smoke bombs that contain a gas drugs that allows them to control humans. Something about a toxin that works on the nerves or something, I don’t know how it works exactly. I’m sure that idiot up in space does since he mentioned it to Zura once, who then told me” the perm-head said and the vice-commander grimaced as he could connect the dots himself.

“If they managed to combine the amplifying drugs with the gas, they could enslave everyone on earth, right?” he guessed and Gintoki looked at him again.

“Everyone in Edo is more like it, but that’s bad enough already” he said and Hijikata shook with his head in mild disgust.

“I really don’t know if I should be pissed with you or if I should be trying harder to recruit you” he said and the albino scoffed with a light smile.

“Love on the work-floor always causes trouble, remember” he said and Hijikata looked away from him, turning to the uniformed samurai closest by.

“Search that ship and confiscated it!” he called out his order before turning back to his lover who had started to move away, thinking he was off the hook.

“I’m not done with you yet, so you’re coming with me” he said and Gintoki looked somewhat confused as he watched the raven walk away.

“I thought we were finished here” he said and Hijikata scoffed sardonically as he looked over his shoulder.

“We’re finished here, yeah. But I’m not finished with you yet” he said and looked back at the albino, wondering if his message had come across and wondering how the perm-head would respond. It had been an impulsive invitation, yet the adrenaline that still coursed through his body prevented him from taking his words back in the fear of rejection.

“Are you coming or do I have to cuff you?” he asked and Gintoki stepped forward, a light grimace pulling down the corner of his lips even when the look in his eyes confirmed that he had understood what the omega was getting at. He needed to get rid of the adrenaline one way or the other and the perm-head seemed like he could use some release of tension as well. They were just hitting two birds with one stone.

“I’m sorry but I’m not really into that stuff” he said and Hijikata clicked with his tongue as he turned back in front of him as the albino stepped up next to him.

“Like hell I’m ever going to use my cuffs for that kind of play, you pervert. And don’t talk about that in public, idiot” he said, lowering his voice towards the last of his sentence.

“The barracks are closest by, are you okay with that?” Hijikata asked and Gintoki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you okay with that? Aren’t there rules against taking a lover inside?” he asked and the omega pulled his keys out of his pockets as they approached the police car he had arrived with.

“There are, but everyone does it. Just make sure you sneak out before the others wake up” he said and Gintoki gave him an amused look.

“Is that really something you as vice-commander should be saying?” he asked and Hijikata opened the car-door on the driver’s side, giving the albino a sharp look as he stepped in behind the wheel. Not wanting to be left behind, the albino seated himself in the passenger’s seat. The raven put the car in reverse, placing his hand on the passenger’s backseat to look through the back-window, making sure he wasn’t hitting anyone as he drove back.

“Want me to blow you while you drive?” Gintoki asked bluntly, almost so blunt Hijikata choked in his own spit. He hated how he contemplated the suggestion, his body growing hot at the visual his mind created. He clicked with his tongue as he looked away from his lover, pushing down the gas.

“Don’t be ridiculous and read the mood, idiot” he said and Gintoki shifted, his knees spreading wider as he slouched a tiny bit lower in his seat.

“I am reading the mood” he responded and Hijikata glanced at him, his gaze shooting down before going back up.

“You want us to crash? Have a little patience, would you” he said, though he was the one with insufficient patience, driving far above the speed-limit. It was almost ridiculous how horny he was at the moment. The mood had shifted in a split seconds after the fight and the raven’s mind was struggling to keep up while his body was already ten steps ahead of him. It had been a long while since they had slept together and he hadn’t really had the time to take the edge off by himself. The adrenaline from the fight wasn’t helping either.

With either of them.

They were kissing even before they stumbled into the vice-commander’s quarters, nearly taking the door down with them as they tried to devour each other. Hijikata had often thought how gross it was to look at a couple sucking face, but considering how good it felt, he couldn’t care at the moment. What mattered most in the moment was that he needed to keep his voice down, knowing that the walls were thin. However, Gintoki was able to draw his voice from him multiples times, though he took it upon himself to muffle most of them when Hijikata temporarily forgot to do so. It was hard to keep thinking about his surroundings when his head felt like it was stuffed with clouds. The vice-commander had never really been a needy individual what considered sex despite being an omega, but he was well and truly addicted to the way the alpha filled him up, their sweat-damp bodies moving together. Once they started, it was hard to stop. Hijikata didn’t know what time or what round it was when they finally were too exhausted to fall asleep.

When he woke up, there were two main things that registered in his mind. One, his body was sore all over, especially his ass, hips and thighs. He had been bend into angles he hadn’t thought possible the night before and his body was thanking him for it with a throbbing soreness. Two, there was a hot and heavy weight resting against his own body, his arms wrapped around it. He could feel heated breathing brush against his chest and soft curly hair against his collarbone. One of his legs was swung over a pointy hip, holding the other body flush against his own. Hijikata didn’t even need to think about who it was and nuzzled his face deeper into the perm underneath his nose while tightening his arms around Gintoki, hearing the man snore softly. It was only a few seconds later that reality started setting in, remembering him that the sun was already shining into his room through his shoji doors.

“Fuck” the vice-commander groaned into his lover’s hair before clicking with his tongue. He dislodged his leg from the albino’s hip before rolling over onto his back instead. He closed his eyes before reaching out a hand to slap the yorozuya boss in the face, hitting his cheek hard enough to wake him up.

“Wake up, you fucker” Hijikata grumbled, hearing the albino whine as he swatted away the raven’s hand. Allow the alpha a bit of time to actually wake up enough to realize humans spoke with words and not sounds, the chain-smoker reached out for his cellphone that must be somewhere close by, finding the device in the pocket of his pants that had been dropped carelessly the night before. He reached out for the garment while keeping the sheets up to cover his hips, noticing the mark on the inside of his wrist, so red it was nearly purple. The sight made him blush slightly, but he was too tired to really react to it, pulling out both his phone and his cigarettes with his lighter.

“What? What time is it?” Gintoki asked and the raven flipped open his phone to answer his question as well as his own.

“Seven” he read from his screen, glad that his internal clock was still working like a charm.

“Ugh, let me sleep for three more hours, at the very least” Gintoki said as he rolled over onto his stomach, closer to the raven. Hijikata glanced down at the arm that wrapped itself around his naked waist before turning his attention to the albino who the arm belonged to.

“Don’t give me that. You were supposed to be out of here before anyone else was awake, remember. Why the fuck are you still here?” he asked and Gintoki huffed as he turned his head away from the pillow, barely enough to look at the raven from the corner of his half-lidded eye.

“Hey, don’t accuse me. I was awake at five thirty and ready to go when you attached yourself to me like a freaking koala” he said and Hijikata looked up at the ceiling, reaching up to scratch his leg and feeling a sore spot that marked another hickey. One of the many that coloured his skin.

“Ah, that’s possible” he said, unable to deny the albino’s words when he remembered how they had woken up. He had been totally clinging to Gintoki like he had been a bolster. A rough and hard bolster.

“See? Now, let me sleep for three more hours” the albino said and Hijikata scoffed, roughing up his hair.

“Fuck that. Get out, idiot. I need to get ready for morning assembly” he said and Gintoki groaned as he shook his head, rubbing his face into the pillow.

“I’ve been in your body and I’ve been through your routine. Morning assembly doesn’t start until eight thirty and breakfast is at eight. At least give me thirty minutes” the former-joui said and Hijikata regarded him before looking away, but Gintoki knew that he had him. The raven didn’t struggle as he was pulled down again, the albino’s arm staying wrapped around his waist.

“Thirty minutes, no more” the raven said and the albino hummed, making no move to get closer but not removing his arm either. Hijikata rested his own arm on top of the one around his waist, closing his eyes without going back to sleep. He was never able to do so once he was awake.

“And since you’re already too late to leave, you’ll mooch off our breakfast as well, right?” the vice-commander asked, tilting his head towards his lover to see him smirk lazily at him.

“If you insist” he said and the omega scoffed but didn’t pull back when the albino moved closer to press their lips together. It was a soft peck that both smelled and tasted like morning.

“Gross” they said unison as they pulled away, letting their heads fall down onto the futon again where it remained for the next thirty minutes. As soon as Hijikata noticed that the half hour had passed, he didn’t hesitate to slap the albino’s face again. This time, the yorozuya boss managed to get himself into an upright position on his knees, though with a lot of grumbling and whining while the omega pulled on his underwear.

“Come on. I’ll lend you a towel so take a shower. You stink of sweat and sex” the vice-commander said and Gintoki looked at his back as he opened the doors leading to the court-yard.

“You sure that’s a good idea. That requires me leaving this room, you know” the former-joui reminded the chain-smoker who lit up a much needed cigarette, allowing the cold air to hit his bare skin. He hoped none of his men would decide to pass by his room, because the view they would be getting wasn’t pretty. The vice-commander half-naked and half-asleep in his door-opening with his skin full of hickeys and Gintoki behind him, in the middle of pulling on his ridiculous strawberry-printed pink underwear. Like, did that guy even own a different pair of underwear?

On second thought, never mind. Hijikata didn’t even want to know.

“I know, so hurry up before I change my mind” the vice-commander said before moving towards his closet to take two towels and a change of uniform. Luckily for them, the showers were empty, giving them their last few minutes of privacy. As soon as they entered the canteen, all of that was gone. Hijikata felt self-conscious as all of his subordinates stared at them as they walked inside. Gintoki, as expected, couldn’t care less, though even he startled when they reached the line and the new recruits in front of them bowed at them.

“Good morning, Vice-commander, aniki!” they exclaimed, making the eyes of the two older samurai widen. Somewhere in the background, Sougo could be heard snorting, trying desperately to hold his laughter while photographing their reactions.

“Wh-what?” Hijikata asked, thrown off guard so much he needed a few second to process what had happened. Had they just called Gintoki aniki? The recruits looked just as confused, cocking their heads sideways as if they were little puppies being told to do something they couldn’t understand.

“Isn’t the yorozuya danna your man, vice-commander?” one of the asked and Hijikata could feel his face burn as Kondo approached them with a happy smile on his face that looked like there was no way it would disappear.

“Wh-who told you that?” the chain-smoker demanded and the three recruits startled back at his sudden volume.

“C-captain Okita and Yamazaki, sir!” the trio said and Hijikata was quick to take off, hunting down the two mentioned samurai with his katana drawn while Gintoki, the asshole, immediately made use of his new status to get an extra pudding for desert. Kondo seemed to be in such a good mood that he gave the albino his own pudding and a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. Hijikata really damned near lost it when he saw sekihan on the menu that evening.

 


	15. What is wrong with this fucked up final fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little skip in time and things have changed. This has long stopped being Gintama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!  
> Warning :: I mentioned Auschwitz in a small reference, so if it triggers you, please skip over it. I mean no harm with it and have nothing but respect for the people who lived in those camps.

Hijikata looked up at the sky above as he waited for Kondo to get off the toilet, Sougo standing next to him. His cigarette dangled from his lips, the smoke filling his lungs as he inhaled mindlessly. His hands were stuck in his pockets but his foot tapped impatiently on the ground, annoying the blonde next to him. Kondo had been stuck on the toilet for the past hour and Hijikata really wanted to go home. Honestly, why did the commander have to be constipated at that exact moment?

“Hijikata-san, while I understand your impatience, if you don’t stop that right now, I’ll really kill you” the shinsengumi captain said and the raven tilted his head to look at the younger male before removing his cigarette from his mouth, tapping off his ashes as he shifted his weight onto his other foot.

“Alright, then you go in there and tell that gor- our commander to hurry the fuck up” he said and Sougo turned to the public restrooms with a dry look.

“No way. I don’t want to be gassed. It might not be Auschwitz, but I’m sure the smell inside will kill me just the same” he said and Hijikata didn’t deny it. Everyone in the barracks avoided going to the toilets after their commander when he was constipated, unless they wore a gas-mask. It had been quite bad before, but after he had gotten used to the crap the oldest Shimura sibling called tamagoyaki, the smell had gotten impossible to endure. It was a miracle that the man hadn’t gassed himself yet. He called it the power of love, while the others called it an assassination attempt.

“Hehe! I’m sorry guys!” Kondo said as he exited the restrooms, shaking the water off his hands with a goofy grin on his face.

“Not all of it came out and the bleeding didn’t stop either, so I kept grabbing toilet paper. I hope I didn’t clog the toilet” he added and both of his subordinates grimaced.

“That’s too much information, Kondo-san. Please don’t overshare about your shit next time” Sougo said as both he and Hijikata turned away from him.

“Eh? Overshare? Did I?” Kondo asked as he rushed to pick up the bag that had been standing next to the vice-commander’s feet before catching up with the duo.

“You always do” Hijikata answered as he kept one hand in his pocket while putting his cigarette back between his lips with his other.

“Eh? Really?” Kondo asked but received no answer. At the moment, the vice-commander couldn’t really be bothered with commenting on his superior’s tendency to overshare about pretty much everything, including his faeces. Sougo and him had just finished their graveyard shift, meaning that they were pretty much dead on their feet. Hijikata just wanted to get home and get in his bed as soon as possible. He had a day off tomorrow and he was planning to make the most of it. However, to do that, he needed to get home first. The omega almost scoffed at his own thoughts. Home, home, home, home. He had been living there for a little more than two years, yet he still felt awkward calling it that.

He didn’t know when exactly it had been that he and Gintoki had agreed for the vice-commander to move in. All he knew was that his stuff had gradually migrated into the Yorozuya house until his room in the barracks was empty. One night turned into a few and before he knew it, his feet carried him towards the office instead of the barracks after he finished his work. Somewhere along the line, it had become usual for him to be there, even for the two minions. Neither Kagura nor Shinpachi had grumbled about Hijikata moving in without announcement even when the first few days had been a bit awkward. By now, after a little more than two years, it had even become strange for the raven when he didn’t wake up to the yorozuya’s antics that had started including him as well. China really didn’t hold when she kicked someone in the thighs. He was pretty sure that was the greeting he would get when she returned from her outer-space mission. She would be back any day now, something that made Sougo in particular happy, even when he refused to show it. Didn’t fit in his persona, according to him.

Didn’t stop him from smiling hopefully at his phone whenever he thought no-one was looking, tho.

For all the captain was so secretive about his relationship with Kagura, Hijikata would bet his balls that they were together exclusively. The only reason they hadn’t come out for their relationship yet, was because the alpha still had to meet her big bad father. It was an understandable and very good reason, because asking Gintoki if he could court Kagura and telling her yato father that they were fucking were two completely different things. The first one had earned him a warning, but the second one could cost him his life. Then Hijikata wasn’t even talking about the redhead’s older brother that just couldn’t stop worrying and caring for his sister, regardless of what he tried. Sougo might actually die twice if he didn’t pick his words carefully.

Kondo on the other hand, was still painfully single, though the omega couldn’t blame anyone for staying away from the gorilla after going to the toilet after him. His affections for the oldest Shimura sibling hadn’t dwindled in the slightest, but he had managed to suppress his stalking tendencies for most part. While he still loved her like he did before, he wasn’t as obsessed with her anymore. In return, this allowed him to get closer to her, but he was no closer to defrosting her heart for him. Hijikata had the feeling that would never happen either. It wasn’t because he could gas down all the jouishishi factions in Kabukicho by just farting, though he had the feeling it had something to do with it, but because he had been friend-zoned and had made peace with it. He was satisfied with just that and didn’t need anything more. However, this draught in his love-life caused the old man to look back at omiai files. One in particular. It seemed like Matsudaira liked the gorilla princess better than Kondo did.

Looking at that, Hijikata was incredibly satisfied with his own relationship with Gintoki. They might not have a perfect relationship, but things were good and they were going steady. They didn’t bicker any less than they did before they started going out, but the omega had to begrudgingly admit that he couldn’t be without the albino anymore either. The bar-owner had once called them a married couple without a ring and it had stuck, leading to everyone calling them so. However, they weren’t exactly wrong. Neither he nor Gintoki thought about marrying and they had even talked openly about it. Or at least as openly as they could be. Regardless of not wanting to take on a different last name, they had no plans of separating either. Hijikata still felt the same way about his lover as he did when they started their relationship and he could tell it was the same for the alpha even when they didn’t communicate about it.

However, it was impossible for nothing to have changed in the years that had passed.

“Hm? What’s that?” Kondo asked as he jerked his chin at the plastic bag pinned to the wall with a tanto. Hijikata frowned at it, feeling a suspicious of it even before he had looked into it.

“Another assassination?” the omega asked as he looked over his shoulder at the captain behind him who shook his head.

“Not me this time” he said and the raven turned back to the plastic bag before giving up on trying to find out what was inside by judging from the outside. He pulled the tanto out of the door-frame, catching the bag before it could fall on the ground. Looking inside, he saw what seemed to be a month-worth of yakult inside, a letter on top of it.

“I’ll pay for the yakult this time as well, drink as much as you like?” the blonde alpha read out-loud, looking over Hijikata’s shoulder.

“Probably one of that guy’s friends again” the vice-commander said, closing the bag again in favour of sliding open the door to the yorozuya house. The entrance-hall was flooded by shoes, some of which were left behind in a disarray that put Hijikata’s hair on edge.

“I’m home” the raven called out almost lazily as he bend forward to put the shoes in order, hearing a commotion from the living area.

“Toshi! Toshi! Toshi’s back!” the shinsengumi trio heard a high voice from inside the apartment, a smile almost automatically curling the corners of the vice-commander’s lips up.

“Why does he always call you Toshi?” Kondo asked as he and the blonde alpha placed their shoes next to the other pairs. His question was ignored as Hijikata looked up to see a small figure waddle towards him in a small run, bare feet slapping on the wooden floor. It’s tiny form was clad in a white jinbei with the sleeves rolled up to avoid them getting stained with the chocolate cake that covered the tiny hands making grabby motions at his older copy. Well, save for the chubby cheeks and the bright-red eyes.

Who would have thought that something that shared the perm-head’s DNA could turn out this cute.

“Toshi!” the little child cried excitedly as he ran up to the raven who crouched down, putting aside the bag with yakult to spread his arms. The child was halfway the entrance-hall when he tripped. Forget going in slow motion, it was as if someone had pressed on fast forward, the child’s forehead slamming into the wooden floor with a resounding bang. Both Kondo and Sougo took a step forward in reaction, the oldest of the two raising his hands as if he had wanted to catch the child from a distance. It didn’t take long before Sougo’s worry to switch over in amusement he tried to stifle because he knew it was misplace. Hijikata just waited for his son to lift his head, hearing him desperately hold back his sniffles as Gintoki’s voice came from the living area.

“See, that’s why I told you not to run” he said calmly as the child got to his knees. He was successful in holding back his tears, until his eyes landed on his grown-up copy.

“Mama!” he cried out in full tears, making the older raven click with his tongue as he moved forward, sweeping his son off the ground and onto the hip that wasn’t holding his katana.

“You little idiot. You know the floor is slippery” Hijikata said in a scolding voice that sounded somewhat grumpy that the child translated as fondly, curling his arms around the vice-commander’s neck.

“So he calls you mama when he cries, huh” Sougo pointed out and the beta looked at the raven-haired duo with a stupid grin on his face.

“That’s so cute!” he exclaimed as the blonde alpha picked up the plastic bag Hijikata had put down.

“Super cute” he agreed lazily as Hijikata ignored their little conversation that was too loud for him not to hear as he approached his lover, rubbing his son’s back with the hand that wasn’t supporting the young child’s butt.

“Welcome home” Gintoki greeted him as he reached out to ruffle up their son’s hair in a comforting action. Hijikata hummed in response, looking up from the child on his hip to the man in front of him, his yukata-clad arm resting against the doorframe next to their heads.

“One of your friends left something at the door. I stuck the tanto back in the wall” the raven said before moving past the albino into the living-area. He was unsurprised to see a whole group filling the sofas, looking up as he entered the room. Otose and Catherine were seated on one side of the purple sofas, having received the most space as eldest inside the room. On the couch opposite of them was Tae and a familiar joui leader that needed to replace the glue of his fake moustache, sitting in front of a shogi board. Shinpachi was, like always, carrying around a tray with tea, smiling at the raven.

“That was quite the bang we heard, is he okay?” Otose asked and Hijikata hummed in confirmation.

“He’s fine, just spooked” he answered, tilting his head to rest it against his son’s.

“That Richie Rich and his yakult, I swear. One day, I’ll shove it up his ass” Gintoki grumbled as he stepped up next to the raven, resting his hand shortly on the omega’s lower back before passing by him.

“Takasugi? Didn’t he send the same yakult gift on Kenichi’s last birthday?” Katsura asked as Gintoki placed the bag on top of the free part of the table.

“Yeah, but it’s more this time” he responded before turning to Hijikata again while Sougo and Kondo accepted the tea-cup Shinpachi presented them with.

“I’ll put your sword away so sit down” the albino said soft as he reached out to remove the raven’s katana from his hip. Hijikata allowed him to, watching him take the weapon to the bedroom while he walked to the free-spot on the sofa, in front of the joui leader.

“Honestly, that Takasugi. He’s such a tsundere, pretending not to care, yet he doesn’t forget to send a birthday gift. Not to mention that he was the first one to visit when the little samurai was born” Katsura said with a scoff, speaking loud enough for Gintoki to hear him.

“Did you know he even introduced himself as uncle Shinsuke?” the perm-head asked as he stepped back into the living-area, looking at his old war-buddy.

“He even made sure that Chibinosuke calls him that” he added and Katsura huffed amused as Gintoki leaned against his desk.

“I swear he did it only to piss me off” the alpha said and Hijikata gave him the stink-eye.

“If you call him that one more time, I’ll be the one to get pissed off. Or did you forget he nearly thought that was his name?” the vice-commander said and Gintoki instantly raised his hands to pacify the omega.

“He doesn’t think that anymore. Right, Kenichi?” the alpha said, drawing his son into the conversation. Kenichi raised his head from the raven’s neck, his forehead looking as red as his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at his father. Despite the wetness that still clung to his eyelashes, he removed one arm from his mother’s neck to shove his pinky finger up his nose.

“Kenichi, Chibinosuke, it’s just a name. I’ll react to anything” he said and Hijikata grimaced, pulling his son’s hand away from his nose.

“Don’t take over his habits, would you. That’s disgusting” he said and Kenichi merely grinned mischievously.

“What else do you expect with that guy’s DNA in him?” Catherine said and Gintoki clicked with his tongue as he glared at the cat-eared old woman.

“I really don’t want to hear that from you, you ugly stray-cat!” he responded and Otose sighed with her eyes closed.

“Stop it, you two. This is Kenichi’s birthday, so no fighting” she said and Kondo grabbed the change of subject with both hands.

“Right! And because of that, I brought you something, little Kenichi!” the gorilla said, catching the child’s attention as he perked up on Hijikata’s lap, his eyes starting to sparkle excitedly at the bag Kondo was holding up. The omega helped his son climb down his lap, back onto the ground so he could run towards the commander, clearly having forgotten he had face-planted just a few minutes before. The vice-commander looked fondly at his son as he reached up to remove the knot in his cravat, letting it hang around his neck as he raised one leg to let his ankle rest on top of his knee.

Honestly, who would have ever thought that he and Gintoki would become parents, because he sure hadn’t. He had though the world was going to end when the smell of mayonnaise had made him sick, going as far as to vomit when he tried to eat it none the less. The former-joui had mentioned a pregnancy in a passing joke, but it had planted a seed of doubt inside Hijikata. When he had found out that that wasn’t the only seed the albino had planted, he had been catatonic for nearly a day. He had almost fainted from anxiety and had even thought about running away a couple of times. However, it had been Gintoki who had kept him in edo, convincing him to wait and think rationally. They had sat down and discussed the idea of pregnancy and parenthood for an entire night. It hadn’t wiped out Hijikata’s anxieties, but it had made him feel better to know that he hadn’t been the only one feeling that way. Neither had thought themselves to be cut out to be a parent, but the child had done nothing wrong so they had decided to keep it.

As Hijikata had grown more pregnant, or at least visibly pregnant to himself, he had been unable to keep it a secret. Kondo and Sougo had been the first ones he had told, two of who had instantly put him on paperwork-duty. During his pregnancy, Gintoki had pretty much filled his spot on the front-lines whenever they had a raid. At first, it had annoyed Hijikata who hated not being able to do his work. But that had changed after he had felt the first flutter. It hadn’t really seemed real to him before that, but it was as if he had instantly fallen in love with someone he had yet to meet. From the second he had felt the child move inside of him, his life had taken second place and he knew that he would do anything to keep his child safe, which it obviously wasn’t during a fight. So, he had allowed Gintoki to help his subordinates in the field while he stuck to paperwork.

After he had given birth, things had changed. His subordinated adored their aniki while Hijikata felt his moral compass slip when he had seen his lover surrounded by his old war-buddies, bragging about the little babe in his arms. Despite the fact that all four of them were still jouishishi at heart, they had seemed like little children with a shiny new toy. Hijikata knew he should have arrested them a long time ago, but having seen how the four-some was around each other, he couldn’t help but think of them as four people with a unwanted but unbreakable rotten bond. Four people who would always remain friends, no matter what the other did, no matter how they denied it, no matter what they tried. They were Gintoki’s messed up family, his brothers. It always caused bad blood in a relationship when one put the other’s family behind bars. Meaning, that Hijikata could do nothing but put up with his son calling three of the worst joui patriots in history ‘uncle’. The final one was his father.

“You look so good in that uniform, Kenichi! It’s like I’m looking at the future of the shinsengumi!” Kondo said happily, drawing the vice-commander out of his thoughts. He looked over at where the gorilla was holding up his son, now dressed in the miniature version of the new shinsengumi uniform, complete with black & gold long coat and dark burgundy arm-guards. Kenichi laughed out loud in glee, his legs kicking excitedly as Hijikata smiled at the image. However, some were not as agreeing.

“I can’t accept that” Katsura said as he stood up, starting to move towards the commander but hesitating when he saw he had to pass by the female gorilla to do so. Instead, he turned in the other direction, preferring to make a detour around the couch instead of getting thrown out of the window in case he accidentally stood on Tae’s foot.

“As Gintoki’s son, there is no other future for Chibinosuke than to lead the joushishi to overthrow the corrupt bakufu, like his father and uncles before him” he said as he took over the child to hold him on his hip, his moustache lost somewhere during Hijikata’s inner musings. It must have finally gotten on his nerves, the omega guessed.

“He shall be called Kuroyasha and his name shall be known far and wide” the joui leader announced and Gintoki gave him a dry look.

“Oi, Zura, what the hell do you mean, Kuroyasha” the yorozuya boss said and Katsura turned his attention to him.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura” he said before Tae managed to snatch the child from his arms.

“He will not be a joui, not a shinsengumi. I will make him the number 1 host of kabukicho, so that when he grows up, I will have the very best to serve me in my older days” she said and then smiled at the young raven.

“Isn’t that right, Ken-chan?” she asked and Shinpachi was quick to take his boss’s child out of his demonic sister’s arms.

“No, no, no, no! You can’t make a slave out of him, aneue. The poor kid won’t survive” he said, holding the kid as far away from his child as possible. He looked up startled when the weight was removed from his hands, Kenichi laughing happily as he was lifted high enough to be placed on Gintoki’s shoulder, sitting on it sideways to he had complete access to pull on the white curly strands.

“Chibinosuke will decide what he wants to do when he grows up himself” he said, an uncharacteristic silence falling over the room before Otose broke I with a scoff.

“Looks like you can say some smart things once in a while, after all” she said, but was pretty much ignored by the two commanders.

“No, he will become a jouishishi! It’s in his blood” Katsura said and Kondo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“So is being a shinsengumi! He’ll take over my position as commander and Sougo’s future child will received the vice-commander position” the gorilla said and the female beta huffed as she glared at them.

“You are both wrong. Who else but the number 1 host could take care of me when I get older? Don’t be so selfish” the female beta said and her brother gave her a dry look.

“You’re the most selfish one here, aneue” he said, sticking firmly to his straight-man comments even when they were mostly ignored. Hijikata gave him props for that, honestly. He knew how annoying it was to have ones comments be ignored.

“It’s also possible that he wants to take over the snack bar, you know” Otose threw in, earning a dry look from both parents.

“Don’t you start too, old hag” Gintoki said and Hijikata was just about to speak up to get everyone to shut up, when a crash outside the apartment did the job for him. They looked outside the window to see a space-ship stuck in a couple of houses behind the yorozuya office.

“Oh no, here comes the loud one” Gintoki said and no sooner than he had, a figure bridged the dangerously small distance between he space-ship and the yorozuya window. The desk broke under the weight and impact of the yato landing on top of it, a dust cloud kicked up around the redhead dramatically.

“Where’s the future alien hunter, aru?” the outer-space yorozuya member asked, her hand on her white-clad hip, her other on the handle of her umbrella, stuck in the same sheath Hijikata was used to seeing from the harusame yato. For a change, the redhead had switched her usual red outfit for a white Chinese dress with lavender trimming. Sougo scoffed at her appearance, hearing him mutter something about how it was useless trying to appear innocent, but Hijikata chose to ignore it. The last thing he wanted to know about was their sex-life.

“At least use the door next time, China” the vice-commander said and Kagura huffed as she stepped out of the rumble that used to be both Hijikata and Gintoki’s work-desk.

“Shut up, mayora” she muttered as she walked up to the albino and his son.

“That’s going off your pay, just so you know” Gintoki said as he picked Kenichi off his shoulder, carefully dislodging his tiny but strong hands from his hair before holding him out to the yato.

“As if you pay me in the first place. Why do you think I have to run outer space to make money?” Kagura asked as she lifted the child up with a smile.

“You better not become like your papie or mamie, Chibinosuke. You’ll end up as a good-for-nothing, and then who is going to take care of me when I get older” she told the child laughing at her while making grabby hands for her and kicking his feet excitedly. Hijikata wondered how a child that was created by both him and Gintoki was capable of being so cute and energetic. If it wasn’t for the albino telling him he had been anything but energetic when he was younger, the vice-commander would have imagined the alpha to have been the same as their child. Then again, neither of them had grown up in the same situation as Kenichi. Maybe, if they had been born in the same circumstances, they would have been just as energetic and excitable? It didn’t matter to either of them, to be honest. The only thing that matter was that their son was happy and carefree enough to be this happy as a child.

With the shiroyasha and the demonic vice-commander of the shinsengumi as parents, the kid was bound to get in trouble more than he cared for. Especially with the bunch that surrounded him. But with two demons raising him, Hijikata didn’t doubt that his son would be perfectly capable of taking care of himself, no matter what path he chose in life. At the very least, even if he didn’t chose to be a samurai, he would be able to protect himself and the people he care about. Both he and Gintoki would make sure of that. They might not be the best parents a child could have considering how much both of them had killed, but that was the one thing they could surely do for their child.

“Kintoki! We’re here!” a loud, annoying voice came from the entrance hall, loud enough for even the neighbours to have heard him. Hijikata saw Gintoki’s eyebrow twitch as he visibly resisted the urge to literally kick his old friend out of his house.

“Keep your voice down, Sakamoto. You’ll scare Kenichi, you bastard” Katsura said as the permed brunet stepped inside the living-room with a stupid look on his face and his sunglasses askew on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary there. It seemed like Umibozu was still as bald as ever without showing any hints of growing even a single strand of hair that wasn’t in his nose.

“Where’s that little monster?” the yato father asked and Kagura looked up.

“Right, papie, did you bring the alien tooth necklace we made for little Ken-chibi from our last hunt?” the redhead asked and Hijikata felt a drop of sweat slide down his temple. What the hell were they even giving his child as birthday gift?

“Ah! I brought our Chibichi a little something too! For when he starts training swordsmanship” the con-man said as he dug into his pocket, pulling out what seemed to be a tanto at the same time Umibozu took out a strange tooth hanging from a leather cord. However, it was the tanto that drew the most attention, specifically a smile from both his war-buddies.

“Isn’t that?” Katsura asked as both he and Gintoki moved closer to inspect the small blade.

“I can’t believe you still kept that” the albino said with an amused huff that was answered by a boisterous laugh from the brunet perm.

“Of course! This was the sword that protected me when my head was almost lopped off during the war. It’s only natural for that same sword to protect the child of the shiroyasha” he said and Gintoki gave his friend a fond smile Hijikata was pretty sure he wouldn’t normally show. He just wondered why the hell half of the occupants in the room, including himself, found a tanto the best gift for a two year old. Of course, Kenichi wouldn’t be getting his hands on the weapon until he knew how to handle it, but with more than half of the people in the room being samurai, there really wasn’t any present better than a miniature katana. What did that say about them as people, he wondered, but then he waved it off because he really couldn’t care less, to be honest.

“Haha! Looks like he’s one step closer to becoming the new commander of the shinsengumi!” Kondo said happily and Hijikata closed his eyes as he could feel the argument start up again when Katsura looked up at the gorilla.

“There you go again, talking crazy. This child will be the supreme leader of all jouishishi. He cannot be the commander of both the shinsengumi and the joui patriots” he said and the raven could feel a head-ache start to set in as their voices gained in volume.

“I’m going out for a smoke” he announced to whoever heard him.

“I’m coming with you” Otose said as both of them stood up. Gintoki glanced up from the chaos that was building up around him, but didn’t call out to them as his gaze connected with the vice-commander’s. The former-joui knew that his lover disliked crowds and only surrounded himself with it when he had no other chance and a lot of cigarettes to keep him company. Hijikata had never once smoked around his child, but he stepped outside every once in a while for a needed nicotine break. This break was long overdue and Otose seemed to be of the same opinion as they both stepped out onto the balcony.

“They sure are a loud bunch, aren’t they” the old bar-owner said and Hijikata couldn’t help but smile around his cigarette as he leaned onto the railing with crossed arms.

“That’s the understatement of the century” he responded and Otose scoffed amused.

“I’m already fearing how loud he’ll be when he grows older. The toddler years will be when he’s the most energetic” she said and Hijikata smiled vaguely as he looked out in front of him.

“I’m holding my heart for when he starts puberty. If he’s anything like that mini Gintoki, I’m pretty sure it will cost me years of my life dealing with him” he said and both of them looked over his shoulder at the boisterous laughing coming out over the chaotic voices arguing back and forth.

“I hope they have grown up a bit by that time” Otose said and Hijikata scoffed.

“I’m not counting on it” he responded and the bar-owner huffed as she exhaled the smoke in her lungs.

“Me neither” she agreed and Hijikata took his cigarette out of his mouth to kill it in the ashtray placed on the railing between the two smokers.

“I feel like I’m raising more than one child” he said and Otose hummed amused.

“And all his child-friends” she added and Hijikata sighed as he straightened up

“I really wonder what in the world I see in him” he said and the old alpha smiled at him.

“Well, I’m sure there must be something. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have lasted this long” she said and Hijikata smiled at her before they returned inside, mentally bracing themselves for what they could possibly see. Like he had expected, Kagura was standing next to Sougo, receiving a suspicious look from Umibozu. Catherine and Tae were practically wrestling on the floor, yelling about one thing or the other the omega couldn’t care less about. The three old jouishishi commanders were standing in a circle together with the shinsengumi commander, no doubt still talking about Kenichi’s future. Kenichi was no doubt the one who was enjoying this most of all, laughing as loud as he could where he was sitting on his father’s shoulder again, his favourite place. His hands were holding two different patches of hair, one brown and one silvery white to compare the perms, both samurai allowing him to do so.

“Sorry to disturb, Gin-san” resounded from the entrance hall and the yorozuya boss looked up, holding his son by the back of his shinsengumi uniform as he peeked into the genkan.

“Ah, Hasegawa-san, you got fired again?” he guessed and the madao stepped inside the living area while scratching the back of his head.

“Seems like it, yeah” he admitted and Kenichi grinned at the sunglass-wearing raven.

“Madao!” he called, making the man’s shoulders sag, complaining about how even a child called him that. Well, he looked like a madao, so what was wrong with calling a spade a spade?

“Oi, Kintoki, look here! There was another gift inside this bag” Sakamoto announced, holding up a little package that he had dug up from the already half-empty bag. Who the hell was drinking these yakults like they were yello shots at a frat party?

“Looks like it’s a miniature version of Takasugi’s yukata” the space merchant said as he had opened the package without being prompted or even allowed to. Gintoki and Katsura’s face fell at the sight of the purple children’s yukata, rimmed with the same yellow that was found in the butterfly pattern.

“Burn it” Gintoki said coldly, Hijikata thinking the exact same thing as he lit up his lighter underneath the fabric, making the rim catch on fire as he passed by the con-man. While Kondo, Shinpachi and Hasegawa panicked about the fire, Sakamoto only laughed with it for a reason the vice-commander was pretty sure he would never get. A reason he never wanted to get either.

“Can’t that fellow just be honest and give his gifts to Kenichi personally like he wants to? I’m pretty sure the entire kiheitai is already tired from how much he talks about Chibinosuke” Katsura said and Gintoki shook his head with a grimace.

“Honestly, was he such a tsundere character to begin with?” he questioned no-one in particular as he allowed Hijikata to pluck their son off his shoulder.

“I didn’t know that with destroying everything, he also meant his own deranged character” the vice-commander said, provoking a snort from both his lover and Katsura. They looked up when there was a knock on the front-door before it opened to reveal a familiar face dressed in a familiar uniform.

“Vice-commander, Aniki, we brought a gift for the little Kenichi!” Yamazaki said, flanked by the two recruits he was supposed to be on patrol with, all three of them holding a small gift.

“Zaki! It’s Zaki!” Kenichi said and Hijikata placed his son back on the ground, watching him run up to the spy he used as a horse each time the omega brought his son with him to the barracks. The vice-commander was pretty sure the entire shinsengumi body was going to pass by that day with gifts for their son.

“Ne, Hijikata-san” Sougo said as he stepped up next to the vice-commander who was watching his subordinates as they handed their gifts one by one to Kenichi. Without taking his eyes off his son’s back, Hijikata hummed inquiring, telling the blonde to continue without using words.

“Just for future reference, how the hell do you hold all this out?” the captain asked and the omega glanced at him before letting his eyes trail over the chaos behind him, letting out a scoff.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I figured it out”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this entire disaster! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
